


Sunshine and the Blue Castle Prince

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: West of the River [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And so is Tsukki, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Deals with the Fae, EVERYONE can attest to this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Here goes the ones I didn't expect, Hinata is a fluffy ball of sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi and Oikawa can attest to this, Kamei Toshiaki is Kenma's pet, Kinda, Kuroo is a good boyfriend, M/M, Makki and Mattsun are Seijoh's Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Makki and Mattsun are little shits, Mates, Minor Character Death, Minor edits in progress, Nightmares, Non-Linear Narrative, Oikawa Rin is a bad Parent, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Porn with Feelings, SakuAki is a romcom couple, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Akiteru, Violence, a little bit of oral, bottom Sakusa, cursing, destined pairings, drives me nuts but oh well, like one out of order chapter, no kinks involved, referenced switching though, the Lights are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 84,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Shouyou, eldest son of the Hinata Royal line and the Fae Prince Sugawara Koushi, is being sent to the fae world to fulfill his mother's end of the bargin that resulted in the birth of he and his siblings.Iwaizumi Hajime is a prince of Aoba Johsai and the guard of Crown Prince Oikawa. When he and Oikawa go to retrieve Shoyou, he doesn't expect to find a young man that will light up his world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Rin/Oikawa Koji, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Akiteru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: West of the River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976335
Comments: 330
Kudos: 191
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	1. Crossing the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to be writing IwaHina or playing around in my favorite genre, nor did I need another fic to work on but here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR EDITS 2/12

May Day, one of the 4 days of the year where the river between Human and Fae lands can be crossed. 

As prince, Shouyou spends most May Days taking part in various festivals, both in the palace and in the city proper.

“Are you still ok with this, Shou-kun?”

“I have to be. I’ve heard bad things happen to people who don’t follow a Fae pact to the letter. I don’t understand why I have to wear a dress, though.”

“They don’t know you’re the oldest child. Just remember,” Yuki says, smoothing her son’s fire-hued hair. “declare yourself the oldest child of Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Yuki. You can do that, right?”

Shouyou raises his eyes to look at Queen Yuki. It never ceases to amaze her just how much like his demi-fae grandfather he looks. Even under the makeup disguising his masculine features, the delicate features of the demi-fae are still clear enough to be seen from a distance. And she’s not the only one to have noticed it. Since Shouyou’s Coming of Age ceremony and pseudo-debut, Yuki’s councilors have put her under increasing pressure to send “the half-breed cousin to the south, where they tolerate such abominations.”

“Queen-Mother?”

“It’s nothing, Shou-kun. Just keep taking deep breaths. We don’t want you puking the lap of one of the princes of Aoba Johsai.”

The young man makes a face at the gentle reminder of his nervous nature. “But I already did that before I left.”

“Then you’ll be fine. Remember, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll be welcome there.”

The carriage rolls to a halt.

“My queen, young master, we are here.”

The guards help the two of the down, flanking the pair closely as they approach the bridge.

Yuki stops and draws Shouyou close. “As soon as you step onto Fae ground the pact is complete” She whispers in his ear. “Good luck my sunshine crow.”

The young man wraps her in a hug. “Give Natsu and Nyoko hugs for me.”

Shouyou pulls away, taking the first step onto the bridge. 

Oikawa watches a short, remarkably flat redhead cross the bridge on trembling legs.

“What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

“Of the crow’s daughter?”

“What else?”

Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s best friend and head guard tilts his head. “The dragon children said we’d be waiting for a young woman. Dress or no dress, that’s no woman. ”

“Is that so? It will be interesting to see how he lies.”

Shouyou finally reaches the Fae side, indulging in a brief, relieved grin.

“Yoo hoo, Chibi-chan. Who might you be?”

Shouyou looks Oikawa in the eye, not quite able to keep the terror out of his eyes. “I am the s- oldest child of Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Yuki. P-pleasure to meet you.”

Oikawa smirks, closing the distance between them. “You don’t make a very good girl, Chibi-chan. Did your mother really think makeup and a dress would hide your gender from the Fae.”

Shouyou scrubs at his makeup, revealing features that are easily more Fae than human. “I’m the eldest child. The pact is complete.”

“But-”

“Trashikawa, quit being an ass. He’s telling the truth.”

  
  



	2. To the Blue Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou comes to Seijoh and meets some rather important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but apparently not. So it's a little longer, ok a lot longer than chapter 1
> 
> MAJOR EDITS: 2/12/2021

When Oikawa reminded Iwaizumi that Queen Yuki’s eldest child, a girl by the name of Natsu (according to the dragon children, at least) would be crossing the bridge on May Day and insisted that they take charge of her personally, he expected that the trip would go without a hitch. Meet the girl, smack his best friend a few times for flirting, and return to the palace. Easy, right?

Two weeks later, he looks down at a slender young man, clad in a brilliant green dress and too much make up, wondering if anything in his life will ever go smoothly.

“Trashikawa, quit being an ass. He’s telling the truth.”

The pair of fae share a look. “Let me, since you can’t seem to behave,” Iwaizumi mutters to his friend.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“I’m not a kid. My name is Shouyou, oldest child of the Hinata bloodline.”

“It’s a pleasure, Shouyou. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. This is Oikawa Tooru.”

“You’re my caretakers?”

The look of skepticism on Shouyou’s face as he says the last word is nearly enough to break Iwaizumi’s perpetual scowl.

“Until you get used to our lands. Are you ready to go?”

Shouyou nods his head violently. “I just want to get out of this dress. I feel so much more sympathy for Natsu and Nyoko, now.”

Iwaizumi herds Shouyou and Oikawa to the waiting horses. 

“I don’t suppose you ride sidesaddle,” Oikawa says.

“No! Not even my sisters ride sidesaddle.”

“You’ll share with Iwa-chan, then.”

Iwaizumi mounts, holding a hand out to the young prince, only to find him sawing at the fabric with a small knife.

“Careful, Chibi-chan.”

“I am!”

At last the skirt tears away at the knee. The redhead takes Iwaizumi’s hand, settling in the small space in front of the taller man.

“Good?”

Shouyou nods. “Thank you.”

The redhead shifts, leaning back and laying his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. Almost immediately, Shouyou’s eyes close and his breathing slows.

_ You like this _ , Iwaizumi’s Light, Akane,teases.

_ I have no idea what you’re talking about. _

Oikawa moves to ride knee to knee with his friend. 

“So?” Iwaizumi asks.

“This is going to cause some chaos.”

“I wasn’t aware that Yuki had a third child.”

“The last dragon-child report had her household as Natsu, Nyoko, and the kid of a dead- Hah! I get it. Someone give Sugawara a medal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Chibi-chan is a twin!”

“So why hide Shouyou-kun?”

“We’ll have to ask him.”

Shouyou shifts, mumbling something about May Day and meat.

Shouyou spends the next couple weeks sleeping under Iwaizumi’s watchful eye, barely waking for meals and bathroom breaks.

One afternoon, a week and a half after the meeting by the bridge, Oikawa pulls close to Iwaizumi and Shouyou. “Should he still be sleeping? It’s been more than a week, already.”

“It’s going to take time for his body to adjust to our world.”

Despite his calm words, his arms are wrapped around the young man’s shoulders, glaring at anything that comes within a few feet of the redhead.

“I hope he hurries up. If he doesn’t, you might start killing random whisps.”

“I-- What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Oikawa nudges his horse into a trot. “If we hurry we might be home by dinner.”

  
  


“Where are we?”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa snap their heads to look at Shouyou.

“Chibi-chan! You’re awake! And just in time too! Look up there!”

Oikawa points. 

Not far ahead a wall and behind it a massive palace, looms like a mountain, carved from a single piece of azure stone.

“Welcome to Seijoh, Prince Shouyou.”

“Our home and now yours,” Iwaizumi adds. “And dinner if we hurry.”

The trio hurries through the city surrounding the castle. By the time they reach the gate, Oikawa is covered in flowers from the city girls.

“How did they find so many flowers?” Shouyou whispers to Iwaizumi.

“Don’t ask me. It’s been like this since we debuted a few decades ago.”

_ It’s cuz he’s pretty, Haji. _

“Decades!”

“Shhhh.”

“Sorry. You don’t look more than a few years older than me.”

“I’m 245. Oikawa is 246. Don’t worry about the age, Shouyou. We just age slower.”

“Iwa-chaaaan, hurry up! I want a bath before we eat!”

Shouyou’s eyes light up at the mention of a bath. “I think I’d kill for a bath.”

An hour later, Shouyou is submerged to his nose in steaming water. His face is scarlet from the scrubbing it took to get Natsu’s makeup off.

_ Heaven. This has to be what heaven feels like. _

“Yoo hoo! Chibi-chan!” Oikawa shouts from outside the room,”If you don’t hurry up you won’t get any dinner!”

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

Iwaizumi waits outside of Shouyou’s room, having shooed Oikawa back to his quarters.

“Oikawa-san?” The young prince’s voice comes from just behind the door.

“I sent him back to his room. Are you ready?”

“I think?”

Iwaizumi has to work to keep his scowl in place when Shouyou steps into the hallway. 

“Well?”

Iwaizumi tilts his head.

In place of the dress, the redhead has donned a forest green tunic and tan pants, highlighting his lean frame. The makeup is completely gone and his long hair is down, fiery curls lining a fine boned but definitively masculine face. Not a pretty boy like Oikawa, but attractive nonetheless.

“You look good. Lets go.”

_ Pfft. What a way with words. _

_ Not now, Akane. _

Iwaizumi leads Shouyou to a room halfway up the Heir’s Tower.

“You’ll meet Oikawa’s parents in a couple weeks when they get back from a visit with the Ushijima family, so for now we’ll be eating dinner in Oikawa’s room. Oi, Oikawa, I’ve got the kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Iwaizumi’s lips pull into a small smile “No, you’re not. Open the door already!”

“It’s not ready yet, Iwa-chan. Give me 5--”

“Shittykawa, if you don’t open this door…’

The threat trails off.

“Fine. If you’re going to be that way.” Oikawa yanks the door open. “Ooooh, you clean up well, Shou-chan. Come in.”

Iwaizumi and Shouyou push past Oikawa.

“Suga-san, Sawamura-san. This is unexpected.”

Suga shakes his head. “Apparently, Rin didn’t tell you we were coming.”

“See? I told you I needed 5 minutes. Chibi-chan?”

Iwaizumi glances down, only now realizing the younger man is stiff as a block of ice.

“Shouyou?”

“I think I need a bathroom.”

“Bathroom is over there?”

Shouyou runs off clutching his stomach.

Suga stands. “Is he OK?”

Oikawa shrugs. “He seems like the nervous sort. I’m sure he’ll be back in a few. Sit down, Iwa-chan. Just let him do his business.”

Shouyou drags himself back from the toilet, still pale as a sheet. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, Chibi-chan. I think Iwa-chan and I are scarier than Daichi-kun and Suga-kun.”

A dark haired man to Oikawa’s right snorts. “I think some of our crows at the Nest would disagree with that. Come sit down, Suga and I don’t bite.”

Shouyou obeys. When he’s settled he takes the opportunity to examine Daichi and Suga. The former looks naggingly familiar. “Do I know you?”

“Huh?”

The redhead leans closer, tracing warm eyes and strong boned face. Who…? “Nyoko! You look like Nyoko-chan!”

“Nyoko-chan?”

“My baby sister.”

Daichi frowns. “Nyoko… You don’t have a sister named Natsu?”

“No. I do. I’m Shouyou, Natsu’s twin.”

The ash-haired man next to Nyoko’s spitting image blinks a few times. “Twins?”

Oikawa snickers. “Congratulations, Suga-chan. You sired twins!”

Suga chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wait, if that’s Natsu-chan’s brother and Natsu-chan is definitely my daughter… That makes Shouyou…”

“You’re usually quicker than this, Suga-chan. Though I don’t think Shou-chan is doing much better.”

The redhead in question sits frozen, not even blinking.

Suga shifts to face Shouyou directly. “Are you OK, Shouyou?”

“I--” The young man turns to Iwaizumi, who looks on with sympathy painted on his face. “These are me and my sister’s parents? The ones Mother made a deal with.”

“You didn’t think Suga-san and Sawamura-san were going to ignore the child they made a deal for, did you?”

“I didn’t think…”

“This might help,” Daichi interrupts softly. “I’m Sawamura Daichi. This is Sugawara Koushi. We’re the ones who made the deal with your mother and sired you and your siblings.”

“Why didn’t we know about you, Shouyou? The dragon children had a few of the fae in your realm watch on you and your siblings.”

Shouyou pulls his untidy hair into a bun at the nape of his neck, revealing delicate ears that taper into sharp points. “Nyoko and Nastu are human halfling’s, so they look human. I was clearly demi-fae, even at birth, so Natsu was announced as an only child and thus heir apparent. To the court, I’m still the demi-fae orphan from one of my mother’s cousins..”

As hard as he tries, Shou can’t keep bitterness out of his voice.

Suga places a gentle hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. “I think you’ll fit better here.”

“Can we eat now?” Oikawa whines. “The food’s getting cold.”

Shouyou’s eyes brighten at the mention of food, reaching for a plate as soon as Iwaizumi gives him the OK.

Suga snorts when he sees the large helpings on Daichi and Shouyou’s plates. “Are you sure he’s my son not yours?”

“What we’re hungry!” the two say in unison sending the entire table into gales of laughter. 

Outside of those bouts of laughter, Iwaizumi spends the dinner quiet, as always. Even Oikawa, who is known for being the life of a gathering, has backed off to give the three some space.

“I feel a little sorry for Shou-chan,” the brown-haired prince whispers an hour into the dinner. “He looks so overwhelmed.”

“It’s been a long couple weeks for him. It might not have been the best idea to let them meet first thing.”

_ It’s not like you had a choice. Aunt Rin invited them, not us. _ Akane tells him.

“It hasn’t hurt, though. Suga-kun and Daichi-kun are nearly glowing and Shou-chan doesn’t look terrified. Quit being over protective, Iwa-chan.”

A few hours after that, Shouyou slumps in his seat, snoring lightly into his now empty plate.

“I think that’s our cue,” Suga laughs, ruffling his son’s hair. “Thank you, your highnesses, for taking care of him.”

Iwaizumi lays a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. “I’m taking him back, Oikawa. Thank you for joining us Suga-san, Sawamura-san.”

“Dinner...” Shouyou groans in his sleep.

Iwaizumi snorts, picks the younger man up, bridal style. “Let’s get you to bed, Shou.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I think I live for a protective Iwaizumi.


	3. Morning Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's first morning at Seijoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. More fluff, really. This chapter was such a pain.
> 
> MAJOR EDITS: 2/12/2021

The sunlight that wakes Shouyou is insistent, drawing the fire-haired boy out of a deep sleep and into the waking world. 

He rolls out of bed, taking stock of his surroundings. Any question he might have had about the realness of the last several days is immediately quashed. 

Instead of orange and red hangings embroidered with golden suns, the wall decorations, what few there are, take the form of slender white and teal wall hangings. The people at Seijoh Castle seem to view the blue hue of their castle walls as a decoration in and of itself. 

Otherwise, the room is bare save for the bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. 

A knock sounds at the door. “Prince Shouyou, are you awake? Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

The door opens and a young servant girl steps in. “My name is Higa Asuka. Prince Oikawa sent clothes for you.”

“Oh. Thank you!”

Shouyou cringes when his voice jumps an octave, but takes the clothing from the girl’s arms.

The girl pauses. “Would you like help with your hair? The prince mentioned it might be in your way.”

Shouyou’s hand flies to his mess of orange curls, tugging at one of the knots in it. “I can change it?”

Higa chuckles softly.

Shouyou turns to face Higa, grinning sheepishly. “It’s that bad?”

She nods. “It really is a mess. I can cut it if you want.”

“Cut it! And show my ears?”

“What’s so wrong with your ears?”

Shouyou shakes his head emphatically. “Nothing at all! Grandpa Yamaoka was like me. He always said that a demi-fae’s ears should be displayed proudly since it’s one of the most notable marks of our heritage.”

“I’ll cut it for you, then. You’re here now, so you can show your ears as much as you please.”

A little before noon, Shouyou follows the flashing of sunlight on the palace walls. The light draws him to a small courtyard on one side of the heir’s tower, where he finds four teal-clad men sparring with slender silver swords.

Two are easily identifiable. Oikawa’s usually impeccable hair is plastered to his neck and face, while Iwaizumi’s spikes resemble iron spires in their stiffness. 

Shouyou tugs at his newly cut hair, still marveling how light his head feels.

He turns his eye back to Iwaizumi, watching the edge of his blade slice through the air, chasing one of the other two men. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi. When did you gain an admirer?”

“What do you mean, admirer? I have. No. Such. Thing.”

His last words are punctuated by the sound of silver against silver.

Hanamaki smirks. “Oh really? Then who’s the shorty over there?”

“Shorty?”

“Yah know red-head, nervous look in his eyes, can’t keep from messing with his hair. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you, Iwaizumi. Not once.”

Oikawa takes a couple steps back, wiping sweat off his brow. “Oh, that must be Shou-chan. Let’s take a break for a bit.”

Iwaizumi nods, his ears a little red from Makki’s teasing. “Alright. We’ll take a break.”

Iwaizumi sheaths his sword, turning to beckon to the redhead behind him. “Come here, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou steps out of the shadows cast by the noontime sun. The sun hits him full on, setting his hair on fire and giving his pale skin a faint golden cast.

When the younger man stops, Iwaizumi notes the way his hair now frames his face in gentle waves. He does  _ not _ notice the way his own mouth dries, or pretends not to.

“Iwa-chaaan, stop staring at Chibi-chan.”

“Oh. Sorry, Shouyou-kun.”

Iwaizumi turns away. “Mattsun, Makki, this is Shouyou.”

“Good morning, Shouyou. I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.” The pink-haired man waves. “Most call me Makki.”

The fourth man does the same. “I’m Matsukawa Issei. Mattsun.”

“Good morning, Mattsun-san, Makki-san.”

Oikawa snorts a laugh. “Lighten up, Chibi-chan. Technically, they’re--we’re-- family now.”

“Eh! W-w-what do you mean by that?”

“It’s--”

“Shittykawa, let me. Shouyou, come have lunch with me. I’ll explain the concept of political adoptions while we eat.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaHina is weakness I didn't realize I had. Thank you for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much I'm loving writing it.


	4. A Little Ball of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi explains some important aspects of Fae culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE ROTTING OF THE TEETH AND/OR CUTENESS OVERLOAD
> 
> Seriously, 580ish words of pure unadulturated fluff. 
> 
> Oh, thanks to yun as always for being my extra set of eyes.
> 
> MAJOR EDITS: 2/12/2021

20 minutes later Shouyou and Iwaizumi sit and munch on a light lunch. 

When they’re finished, Iwaizumi leans back against one of the looming walls that provides them shade from the late springtime sun.

“Are you a little calmer now, Shouyou-kun?”

The redhead nods. “You said you’d explain.”

“In Fae culture, the concept of mating and the existence of your fated one is taken seriously. It is generally accepted that if you find your mate, you marry them. After all, it, like Fae magic, was a gift given by the dragons a few centuries after our race crossed the western sea.”

“OK. Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are mates?”

“As are Makki and Mattsun. If I understand correctly, political marriages are common in the human world?”

“They are.”

“Because mating is held as a base tenet of our society, we don’t make political marriages. Instead, we adopt.”

“Huh? How does that work?”

“Hmm. Say you have two countries that in your world would consider making a political marriage. Instead, country one would adopt a child from country two’s royal family. The child would adopt a new surname, become an extended member of the family, and eventually start a new branch of the family. In this way the two countries would be tied by blood and the alliance would proceed as it would in the human world.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen, turning into bright amber saucers. “Woah. That’s.... strange, but kinda awesome. How does this relate to me?”

“Karasuno and Aoba Johsai needed to make an alliance. Of course, Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san couldn’t have children themselves, so when your mother called on the Fae, looking for a way to have children, it was agreed that Sawamura’s child would stay as the human heir, while the elder child would come to our world and be adopted into the Aoba Johsai ruling family.”

“Gwaaa, that’s complicated. But kinda cool.”

Shouyou frowns suddenly. “Do you have a mate?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Oh.”

“Do you have any other questions?”

“You mentioned Fae magic, how does that work.”

Iwaizumi takes a breath before diving into a thorough explanation of their magic, complete with a small demonstration.

“Gwaaaah! Will I get to learn that?” Shouyou exclaims when the older man finishes.

“Yes. Now that you’re here, your demi-fae body will become full Fae, allowing you to access anything Oikawa or I might be able to.”

“Waaaa! So cool!”

_ Little sun. This kid is a little ball of sunshine. _ Iwaizumi thinks to Akane as he continues to answer question after enthusiastic question.

_ It’s blinding and I don’t technically have eyes. _

“Having fun, Iwa-chan?”

“Bwaa! Hi, Oikawa-san! Did you know that I’ll get to cast magic!”

“Well, duh. You’re Fae. Of course you get to do magic.”

“Iwaizumi-san showed me what magic looks like. I can’t wait!”

Oikawa laughs, little laugh lines forming at the corners of his eyes. One of the crown prince’s rare, genuine smiles, Iwaizumi notes with more pleasure than he figures he should.

“All in good time, Chibi-chan. All in good time. In the meantime, would you like a tour of the palace?”

“Yes!”

“If you’re going to do that, I’m going to go spar with Hanamaki and Mastukawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“They already left. I told them to stay out of semi-public places.”

“You just guaranteed they won’t Shittykawa. The last time we walked in on them, it scarred me for life.”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Iwa-chan. I’d like to get to know my new cousin, after all.”

“Fine. Do what you will, Trashikawa. Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Me? Trouble? Never. Ready, Chibi-chan?”

Shouyou hops to his feet. “Ready! Thank you for explaining things, Iwaizumi-san!”

In that moment Iwaizumi realizes that the little ball of half-Fae sunshine might very well be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All these comments are giving me life, so I really appriciate them. 
> 
> But seriously, can we talk about Iwaizumi? He's already got it so bad. These two are too adorable for my own good. I keep making Hinata-like sound effects just thinking about it.


	5. The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou begins to learn magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My magic system ran away with me so this chapter needed a LOT of editing to fit which ever state the concept was in. But now that the system is nice and settled, if a little complicated I can post this.
> 
> MAJOR EDITS: 2/12/2021

Several weeks after Shouyou and Iwaizumi’s conversation, Shouyou sits in the same spot surrounded by a pile of books.

He lifts the top one, weighing it in his hand. It’s not much lighter than  _ Advanced States Craft Volume 3 _ , the bane of his and Natsu’s existence. 

Shouyou shakes his head, banishing all thoughts of the past, instead cracking open  _ Magic for Beginners _ .

“Lesson One: Living Magic. Magic consists of 3 components. First is a mage’s energy. Second, a mage’s intention, and third, the incorporeal spirits called Lights, that carry out those intentions. Mages and Lights work in pairs, with any given mage able to speak to his Light and the Light who works with his or her mate.”

Shouyou gulps but throws himself into his studies, wholeheartedly.

Several hours later, Shouyou’s eyes are swimming, his mind packed with the basics of Fae Magic.

“How are the studies?”

The redhead lifts his head, smiling when he sees Iwaizumi. “This is so complicated.”

“Heh. Not really. Put the books down and come over here. Those books are only good for basic theory and even then, they put me to sleep as a youngling.”

Shouyou hurries to obey. 

“Watch.”

Iwaizumi reaches down to pick up a couple rocks before tossing one to Shouyou. “Rocks. They fall under the Earth school. Do you remember your schools?”

“In order from Most to least common: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Dark and Light.”

“Good. Rocks, by nature, fall under Earth. With basic magic you can do stuff like make it rise.”

The elder man chants an incantation slowly, so the redhead can hear every syllable clearly. The rock rises from his hand to hover at eye level. “Try it.”

Shouyou frowns. “Isn’t that a little long just to make a rock float?”

Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow. “Is it?”

Taking that as permission to test his theory, Shouyou stares at his rock. “Eye level, please.”

Something tugs in his chest, accompanied by a faint sense of approval and a soft giggle.

The stone shoots up to hover in front of Shouyou’s eyes.

“Well done. Your Light likes you.”

“What does that mean? All that talk of how magic moves and where and what Lights eat and all that and they never explained what a Light favoring someone  _ means _ .”

“Also not complicated, even if the way they put it isn’t quite accurate. In basic magic, the long incantations serve to hone the focus of the young Mage and Light and to convey specific instructions. People like you, like Oikawa, never needed incantations to start with. Rather than your light favoring you, it should be said that you and your Light have a stronger than average connection. Starting tomorrow I will have Oikawa--”

“Have me what?”

Oikawa moves to stand by Iwaizumi’s side. 

“You get to teach Shouyou how to use magic.”

Oikawa frowns at Iwaizumi’s clipped words. “And if I can’t. You know I can’t teach the basics of magic.”

“Look at him, Trashikawa. You understand the way he should be taught.”

The pair looks at Shouyou, who is using one and two word spells to float his rock in circles and curly cues, giggling every time it responds.

“Look at this Oikawa-san! Stop, please.”

Shouyou’s stone halts midair.

“Good job, Shou-chan. Ugh. I suppose I can give it a try. If teaching the foundation of communication isn’t a necessity.”

“Really, Oikawa-san? You’ll teach me?”

Oikawa can’t help but laugh at the bright joy on the young fae’s face. “Really. Take your books back up to your room. Starting tomorrow we’ll be learning in my room.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shouyou gathers his books and runs back into the castle.

“Don’t look so grumpy, Iwa-chan. I can teach him better than you can.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“You really like the kid.”

“Hmmm. He’s not bad.”

“It’s not good to lie to yourself.”

Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa upside the head. “I’m not lying to myself, Shittikawa.”

_ He’s totally lying to himself,  _ Raiden, Oikawa’s Light, snickers.

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you. Are you coming to dinner with my parents tonight?”

“Aren’t all the cousins invited?”

“Mmm. Technically. Makki and Mattsun have already called out. I don’t expect any of the others to attend either.”

“None of the adopted lines really want to have to deal with the antics of the main line for longer than they have to. Is Shouyou going to be there?”

“Of course. Mother and Father want to meet him formally.”

“Fine. I’ll be there.”

“Yay! You’re the best Iwa-chan.”

_ And he says Shou-chan “isn’t bad.” This is going to be fun to watch. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, you should know better than to skip the basics. Nothing good ever happens when you do. Though I agree with him on one thing. This IwaHina slow burn is going to be fun to watch.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments. I don't think I'll ever complain about having my ego boosted, lol.
> 
> In the next chapter: something besides tooth rotting fluff happens. I also start to add OC's out the wah-zoo. I mean, I can't not name the Lights. They even have dialogue parts.


	6. Light Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou makes a passing with. The result is... unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a smidge of angst to the tags, so here is your smidge of angst. On a good note, we get to meet some OC's properly. I'll be adding the names of the Lights, probably for the main and secondary characters only. It's an OC Fest!
> 
> Thank you to Yun for the beta.

The dinner goes on without a hitch. The time after flies by for all three men. Iwaizumi buries himself in training, while Oikawa teaches Shouyou how to use his magic.

Days turn to weeks, weeks to months, and months to a year. In the eyes of the Fae, it’s no more than a blink of an eye.

A few weeks after the first anniversary of his crossing, Shouyou floats himself to the peak of one of Seijoh’s taller towers.

The stones in his right wrist, the aids given to those who use magic frequently, glint in the moonlight. One, white like the morning mist, is bright with energy.

The light from the second, a scarlet sunburst, and a third, fire-hued oval, pulse in time to his heartbeat.

Earlier that day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took him to the palace’s Master of Magic to choose his stones and find his school.

An hour later, he found three mage stones, representing Air, Fire, and Light, implanted in his wrists. Oikawa and the Master Mage spent the entire process whispering about training and rarity, while Iwaizumi kept to his side.

Shouyou lands on the roof without a sound. If nothing else, learning under the crown prince means that even his basic flight skills are above average for his level. With the Air stone fine tuning the energy as it flows to his Light, a flight like this is child’s play.

From up here, Shouyou can see the world. From town below, with its lights and quiet to the forest to the south. He almost thinks that if he squints, he can see the rushing rapids of the river he crossed to get here.

The thought of the river brings to mind his family and their usual May Day activities. Even a few days after, Natsu, Nyoko, and their mother will be attending late parties and the last of the festivities.

“I want to go there,” he whispers, knowing full well that no one can cross the bridge twice.

Shouyou is so lost in the sea of emotion that he answers his Light’s question of “Where?” with a soft “anywhere but here.”

That answer is all Kei needs to draw on her mage’s energy and teleport them to places unknown. 

Across the palace, a sword falls to the ground, its bell-like ring accompanied by the faint grinding of stone. 

Oikawa is instantly at Iwaizumi’s side. “Iwa-chan? What’s wrong?”

When Iwaizumi doesn’t answer he picks up his friend’s sword before dragging him out of the room.

Oikawa guides the guardsman up the stairs to their floor’s common room. The only other people on the floor are Mattsun, Makki, and Shouyou, so privacy is almost guaranteed.

The crown prince sits Iwaizumi in a chair, opting to sit on the floor rather than grabbing a chair of his own.

“What’s wrong, Iwaizumi. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Once again Oikawa receives no reply. A coil of nervousness settles in his gut.

“Iwa-chan?”

Again, nothing.

“You’re going to get mad at me for this,” Oikawa mutters before slapping his best friend across the face.

Oikawa’s slap slices through the fog muddling Iwaizumi’s thoughts. He snaps his eyes up to look at the crown prince. 

“What the fuck was that for?”

Iwaizumi’s anger is dispelled almost immediately when he sees relief flood the other man’s eyes.

“What was that for?” He repeats, softer this time.

“You wouldn’t respond. You dropped your sword!”

“I--what?”

“You dropped your sword. Mattsun and Makki saw it. What happened?”

Iwaizumi frowns, thinking. “Shouyou. Where’s Shouyou.”

“I think he was flying up to his favorite spot on the roof. Testing out his gems.”

“We’re going to go check.”

Iwaizumi stands up, pushing past Oikawa to get to the window.

A thick vine hangs next to the window. It’s been used countless times to give the quartet of princes easy access to the roof. 

The dark-haired royal grabs on and pulls himself up.

By the time Iwaizumi pulls himself over the edge, he’s panting and sweating. 

He looks around only to find the place devoid of all life. The only notable change is a strong static remaining, the last remnants of a powerful spell.

Oikawa floats up to land beside Iwaizumi. “Well?”

“Can you tell what spell was used here?”

“Probably, but ask Akane first. I think we both know she’ll will be happy to tell you.”

Iwaizumi blanches but directs his thoughts toward his Light. Lately his ability to communicate with Akane has gotten so much stronger. Another nasty fact that he really doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

_ Well _ , he asks his Akane?

The spirit’s reply is immediate and laced with sympathy.  _ Teleportation. No clear destination link. _

“Fuck. This just got a lot more complicated.”

“Oh?”

“Shouyou teleported himself somewhere and my Light doesn’t know where.”

Oikawa winces. “Oh. You don’t have to worry, Iwa-chan. We’ll find him.”

“We’d better.”

“For now, though, you are going to bed. You look like you’ve been dead for three days.”

“Thanks for the description,” Iwaizumi growls.

“Any time.”

Oikawa flies the two of them back down to their floor. It only takes Oikawa a few minutes of nagging before Iwaizumi last down and passes out.

Oikawa’s Light trills softly.

“Don’t worry, Rai-chan. I want to find Shou-chan almost as much as Iwa-chan does.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a total dick to Iwaizumi. I almost feel bad about it. But seriously, I love this supportive side of Oikawa. It feels a little weird to write, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. A Cat and Two Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou wakes up and is confronted by two owls and a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna do much in the way of notes. I'm totally exhausted. So please pardon the notes and iffy summary.
> 
> As always, thanks to Yun.

When Shouyou comes to, the sun is high in the sky adding to his already massive headache.

Kei whistles in Shouyou’s ear, the Light’s version of one endless run-on apology. 

“Don’t worry, Kei-kun. I’m alive. I think.”

The redhead lays there for a while, trying to find the motivation to move.

Kei buzzes around Shouyou’s head. If she had hands she’d be pulling at his hair and clothes.  _ Shouyou, you have to get up. _

“Why?”

_ People are coming. _

Kei’s warning is too late. The moment her words filter into Shouyou’s mind, a pair of men break through the underbrush.

“Oya? What is this?”

“What’d you find, Kuroo?”

  
  


Kuroo bends over the young man’s head. “You alive, kid?”

The boy winces before glaring at a space by his wrist. “I’m not a kid. Fine, Kei, I’ll move.”

“Talkative Light?”

“Very? Who are you?”

Kuroo grins. “Kuroo Tetsurou. That one is Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Shouyou.”

“Shouyou? No last name?”

“Hinata Shouyou. I never use it. Owwwww. Did you have to teleport us like that?”

“Huh?”

“Kei! I wasn’t serious.”

Shouyou pauses as if listening to another speaker. “I wasn’t serious, idiot Kei. Idiot me? What do you mean I’m the idiot?”

Bokuto bursts out laughing, almost falling forward into a bush. “Dude, this kid is cool. Can we take him home with us?”

Kuroo taps on Shouyou’s shoulder. “We’re headed back to the nearest guard station. You should come with us. Those snakes wouldn’t be too nice if they found you here.”

“I’ll go. If only to get Kei to stop nagging me. Yes, nagging! You know they can’t hear you, right?”

Shouyou climbs to his feet only to have his knees give out. Kuroo catches him.

“Jeez, Shouyou, you’re a feather weight.”

An hour or two later, Shouyou finds himself sitting in a chair being fussed over by a man who might be even prettier than Oikawa.

“Are you feeling sick, Shouyou-kun? Those two wouldn’t know an energy drain if it smacked them in the face.”

Bokuto pouts. “Agaaashiii, we’re not that bad.”

“Bokuto, you let Kuroo carry Shouyou-san like a sack of grain. I’m rather put out with you.”

“Damn, Bro. You can sleep in my office if you need to.”

“I’m no happier with you, Kuroo-san.  _ You _ did the carrying.”

“Yes, Akaashi. Can we ask him questions now.”

The dark-haired man nods. “As soon as I say stop, you stop.”

“We will. Can we see your arm, Chibi-chan?”

“Not you too! I’m not that short!”

After his outburst, Shouyou extends his right arm. The skin around the new gems is the same scarlet as the Lightstone.

“Where are you from? You’re not a registered Nekoma mage.”

“Seijoh.”

Bokuto pokes his head around Kuroo’s shoulder, one ridiculous, gray eyebrow raised. “Seijoh? Isn’t that Aoba Johsai’s castle?”

“How the hell did you get down here?”

Shouyou huffs, pulling his arm back. “Ask Kei.  _ She _ decided to take ‘anywhere but here’ literally.’”

_ I’m sorry Shouyou. I couldn’t apply the command right. The energy I took would barely accept the command as it was. _

”I know, Kei. I’m not really mad at you. We just have to practice, right?”

_ Right! _

“Just how well do you get along with your Light?”

“I suppose Kei and I get along well enough. Sometimes, even Oikawa-san gets jealous of our ability to communicate. We still need a lot more practice, though. Apparently we weren’t supposed to end up here. Where is here?”

“The junction between Nekoma, Fukuordani, and Nohebi. Bo and I were heading a joint patrol when we found you.”

“That’s...far. Kei and I really do need practice. Oikawa-san is going to kill us when he finds us. Teleportation was strictly forbidden.”

_ Oops. _

“What are you to that pretty boy? Student?”

The redhead opens his mouth to reply, but pauses. “Why? You don’t like him?”

“His parents are annoying, but Sugawara’s son is supposed to be adopted within the next few years and we’re their allies, so we have to be friendly.”

“Queen and King Oikawa are a bit annoying. So stiff. They don’t really like my Mom much, I don’t think. Oikawa-san isn’t too bad. He’s teaching me and Kei.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Chibi-chan.”

“Kei?”

_ They know Suga-san, right? They might be able to get you back. _

“And if I don’t want to?”

_ You really don’t want to see Iwaizumi-san? _

“I-- We’ll talk later, Kei. I’m an adoptee. I joined their family last year.

  
  


Kuroo and Bokuto share a look, neither missing the sadness on Shouyou’s face. 

Kuroo gestures at the door. “We’ll be back, Shouyou-kun. Actually, we’ll let Akaashi take care of you. We can talk when you’re feeling a bit better.

When the door shuts behind them, Kuroo drags Bokuto down the hall. “We have a problem, Bo.”

“What?”

“That’s Sugawara’s kid. Aoba Johsai isn’t going to be happy when they figure out he’s missing.”

Bokuto shrugs. “All we have to do is tell them that we found him on the border of Nohebi. And he teleported himself here.”

“Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. It’s not that complicated.”

Akaashi rests a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “My Eiji talked to Shouyou-kun’s Kei.”

“And?”

“Kei-chan misinterpreted her mage’s wish to go home as a command.”

Kuroo growls. “That doesn’t solve the problem of them being missing.”

“Also not a problem.”

“Keiji, please spit it out. Kuroo’s giving me a headache,” Bokuto whines, shifting to wrap an arm around the shorter man.

“Their rooftop would have been checked before the spell residue disappeared.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “There was that much?”

“Probably, but it doesn’t really matter. Shouyou and Oikawa’s guard are mates.”

“Officially?”

“No, but Kei thinks Iwaizumi-san has an abnormally strong attachment to Shouyou. They would have known immediately.There won’t be an international incident. Though I would make sure Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san know Shouyou is safe.”

Kuroo relaxes, releasing the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

“That’s a relief. Nohebi is a pain to deal with on their own. I don’t need bickering with Aoba Johsai to add to that headache.”

“Go to bed, Kuroo-san. Shouyou-kun is asleep.”

Akaashi pushes Kuroo in one direction before dragging his owl-eyed mate in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank heavens for Akaashi's cool head. Honestly, this is one of the few times I've ever seen Kuroo even half lose his cool, so I'm terrified that it's ooc. *shugs* It's an AU and Nohebi has him stressed as hell. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. And all these comments have really boosted my ego. it's all appreciated.


	8. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa helps Iwaizumi out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how angsty this actually is. I'm a pretty bad judge of that stuff.

The next day, while Kuroo and Bokuto begin escorting the wayward prince to the capital of Fukurodani.

“Iwa-chan, you need to stop torturing junior guardsmen,” he pleads, after a third captain has come complaining about Iwaizumi’s ruthless sparing methods.

The prince fixes a glare on the crown prince. “And do you want to spar me?”

“Ummmm.”

“I thought not.”

“Take a break, Iwa-chan. Not knowing where Shou-chan is must be torture, but that’s no excuse for brutalizing the younger guard members. Even Mattsun and Makki have found something to do. Do you know what they told me?”

“What did they tell you?”  
“They said they were going into the city to pick up girls for the night.”

Iwaizumi laughs despite himself. “They didn’t.”

“They did. Even if they weren’t mated, Makki is as gay as it gets. Come on. We should get out of the castle for a bit.”

“I’m not going drinking with you, Trashikawa.”

Oikawa waves his hand. “I wasn’t going to ask. I don’t think Akane would appreciate it if I did.”

“I think you like Akane more than you like me and you can’t even talk to her.”

“Rai-chan can.”  
“Trashikawa…”

Oikawa darts just out of arm’s reach. “Let’s go. You’ll thank me later.”

Two hours and one long horse-ride later, Iwaizumi has to admit that his best friend was right.

Their destination, rather than one of the city pubs and bars, is a clear lake just north of the palace. 

“See? Not a bar.”

The pair slip down from their horses, letting their mounts wander as they will.

“How long has it been since we were here?”

“Years,” Iwaizumi replies. “Adult life has kept us busy.”

Iwaizumi strips down to his underwear before diving in. 

Oikawa throws himself in after his friend, creating a splash that sends a wave of water out in all directions. 

He surfaces, wiping water out of his eyes, only to be pulled under by a rough hand.

“Iwa-chaaan! Don’t do that.”

Iwaizumi pops up, laughing at Oikawa’s sputtering, before sending a wave of water the crown prince’s way.

It takes them an hour, but the laughter fades and the pool calms. The only blemishes on the water’s surface are the forms of the two fae men.

“You think Shouyou would like this place?”

“I don’t see why not. You should bring Shou-chan here, when he returns. I’ll be nice and keep Makki and Matsun off your back.”

“You mean, Makki and Matsun will keep _you_ off my back.”  
“Meanie Iwa-chan. I’m trying to help you and Chibi-chan get together, thank you very much.”

“Are we sure he’s my mate? He hasn’t shown any significant attachment to me.”

“Puhlease, Iwa-chan. I’ve known from the start. Just because he’s not showing signs now, a year after starting to make the transition into full fae, doesn’t mean he won’t. He still can’t handle the amount of magic a novice with his potential can. I haven’t once had to clean up any energy bursts or spill overs.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Both. Or maybe neither. It means he’s not using large amounts of energy. Either he’s good at conserving it or he  _ can’t _ access it. I think it’s the latter.”

Iwaizumi remains quiet for a moment, listening to Akane. “I disagree.  _ Akane _ , disagrees.”

“Oh?”

_ The energy was there but it was emotion-warped and I couldn’t read any clear command. Shou-kun and Kei-kun aren’t experienced, so if Shou-kun was upset, this could have gone wrong. _

Iwaizumi relays the information to Oikawa, who curses. “Damn. I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I shouldn’t have banked on him not having the capability.”

“It’s possible he didn’t. What opened up the bulk of your magic?”

“A wet dream. Oh. I see. We’re treating him like a fully-fledged mage, but he’s just a kid.”

_ Not a kid. _

“Akane?”

_ Shou-kun isn’t a kid anymore than you are, Hajime. Just because his ability hasn’t fully matured yet doesn’t mean he’s a kid. He and Kei-kun are just inexperienced. _

“Point taken.”

“What did she-- Oh. Rai-chan told me what Akane told you. I suppose they’re right. We’ll try to do better about calling Shou-chan a kid. If we can find him.”

“When, Trashikawa. I don’t care if I have to search under every tree myself.”

“You won’t have to, I’m sure. Just wait.”

Iwaizumi flips Oikawa off and dips below the surface, dragging the taller down with him to start a second round of horse play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Makki and Mattsun's excuse. "Picking up girls." lol. Oiakwa also has a talent for going from helpful best friend to dumbass and back again. It was fun to write both sides in this chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	9. The Eyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou arrives at the castle. Later, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Yun as usual. This chapter was super fun to write.

Several days after teleporting, Shouyou finds himself riding through the streets of Eyrie. Unlike Seijoh, which consists mostly of two or three story buildings formed from wood, blue stone, or a mix thereof, Eyrie is a strange collection of strangely shaped, gray buildings. One tower-like building, a few minutes from the front gate, stretches four stories high, and bends 90 degrees about halfway up. As far as Shouyou can tell, the building next to it is the only thing holding the top half up.

The redhead looks over at Akaashi, who has taken to riding between Shouyou and at least one of his oddball rescuers. “How do these buildings stay up?”

“Earth School mages get paid a lot to make sure our buildings are built strong and stay strong. How are your gems?”

“Much better! Kei keeps complaining about being bored.”

“Let me see.”

Shouyou pulls back his sleeve, revealing the healthy, pink flesh around his gems.

“Good. We’ll have one of the palace magic teachers take over your instruction when we get to the palace.”

Shouyou looks over at Kuroo and Bokuto, who are competing over who can eat the most. 

“Are they always like this?”

“Most of the time. Sometimes even I’m surprised that those two manage to successfully run the two large southern territories.”

“Oikawa-san isn’t much better. Most of the time he’s…” Shouyou trails off, searching for the right word.

“I’ve heard he’s frivolous.”

“No. He’s...childish, I suppose. That’s how Iwaizumi-san puts it at least 3 times a week. He’s almost scary when he’s serious, though.”

Shouyou shudders, recalling Oikawa’s expression the last time something truly serious happened at court.

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are much the same.”

Kuroo turns to look at Shouyou and Akaashi. “Don’t let him fool you, Chibi-chan. Akaashi is scarier than either of us.”

“Eavesdropping is going to get you into some serious trouble one day.”  
“Hey! I only do that when I hear my name. Are you ready to get off the road, Shouyou-kun?”

“Yes!”

“Then hurry up. If we dally too long we’ll miss dinner.”

  
  


Dinner at Eyrie Castle-- which they don’t actually miss, despite Kuroo’s claims to the contrary-- is a hectic affair. 

When Shouyou walks into the big dining room he finds the room arranged to fit a buffet of sorts. 

People move from table to table, mingling and conversing as they will. 

“Aggassshiiiii! Shouyou!” Bokuto waves at them from one of the small tables.

Kuroo smacks him on the shoulder. “Bro, they see us.”

Shouyou and Akaashi wind their way through the gathered people to meet up with Bokuto and Kuroo. “Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. What did the other patrol leaders say?”

Bokuto frowns. “The patrols reported nothing out of the ordinary. It’s too quiet, bro. Those snakes haven’t left us alone for decades.”

Shouyou frowns, but listens to the older men, quietly.

“Mine say the same. Everything has just randomly gone silent. It worries me that this has happened so close to the meet up.”

“Excuse me, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san. I know I’m not a prince of Nekoma or Fukurodani, but you guys know Suga-san and kinda maybe saved my buttwhen me ‘n kei messed up--”

Akaashi rests his hand on the redhead’s “Shouyou-san, just say what you want to say.”

“If there’s something I can do to help…”

“You don’t have to, Chibi-chan. I don’t think Oikawa would want us dragging a Seijoh prince into our feud with Nohebi.”

“I want to. I don’t think Kei would mind either. We need the practice anyway.”

The trio of older Fae share a look. “We’ll let you help, but we aren’t going to put you in any more danger than necessary. Understood?”

“Yes, Kuroo-san. Kei and I will be careful.”

“Good, now tell me what you think, since you spoke up.”

“They’re trying to scare you, right?”

“Huh?”

“When playing games with Natsu and Nyoko, I would hide and wait until they let their guard down and then surprise them. So, Nohebi could be doing the same. Go quiet, make you really tense, and then go BWAH when you get used to the quiet.”

Kuroo smirks. “Not bad, Chibi-chan. Not bad. Any suggestions?”

“Hmmm. When we would start playing games like that, the tactic wouldn’t work if the target was prepared. If we  _ knew _ it was coming we wouldn’t jump.”

“So we just figure out when and where and catch them at their own game?”

Shouyou shrugs. “Pretty much. The person who got caught doing the scaring usually got bashed just a little.”

Kuroo and Bokuto share grins. “We owe you, Shou-chan. Come on, bro--”

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, planning can wait until after dinner.”

  
  


Late that night, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto kneel around a table.

“Have you been able to contact Sugawara-san, yet?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “We decided not to try until we were here at the Eyrie. He fits so well with us. I almost don’t want to let him go back to Aoba Johsai.”

“You already have a mate, Kuroo-san.”

“But Chibi-chan is so good at figuring out those dumb snakes. Seijoh probably doesn’t even realize what they have.”

“Are you really going to risk an interterritorial dispute, not only with Aoba Johsai but the Crows as well by messing with the agreement between them.”

Kuroo winces. “I did say almost. What are we going to do about his schooling? Not only do we need to get that magic of his under control, but he’s woefully lacking in information on the Fae world. He should at the very least know what territories there are, where they are, and the basic information. Who doesn’t know what the Kings of Fukurodani and Nekoma look like?”

“True. You both look weird enough that your appearance alone is notable.”

“Akaaashii!”

“You have wounded us.”

“Someone has to step in for Tsukishima.”

Kuroo clutches at his heart. “Bo, your mate is brutal.”

“Don’t insult ‘Kaashi, bro. He’s nicer than yours.”

“Only to everyone except us.”

The conversation disintegrates from there, turning into an argument over whose mate is more brutal.

Eventually Kuroo is forced to concede, admitting that while Akaashi might enjoy verbally disemboweling Kuroo and Bokuto, Tsukki likes it just as much and is far less discriminatory about his targets. 

Once the argument has been settled, Akaashi shoos Kuroo out of he and Bokuto’s room.

“Good night, Kuroo. Make sure messages get sent to Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san tomorrow.”

“They’ll get sent. Don’t exhaust Bokuto too much,” Kuroo says, attempting and almost succeeding at wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bokuto pouts. “I’ll have you know, my stamina--”

“Good night, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.”

Akaashi slams the door in Kuroo’s face.

“Well, that was that, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much to say. I really do. I think my favorite part of this chapter, besides maybe the descriptions of a city inspired by Bokuto, is probably the conversation at the end. Arguing over which mate is more brutal. Honestly, though, I think a part of that conversation reminds me of those comic strips where Bokuto tries kidnapping (crownapping?) Hinata and Akaashi has to return him.
> 
> So, the tags are going to have a few additions. Don't worry, they're for a few chapters down the line. *shuffles away*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. And thanks for all the comments I've been getting. I appreciate them so much.


	10. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's note reaches Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuper short chapter
> 
> Thank to Yun for the beta.
> 
> 1/14/2021: Starting today I will be making random edits for any major consistency errors I find.

Several days after Shouyou’s arrival at the Eyrie, Iwaizumi is continuing to throw himself into his duties as one of Oikawa’s guards. Any time not spent following the crown prince around the city and palace is dedicated to sparring, though at this point the only three people willing to participate in his sparring sessions are Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa.

During one of those sparring sessions, sometime around noon, Oikawa saunters up to Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. “Yoo hooo! Iwa-chaaaan.”

“What is it, Shittykawa.”

“So mean. We got a letter from Nekoma and Fukurodani that you might want to read.”

Iwaizumi make quick work of disarming Makki. “Well? Hand it over.”

“Testy, testy. Get changed and we’ll have lunch.”

When Iwaizumi has changed and gone from almost ready to strangle Oikawa to merely content to glare daggers at the crown prince, the pair sit at one of the tables.

“Here. One letter for Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa passes an envelope sealed with the crests of Fukurodani and Nekoma. 

“You didn’t open it?”

“I tried to, but it’s Sealed. Now open it. I want to know why the Kings of Fukurodani and Nekoma needed to Seal a message to a cousin prince.”

“Probably to keep you out,” Iwaizumi mutters under his breath. “Akane?”

_I know._

The envelope glows with soft olive light. It takes several seconds for the seals break and the light to fade.

_They really didn’t need to use two Seals. What does it say?_

Iwaizumi pulls out the sheet of paper.

“Well, what does it say?”

“ _Hello, Iwaizumi and Oikawa if he’s hovering over your shoulder like the pest that he is._ ”

“Hey! Not fair!”

“He’s not wrong, Trashikawa. Sit down and let me read. _We, Bokuto, Akaashi, and I, found your mate passed out on the Border between Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Nobuhebi. We’ll be bringing him with us to the next Inter-territory Meet. If you need to inquire more, simply send Sealed mail to Akaashi at the Eyrie. Regards, Kuroo._ ”

“Nekoma, huh. At least we know where he is.”

“I’ll be sending a letter tonight. I want confirmation.”

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. Tetsu-chan might be irritating and clever as hell--”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Don’t be mean. That cat might be irritating and unfairly clever, but Nekoma and Fukurodani have close relations with Karasuno. They won’t hurt Shou-chan.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about.”

“Oh. I see. If contacting Akaashi-kun will help you settle down, by all means. I’m sure Makki and Mattsun will be _very_ happy to not have to spar with a cranky Iwa-chan. Now, are we going to eat or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Oikawa's back to being a little shit. 
> 
> Like I said in The Shadow, The Moon, and The Iron Heart, I'm going to be off for a few days. I've got a new set of glasses and I'm a little disoriented. This is also one of three projects I'm working on so when I post this is determined by how much of which I'm getting done. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and I will see you with the next chapter. Oh! and don't hold me to this, but I might make a one off showing the Bokuaka interactions after Akaashi shut the door in Kuroo's face. "Goodnight Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san *slam*" LOL. That was so fun. But yea, I can't promise anything, but I'll see if I can focus and get a chapter 9.5 done in the next few days. I mean, I gotta write something. Oh fuck. I'm babbling. I'll go before--yea. See ya!


	11. Heart-Based magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki teaches Hinata a little magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! And it's mostly fluffy.
> 
> Thanks to Yun, blah blah blah. I'm not sure she even reads these, since she obviously reads them before hand. And it's not like we don't live in the same house when she's not in the dorms. But I digress, tiredly, with apparently the worst use of adverbs ever.

The autumn leaves tumble around Shouyou. The young man ignores the ones that try to blend in with his orange mop, instead turning his focus inward. 

In the four years that have passed since he came to Fukurodani, four years that have passed in the blink of an eye, Shouyou’s teachers have harped on the fundamentals that he and Oikawa, who was swept up by his student’s enthusiasm, never really touched. Now, all new spells are learnt slowly, with focus being placed on each step. 

At least, within the last few months, he and Kei have been given permission to start learning more complex spells within two of the three School’s the pair has an affinity for. According to Kuroo and his other teachers, Light magic is best taught by a Light mage.

Shouyou breaths in and breaths out, imagining the light touch of air within him and the warmth in his core. 

_ These are your Schools _ , his teacher told him, reminding him of one of his first lessons with Oikawa (the ones before they got swept away in Shouyou’s enthusiasm),  _ these feels, textures, are always going to be there. _

On his next exhale, Shouyou focuses on the warmth, fanning that inner flame. Eventually, it completely over takes the air sensations, setting him on fire. 

_ Contain, Shouyou. Form the fire to your will. _

Instead of condensing the magic, a memory tries to break through his concentration. A flare of panic sweeps through him, igniting the barely controlled magic.  _ No. No. Focus, Shouyou. Form the fire, pass the magic. Form the fire, pass the magic. _

The orange-haired man grasps at the power, managing to give it a semi-usable shape only to have it shattered and drawn down taking on a stony coolness, just like the earth magic Iwaizumi showed him that first day. 

Shouyou sighs, releasing the now formless magic.

He falls back, wiping sweat from his face. This is the third time today and the 10th this week that his memories of watching Iwaizumi use magic, whether that one lesson he gave or later when Shouyou was watching him practice, have broken his concentration. 

_ Shouyou? _

“What am I supposed to do, Kei? It’s getting worse.”

_ What is? You haven’t told me much. _

“Iwaizumi. I can’t stop thinking about  _ his _ magic when I’m supposed to be practicing  _ mine _ .’

“That sounds like a personal problem to me. And don’t use my given name.”

Shouyou sits up, only to find a tall blond sitting on a bench a few feet away. “Who are you?”

The blond raises an eyebrow. “You just called my name.”

“No, I was talking to Kei.”

“Don’t you get it? My name is Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

“Oh. This is going to be confusing. I’m Shouyou. I was talking to my Light, not you. Why are you here? This is supposed to be my practice space.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Tetsurou didn’t tell you I was coming?”

“Testu-- Oh Kuroo-san. No. he’s been busy. Akaashi-san swears he’s been, how’d he put it, “an insufferable mess” for the last week.”

The blond snorts a laugh. “He never changes. If he didn’t tell you, I suppose I have to. I’m your teacher in the School of Light. Though it doesn’t look like you can use either of your other schools.”

“I can! I could. Look.”

_ Ready Kei? _

_ Let’s do this. _

Shouyou reaches down, grasping the warmth in both hands, letting it flare out before spinning into something usable. The feeling, so much more natural than the gentle process he was trying earlier, sends a spark of elation through him. 

A couple heartbeats later, Shouyou masses the energy to Kei. The firestone in his arm flares boosting the stability of the transfer.

A small fireball ignites in front of Shouyou, blinking out a few seconds later.

“So  _ that’s _ how it’s supposed to feel. We did it, Kei! One properly done fireball!”

_ Can we do an earth spell? _

“You sure?”

_ I kinda see those memories too. Kinda. _

“Alright.”

Shouyou brings one of his memories of Iwaizumi to mind, not even one of the older man working magic, but one of him scolding Oikawa for teasing Shouyou too much.

The sensation of cool stone easily forms into magic that can be passed to Kei.

The Light chirps a happy whistle, molding the ground into a rough replica of Seijoh castle.

_ You like it? _

“Love it.”

“I take it back. You’re not the worst I’ve seen. Good enough to teach the basics of Light magic. I don’t suppose you use moonlight?”

“I don’t know. I’m still getting the hang of Air and Fire.”

“Sunlight then. As long as it’s the school of Light. The difficulty with Light magic is there really isn’t a “feel”. It’s not hot or cold. Hmmm. That’s not true. Close your eyes.”

Shouyou closes them.

“Think of the sun, your gateway. What does the sun feel like?”

“Warm. Like fire.”

“No wonder you’re struggling. Listen up. You’ll be able to and you  _ should _ apply this to your other Schools.”

“Why?”

“Light mages feel things a little differently. Question. Your Earth spell was good, for a spell outside your Schools. What were you thinking?”

“I was remembering…”

Shouyou’s eyes furrow as his sentence trails off. “I wasn’t thinking so much as feeling. Remembering Iwaizumi.”

“I bet you he’s an Earth mage. The common teaching is for mages to feel physical sensation. For Light mages our School tends to feel like the nearest elemental School. So, rather than using the physical sensation we utilize memory and emotion. Your Fire spell was likely fueled by determination and maybe a little irritation. The Earth spell by whatever this Iwaizumi character makes you feel. Do you get it now?”

“That’s why my spells keep breaking when I remember Iwaizumi?”

“ _ Yes! _ Now, what does sunlight feel like.”

Shouyou hums a little. “Warm. Happy. Happy days playing with Nyoko and Natsu. Time away from the books. Now, riding out with Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, and Kuroo-san. It’s laughter and mischief.”

“Good. The other unique thing about Light, some spells don’t need your Light.”

“Why?”

“Because they affect the body or the perception of the body. It’s an internal process as opposed to an external one. Focus, Shouyou. What you’re going to do now, hold those feelings you said in mind, let your energy change, and will light of any kind to appear from your body.”

“Anywhere?”

“Yes.”

Shouyou allows himself to fall into sunshine, into the memories he mentioned. When he’s completely enveloped he directs a part of his mind to his hand, willing it to glow brighter and brighter.

“Good. Open your eyes.”

The young man opens his eyes to find his hand enveloped in a pulsing gold light. “I did it?”

“That shouldn’t be a question. Now put it out.”

Getting the light to fade is harder than summoning it. It clings to Shouyou like a shy child to its mother.

In the end Tsukishima and his Light, Mitsuko have to banish the glow for him.

“Not bad for a first lesson, I suppose.”

Shouyou’s stomach growls and Tsukishima snickers. “Is that a monster in there?”

Shouyou stands and glares, muttering, “Meanishima.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

The redhead merely pouts and wobbles away.

“You know, Mitsuko, I can see why Tetsurou would want to steal him away. He’s irritatingly interesting.” Tsukki says when the other man is out of earshot

_ I’m surprised you bothered to help that much. _

“Seeing someone flounder because his teachers aren’t familiar with our School is almost more irritating than teaching someone so unskilled. At least he’s quick.”

_ Softy. _

“If anyone is a softy, It’s you.”

_ Keep deluding yourself. Now, are you going to give your mate some attention or not? You were complaining about that earlier and don’t say you weren’t. _

Tsukki merely rolls his eyes and follows Shouyou into the Eyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe. Things are progressing. The bond is strengthening. This is fun, lol. Honestly, I love Tsukki's well Tsukkiness. So grumpy and yet kinda impressed. Not that he's say as much. Which seems to encompass a lot of his character. You can't hide from us, Tsukkiiiii. I'm not drunk. I'm tired. Same effect really. Completely removes my filter.
> 
> Thanks for reading. You guys rock, especially you frequent commentors. Makes my day every time I see a comment.


	12. Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo explains some important things. Shouyou gets a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on making more backlog chapters is taking ages, I swear.
> 
> Thanks to yun for she knows what.

Several hours after Tsukki and Shouyou had their first lesson, the two sit at a table with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

To the blond’s surprise, the table is quieter than these “family dinners”, as Kuroo likes to put it, usually are. 

Most of the noise is generated by the owl king, who is content to pinch and squish Shouyou’s cheeks, pestering him about whatever has the sun-haired prince so down.

Kuroo leans over into Tsukki’s space. “What did you do to the shorty? He’s been subdued all evening.”

“Nothing. I just helped him out with some issues he’s been having. Stupid Common School mages not knowing how the Light and Dark Schools work.”

“Oh?”

“Ask him about the trouble’s he’s had.”

“Is that sympathy, Kei? Are you feeling sympathy for Shouyou?”

“No. Incompetent teachers are irritating.”

Kuroo snickers. “That’s definitely sympathy.”

Across the table Akaashi has finally had enough of his mate’s antics. “Bokuto-san, leave Shouyou alone. He’s not going to say anything when you’re acting like that. You’re worrying us, Shouyou.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the redhead mutters.

Kuroo walks around the table and picks Shouyou up by the collar. “You’re coming with me.

_ Are you sure about this? _ Kuroo’s Light, Katsumi, asks.

_ Of course. _

Kuroo drags Shouyou to a nearby balcony, where he dumps the shorter man into a chair. “If you’re not going to talk in front of everyone, you’re going to talk to me.”

Shouyou furrows in brow, his lips pulling into a rare frown.

“I can’t read minds, Shouyou, and Katsumi won’t interrogate your Kei for me.”

“I’ve been feeling weird, recently.”

“ Weird how?”

“Like something is missing? Something in my chest is always tight and a little empty.”

“Hmmmm.”

_ Should we tell him? _

_ No. You can give him some lore, though. He has to make the realization himself. We can help him along though. _

_ And they say  _ I’m _ the manipulative one. _

_ You are. You’re the one who gets to do the guiding. _

_ You-- You’re not wrong. _

“I have an idea of what might be happening. You’ve finished assimilating to the Fae world.”

“How does this change anything?”

“Once, a long time ago, our race lived across the Great Western Sea. When we came here our lives were hard. Our bodies and the magic of the land didn’t quite mesh.”

Shouyou settles back to listen, eyes bright with interest.

“Then, one day, a hero was born.”’

_ Wow, Tetsu. Talk about cliche. _

“Hush, Katsumi. In his lifetime he made many deals with the dragons that lived to the north. Ones that melded our bodies to the magic of the land in exchange for being bound here. Others gave us a gift. The dragons are said to have been a very romantic species, so to reward an act of beautiful true love-- not my story, Katsumi, shut it-- the dragons gave us the gift of mates. Each of us has one. Bokuto and Akaashi. Kei and I. You have yours.”

_ Worst storytelling ever. _

_ I don’t suppose you want to try? _

_ No, no. Carry on. _

“Now that the magic on this side of the river has claimed you fully, I think you’re starting to feel the draw of your mate.”

“But I’m not in love with anyone.”

“My Kei didn’t love me, either. But once we met, neither of us could escape it.”

“That sounds scary. To be stuck with someone you don’t even like.”

“It’s rare that fondness doesn’t grow with time. It took me well over a decade to catch Kei’s eye and another two to court him. We, the Fae, make it work. It is the way of our world.”

  
  


Shouyou doesn’t answer immediately, turning his gaze to the floor. “H-how do I know if someone is my soulmate?”

“Typical symptoms of ‘I haven’t kissed my mate’ disease-- don’t laugh, Katsumi-- include restlessness, weird longing, being distracted when--”

“Pardon the interruption, Kuroo-san, but Bokuto-san is like that when he’s hungry. He’s not mated to food.”

Kuroo snorts a laugh. “That’s a valid point. Who is the person you can’t stop thinking of? Who would you kill to see? Kei mentioned issues with your magic. I’m familiar enough with your Schools to bet that you keep remembering things that aren’t conducive to casting spells related to them.”

_ Kei? What do you think? _

_ You’re a bit oblivious, Shou. His first question should have pointed it out. _

“But Iwai-”  
Shouyou freezes, unable to finish his statement.

“Chibi-chan? I didn’t break you, did I?”

Shouyou blinks a few times before pinching his arm. “Oww! Nope. Not dreaming.”

“Figure it out?”

“I didn’t feel anything for Iwaizumi-san while I was at Seijoh. I mean, he was always really nice and was amazing at teaching me. His lessons on sword work always made so much sense. But I didn’t feel like bwaaa! or anything.”

“The mating bond is one of the more complex workings of the Fae being. It wouldn’t have shown while your body and mind were still so human. So, are you feeling better?”

“Not really. When will I get to go see Iwaizumi-san again?”

“In a few years, Chibi. He and Oikawa will both be at the inter-territory council meeting. Until then, work hard so you can impress him.”

The redhead groans. “He’s going to kill me for using teleportation magic.”

“Blame that one on your Light.”

_ Hey! Tell the damn cat I said he was mean. _

“Ha! Kei says you’re mean.”

“You wound me, little Light. It’s true, though. It was an accident and I think Iwaizumi is going to be too happy to see you to care. Oikawa might kill you, though. I heard Iwaizumi was a little out of control before we contacted them. Now come inside. I don’t trust Bokuto not to drive  _ my _ Kei and Akaashi insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Kuroo is an absolute blast to write. I swear. He and Oikawa are really easy and really fun. I do worry about what this says about me though. I really do.
> 
> I'm going to put this here, since I still don't know how to link things. I put together a 18+ haikyuu discord together. This is the invite code: HexpMH7
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	13. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto take Hinata out for a field trip. Things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry

Another year passes with all the speed of a rushing river. Hinata spends most of his time buried in books or being taught by Tsukishima. 

One summer day, the crack of a small stick startles Shouyou out of his studies. He looks up to see Kuroo leaning against a tree, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

“Good morning, Kuroo-san.”

“You look like you’re working hard.”

“I am. Look what Tsukishima-san taught me to do.”

_ Small rain cloud by my feet, _ Shouyou tells his light as he gathers and changes his energy. Within seconds, a neat stream of energy flows from Shouyou to Kei. A few seconds after, a small storm cloud forms in front of the young man’s feet. A second burst of energy pulses between them and the cloud opens up in a miniature deluge.

Kuroo gives a small whistle of appreciation. “I’ll have to give my compliments to my Kei. Well done, Chibi. You’ve improved a lot.”

“Thank you.”

“How would you like to take some time and get some practical experience?”

“Practical experience?”

“Bo and I were going to make another trip to the border. We were wondering if you’d like to come with?”

“Really?”

“Yep. Bo and I can show you some less academic things you can do with your Fire and Air.”  
“So _cool_.”

Kuroo chuckles, a little embarrassed by the younger’s outright admiration (not that he would ever admit it). “So? Do you want to come?”

“Yes!”

“Good. We leave tomorrow.”

Kuroo stands and walks away, leaving Shouyou gushing to his Light.

_ Shou, I don’t think this is a good idea. _

“Why not?”

_ I just have a bad feeling. _

Kei’s bad feeling or no, Shouyou rides out of the Eyrie’s gates at noon the next day, sandwiched between Kuroo’s horse and Bokuto’s. A small guard of four flanks the trio, but maintains a respectful distance.

“You ready, Chibi-chan?”

“Yes!”

“Good. During the next two or three weeks, we three will be riding from a small guard post where Fukurodani, Nohebi, and the Neutral territory meets. To the guard post closest to where we met you, and back up to the Eyrie.”

“What are we looking for?”

“Any activity out of those snakes. They’re still a little too quiet for my liking.”

_ Shouyou. I don’t like this. _

_ It’s going to be fine, Kei. We’re with Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and some of the guard. _

_ I suppose. _

Shouyou frowns, unable to completely ignore the distress in Kei’s voice.  _ I won’t do anything stupid, I promise. _

_ I know. Be careful, at least? _

_ I will be. Aren’t I always? _

_ No. _

_ I’ll be careful. _

Kei’s anxiety backs off, comforted a little by her mage’s assurances.

  
  


The first week of their journey is as smooth as it can be. For the first time, Shouyou sees the flora and fauna of Fukurodani and Nekoma in person. 

Tall trees shelter strange, striped deer and speckled rabbits. It’s odd compared to what little the redhead saw of Aoba Johsai’s upright oaks. But, in Shouyou’s opinion, that is what makes the world West of the River so fascinating. From north to south, his new home is magical and diverse, with endless discoveries to wake any young man’s wanderlust.

“Don’t open your eyes any wider, Chibi-chan, or they might fall out of your head,” Kuroo tells him, one day, as they ride down the Fukurodani-Nohebi border.

Bokuto nearly falls off of his horse. “Don’t be ridiculous. Eyes can’t fall out like that.”

“You never know. Shou’s eyes are pretty damn wide.”

“I’ll tell Tsukishima-san you-- wait, he’d be proud of you.”

Kuroo snorts. “He would, he would. Then he’d turn around and insult me too. It’s his hobby.”

At that Bokuto does fall off his horse, wracked with fits of laughter that scares all the birds within a mile of them scattering.

“Good going, Bo. You scared off all the birds.”

_ Shou-- _

Kei’s voice rings in Shouyou’s head a bare second before an arrow embeds itself in the redhead’s shoulder.

As Shouyou falls backwards out of the saddle, a wall of hardened earth covers him.

On the other side, the redhead can barely make out shouting and the clash of blades.

“Kuroo, Kuroo, what do we do?”

_ Shou, Shou, can you hear me? _

Shouyou drags in a ragged breath. “Yeah.”

_ Good. Katsumi-san needs to know if you can still cast. _

Shouyou shakes his head, in lieu of a verbal response. He hisses when the motion shifts the arrow in his shoulder. “Hurts, Kei. Really hurts.”

_ I know, I know. Katsumi-san is talking to Kuroo-san who is talking to Bokuto-san. They’ll get us out of here. _

“How?”

_ Hold on. Kuroo-san is trying to convince Bokuto-san to teleport us back to Eyrie. _

“Bokuto-san should calm down. I’m the one with an arrow stuck in me,” he quips, weakly channeling his inner Tsukishima.

_ Heh. I’ll relay that. _

The pair goes silent, leaving only the sharp pain radiating through his arm and chest and the sobs he can’t seem to contain.

_ Hold on, Shou. Bokuto-san is coming. _

The redhead just groans in response.

The wall of earth comes down, a large hand wraps around his wrist, and the twisted woods are replaced by the equally warped walls of Eyrie Castle.

The pair are almost instantly surrounded by a small crowd.

“Koutarou, what happened?”

“Stupid snakes ambushed us. Shouyou got shot.”

“I can see that. Don’t cry, Kou. You did good getting him here. We can take care of him now. Shouyou can you hear me?”

“Mmmm. Hurts.”

Akaashi bends down and wipes away Shouyou’s tears. “I know, I know. You’re safe now, so just sleep.”

As soon as Shouyou’s eyes close, Akaashi stands, rage painted across his face. “Go rest, Kou.”

“But Shouyou---”

Akaashi’s face softens. “Don’t worry, Koutarou. He’s here, he’s safe. You need to rest before you pass out.”

Bokuto sighs. “Alright. You’ll call me if anything happens?”

“Always.”

The owl-headed king places a gentle kiss on his mate’s cheek and takes Hinata into the palace.

  
  


Far to the north, Iwaizumi falls to his knees, clutching his shoulder. “Whoever hurt Shouyou,” he growls, blinking away pained tears, “is going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel worse about upsetting Bo like that than I do about putting an extra hole in Shou. Fair warning, it only gets worse before it gets better. I swear I didn't expect this much angst when I was writing chapters 6 and 7 and stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Like I said last time I started an 18+ discord server called Haikyuu Haven if anyone wants to chatter. I'd provide a link but I still don't know those work. (some one help with that please)


	14. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo sends out letters. Oikawa and Iwaizumi receive one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst train continues.
> 
> Thanks to Yun.

Kuroo’s heart freezes when the arrow sprouts from Shouyou’s shoulder, the joke on his lips dying completely.

_ Katsumi. Shield Shouyou. _

The energy pass is smoother than silk and nearly instantaneous, letting Kuroo draw his sword and focus on the growing chaos.

Several yards away, Bokuto clashes blades with a couple green-clad, his fighting holding steady despite the abject panic painted on his face. 

_ Thank the dragons for small blessing _ , Kuroo thinks to himself.

He’s not-- no, it’s better not to follow that train of thought.

“Kuroo, Kuroo,” the owl shouts, dodging two blades coming for his chest. “What do we do about Shouyou?”

_ Kat-kun? How’s Shouyou? _

_ Alive. _

_ Conscious? If so, can he cast? _

Kuroo dispatches two men, engaging a third on his way to his sworn brother’s side.

_ Yes and no. _

Kuroo reaches Bokuto’s side. Now that they’re fighting shoulder to shoulder, the dark-haired man can see the slight tremor in Bokuto’s knees.

“Damn it. Bro, I need you to calm down long enough to teleport Shouyou back to the Eyrie.”

“What about you? I’m not leaving you here alone!”

“Bro--”

_ Shouyou-kun says to tell Bo to calm down. Shouyou’s the one with the arrow stuck in him. _

Kuroo’s lips twitch into a grim smile.  _ Kei’s corrupting him. _

He relays Shouyou’s message, as he cuts down his third opponent, adding “Bo, the best thing you can do is make sure Aoba Johsai doesn’t come after us for letting their prince die.”

Bokuto grimaces at the idea. “Okay. Cover for me.”

_ Kat-kun, drop the wall. _

The shield covering Shouyou falls with a loud boom, startling the remain two snakes.

The distraction is just enough for Bokuto to pull back and teleport both him and the redhead to safety.

_ Now what? _

_ We make shit go boom. _

At sunset that night, Kuroo and two of the 4 guards drag themselves into the nearest guard post, dirty, bleeding, and bruised. The other two scattered as soon as the snakes showed their fangs.  _ Fucking cowards. _

“You. What’s your name?”

“Nakada.”

“Nakada, bring me a piece of paper. No, make that three and something to write with.”

Nakada hurries off to do the Nekoma king’s bidding while the head guard stationed at the post, Goya, glares. “Kuroo-sama, where is Bokuto-sama? And you should clean up before trying to conduct any official business.”

“Like hell. Bokuto took Shouyou back to the Eyrie. We were ambushed and the shorty got shot. I need to get letters off to Oikawa and Iwaizumi at least before Shouyou’s mate decides to take  _ my _ head off. I figure I’ll let my husband know I’m alive while I’m at it and let Kenma know what happened too. Shit. Make that four pieces of paper. Sugawara and Sawamura need to know, you know what Kenma can wait till tomorrow.”

“I can send a bird to the nearest Nekoma guard post. I know an Air mage that specializes in bird messages. We’ve only got one bird trained to accept them, though.”

“Send that one to Nekoma.”

Nakada runs back into the room brandishing several sheets more than and writing utensils. “Scratch that, Goya, save the Air mage. Nakada, thanks.”

“I figured you’d need more. It was a big deal for the birds, earlier.”

“Earth mage?”

“Heh heh. Air. I specialize in avian communication.”

“How did I not know this? Wait, you’re not one of mine. How did Bokuto know this?”

“I was transferred from a post south of here.”

Kuroo’s face darkens. 

“He’s not the one who set the ambush,” Goya assures him. “He’s been under the eyes of us senior guards almost constantly.”

“I see. When this clears over, either Bo’s going to recruit you to the intelligence force or I’m taking you back to Nekoma. Avian communication is too damn rare to pass up. Now, let me get to this. I’ll have you both running your asses off in a few.”

The two guards snap to attention. “Sir!”

A day later, Iwaizumi paces under the tree where he and Shouyou had the red-head’s first magic lesson. The sharp pain that radiated through his shoulder the day before remains as a constant ache.

“Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa carefully approaches his best friend. Iwaizumi nearly injured him, Mattsun, and Makki the day before, when they tried to keep him from grabbing the nearest horse and heading straight to Fukurodani.

“Iwa-chan?”

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi growls, glaring at the crown prince.

“We got a message from Nekoma’s king.”  
“Nekoma? Oh. What does it say?”

“I wanted to wait to open it until you were with me.”

“Just fucking open it, Trashikawa.”

“Watch it, Iwaizumi. I’m not the one who hurt Shou-chan. I’m just as worried as you are.”

Iwaizumi lets his chin fall as he slumps against a tree, . “I’m sorry, Tooru. You’re right, I shouldn’t be snapping at you or the lovebirds. Read it, please.”  
“ _Iwaizumi, Oikawa. I’ll be short since you’re probably worried out of your mind. We, Bo and I, took Shouyou out for some practical experience. We were ambushed by Nohebi soldiers near the Nohebi/Nekoma/Fukurodani junction. Shou was shot, but I’m sure you know that already. If his side of the bond is strengthening, I’m sure Iwaizumi’s is too. But, Shouyou’s safe at the Eyrie. I imagine Akaashi and my Tsukki are going to have heads rolling by the time I can get back. We’ll keep in contact with developments. -Kuroo T._ ”

Oikawa finally closes the distance between the two and pulls his chin up. “Look at me, Hajime. Shouyou is safe. If he’s back at the Eyrie, he’s safe. I know you’re worried. I’m worried. I’m pretty sure the royals at the Eyrie and Cat’s Cradle are too. But, hey Iwa-chan.  _ Look at me. _ ”

Pain-dulled olive eyes meet concerned brown ones. “Shouyou is safe. Kuroo and Bokuto won’t let anything happen to them. Do you understand?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply immediately, instead leaning forward, letting more than a year’s worth of tears darken Oikawa’s shirt.

“I know, Hajime,” Oikawa whispers, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. “We’ll see him soon, I promise.”

The two spend an hour standing there, Iwaizumi crying softly while Oikawa talks softly.

When Iwaizumi runs out of tears, he continues to rest his head on Oikawa’s chest. “Tooru,” he says, almost too softly to be heard.

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”  
Oikawa smiles. “I have to be a good best friend _sometimes_. We should get you cleaned up and let the love birds know you aren’t homicidal anymore.”

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a look.

“Correction. You won’t turn those homicidal tendencies on us.”

“Stop while you’re ahead, Shittykawa.”

“There’s the Iwa-chan we all know and love.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk back into the palace, hopefully to get some much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a crying Iwaizumi nearly made me cry. It really did.
> 
> Thank you for reading and the comments you've been leaving.


	15. Elusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Tsukki hunt some spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst, angst. I hate writing it, but here it is anyway.
> 
> I'm not actually sure if Yun beta'd. If she did this is the last one she gets credit for.

As soon as Bokuto and Shouyou are in the castle, Akaashi exhales. Without his mate around, his rage spills over, wracking his stiff body with tremors and dying his vision red.

_ Calm down, Keiji. Nothing can happen if you’re this worked up. _

“I’m not worked up, Eiji. If I were, walls would be falling.”

Akaashi’s light hums, not convinced.

“Akaashi-san. I saw Bokuto-san in the hallway. What happened? Your mate was too worked up to say.”

Akaashi turns, meeting Tsukishima’s cold, golden eyes. “Ambush on the border. Shouyou was injured.”

“How? No one was supposed to know that Tetsurou and Bokuto-san were taking Shouyou out.”

“Not outside of the guard’s upper divisions. Meaning someone in the guard works for Nohebi. I need you to use your magic to scout out traces of Shadow magic in areas where it shouldn’t be. I’ll start interrogating guardsmen from the top down.”

“Understood. Did Bokuto-san say anything about Tetsurou?”

“Only that Kuroo-san covered for him so he could get Shouyou out. I won’t say not to worry--”

“But we have something to do. I’ll meet you in your room an hour after sun down.”

“Be careful. I don’t want to have to explain any injuries to Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima nods and walks back the way he came. “Good hunting.”

“To you too.”

At the appointed time, Tsukki collapses on one of the cushions in Akaashi and Bokuto’s quarters.The use of nearly ten light searchers, sent in all different directions has drained him completely.

“Tsukishima?”

“In here.”

Akaashi takes a seat across from the blond. The heated rage from earlier has been replaced by something frigid and unforgiving. “Anything?”

“My searchers checked half the castle. Everywhere Shouyou usually goes.”

“And?”

“The traces of Shadow magic are faint, but they’re everywhere. I don’t know how we missed it.”

“It’s easy to miss what you aren’t looking for. I spoke to the guard. 2 disappeared several days ago. I also heard word of a couple servants fleeing as well.”

“How did we hire them? You and Bokuto-san are usually more thorough than that.” 

“What I heard was two or three decades ago the guardsmen and the servants in question came down sick and when they healed they weren’t acting like they did before.”

“Your servants and guardsmen were replaced by spies? I’ll have to scan the rest of the palace.”

Akaashi sits across from Tsukki. “Not now. You look half dead.”

“I feel it.”

_ Tap, tap, tap. _ A light rapping at a window draws the attention of both men.

“Let it in.”

  
  


Moments later, Akaashi is breaking the seal of the scroll. “It’s from Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima leans over, his eagerness and relief replacing the neutral expressions he's known for. “What does it say?”

“Akaashi, Kei, by now Bokuto and Shouyou are in your care, so you know of the ambush. I’m at a guard post with only a few scrapes. I’ll be headed your way in a few days. And before you ask, Akaashi, I did send a bird to Seijoh. I can’t imagine what kind of pain Iwaizumi is in. See you soon, Kuroo.”

Both Akaashi and Tsukishima sigh a breath of relief. “He’s safe, Tsukishima. He’s safe and the immediate details are being taken care of. Which means I need to go take care of  _ my _ mate. I probably shouldn’t have left him alone this long.” 

“He knows as well as you do that finding the spies was a time sensitive issue. But you’re not wrong. See you tomorrow, Akaashi-san.”

The blond leaves and Akaashi falls backward. A sense of dissatisfaction gnaws at the man’s gut. Having four spies,  _ at least _ , in the palace with no one the wiser has to be a low point in Fukurodani history.

“‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi stands, getting a good look at his mate. His hair clings to his face in heavy strands, the front portion almost covering his dim golden eyes. 

“I’m coming, Kou.”

When he reaches the doorway into the bedroom proper, the shorter man draws Bokuto into a hug. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone.”

“No. Someone had to do my job. I should have been able to do my job.”

“Nonsense. I share your duties, remember? Your job was getting Shouyou here. Mine was to hunt down the cause of the problem. Our job  _ now _ is to get some sleep.”

“But--” 

“Bed, Koutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Akaashi in this. I really do. I'm not sure I conveyed it well, but I really wouldn't want to piss him off. Cool headed people are scary when pissed.
> 
> On the other hand, I can guarantee fluff within a few chapters. I know I needed to write the fluff and humor otherwise I would have died of angst poisoning or some shit. So I did. In the mean time, some more chapters of angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. Shadow Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou isn't out of trouble yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heh. Have fun reading this one. *maniacal laughter*

Several days later, Akaashi dozes off by Shouyou’s bed in the Hospital wing. At this point he really doesn’t have anything better to do and it keeps Bokuto from hovering and likely startling the red-head when he wakes up. The downside: there isn’t much to do besides read the pile of books stacked by his feet.

_ Keiji, Shouyou is going to be awake in the next few minutes. _

_ You’re talking to his Kei? _

_ I have been, yes. _

Akaashi straightens in his chair, blinking the boredom induced drowsiness out of his eyes.

“Akaashi-san?”

“Hmmm? How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” Shouyou replies, voice small and weak.

Akaashi pushes the young man’s limp curls away from his face. “I bet. You gave us a scare. Bokuto mostly. He’ll be happy to know you’re awake.”

“What happened to Kuroo-san? He didn’t come with me and Bokuto-san.”

“He’s fine. Kuroo-san will be back at the Eyrie within the week.”

The red-head sighs and smiles. “‘m glad.”

The ensuing silence is almost immediately filled by a loud gurgle.

Shouyou glances down at his stomach while Akaashi just laughs. “I’ll get a nurse.”

The dark-haired man ruffles Shouyou’s hair. “We’re happy to see you awake, Shou.”

Shouyou watches Akaashi exit the room. " Were they really that worried?"

_ You’ve been out for four days _ , Kei replies.

“Four?”

_ Mhmmm. The doctors kept you asleep while they fixed as much damage as their magic allows them to. Still, I heard that if you regain full movement, it won’t be for another century or more. _

“But I can get it back?”

_ Maybe. You should focus on getting out of the hospital wing first. _

Shouyou’s stomach growls again. 

_ I take that back. Maybe you should start by shutting that thing up. _

“I’ve been out for days! Of course my stomach’s going to be a little loud.”

_ Saying your stomach is a little loud is like saying your hair is just a little red. _

“You’re mean.”

Kei giggles.  _ You didn’t say I’m wrong. _

“Oh---”

Shouyou’s indignant response is cut short by the entrance of one of the nurses.

“Akaashi-sama said you were awake and hungry.”

The red-head nods emphatically.

“You’re on soup only for the next few days. Healing magic tends to upset the stomach. After that you should be able to eat like normal.”

As soon as the nurse leaves Shouyou whispers, "Kei… I’m going to die of starvation."

Kei’s laughter nearly deafens her mage.  _ No you won’t. _

Shou spends what feels like ages waiting for food and then for the doctor. When the doctor finally does come, he only confirms Kei’s earlier statements.

“As is usually the case with injuries like this,” the doctor tells him, “it’s highly unlikely that you’ll regain full use. Luckily, you specialize in mage-craft, so the actual long term impact will be minimal.”

“How long will it take to heal?”

“Several months to a year. You should be healed by the inter-territory meet. I hear you’ll be returning to Seijoh with the crown prince and his cousin.”

_ Shou, I don’t have a good feeling about this. Only the king’s and their consorts should know that much. _

_ Akaashi-san didn’t tell him? _

_ Not that I know of. _

_ What should I say? _

_ I don’t know? Brush it off? No, we should stay calm. But respond otherwise he’ll get suspicious. _

“I suppose? I didn’t know we had thought that far.”

_ Nice! _

The room darkens until it seems like midnight not noon. Shouyou’s heart rate spikes and his breath catches on the thickening air. “Interesting. It doesn’t matter now. Good Night Shouyou.”

The doctor leaves and the lighting returns to normal, but Shouyou’s heart continues to race. “Kei....”

_ Calm down, Shouyou. Breath in and out. _

The red-head tries to suck in a deep breath only to choke on it. __

_ Kei, Kei, Kei. I can’t. _

_ Hold on. I need energy, Shou. _

Not far away, Akaashi approaches Bokuto and Tsukishima. “He’s finally awake.”

Bokuto breaks into a huge smile. “hey, hey, hey! Can I go see him?”

“The doctor is with him now. Tsukishima?”

The blond looks up from the floor. “Hmm?”

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t--”

A wave of raw energy rushing through their Light’s nealy puts the royal trio on their knees.

_ Keiji _ , Eiji wheezes after a long moment,  _ Shouyou-kun is in trouble. _

“Shouyou?”

_ Ask later. He needs us  _ now _. _

Akaashi shakes his head and sprints down the hall. Bokuto and Tsukishima follow on his heels.

They burst into Shouyou’s room, only to find Shouyou blue in the face and drenched with sweat.

Tsukishima’s face warps with a combination of anger and discomfort. The shadow energy in the room is suffocating. Worse still, the greatest concentration is Shouyou’s heart.

“Mitsuko.”

Tsukishima’s eyes meet Akaashi’s. The latter nods, eyes blazing.

“We’ll be back with the doctor. Take care of him, Tsukishima,” he calls over his shoulder as he drags Bokuto out of the room.

Tsukki kneels by Shouyou’s bed, resting a hand on Shouyou’s chest. The frantic heart beat under his palm has his own heart squeezing and jumping. “Well, Mitsuko?”

_ You know as well as I do that this much shadow energy is unnatural in a Light mage. _

“Shadow poisoning, then. I figured as much”

_ Luckily for Shou, we’re here. I’m ready if you are. _

Tsukki closes his eyes, shutting out his surroundings.

_Hurry, Kei._ Mitsuko tell her mage, voice sharp as a knife. 

“Don’t rush me.”

The blond focuses on light, the moon, the sun, and the stars, letting the very essence of the School wash over him. Like Mitsuko, he’s well aware that they have no time for memory, only pure light.

Within moments a bright glow that resembles neither moonlight nor sunlight envelops him.

“Mitsuko.”

_ You don’t have to ask. _

Mitsuko takes the light surrounding her mage and redirects it, sending into Shouyou’s body.

Little by little the red-head’s heart slows and his breath evens out as Tsukki’s light purges the shadow. 

_ It’s done. _

Tsukki braces himself on the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead and pouring down his arms to pool between his hands. It takes everything he has to keep from giving in to the exhaustion wracking his body.

Next to him, Shouyou blinks as if trying to make sense of the world. “Shouyou?”

“What happened? Where’s the doctor? Is Akaash---”

“Calm down, Shouyou. Someone tried to kill you again. Someone overloaded your body with Shadow magic. In a Light mage, internalizing too much Shadow magic can be fatal. Was it the doctor?”

Shouyou bite his lips, his eyes unfocusing. After a moment, he nods. “He knew about our plans. I know we didn’t make our plans for the Inter-territory meet public. And Kei said Akaashi-san didn’t tell the doctor about it.”

Tsukki rests a gentle hand on Shouyou’s arm. “He didn’t. Is your Light alright? She used  _ our _ Lights to project a wave of energy.”

_ The Lights have a network, Kei. We have to talk to each other somehow. I admit, it was a stroke of genius, using to get to you three. _

_ Or desperation. _

_ Or that. _

“Kei says she’s OK. That there was more danger to me than her. Can I go to sleep now? I’m really tired.”

“Wait until Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san get here. I don’t know what the plan is, but I wouldn’t be surprised if we moved you rooms. Probably one of ours.”

“That’s not a bad idea. Obviously we four, five including Kuroo, are the only ones we can trust around Shouyou. If we want him to survive until the inter-territory meet one of us has to be with him at all times.”

The Fukurodani royal couple steps into the room, both visibly working to contain rage and frustration.

Shouyou eyes widen. “Why?”

Akaashi and Bokuto take a seat next to Tsukki. “Why what?”

“What do they want with me?”

“To kill you.”

“Tsukishima, not now.”

Tsukkis drops his voice, aware of the sensitive nature of his next words. “Sorry, Akaashi-san. It’s true though. They want to use you to start a war between Aoba Johsai and The Fukuro-neko alliance, then take advantage of the chaos. Damn snakes. We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen. I volunteer my room. Because I didn’t catch the heavy Shadow magic here when I searched the castle, this incident is in part my fault. So I’ll take responsibility and guard Shouyou.”

“That will do for now. How are you getting him up there?”

“It’s not my specialty, but I can wrap us in an illusion for long enough to get him up to my room.”

“Good. I will update Iwaizumi-san on Shouyou’s state. No matter what happens, as long as we keep the Aoba Johsai royals updated, there won’t be war between us.”

Tsukishima’s plan goes blessedly well. In less that an hour, Shouyou is snoring on a cot without a care in the world.

_ Tetsurou isn’t going to be totally happy that Shouyou is sleeping in our room _ , Tsukki comments to Mitsuko.

_ He’s going to be less happy that a second assassination attempt was made. Shouyou is like his little brother. I’ve noticed all four of you view him as family in some way or another. _

_ I do not. _

_ Kei. You volunteered your room and your services as his guard. _

_ It was my fault the doctor wasn’t found a few days ago. _

_ For someone as smart as you are, you have a really hard time with emotions. I’m not entirely sure how Tetsurou managed to capture your affections. Trust me, you seem to view him as an annoying little brother. As such, no one else is allowed to mess with him. _

Tsukki glares at the space Mitsuko seems to occupy at that moment.  _ And if I admit it? _

_ I’ll stop pestering you. _

_ Fine. He’s irritating, but I don’t always mind his company and  _ yes _ it pisses me off that someone would try and take his life. _

_ Was that so hard? _

_ Fuck off. _

Tsukki strips his shirt, and crawls into bed after double checking the wards set on the door, walls, and windows. 

“Good night, Mitsu.”

_ Sleep well, Kei. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. I regret nothing! Lol. Honestly, it was a fun chapter. It really was. I think the mage-Light interactions helped. Otherwise the suspense and tension would have killed me. D-e-d, ded.
> 
> So I finally figured out how to do links. Now I can just send a link to [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.gg/qpPHkdw). That should be the new invite link. If it works I'll go back and edit the stuff I put in previous chapters. If it doesn't I'll probably cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading and come visit Haikyuu Haven. I promise I don't bite.


	17. Kuroo Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo returns to the Eyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Just before midnight, nearly a week after receiving a message from Akaashi, he rides up to the doors of the Eyrie palace. A groomsman hurries to take his horse.

“Sire. Someone is fetching Akaashi-sama and Bokuto-sama.”

“And my mate?”

“I don’t know. He’s only been seen once or twice in the last few days. I don’t know beyond that.”

Kuroo sighs. “It’s something. Thank you.”

“Kuroo!”

“Not so loud, Koutarou. Your voice carries farther at night. If that’s possible.”

“Aaagaashi. That’s mean.”

“It’s true, bro. You’re pretty loud.”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto repeats, a little quieter this time.

“What happened to Shouyou?”

Akaashi jerks his head to the castle doors. “We’ll explain in your room. We’re headed up to check on Tsukishima and Shouyou anyway.”

The instant the door to his room shuts behind them, Kuroo questions them again. “What happened to Shouyou? You only said that he was almost killed again.”

“Shadow poisoning. The shrimp is unlucky enough to be a Light mage, in addition to his Air and Fire. The spy was one of the doctors in the hospital wing, giving them easy access to Shouyou. We decided our room was the safest.”

“I see. Iwaizumi-san knows what happened?”

“Of course. We send a brief message, promising a full explanation in person. Oikawa-san responded in Iwaizumi-san’s place, saying that Iwaizumi has been absolutely miserable, but that he agrees to accepting a detailed explanation at the meet.”

“Iwaizumi-san has been miserable?”

Four heads snap to look at Shouyou.

“Shou--” Akaashi starts, then sighs. “People who have started to form a mental and emotional connection with their mate, whether they are together or not, can feel serious injuries to the other.”

“So Iwaizumi-san felt all of that?”

The four older men share looks. Kuroo steps forward. “Your mate isn’t going to be mad at you, Chibi-chan. He knows full well the risks associated with being royalty. I’m surprised he’s not angry at the four of us, though. We promised to keep you safe.”

“But Bokuto-san and Tsukishima-san saved me.”

“Only after our negligence nearly got you killed. But he’s not.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo takes a good look at the red-head, finding him to be almost unrecognizable. The orange hair that lays flat against his head is almost ugly when paired with pallid skin and dull eyes.

_ Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to kill me. _

Akaashi rests a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking. Iwaizumi-san understands the circumstances, as does Oikawa-san. Oikawa actually mentioned feeling sympathy for our general situation. The fact is, no member of any royal family is safe all the time and only an idiot thinks otherwise.”

“Akaashi-san isn’t wrong,” Shouyou rasps. “It’s no different in the human world. I’ve heard of monarchs who have gone through nearly a dozen taste testers. Those ones usually don’t last very long. Poison isn’t the only way to kill a king.”

The young man gestures to his shoulder. “This is just a hazard of our status. We all know this.”

The rest of the room shudders. The fact that it’s Shouyou of all people saying such things makes the grim sentiment that much worse.

_ Katsumi, tell the other Light’s “family meeting as soon as Chibi-chan goes to bed.” _

_ You make him sound like a kid. _

_ Ummm. Just do it. _

_ Done. _

“You need to go back to bed, Shou. You look like death.”

Akaashi shepherds the young man back into the bedroom. When he returns he leaves the door cracked.

Kuroo, Akaashi, and their mate’s settle around a low table.

“He needs Iwaizumi-san.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows meet his hairline. “Kei?”

“Tsukishima has spent most of his time guarding Shou since the second assassination attempt.”

The Nekoman King shoots a puzzled look at his mate. “Who are you and what happened to Tsukishima Kei?”

“My negligence resulted in--”

“Don’t be like that, Tsukki,” Bokuto says. “Akaaashi and I are just as guilty. It’s  _ our _ palace. Only Kuroo isn’t really guilty.”

Tsukishima huffs. “We’re off topic. Shouyou needs Iwaizumi. He’s been a wreck the last few days and I’m no good at dealing with that.”

“It won’t be safe to move him until the meet. It’s only in a year or two. If you can’t help the kid’s mental state, Kei, then the three of us will. Bo, Akaashi, can I be spared to help guard Shouyou?”

Bokuto shrugs. “We don’t need you, most of the time. Tsukki can always fill in as the Nekoma representative. Speaking of, how is Nekoma doing?”

“You know full well that my cousins and the council do an amazing job of running things. One of us will have to be back soon, though.”

“If you say so. We’ll tell you when we absolutely need you. Avoiding a war with Aoba Johsai is important too.”

“Alright. I’ll help Kei with Shouyou. I’m a little more personable.”

Tsukki nods. “I won’t disagree. Can we wrap this up? I’d like to spend time with my mate before we have to sleep.”

Akaashi nods. “Let’s go, Koutarou. We’ll see you tomorrow, Kuroo-san, Tsukishima.”

Akaashi drags Bokuto out of the room, leaving the space much quieter.

“How are  _ you _ doing, Kei?”

“Exhausted. Injured or not, Shouyou is tiring. It’s weird how quiet he gets, until he starts having nightmares and I don’t know how to deal with those. I really don’t.”

Kuroo scoots over until Tsukishima is in arms range before pulling the blond in close. Tsukki relaxes into the embrace, resting his forehead on Kuroo’s chest.

“I’ll take over for you tomorrow. I know you feel guilty, but I’m not going to let you exhaust yourself because of it.”

Tsukki groans, but nods. “Honestly, I just want to go home. This was supposed to be a couple year visit for me to teach the shrimp.”

“I don’t think either of us counted on Nohebi rearing their heads like this. Let’s get to bed. Neither of us are functional for anything else.”

“Mmmm.”

“Don’t ‘mmmm’ me. Don’t make me carry you.”

Kuroo’s lips twitch into a frown. “Carrying it is, I guess.”

The raven-haired king picks Tsukki up, making every attempt not to send them both falling backward.

The two stumble toward the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief when their awkward movements fail to wake Shouyou up.

Kuroo sets Tsukki in bed, stripping them both of their shirts, before joining him. A few minutes later, all three men in the room are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has his shit together. In past chapters, in this chapter, and in future chapters, Akaashi just has his shit together. I love it. It's also fun seeing how many ways Bo can butcher Akaashi's name.
> 
> Come join me in [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) and thank you for reading.


	18. Mirrored Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Shouyou share some ridiculous doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary isn't my best, but it will have to do.

The sun rises over Fukurodani’s eastern horizon, spilling into the room adjacent to Akaashi and Bokuto’s bedroom and into Shouyou’s face.

The red-head grimaces, rolling over until the sun meets his back.

“Shouyou. You need to get up.”

Akaashi’s voice brings Shouyou out of sleep. “Mmmm. Yes, Akaashi-san.”

“Don’t sound so grumpy. We’re leaving for the Inter-Territory Meet today.” 

Shouyou shoots up, hissing and falling back on his cot when the sudden movement shifts his achy shoulder wrong.

“Be careful, Shouyou. The doctors still don’t want you moving too fast.”

The red-head sighs, rubbing the pain away. The Shadow poisoning has left it frequently sore and slow to heal.

More than a week later, Akaashi, Bokuto, Shouyou, and the rest of the Fukurodani delegation are nearly at the Fukurodani border. The plan, according to Akaashi, is to meet the Nekoma delegation there and ride the rest of the way as one large group.

“Will Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san be there?”

“Of course,” Akaashi responds. “It is tradition that members of the royal family-- usually the monarchs or the heir apparent and several princes from the adoptee lines-- from each territory attend the meet. Treaties and alliances are formally signed at the meet. It’s also the only time a territory can formally call out another, like we will with Nohebi. If I remember correctly, the provisional treaty between your parents and Aoba Johsai will be signed.”

“What does Karasuno get by giving me to Aoba Johsai?”

“According to rumor, Aoba Johsai found large quantities of the material we meld with silver to make swords and other metal utensils that are highly compatible with magic. Aoba Johsai and Karasuno both have separate agreements with the western territories for metal, so Karasuno needs the mage ore. I imagine Sugawara and Sawamura wanted a supply coming into Karasuno, rather than having to fight for it at the Inarizaki trade grounds where their exports aren’t as suited to trade with Aoba Johsai.”

“Ooooh.”

“I think Seijoh was hoping you would end up mated to one of the women in Aoba Johsai, commoner or highborn, and provide some royal babies.”

“And since I’m not?”

“King and Queen Oikawa are probably tearing their hair out. It’s common for fae to be attracted to both sexes or be mated to someone of the same gender, but, obviously, same-sex pairings can’t produce children.”

“No wonder Queen Oikawa doesn’t like me. Iwaizumi and I could sleep with a female pairing and have kids that way, though.”

Akaashi snorts a laugh. “That’s how Koutarou and I are going to do it. Kuroo-san and Tsukishima too. Sugawara and Sawamura would have, but your mother needed an heir and they needed a member of _their_ bloodline specifically to satisfy Seijoh.”

“Fae are so _complicated_. In the human world, political bloodline unions only happen to solidify huge alliances. Marry your daughter off and reap the rewards.”

“Isn’t that a little… barbaric?”

Shouyou shrugs. “It’s the way it works. We--they--don’t hold with the idea of fated unions.”

Akaashi’s lips twitch into a smile. “I suppose not. Have you decided what to do about Iwaizumi-san?”

Shouyou’s head almost visibly spins around 180 degrees, his face almost matching the red of his hair. “I-I don’t know. I’ve started to feel like whaaa! but I don’t know how he feels and I haven’t seen him in years and---”

“Hold on, Shouyou,” Bokuto says, riding up beside the red-head. “All you have to do is go up and say hi. He’ll do all the rest.”

“Like you did with Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s head snaps around to look at his best friend. “Bro!”

“Kuroo-san!

“Don’t listen to Bokuto, Chibi. He spent _years_ working the guts up to face Akaashi.”

Tsukishima, who rides shoulder to shoulder with Kuroo, snorts. “You weren’t much better.”

“Hey! I was planning, not agonizing.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Anyway, for once Bo isn’t wrong about romance. If you have it bad for Iwaizumi, he has it worse.”

Shouyou frowns. “Are you sure?”

Kuroo smirks. “Oh, very. Now, shall we get on our way? We can make proper introductions at camp.”

  
  


While the Fukurodani and Nekoma delegations meet at the border, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and the lovebirds make their way south, through Dateko and into Johzenji, joining each territory’s representatives as they go. Unlike the two members of the Fukuro-Neko alliance, however, the three different groups don’t mingle. Rather, Johzenji takes point, followed by Dateko, leaving the Aoba Johsai delegation to bring up the rear.

Normally the Aoba Johsai royals would mutter some obligatory complaints, but it’s no bad thing that royals from the other territories can’t see the unusual unrest in the Seijoh royal party.

_Hajime…_ Akane sighs for the fifth time that day. 

“What, Akane? You’re not saying my name just for the fun of it, are you?”

_You need to calm down a little._

“I’m very the perfect picture of calm.”

Oikawa laughs. “If you’re calm then I’m the king of Shiratorizawa. Akane is right, Iwa-chan. We still have another week before we reach the City of the Fae. Are you worried about Shou-chan?”

Iwaizumi runs a hand through his spiky hair. “A little. More nervous than worried.”

“Oh?”

Oikawa, Makki, and Mattsun shift a little closer to their cousin. 

“Do tell,” Makki says, not even bothering to hide a smile.

Iwaizumi scans their faces, quickly coming to the conclusion that they’ll pester until he comes clean.

“He hasn’t seen me in years. I haven’t seen him in years. What’s he going to think?”

“He’s going to be head over heels, Iwa-chan. They do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Mattsun and Makki nod, emphatically. “Even if he’s not head over heels now,” Makki starts.

“He will be in a few decades.” Mattsun continues. “Before he teleported to Fukurodani he was always hanging around you. Not even Oikawa held his attention like that, and our dear crown prince was teaching him.”

Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s cheek. “So will you stop worrying so much? It’s giving me gray hair.”

Iwaizumi levels a skeptical gaze at his best friend. “You work way too hard on your appearance for two weeks of me being nervous to make you go gray.”

“Work? I’ll have you know I wake up like this.”

The Seijoh royals break out into bright laughter. Love troubles or no, there’s always a little fun to be had at Oikawa’s expense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No significant angst. I wrote something with no significant angst. 
> 
> A second chapter is going up right after this. It's pretty much aaaaall fluff and fun. Thank you for reading and come join me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	19. More Royal Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou meets the rest of the Nekoma delegation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its fluff and humor with no measurable angst. Please enjoy!!!

A few hours after Kuroo and the Nekoma representatives joined the Fukurodani delegation, Shouyou finds himself being led to an unlit campfire.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Practical experience,” is all the Nekoma king says, before running off to talk to a few members of his group.

Shouyou tilts his head, regarding the pile of wood. “I guess this is our job, Kei.”

_ It would seem so. It’s a little larger than we’re used to. _

“It’s still a bunch of wood, though. Should we try it like this?”

_ Ah, I see what you want to do,  _ Kei says, reading Shouyou’s unspoken idea.

Without further debate, the redhead shapes the energy and projects it to Kei. A breath or two later, a tiny flame catches on the kindling in the center of the bundle.

Shouyou warps the energy that still flows between him and his Light slightly, optimizing it for the second part of the pair’s spell.

At Shouyou and Kei’s direction the small tongue of flame grows until it’s a proper fire, dancing in the growing dusk.

“What do you think, Kei?”

_ We could have done it faster. We’ve gotten a lot better at this. _

“It’s easier now.”

_ Of course. We have Tsukishima-san to thank for that, though. _

“I know, I know.”

Shouyou waves at Kuroo as the elder passes by. “Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo comes over and squats. “Good job, Chibi. You’ve gotten faster. Did you use the one spell method or the two spell method?”

“Two spells. It takes longer but it’s more controlled.”

“Not bad. Bo, grab Akaashi. I’ll go get Kei and the others. You just sit back, Chibi. We’ll deal with the rest.”

Shouyou leans back on his hands, watching the flames lick at the air around them.

Bokuto and Akaashi sit to the young man’s left while Kuroo and Tsukishima take the spots on his right. Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Shouyou feels diminutive, completely dwarfed by his larger companions. 

“Where are Kenma and Yaku?” Akaashi asks after a long moment.

Kuroo huffs a laugh. “Trying to get Lev to--.”

“Lev, for the last time! It’s dinner time not nap time! Yes, I know you’re tired!”

The voice sends most of the Nekomans into soft giggles. 

“Who is Lev?” Akaashi asks.

“Yaku’s new mate. He can be difficult to manage. It’s in moment’s like these .”

A few minutes later a short man drags another, much taller one to the fire.

“Sorry for our tardiness, Kuroo. Lev wouldn’t get out of bed.”

“We heard,” Kuroo cackles. “Sit down so we can. You might not be able to loom over us, but Lev looks like a giant from this vantage point.”

“You might be my King, Kuroo, but I will still kick you.”

“Nah, I’ll let Lev keep receiving those.”

Yaku and Lev settle down. “Is Kenma still at the books?”

“No.” Another unfamiliar voice comes from behind Yaku and Lev. “Are you satisfied, Kuro? We’re all here.”

“Yes, I am. Will you please introduce yourselves for the Chibi-chan?”

Lev raises his hand. “I’ll start. I’m Haiba Lev. Until last year I was a silversmith in the city. Now I’m Morisuke’s mate.”

The giant nearly glows when he announces that last sentence.

“I’m Yaku Morisuke, a prince out of one of the older adoptee lines.”

“Kozume Kenma. Kuro’s first cousin on his mother’s side. Why are we introducing ourselves? With the exception of Lev, we all know each other.”

Kuroo elbows Shouyou, who has been trying and succeeding at avoiding the eyes of Kuroo’s family.

“O-oh. Uh. Um.”

“Spit it out, Chibi.”

The red-head bows his head. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. Adopted Half-fae member of Aoba Johsai’s royal family. Nice to meet you.”

_ You weren’t even this nervous meeting Oikawa’s parents. _

_ I was too. Besides, I’m not related to these people, through blood or adoption. _

_ You worry too much.  _

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “So this is the one who has caused so much ruckus.”

“S-sorry.”

Kuroo frowns. “Don’t be mean, Kenma. But yes. We’ll be returning him to his cousins and future mate at the Meet.”

Lev leans over, only avoiding singing his shirt because Yaku pulls back. “Oooh, you have a mate?”

“K-kinda? It’s not official or anything.”

“Well? Who is it? Maybe we’ve heard of him.”

“Lev…” Yaku warns, not missing the red flooding Shouyou’s face. “You don’t have to answer this idiot’s question.”

“No. It’s OK. It’s not secret, I don’t think.”

Kuroo snorts. “Not secret, but not common knowledge. Nohebi wouldn’t have tried to kill you if they knew. I know I didn’t mention it to anyone in Nekoma.”

_ Just tell them. We might get to see some interesting expressions. _

_ Really? _

_ Really. _

“Depending on how he feels….”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes before speaking up. “Kenma, Yaku, and Lev aren’t going to bite, Shouyou. Please stop stalling.”

“Iwaizumi,” Shouyou says too quiet to be heard.

Kenma narrows his eyes. “Louder, please.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime! Is everyone happy?”

_ Look at their faces, Shouyou. This is awesome! _

The expressions on the other side of the fire truly are comical. Kenma’s face is blank, schooled into almost complete neutrality. Despite that, there is a new glimmer of interest in his eyes.

Yaku, on the other hand, is working on trying to pull his jaw off of the ground.

“That’s so cool! How did you do it?”

Of the three, Lev is the most animated, grinning from ear to ear.

Yaku glares at his mate. “You can’t just pick your mate, Lev. You should know this.”

“Heh, heh. I know.”

Shouyou frowns. “Why is everyone so surprised?”

Kenma hums, trying to word a response. “Iwaizumi has a reputation.”

“A bad one?”

“Not necessarily. It’s well known that he keeps Oikawa Tooru, who can be a formidable person himself, in check. He’s also known for being a strong martial artist and mage, frequently placing in competitions that are held at the Inter-territory festival. I would have expected his mate to be a little harder, I suppose.”

“So I don’t fit him?”

Kenma’s eyes widen in panic. He glances at Kuroo and Tsukishima for help.

  
  


To everyone’s surprise it’s Bokuto that speaks up. “That’s not what he means, Shouyou. We have expectations of what kind of person someone is going to mate with, right? And sometimes our expectations are proven wrong. I didn’t expect to find someone as amazing as Keiji, after all. No matter what we might have expected, Iwaizumi will love you just the same.”

_ Nice, Koutarou. _

Next to the owlish King, Shouyou sways, his eyes glazing over.

_ OK, maybe you overdid it. _

“Are you alright, Shouyou?”

“Love? Me, Iwaizumi-san, love? I don’t even know if he likes me.”

Kuroo shares a look with Akaashi who nods. “Kuroo-san, if you will put the food on, I’ll take care of Shouyou. Come on, Shouyou. We’re going to step away for a bit.”

“Yes, Akaashi-san.”

When Akaashi and Shouyou are far enough away Bokuto hangs his head. “I tried. I swear I tried.”

_ Don’t get down, Koutarou. You didn’t do horribly. _

“But Masaaki…”

“I don’t know what your Light is telling you,” Kuroo says while he starts preparing dinner, “but mentioning the L word did less damage than him thinking Iwaizumi and he wouldn’t make a good couple. If anything the L word overloaded his brain.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“When have I ever been wrong about stuff like this.”

“I’ve seen it happen,” Kenma says. “But you aren’t now. Shouyou-kun is not what I expected. Not as outgoing.”

“Shouyou isn’t always like this. Just when meeting people who intimidate him.”

_ Which is everyone. _

“It’s not everyone, Masaaki. Just most people.”

_ Almost the same thing. _

Kuroo sighs. “It i _ s _ almost everyone. He’s a nervous person and it’s probably worse now than it was a few years ago. Enough serious talk. This is the first time the six, now eight, of us have been in the same place. Serious talk can happen after the sun rises.”

A few minutes later, after Akaashi and a much calmer Shouyou return to the fire, the group can celebrate their reunion properly. Or as properly as they can with the booze locked away (Kenma’s orders) until they reach their destination.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Fluff. And Yaku kicking Lev. After the last several chapters, mostly sans chapter 18, I really needed this. I have it was satisfactory.
> 
> Thank you for the reads and join me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw). I swear I don't bite.


	20. Parted Souls Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain redhead and a smitten guardsman reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's one of my more dramatic titles. Well, this isn't the happy happy joy joy I was going for, but I think it fits.
> 
> Thanks to Yun, babblity, blabbity. I thank her verbally anyway. Sometimes wonder if I could say something in my obligatory thanks, see if she reads and gets irritated enough to comment. Then I remember, she's my pre edit beta and she can always yell at me on the phone. *sigh* 
> 
> Eh, setting aside my no-filter-left/I-don't-give-a-shit-tonight babble, enjoy.

The addition of the Nekoma delegation drowns Shouyou in chaos he hasn’t seen since leaving Natsu and Nyoko in the human world. As with all journeys, however, it soon comes to an end.

A week after meeting Kenma, Yaku, and Lev, Shouyou peers down a hill at a sprawling field of tents surrounded by a ring of mismatched buildings. On the northside of the meet-place, a building towers like a white marble king. As the Fukuro-Neko delegation approaches the ring, the imposing elegance surrounding the structure casts awe and a sense of humility on the Fae below, before somehow fading into the background.

As soon as the building’s presence has faded completely, Shouyou turns his attention to the smaller, more mundane buildings forming what Akaashi called the Territorial Ring.

“Which building is Nekoma’s?”

Shouyou’s question is directed at Kenma, who has taken to riding near the redhead.

“The one to the right of the Fukurodani building.”

“A blind man could locate the Fukurodani building” he quips, noting the warped architecture frequently found in the Eyrie.

_ You’re not wrong. Fukurodanians can be a little warped, _ Kei giggles in response.

The manor to the right is strong, it’s solid lines formed by storm-gray stone. Compared to its neighbor it’s unremarkable, but far easier on eyes that aren’t accustomed to Fukurodani’s twisted building practices and even some that are.

“It looks… normal.”

“The Kuroo family, as strange as they are, appreciates the practical form of our architecture.”

“It’s so different, not just from Fukurodani but from Seijoh too. The buildings in Seijoh city are a mix of local wood and the blue rock that surrounds the city. But the palace is one big block of the rock. I can’t imagine how much magic it took to mold it into its current shape.”

“It took centuries and every high ranking Earth mage available was pulled into helping.”

Shouyou look over at the azure Aoba Johsai manor sitting prettily across the fairground. “Gwaaa! That’s amazing.”

“I suppose.”

“Do you think we could do something like that, Kei?”

_ Certainly. Some of our personal magic is still really hard and that’s ,master level Earth magic. _

“Right? I think we could, but it’s going to take decades before we’re good enough to do anything like that.”

A shout from Bokuto brings Shouyou’s attention to the front of the group.

“Come on, Shouyou! If we get stuff set up, we can go look at the festival tonight!”

Shouyou grins. “Bwaa! I’m coming, Bokuto-san! See you later, Kenma!”

A few hours later, Shouyou wanders the fair, flanked by Akaashi and Bokuto. Mandatory peace or no, after the last half decade, letting the young prince wander alone isn’t an option.

“Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi furrows his brows when he sees the young man’s wide eyes and small frown. “Yes, Shouyou?”

Shouyou points in one direction. “Can we go that way?”

  
  


“Come  _ ooon _ , Iwa-chan. You’re coming to see the festival with us.”

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. “That’s what you said yesterday and the day before.”

“The Fukuro-Neko delegations weren’t here yesterday and the day before.”

Iwaizumi pulls his arm out of Oikawa’s grasp, already heading towards the door. “You win, Trashikawa. Let’s go.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a grin. “We’ll see you when you get back.”

“Don’t have too much fun, Lovebirds.”

“No such thing, Mattsun. You should know this by now,” Makki responds.

The distance from the Aoba Johsai building to the fair is blessedly short and soon the two Seijoh princes are surrounded by a mob of people.

“Next time give the relevant information first.” Iwaizumi says, eyes scanning the masses for curly red hair.

Oikawa snickers, giving his best friend an innocent smile. “You know I never will.”

“Wipe that look off your face. We both know it doesn’t fit.”

“Calm down, Iwa-chan. You don’t want to scare Shou-chan when we see him.”

“What makes you so sure he’ll be at the fair?”

“Silly Iwa-chan. It’s Shou-chan’s first meet. The owl king isn’t going to let our little redhead sit around their manor when there’s so much to see and do.”

Iwaizumi grunts, the only acknowledgement Oikawa is going to get.

“Hold up, Shouyou. Where are we going?” an even-toned voice calls out from over the din.

“I don’t know! Kei says we should go this way too.”

Iwaizumi jerks up short. The voice is half a pitch deeper that it was several years ago and far less sunny, but there’s no doubt.

Oikawa smacks Iwaizumi’s shoulder, lightly. “Are you going to stand here forever? Someone might think you’re a statue for sale.”

“Fuck you, Shitikawa.”

“That will be Shou-chan’s job, one of these days.”

The guardsman chooses to overlook his cousin’s comment, instead pushing his way through the crowd.

“Slow down, Shouyou!”

“Iwaizumi is going to kill us if we let you run off! I don’t want to have to pass the throne off to Konoha!”

At the same time the third voice is whining about passing the throne off to Konoha, Hajime collides with a small figure. He reaches out to steady the young man. “Careful there. You don’t want to--”

Iwaizumi looks down, finding his nose centimeters from a mess of flaming curls. “Shouyou?”

The name is almost inaudible, but it grabs the redhead’s attention. Shouyou lifts his head to meet hajime’s eyes. The redhead breaks into a smile that puts the sun to shame. “Iwaizumi?”

_ I’ll have Raiden thank Tooru for us. _

Iwaizumi pulls Shouyou closer, feeling his future mate’s warmth ease the knot in his core. “Shou. Shouyou.”

“Found you. Finally found you.”

After a moment, Bokuto and Akaashi push their way to where the two stand, unheeding of the people around them.

“Shouyou, what-- Oh.”

Akaashi sighs, smiling when he sees Shoyuou crying against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Good. Iwaizumi-san, I suppose?”

“Yes. Who are you?”

“I suppose our meeting is overdue. I’m Akaashi Keiji. Would you like to come back to the Fukurodani residence for dinner, tonight?”

Iwaizumi frowns, setting his chin in his mate’s hair.

Oikawa humphs. “He’ll go. Me too if you’ll let me.”

“You can. Koutarou, go make sure Kuroo and Tsukishima come as well.”

“Yes, Akaashi!” Bokuto runs off, leaving Akaashi with the three Aoba Johsai princes. 

Akaashi catches Oikawa’s eye. “Let’s leave these two to themselves. I’m sure Iwaizumi can get them to the manor.”

Iwaizumi nods. “I can. Let’s go find somewhere to sit, Shou.”

Once sitting, Shouyou bows his head. “I’m sorry, Iwaizumi-san. Kei says she’s sorry too.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“Teleporting. I know we weren’t supposed to and, and---”

“Shhh. We don’t blame you. Accidents happen.”

Iwaizumi pulls Shouyou a little closer, stiffening when the redhead whimpers. “Shou? Are you OK?”

“That’s my bad shoulder. It’s healed enough to use, mostly, but it probably won’t completely heal. And it still hurts a lot sometimes.”

Heavy waves of barely contained rage spill over, bringing tears to the red-head’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Iwaizumi-san.”

Shouyou’s weak tone shocks Iwaizumi out of his head. The guardsman slumps back, rubbing at his eyes. “Don’t apologize, Shouyou. It’s  _ not _ your fault. I’m not at all angry at you. Ask your Kei.”

Shouyou falls silent then his mouth forms a little ‘o’. “You’re mad at Nohebi, too?”

“Too?”

“Kuroo-san, Tsukishima-san, Akaashi-can and Bokuto-san were all really mad. It was scary. Everyone is scary when they’re mad like this.”

Iwaizumi moves to Shouyou’s other side before carefully bringing his mate into a tight hug. “I’m going to protect you. It was my duty to start with. I didn’t do very well at it.”

_ Don’t beat yourself up, Hajime. Your hands were just as tied as his were. _

“I know, Akane.”

A choked sob comes from Shouyou’s throat. 

Iwaizumi holds him closer, threads a hand through his hair. “Don’t hold back. This is the least I can do.”

Iwaizumi lets Shouyou cry on his shoulder, focusing on the warmth of the young man’s body and the soft strands of hair. Anything to distract him from the cause of Shouyou’s tears. 

_ We can be angry later, _ Akane assures him.  _ We  _ will _ be angry later. _

Eventually, Shouyou’s sobs subside, making way for exhausted hiccups. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, Shou. Are you ready to head back?”

“Mhmm. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san have the best dinners. Even Kuroo-san says so. Akaashi-san says that half the reason Kuroo-san visits the Eyrie is to eat the food.”

“Ha! Let’s go back then.”

The pair returns to Fukurodani’s manor, not realizing that they’re holding hands the entire way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, as bad as I felt at some points in the past chapters, none of them made me cry. This one, though, I shed a tear or two while writing it, but it was so emotional man. I'm an occasional writing sadist, but a probably not-so-closet romantic. Hell, I even had Yun teary-eyed. I feel no remorse. Actually, I really do love this chapter. I'm glad there was some real comfort involved. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. As I said in the last chapter of Moon on a Basketball Court, updates on this may come slower because I really want to write the next hoops and nets fic and I want to make sure I do it well this time. I hate putting out work that doesn't meet my standards for myself.
> 
> If you want to blabber at me and hopefully eventually at other people to (I wish, lol), [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) is open for anyone 18 or older.


	21. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% not at all fluffy. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely little twerp of a sister, Yun for being impatient and letting her beta read.

Akaashi and Oikawa watch Shouyou and Iwaizumi move through the crowd.

“It’s about time,” Akaashi says.

“Overdue, if you ask me.”

The Fukurodani prince consort frowns at his companion. “We should go meet up with Tsukishima, Kuroo-san, and Koutarou.”

“By all means. Lead the way.”

The pair are silent as they weave through the festival grounds, completely unheeding of the tents and vendors vying for their attention.

As soon as they clear the perimeter, Akaashi pulls Oikawa up short.

“Akaashi-kun?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Not protecting Shouyou. We weren’t diligent enough, especially after Bokuto returned with him.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, not missing the stress and guilt that dulls Akaashi’s gaze. “Neither Iwa-chan nor I blame Fukurodani or Nekoma. There are hazards involved in being high-born. You mentioned Shadow magic?”

“Yes. Nohebi made use of a Shadow mage or two to infiltrate the palace.”

“What are your plans?”

Akaashi meets the Seijoh prince’s eyes. The guilt in them burns away, scorched by the fires of anger and fierce protectiveness.“Shouyou is like my--our-- much younger brother and treated as such. We don’t easily forgive those who hurt our family.”

The emotion in his words and on his face resonate with the Oikawa, bringing a mirthless smile to his face. 

“Would you like help?”

“Ask when Koutarou, Kuroo-san,and Tsukishima are around.”

“Fair enough. I do have one question.”

“OK?”

“If there was a Light mage on the premises, how do the Shadow mage escape your notice?”

“We’ll explain over dinner.”

  
  


Hours later, Oikawa sits sandwiched between Kuroo and Bokuto. Across the table, Shouyou and Iwaizumi are flanked by Akaashi and Tsuishima, respectively.

Once the food has been set out and served, Akaashi clears his throat. “Now that we seven are all in the same place, we can make a proper explanation of the events. Kuroo-san, please start.

“From the beginning?”

“You might as well.”

Kuroo takes another bite before starting his part of the tale. “Very simply, Bo and I found the Chibi after he teleported himself to the Fukurodani/Nekoma/Nohebi junction. We brought him to the Eyrie. We had the mages at the Eyrie start teaching him, though eventually I had Tsukishima take over.”

Tsukishima snorts. “You should have had me come sooner. As irritating as it is to teach him--”

“Be nice, Meanishima!”

Tsukki ignores the redhead’s outburst. “As irritating as it is to teach him, Light capable mages should be taught by other Light capable mages.”

“Right. Moving on. Bo and I, confiding only in the upper guard, decided to take Chibi out for some practical teaching. Obviously, that didn’t go well. Bo teleported Shou back to the Eyrie while I cleaned up.”

Oikawa doesn’t miss the way Shouyou shrinks closer to Iwaizumi or the way Iwaizumi rests a hand on the younger man’s knee.

  
  


On the other side of the table, Shouyou takes comfort in Iwaizumi’s hand on his knee.

Akaashi shifts in his seat. “This is where Tsukishima and I come in. I was there when Koutarou brought Shouyou back. Even if Shou hadn’t been hurt the way he was, it took me more than a day to calm Koutarou down.”

“Sorry ‘Ka--”

“I don’t need you to apologize. We both know you don’t fall apart like that without reason, not anymore. I had Tsukishima try to find traces any shadow energy, while I focused on interrogations.”

“Akaashi-san found evidence of spies in the guard and the servant ward. On my end, 10 search lights covered half the castle. There were leavings of Shadow magic everywhere, but it was too faint to track. So it’s in part my fault--”

Shouyou levels a heavy glare at Tsukishima. “It was no more your fault than the attempt on the border was Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san’s. I can tell this part since no one else was in the room.

Akaashi frowns, but nods.

“I woke up with Akaashi in the room, but he left so I could eat and talk to the doctor while he brought Tsukishima-san, Kuroo-san, and Bokuto-san to visit. When the doctor came he told me I would probably never get full use back and he started talking about plans he shouldn’t have known about, but when he left…”

Iwaizumi wraps his arm around Shouyou’s trembling shoulders. “You don’t have to say.”

“I do, though. When he got up to leave, the room got dark. It was like being lost in the dark at midnight and I started to choke on the air. 

_ Good night, Shouyou. _ The words ring in the young man’s mind.

“I don’t remember much after that, only Tsukishima-san’s light and answering questions after.”

“We never found the doctor.” Akaashi picks up the tale, his voice tense. “We searched high and low, but without Tsukishima, we never had a chance.”

Iwaizumi lifts his eyes from where Shouyou cries silently on his chest. “Why wasn’t Tsukishima searching?”

To his credit, Akaashi doesn’t falter under the tone, or the shaking of the table’s stone wear. “Calm yourself, Iwaizumi-san. Tsukishima spent the next month not letting Shouyou out of his sight. But after saving Shouyou’s life, he didn’t have the energy to track down the Shadow mage.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi bows his head to Tsukishima. “Pardon me, Tsukishima-san. Thank you for watching over Shouyou”

“He’s my student. Why shouldn’t I?”

“That brings us to now,” Akaashi concludes. “I know Oikawa wanted to talk about our actions from here out, but I don’t think any of us are in a state to do so. Iwaizumi.”

“Yes?”

“If you and Oikawa would like to stay here for the night, you may. I think it would be best if you, at the least, stayed with Shouyou.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Iwaizumi, stay here with Shouyou. Get rid of some of those bags under your eyes while you’re here. They’re hideous.”

“Fuck off, Shittykawa.”

The crown prince winces at the deathly serious insult. “I’ll let the lovebirds know what’s happening. Will that work, Akaashi-kun?”

The dark-haired man nods. “I’ll escort you to the door then. Shouyou?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you mind sharing your room with Iwaizumi for the night?”

Shouyou wraps his arms around Iwaizumi in response.

“I see,” Akaashi chuckles, smiling at the slightly possessive look on the young man’s face. “ You can take him up then.”

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

  
  


Iwaizumi follows Shouyou down a hallway and up a long set of stairs.

When the door to Shouyou’s room shuts behind them, Iwaizumi sits them both on the edge of the bed.

“Are you alright, Shou?”

“What do you mean?” The redhead asks, still quivering from telling his part in the story.

“You were crying earlier.”

“Oh. Thinking about it is really scary. I don’t usually talk about it at all, but you’re here and -- no one else but Kei was there when it happened. And… I wanted you to hear it from me, not Tsukishima-san or Akaashi-san.”

Iwaizumi’s heart gives an odd thuh-thump, heat seeping into his cheeks.

Shouyou stills, his eyes falling to look at the floor.

“Shou?”

“I just remembered…”

“Remembered?”

“Akaashi-san and everyone was talking in the next room when I woke up, right after it happened. Did it hurt you too? Did you have to feel what I felt.”

_ He’s clumsy and not the smartest, but I got lucky having him as my mate, _ Iwaizumi thinks.

Akane seconds the thought with a soft hum.

“It’s normal for fae with strong emotional attachments to feel it if their fated partner is in a lot of pain.”

“Oh.”

Tears start streaming down Shouyou’s face in heavy rivulets. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want---”

“Oh, Shouyou. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

_ Akane? _

_ You’re on your own. Actually, I’m talking to Kei. She asks that you just let him cry. He hasn’t been dealing well with this. _

_ Who the fuck deals well with nearly being killed twice in one week? _

Iwaizumi scoots closer until their thighs are pressed together.

“Do you know what made me the most miserable?” he asks, praying that this tactic works to calm his mate down. “Fae are taught to not abandon their mate, bonded or not. I couldn’t stand being so far away when you needed me. I think I said something like that earlier.”

“You said that you would protect me,” Shouyou sniffles.

“Mhmmm. Now we should go to bed. I’ll take the--”

Shouyou wraps a small hand around Iwaizumi’s arm. “Don’t. I-I didn’t like being away from you either. It made my magic mess up sometimes when I’d remember the magic you did.”

_ He’s going to puff up your ego, Hajime. _

_ Probably. _

_ Definitely. _

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

The young man jumps off the bed and starts digging around his luggage, giving a soft shout of satisfaction when he finds a couple nightshirts. He moves to pass one to Iwaizumi but freezes, before busting out into near hysterical laughter. “I don’t think you’ll fit in my nightshirt.”

Iwaizumi snorts and joins him in laughing. “No. I don’t think I will. Just change, Shou.”

While Shouyou changes into his nightshirt, Hajime strips out of his over shirt and pants. “Do you want the wall side or door side?”

“Wall, please.

The redhead gets back in bed, crawling around Iwaizumi to settle under the blankets with his back to the wall.

Iwaizumi slips under the covers, smiling a little when Shouyou cuddles up close. 

“Good night, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I told you to drop the honorific.”

“Mmmm. I’ll try.”

“Good night, Shou. Sleep well.”

He looks down only to find Shouyou fast asleep.

_ Hajime. _

_ Yes? _

_ His Kei says thank you. _

_ They’re both welcome. Good night, Akane. _

_ Good night. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, realizing that Oikawa is the only unpaired person in the chapter, who do you think his mate is going to be? If any of you lovely commentators want to make a prediction. I hope it's not too obvious.
> 
> No wonder Yun is still pissed at me for all this. I keep making Shou cry. I promise next chapter has plenty of fluff and stuff. And at least the end of this chapter has a little sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stop by [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) if you want to chat me up.


	22. Magic and the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Hinata visit the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. This was a pain to title. thanks to Yun as always.
> 
> Without further ado, Iwahina fun!

Iwaizumi wakes, expecting to see the azure walls of his room in Seijoh. Instead he finds his nose buried in a shock of orange-hair.

_ It was real wasn’t it? _ He thinks to Akane.

_ Every bit. _

_ Thank the dragons. _

_ So, what are you going to do from here? _

_ It depends on Shou. I was thinking maybe taking the day to explore the fair and market. The only one bigger is the market at the Fox Den. _

_ Not bad. _

_ Think I’ll let him sleep a little more, first. _

Iwaizumi yawns, a wave of sleepiness washing over him.

Akane snorts.  _ How ‘bout I let  _ you _ sleep. _

_ Fuck off, ‘Kane. _

_ Sleep, Hajime. I’ll wake you up if you’re needed. _

_ Thank you _ .

Iwaizumi pulls Shouyou closer and goes black to sleep. 

On the other side of the territory ring, the morning isn’t so quiet.

Oikawa saunters into the Aoba Johsai manor’s dining room. “Yoo-hoo, lovebirds.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa turn their heads to look at Oikawa.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Makki asks the crown prince before biting into a piece of toast.

“Probably sleeping with his Shou-chan.”

“So you ran into Shouyou?”

“The other way around. Fukurodani’s crown prince invited us for dinner and an explanation. Iwa-chan decided to stay with Shou-chan.”

Mattsun huffs a sigh. “Good. I was getting tired of having to calm a tired and irritated Iwaizumi.”

“Don’t blame him, Mattsun. You would be the same if you and Makki were in the same situation.”  
“True. But the sentiment remains. On another note, Makki and I are going out by ourselves today.”

“Do the lovebirds need some time alone?”

Mattsun gives Oikawa the middle finger, while Makki just grins.

“Mark my words, Oikawa,” the latter says. “One of these days, you’ll fall and you’ll fall hard.”

“Me? But I’m having so much fun watching you two and our love-birds to be.”

The pink-haired prince looks at his mate. “I bet he won’t know what to do with himself when he finds his mate.”

Mattsun snorts. “No bet.”

“Makki! Mattsun! You’re just as mean as Iwa-chan.”

“Someone has to pick up the slack while he’s taking care of Shouyou.”

Oikawa sulks off. “If you two see Iwa-chan tell him we’re having dinner here tonight.”

“We will!”

  
  


A few hours later, Iwaizumi and Shouyou stand at the doors of Fukurodani manor with Akaashi and Bokuto.

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll be taking Shouyou over to the Aoba Johsai manor.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “We don’t have much say. Shouyou is a Seijoh prince, after all. Shouyou, what do you want?”

Shouyou frowns. “I’m going back with Iwaizumi. Fukurodani is awesome, but Seijoh is still my home.”

“Then, we’ll send his things over during the day today. Good luck, Shou--”

The young man launches himself at Akaashi.

“Shouyou?”

“Thank you for letting me stay with you and Bokuto-san.”

“We were happy to have you. Besides, you’ll see us at meets.”

“If you really want to stop in for dinner you can just teleport to the Eyrie,” Bokuto adds.

“Koutarou, just because he  _ can _ teleport that far doesn’t mean he  _ should _ teleport that far. Look where it got him last time.”

“Oh. I suppose.”

Akaashi releases Shouyou and gives him a gentle shove towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi meets Akaashi’s gaze.

_ Iwaizumi’s Akane says thank you from the both of them. _

_ It’s our pleasure. For the most part he was a joy to have around. _

_ Little mother. _

_ I’m mated to Koutarou, Eiji. _

_ Fair enough. _

Iwaizumi takes Shouyou’s hand and the pair steps out into the world.

“It’s going to be weird without him around.”

“But now we get our bedroom back.”

“Heh. Fair point. Let’s go get Shouyou’s stuff ready.”

  
  


Iwaizumi and Shouyou walk side by side, slowly making their way down the hill to fair and market grounds, 

“What did Akaashi mean by ‘just because you  _ can _ teleport that far?”

Shouyou looks up with soft eyes. “Exactly what he said. Kei and I might be able to teleport that far, but it would exhaust us. I suppose we could do it if we took it in two segments with a good rest in between.”

“Just how much have you practiced?”

“A lot! Kei, what do you want to do?”

A long moment passes with Shouyou nodding at odd intervals.

“Alright. We’ll do that. Speed?”

Another pause. 

“Awesome. Just make sure to keep it contained.”

Iwaizumi’s heart sinks, knowing full well that statements like that out of young men tend to result in disaster.

“Sh--”

Before he can complete the name, Shouyou has his arm extended, palm facing the sky. The Air jewel in his arm pulses in time to his heart beat.

Within seconds the air above his hand stirs, quickly becoming a tiny whirlwind.

The Air jewel fades and the Firegem takes on the light. 

Little by little, fire is fed into the whirlwind, before the entire spell set warps.

A bare second after the spells start to come apart, Shouyou nods, his face warping in focus.

“I know, Kei. This was your idea, you know.”

The young man sighs. “I said contain it, not make it complicated.”

_ Those two love arguing with each other. _

_ They’re still inexperienced. _

_ That too. They’re working together to form intent, rather than just him. _

_ Is that good or bad? _

_ Good. Eventually. _

_ Eventually? _

_ This level of communication and partnership is common in long-time bonds like ours, where there’s experience involved. For now… _

_ They argue. Is their spell-- _

_ Just watch, Hajime. _ Akane says, unworried.

__ And watch Iwaizumi does. He watches as sweat drips down Shouyou’s forehead and the redhead’s teeth dig into his pink lower lip.

Eventually the whirlwind stabilizes, fire flickering within the rotating air but touching nothing outside.

“Kei, reverse.”

At Shouyou’s word, the fire fades and the twisting air disperses.

“Next time we try something like that,” Shouyou pants, licking at the marks in his lip, “we’re planning first.”

There’s a half second pause before the redhead humphs. “It was not my idea! Yes, I know I agreed. I thought you would have a handle on your end-- don’t put this on me!”

“I hate to interrupt your argument,” Iwaizumi says, trying to contain his laughter, “but do you always argue aloud?”

“Mmm. Most of the time. We talk mind to mind if we absolutely need to, but this feels more natural. Is it wrong?”

“ Most of us hold conversations with our Lights both ways. When you start interacting with other royals consistently it will be good to keep these conversations in your head.”

“Ooooh. That makes sense. Kei says to tell you that that sounds ridiculous. She says at least when I respond aloud people know what we’re talking about. She said that though, not me. Quiet, Kei.”

_ Were we that way? _ Akane asks her mage.

_ We were. _

“Kei,” Hajime directs the question to Shouyou’s Light, “What if you’re talking about how to smuggle something out of the castle in front of people you don’t want to know about it? Should you and Shouyou talk aloud then?”

Shouyou purses his lips, his eyes unfocusing. “Kei’s pouting.”

“Oh?”

“I understand what you’re saying, but she doesn’t want to admit it. So she’s not talking to me.”

Iwaizumi breaks out into loud laughter. “You’re Light is giving you the silent treatment?”

“It’s happened. I’ll start practicing not talking to her aloud.”

“Good. It’s OK to talk aloud sometimes, but not as much as you do.”

“I understand. Can we go now? You said something about breakfast and now my stomach is going all grrrrr.”

“Pffft. Sure. What would you like?”

“Something I’ve never had before! I know that’s most things. I thought you weren’t talking to me?”

Iwaizumi bursts out laughing at the disgruntled expression on Shouyou’s face. “Let’s go.”

Breakfast is a loud affair. Both Fae men opt to hold their end of mage/Light conversations aloud. 

From there, Shouyou and Iwaizumi wander from one tent to another.

“What is this?” Shouyou points to a trinket in one dimly lit tent.

“Oh. Um.”

Iwaizumi picks up the trinket, a liquid filled orb supported by two intricately carved dragons, turning it over in his hands.

“It’s a snowglobe.”

One of the shopkeepers comes up to them, taking the object. He points to the landscape within the globe and the white flakes covering them. “Watch.”

The man shakes it twice before handing it to Shouyou.

_ Kei, look. _

The white flakes dance around in the snowglobe, lazily drifting back to the mountains in the bottom of the orb,.

“Amazing!”

_ Shou, can I? _

_ Can you what? _

Kei yanks a handful of energy from her mage, making the Lightstone in Shouyou’s arm flicker before returning to darkness.

The snow globe flares with pure light, temporarily blinding the salesman and Iwaizumi.

Shouyou clamps a hand over the top of the globe, pulling the light into himself.

When the globe has returned to normal, Shouyou glares at the place where his Light might be floating. “Hinata Kei,” he hisses, “what were you thinking?”

_ I’m sorry. I-- _ Kei’s voice is small, cowed by the use of her full name.

“Don’t get too mad at your Light, young one.”

Shouyou looks over at the salesman. “But she messed with the snow globe.”

The man chuckles. “Globes like this are very popular in Itachiyama where there are many Light mages. I’m told that they take and hold Light very well. They’re often used as nightlights for young ones. I’ve also heard that young Lights from certain schools feel a need to play with them.”

“That’s no excuse. Kei shou--”

“Shou.”

“Hmm?’

“Kei is the Light equivalent of a five year old. Hmm. Maybe a ten or twelve year old now.”

“Really?”

“How do you think she mistook your half-assed wish for a command? Mistakes like this will happen every now and then.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“You’ve scolded her, now let it go. Do we need to pay for it? Since, Shouyou’s Light did tamper with it.”

The salesman nods. “I would prefer so. I must extend compliments, though. Your brother is going to be a strong mage, if that’s what his Light can without permission.”

Iwaizumi chokes, not missing the blush rising on Shouyou’s cheeks. “We’re not brothers.”

“Cousins? No, no. The young man is blushing too hard for that to be the case.”

“He’s a recent adoptee of my family.”

“It’s not like you to be shy, Iwaizumi.”

“Iwaizumi of the Oikawa family?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“He’s my mate,” Shouyou declares firmly. “Do I really look like his little brother?”

“No, no. It was my mistake. I did not think such a young mage would have found his mate already.”

“I’m not that young. Do I really--”

“Leave it Shou. Can we pay for this?”

Iwaizumi finishes the transaction, taking the well-wrapped snow-globe from the shopkeeper. “We’re very sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Most customers aren’t as interesting as you. Have a good day, sirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun, though it's not my best work. I'll try to make the next chapter, which I wrote at the same time I wrote this one, much better.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Come Up: Romance!


	23. Impromptu Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has an explanation and a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! I did it! A chapter that is totally fluff! It was a pain to write, but it happened.
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long. Life kinda fell apart on me. I'm not sure how soon I'll get back to my regular, semi-consistent posting schedule, but it will happen eventually.
> 
> EDITED: 2/26

Iwaizumi and Shouyou step back into the sunlight.

“That was a mess,” the redhead grumbles, rubbing at his itching mage gems.

“I’m glad you were with me not Oikawa.”

“Why didn’t you want to claim me as your mate?”

Iwaizumi frowns. “We haven’t had a chance to talk about that. I still wasn’t sure about the situation.”

“I spent yesterday hanging all over you and you let me. Isn’t that clear enough?”

“Fair enough. Are you familiar with the ins and outs of mating?”

“No.”

“Come with me. I have somewhere I want to show you.”

Iwaizumi takes Shouyou’s hand and leads him from the marketplace and up a tree covered hill, muttering something about things being “cliche” and “off the cuff” and “Trashikawa is going to die laughing at me when he hears of this.”

_ He’s so cute when he’s flustered. _

The pair moves through long, hanging branches and over a couple bridges spanning the small brooks dancing through the grove. 

“You’re being weird, Iwaizumi-san,” Shouyou says, when Iwaizumi brings them to a circle of gray stone benches. 

The older fae sits, rubbing his eyes with one hand and motioning for Shouyou to with the other. “Please stop being so formal. As you said, we’re mates.”

Shouyou plants himself next to Iwaizumi. “Fine. Iwaizumi. Why are you being weird?”

“There’s a process when it comes to formally mating.”

“What does that have to do with you being weird?”

“There is a formal aspect to mating. A priestly magic we call Union, which formalizes the bond, stabilizes it.”

“What do you mean by stabilizes it?”

“We’d have to ask Makki and Mattsun for details, but the extreme draw eases. Or---”

“So we’d feel like this, at ease and fulfilled, except when we’re not around each other too?”

“Yes.”

Shouyou shakes his head, shrugging off the explanation. “All you had to say is it’s the Fae version of marriage, you know, just add magic?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Then what’s the first step?”

“Courting. In more traditional families, it’s absolutely required I ask your father first and then you, but the Karasuno monarchs aren’t one of those. My parents aren’t either, So, Hinata Shouyou, will you allow me to court you?”

Iwaizumi turns his head to look at Shouyou, who merely blinks, frozen in place. 

_ Keikeikeikei. _

_ What? _

_ He-he-he-he wants to court me! _

_ So what? _

_ What do I do? _

_ You’re asking me? Say yes, you idiot! _

_ Rea-- _

_ YES! _

Shouyou unfreezes, wheezing a half-laugh. “I probably should have expected something like that.”

“‘Kane said you were panicking a little too.” Iwaizumi says, softly.

Shouyou nods. “More than a little. I don’t know if I told you directly, but I like you. More than I thought I could. It was hard being away from you, having my magic misbehave because I couldn’t stop remembering you.”

“They didn’t tell me that,” Iwaizumi mutters, his tan skin heating at his mate’s words.

“It was even worse knowing you could feel my injuries. I like you Iwaizumi Hajime. Please be mine.”

“You don’t have to ask, Shou. I don’t think you ever did.”

Iwaizumi’s heart freezes in place when Shouyou shifts himself, placing himself neatly in the elder’s lap. 

All Iwaizumi can see is amber, amber and orange. As many times as he’s seen them in dreams, the real thing leaves him breathless.

“Shouyou.” The whispered word brushes against the younger man’s lips, sending shivers down his spine.

Shouyou reaches out, laying his hands on his mate’s broad shoulders before moving them up inch by inch. “Hajime… I missed you.”

Tears slip from the Shouyou’s eyes, landing on Iwaizumi’s thighs in heavy, scalding, drops.

Iwaizumi cups the redhead’s face, callused thumbs brushing away the tears. “Don’t cry, Shou. I’m here now. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Shouyou gives a shuddering sigh, leaning forward until there’s only a sliver of space between their lips.

Iwaizumi is the one to close the distance, using one hand to tilt Shouyou’s chin so that their lips slot together perfectly. The other cradles the younger man’s head, fingers tangling in fiery hair.

Shouyou pushes forward without warning, deepening the kiss while clinging to Iwaizumi’s shirt like it’s the only thing left in the world. His tears keep falling.

They pull away from each other, just long enough for Shouyou to give one harsh sob.

Iwaizumi’s heart falls, finding residence in the deepest pits of his stomach, as he pulls his sobbing mate close.

“I’m sorry, Shou. I am so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

The prince’s voice trails off into frantic apologies mumbled into soft red hair.

Eventually Shouyou’s heaving breath eases into the gentle rhythm of sleep.

_ Tell Oikawa we’re coming back, if he’s in range. I’ll put Shouyou to bed and maybe sleep myself. _

_ Alright. _

_ Was there anything I could have done, ‘Kane? Was there any way I could have kept him from teleporting? _ Iwaizumi touches Shouyou’s shoulder.  _ He wouldn’t have been hurt if he hadn’t felt homesick. _

_ Haji… I asked Kei and she told me no. Not even the greatest love in the world can prevent homesickness in someone who has left an entire life behind. Oikawa knows you’re both going to be asleep when he gets back. So do Makki and Mattsun. They won’t tease you. Not for this. _

_ Thank you, ‘Kane. I owe you one. _

_ No. I’m just looking out for my mage and his mate. _

Iwaizumi stands, lifting Shouyou in his arms. The younger man doesn’t wake, instead shifting closer and grasping Iwaizumi’s shirt. Once again it seems to ground the boy, letting him settle once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. Next chapter we get to more of the dramatic angsty stuff, cuz, Nohebi.
> 
> Thank you for the reads and for the awesome comments you guys have left. There's been a day or two where those have pushed me to write even when I mentally feel like crap. I can be found lurking at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw).
> 
> EDIT: This should be at least a tad bit better.


	24. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the council meet begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Writing has been hell recently. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the beta.
> 
> Edit 10/12/2020 done at the insistence of Yun.

Shouyou faces forward, walking in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, taking the place in the ‘v’ usually reserved for his mate.

The night before, after the great bell at the castle signaled the arrival of the last delegation, it was decided that Shouyou would take Iwaizumi’s place at Oiakwa’s left hand, making it clear that no actions against the young man, verbal or, should Nohebi decide to break Meet law, physical will be tolerated.

“Relax, Shouyou,” Makki says from his place on Oikawa’s other side. “Just follow our lead.”

Shouyou merely nods, worried that opening his mouth would result in another embarrassing bout of nausea.

“Shiratorizawa!”

The purple-clad group of 3 is the first to enter the massive double doors leading to the council building.

“Do they always have to go first?” Oikawa asks over his shoulder.

“It’s tradition, Oikawa. Just because you can’t stand Ushijima’s face doesn’t change that.”

“Rude.”

“Don’t cause any trouble,” Iwaizumi reminds him.

“As if I would. I hate Ushijima’s guts, but that doesn’t matter during a council meeting. Ready, Shou-chan?”

“Is it too late to find a bathroom?”

His four companions burst into laughter. A warm hand rests on his shoulder, the contact easing the worst of his nerves.

“Thanks Iwaizumi. I feel a little better now.”

“Good.”

“Aoba Johsai!”

The booming voice echos through the hallway again.

_Save me, Kei._

_Do you really think anything is going to happen when Iwaizumi is here?_

_It’s not that! So many people, and my heart is beating like Gwaaaa!_

_Calm down and pay attention!_

Shouyou turns his attention to the front.

The Seijoh princes step through the wooden doors and approach two high tables and the high backed chair between them.

The woman in the chair stands to speak. “We thought King and Queen Oikawa would be coming to this meet.”

Oikawa kneels, motioning for the others to do the same. “Lovely, as always, priestess. That was the plan at the end of the last meet. We had to retrieve one of our princelings. It would be rude to lose Karasuno’s half of the bargain to be signed this week, after all,”

Shouyou stiffens only to feel Iwaizumi’s hand on his back. “Listen to his tone, Shou,” the older man says, just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“Oh?”

“Well, it might be that we’re a little more invested in the Chibi-chan than that.”

“Shimizu-san,” an old man to the priestess’ left motions to the group. “Regardless of who surrounds him, the new member of the delegation should present himself.”

“I know.”

I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die.

_Shou?_

_Look at her! I’m unworthy to be in her presence._

_How?_

_She’s gorgeous and she’s a billion times more powerful than anyone else in the room._

_Lusting after someone besides your mate?_

_Hell, no! She’s like a goddess up there!_

_You’re funny._

_Your face is funny._

“You, the redhead behind Prince Oikawa, stand up.”

Shouyou stands, forcing his legs to not give out on him.

“Introduce yourself, youngling.”

“Hinata Shouyou, ma’am. Prince of Aoba Johsai, ma’am.”

The priestess narrows her eyes, but gives the young man a small smile. “You could learn a bit from him, Oikawa Tooru. Welcome to your first meet, whatever the circumstances brought you here might be.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Delegation of Aoba Johsai, you may take your seats.”

The Aoba Johsai representatives take their seats next to Shiratorizawa. More than once, Iwaizumi reaches around Shouyou’s back to smack Oikawa, who keeps making faces at King Ushijima.

One by one the delegations from other territories enter, greeting Shimizu, the judges and presenting new members before taking their places at the two curved tables.

“Karasuno, please enter.”

Shouyou’s eyes flash to the doors. 

The Karasuno delegation is another group of 5. Sawamura heads their formation, with Sugawara to his right and a large, bearded fae to his left. A fourth fae, short, but quivering with barely contained energy sticks close to the giant while a raven-haired young man follows just behind Sugawara.

Next to Shouyou, Oikawa leans forward, eyes narrowing.

_Tooru?_

“He’s new.”

Iwaizumi pokes his head over Shouyou’s. “What?”

“The fifth member of the crow’s group. He’s new.”

“New how? It’s not like we four, now five, are regulars at the meet.”

“Mother and Father’s descriptions. I suppose they’d need a new member, now that the blonde is mated to the Nekoma King.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow, finding something odd in his cousin’s demeanor. 

“I see,” he says, letting the matter rest.

As soon as the crows are seated, Sugawara gives Shouyou a little wave.

_Sugawara-san’s Aki says to tell you ‘Good morning’_

_Tell them I said good morning back._

_Sugawara-san wants to know how you’re doing. It seems they didn’t get much more information than Iwaizumi-san._

_Hmmm. Say ‘I’m much better than I was. Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Kuroo-san, and Tsukishima-san were really good to me, but I’m happy to be with Iwaizumi again._

_Aki says they’re glad and that they’d like to talk to you after the council meeting._

Shouyou just catches Sugawara’s eye and nod eagerly.

“Nohebi!”

The redhead freezes, eyes going wide.

_Shou?_

The four members of the Nohebi delegation enter in a loose cluster. If not for the tidiness of their dark green clothing, Shou would call them sloppy.

The last in the group turns his head to look Shouyou in the eyes, freezing the young man in place.

Shou, Shou. Kei’s voice mimics the trembling in Shouyou’s limbs. It’s him, Shouyou.

“Shouyou?”

Iwaizumi leans over to whisper in Shouyou’s ear, only to have the younger press close to his mate, burying his face in the guardsman’s shoulder.

“Shouyou, talk to me. What’s wrong.”

Oikawa glances at the pair, his lips pinching when he sees the state of his youngest family member. ‘What is it?’ he mouths.

‘Don’t know’ Iwaizumi mouths back, threading his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. 

“Shouyou, I need to know what’s wrong. I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

_Do you want me to talk to Kei? She’s a little steadier. Not much, but a little._

_Thank you, Akane. I just need to get Shou calmed down before the council starts._

_Alright. Give me a few moments._

Iwaizumi continues to run his fingers through Shouyou’s wispy locks. It’s all he can do to keep his own heart rate down and eye on the Nohebi delegation. It can’t be a coincidence, he figures, that Shouyou’s panic coincides with Nohebi’s entrance.

A few minutes later, Akane speaks again, barely containing her anger and concern. _It took a little prodding, but I got a coherent answer. First, remember the Peace. You have to promise to let things flow as they always do. And keep your magic contained._

_Tell me._

_Promise._

_Fine. I promise. Now tell me._

_The shadow mage is in the Nohebi group._

_WHAT?_

_I’ve passed it on to other involved Light’s. Kuroo’s Katsumi, Tsukishima’s Mitsuko, Eiji and Masaaki from Fukurodani, as well as Suga’s Aki and Sawamura’s Tamotsu._

_Thank you. I need you to notify one more Light._

_Shimizu-san’s Light? Amaya?_

_Let her Light know that if I think Shouyou is in any danger whatsoever, I will break the Peace and that others who care for Shou may as well._

_Fair enough. Hold on._

_She wants to know if she can cast one of the dragon-child spells, thought-sharing, on you._

_She may._

Up on the dais, Amaya questions her mage. _Kiyoko, are you sure about this?_

_It is my duty to keep the peace, Ama. Iwaizumi-san is threatening that, though I imagine he has a reason. I don’t particularly care for how the young redhead is acting._

_You suspect something?_

_Nohebi has a history of foul play, though I don’t know why they would target Aoba Johsai._

_I understand. I’m ready when you are._

Kiyoko and Amaya cast the spell, chucking softly when Iwaizumi sneezes in reaction to her magic.

_Good morning Iwaizumi-san._

_Greetings, Lady Shimizu._

_You’re threatening to break the Peace. Why?_

_Nohebi has attempted to kill my mate twice. Shouyou was staying with Fukurodani after a spell mishap. They came after Shou in an attempt to start conflict between the Fukuro-Neko alliance and Aoba Johsai. According to Shouyou, the mage who tried to kill him the second time is in the Nohebi delegation._

_I see. You were not there with Shouyou-kun at the time?_

_No._

_Would you keep the Peace if I gave your mate my protection? If I ensure his safety?_

_Of course. I respect the Laws of the Meet, but Shouyou comes first._

_You do well to treasure the gift of the dragons. I would not be able to condemn your actions or the actions of others who care for the boy. I will protect him in this room and you will not be penalized if you defend him outside of it. I trust that the Peace will be kept otherwise?_

_I will let Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Sugawara-san know that this is the case._

_Sugawara-san?_

_Shouyou is the half fae son of Sugawara and a Human Queen._

_How interesting. Pass the message. You don’t have to worry._

_Thank you, Priestess._

Iwaizumi’s thanks are heavy with relief and gratitude.

_Shouyou-kun is a sweet boy. I don’t want him harmed either._

Kiyoko drops the connection, smiling when Iwaizumi pulls the red-head closer and buries his face in Shouyou’s curls.

_Those two will go far._

_Kiyoko?_

_I should know better than any, those who treasure the gifts they’ve been given and weather the trials they face will find great joy. I look forward to seeing it unfold._

_Sentimentalist._

_Hush. The last delegation is about to enter._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit like parts of this is why in Yun and I's messenger chat I was downgraded from "Meanie Author-sama" to just "Meanie". (Don't tell her but her reactions whenever I bring up thge shit I do to Shou are fucking hilarious.) I do like seeing a supportive and protective Iwaizumi, though.
> 
> You can find me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) if you want to chatter or bitch to me about Shouyou abuse. Yun gripes at me all the time, so yea.


	25. Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't edited the best but enjoy.
> 
> (Thanks Yun if you ever read this)

The first day drags on, consumed by the negotiation and signing of agreements and treaties formed at the previous meet. Shouyou clings to Iwaizumi, eyes gradually glazing over.

Iwaizumi nudges Shouyou. “Shou, pay attention.”

The redhead startles. “Sorry, Iwaizumi.”

After lunch, the blond next to the right of the priestess calls for order. “The judges will now hear grievances between the territories.”

Neither Kuroo nor Bokuto has a chance to move before Daishou, Nohebi’s crown prince, stands. “Nohebi has a grievance against Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Aoba Johsai.”

“Those bastards,” Iwaizumi mutters, his body going tense.

The judge gestures for Daishou to continue.

“The three have been making attempts against Nohebi for the last decade or so. We’ve found several spies in our palace.”

Shouts burst out from the Nekoma/Fukurodani end of the table where Akaashi and Tsukishima are holding back their mates.

“That, while not above board, is not against Fae Law. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, what do you have to say?”

Kuroo rises. “I cannot speak for Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai. Nekoma denies those claims. We have remained within our borders since the last meet.”

Bokuto nods while Akaashi stands and speaks in his place. “Nohebi’s claim is indeed false. Fukurodani has no spies in Nohebi. We do, however, have grievances against Nohebi. We found a number of spies in the Eyrie as well as a Noheban Shadow Mage. Nekoma’s prince consort can attest to this. In addition, my mate, King Kuroo, and the young prince Aoba Johsai formally adopted earlier today were ambushed near the Nohebi/Fukurodani border. I believe Iwaizumi and Hinata Shouyou can corroborate.”

Members of uninvolved delegations shift nervously,filling the room with loud whispers.

Iwaizumi rises, pulling Shouyou up with him. “What Akaashi-san says is correct. Nohebi did attack the three.”

Daishou sneers at the guardsman. “And how could a prince of Seijoh know what happened in Fukurodani?”

Shouyou, despite the fear painted on his ice-white face, wiggles out from under Iwaizumi’s arm and steps forward. “He knows because he’s my mate.”

The young man lays a hand over where the arrow pierced his shoulder. “I spent several years with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san after I messed up a spell. They were taking me out on a field trip when we were ambushed. Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and I were within the Fukurodani border when I was shot.” 

Shouyou steps back, his spot under the eyes of the delegations taken by Oikawa.

“In response to Nohebi’s accusations against Aoba Johsai, only a fool would seriously believe that Seijoh has any interest in a miniscule country that doesn’t even share a border with us. That is, until they made multiple attempts against Shouyou. That is Aoba Johsai’s grievance against Nohebi. Judges, Lady Priestess, you have the power to verify the truth of the matter.”

Shimizu nods. “Indeed we do. Would all concerned parties come to the center.

Iwaizumi, Shouyou, and Oikawa join the Nekoma royal couple, Bokuto, Akaashi, and the Nohebi delegation before the judges. 

The redhead presses against his mate.

“It’s alright, Shou,” Iwaizumi whispers. “You have the priestesses protection and mine.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 _He’s right,_ Kei agrees. _Shimizu-sama has guaranteed your safety in this room._

The tension in Shouyou’s shoulders eases a fraction and he stops trying to occupy the same space as Iwaizumi.

They stop several feet away from the priestess.

“Judges, begin.”

The judges begin to chant, the words of the incantation barely audible and completely incomprehensible. 

Six rings of light surround the group, then Shimizu joins the chant, her voice high and powerful. “Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi, are your accusations true?”

Oikawa is the first to speak. “Yes. Nohebi tried to assassinate Shouyou.”

Akaashi follows. “We have found spies and my mate was in the patrol group that was attacked on Fukurodani soil.”

“Nekoma has given Nohebi no reason to file grievances against us.”

All eyes turn to Daishou and his delegation. The Noheban prince opens his mouth and tries to speak, only to find himself silenced. He tries again, this time hissing, “Their accusations are true. We have no grievance.”

Shimizu nods. “Return to your seats.”

When everyone is seated again, she turns to the Seijoh princes. “Your young prince has been affected the worst. How will you proceed?”

Oikawa stands. “We do not usually have direct contact with Nohebi. We will not wage war against them. However, if the Fukuro-Neko alliance chooses to engage in open conflict, Aoba Johsai will support the alliance.”

“Fukurodani, Nekoma?”

This time it is Bokuto who stands to speak for his territory. “Nohebi and Fukurodani have not liked each other since the adoption failed several generations ago. War has never been our will, but in light of recent events and false accusations, Fukurodani will declare war against Nohebi.”

“Nekoma will join Fukurodani,” Kuroo says, without hesitation.

“Some slights can’t be overlooked,” he adds quickly, glancing at the redhead trembling across the room.

The priestess sighs. “The dragons are not pleased with the situation, but have given their permission. How will the other delegations fall?”

In the end Shiratorizawa, Dateko, Johzenji, and Wakunan are willing to give Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani aid if necessary, but to remain otherwise uninvolved. As Ushijima puts it, “This is not our fight. We will not participate unless our aid is required. 

Inarizaki, as expected, declares complete and total neutrality. As a country based primarily in trade, Inarizaki taking a side would be detrimental to all.

Karasuno also joins in the fight, Sugawara making it clear that any further actions against his son would be met with swift vengeance.

The only surprise to the participants of the meet is the declaration that the reclusive fae of Itachiyama will stand with Aoba Johsai, Karasuno and the Fukuro-Neko Alliance in some capacity or another. 

When all delegations have spoken, Shimizu stands. “We will conclude this day's meet now. Tomorrow the judges will hear any other grievances.Dragons be with you.”

Shimizu and the judges file out through a small door in the back, definitively concluding the first day of the meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohebi: They started it. Everyone else: Oh no you didn't you bastard snakes. Seriously though, Akaashi was a fucking badass in this. Talk about verbally slaughtering Nohebi. 
> 
> Regarding my posting, things are going to slow down for a while. I hit a major depression/anxiety funk so the word factory is not working at its peak. Thanks for bearing with me on that. Come visit me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) on discord. It's getting a bit lonely in there.
> 
> But that you guys for reading.


	26. Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu and Shouyou hold a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am super, super sorry for my lack of posting recently. My moods have been really off so writing dramatic stuff has been really difficult recently. I doubt this is going to change, but I'm going to try to get stuff posted, even if it's other random stuff like the stupid shit Kuroo does in the Spaceships AU. Buuut, here's another chapter.
> 
> (Thanks to Yun for her beta.)

Several days later, at the last council session of the meet, Shimizu clears her throat. “This concludes the council session of this meet. I understand that the documents of war have been signed by all, but please keep in mind that Peace does not end for another two and a half weeks. Dismissed.”

_ Shou, the Priestess’s Light says you need to stay behind. _

_ Huh? _

_ More specifically, the allied delegations should go wait outside. She wants to speak to you. _

_ Oh. _

_ Don’t be so hesitant. Priestess Shimizu and her Amaya are nearly as trustworthy as Iwaizumi and Akane. _

_ If you’re sure. _

_ I am, now don’t argue. _

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yes, Shou?”

“Did Akane pass the same message to you that Kei passed to me?”

“She did,” Iwaizumi says, standing. “We’ll be outside if you need us.”

One by one the delegations and the judges exit the room, leaving the priestess and the red-haired prince to themselves.

“Come closer, Hinata-kun.”

“Shouyou. Everyone calls me Shouyou,” Shouyou corrects as he walks to meet her in the center of the room.

“Very well. Shouyou.”

“Why am I here?”

“I wanted to speak with you privately. You’re in an unusual situation and I was curious.”

“Curious?”

“Come with me.”

Shouyou follows Shimizu out of the building into a massive garden. 

“This is the Dragon Garden.”

The redhead stares wide-eyed at the myriad of colors, blues, reds, and golds of every variation imaginable. “It’s incredible.”

“It’s said that there are as many flowers in the Dragon’s Garden as there are fae west of the river. Now, come sit.”

When the pair are seated, Shizumi plucks a flower from a bush. “What do you think of the fae world, Shouyou? You were born mortal, were you not?”

Shouyou shakes his head. “Kind of. Sugawara’s blood was really strong, so I ended up ‘faetouched’. I like this world better. I fit so well. I have Iwaizumi and Kei and the Fukuro-Neko alliance. Bad stuff has happened, but I still wouldn’t want to go back.”

“I’m glad. How did you meet Bokuto-kun, Kuroo-kun, and their mates?”

“Heh. I accidentally teleported onto their territory.”

“How do you accidentally teleport that far?”

“Mage-Light miscommunication.”

_ Thanks for being nice about it. _

“I’m always nice about it.”

_ Dragons save me. Of all the things you could learn from Kuroo-san it was that? _

Shouyou snickers. 

“Can you tell me more about the dragons, Priestess-san?”

“What do you want to know?”

“What do they look like? How big are they? Can they breath fire?”

Shimizu laughs. “Slow down, slow down, Shouyou-kun. I’ve never seen a dragon, despite my position as a Dragonchild Priestess.”

“Why not?”

“The dragons live far to the north, in a land of ice and snow. A barrier separates West of the River from the land inhabited by the dragons to keep the balance of magic and power. It’s why I exist as a priestess and as the voice of the dragons.”

“So no one has seen a dragon?”

“Not in this generation, nor many generations prior. I have a feeling that might change, soon, though.”

“Why?”

“Certain things can only be done by the dragons. If certain events come to pass… We’ll see what the future holds.”

Shouyou tilts his head. “You think the war is going to get bad?”

_ Perceptive. I approve. _

_ There’s a reason the dragons are interested. He’s unique, Amaya. Quite possibly the first of his kind. _

“I don’t know, young one. There is something odd coming out of the lands occupied by Nohebi. You should be careful.”

“I will. I really don’t want to run a foul of that shadow mage. He’s so scary.”

“I’m sure. I’m going to send you back to your mate and friends, now. Thank you for speaking with me.”

Shouyou nods twice before standing and running off.

He pauses in his stride and looks over his shoulder. “Thank you, Shizumi-sama!”

“Go on, young one. I’m sure your mate is getting a little antsy.”

_ Amaya. _

_ Yes, Kiyoko? _

_ Give Akane-kun the same warning I gave Shouyou-kun and tell her Shouyou-kun needs to be taught at least basic battle magic. _

_ Right away. Are you OK? _

_ This is tiring, is all, and it won’t be any better in the near future. _

_ I understand. The messages are passed. Iwaizumi says to tell you ‘Thank you for the warning. We owe you one.” _

_ Tell him, ‘there are no debts owed. My job is to maintain peace and balance and Nohebi is a threat to both. I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t warn you.’ _

_ Message passed and acknowledged.  _

_ Good.  _

_ You should go rest. _

Shimizu shakes her head. “I have spells to review. The territories are certain to be planning their strategies already, I need to do the same.”

Shimizu shivers, strong approval coming through the usually quiet dragon-bond. The dragons’ voices and emotions are nothing if not powerful.

Shouyou completes his run around the building, all but jumping into Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“I’m worried, Iwaizumi,” Shouyou says into his mate’s shoulder.

“Me too. But we have something else to think about tonight.”

Shouyou looks up. “Oh?”

“Tonight is the post council party. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san have asked, you, me, and Trashikawa to be a part of their group.”

“Waaaa! I can’t wait.”

The red-head takes Iwaizumi’s hand and drags him back down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Hail Shimizu the Wise. Seriously, she's so damn cool.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. Featuring: Romantic nerves, Oikawa hates Ushijima's guts, and more romantic nerves. Plus, Oikawa's future mate is officially introduced.
> 
> Edit: I'm still at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) I'm a little weird but very friendly. I promise I don't bite.


	27. Social Pursuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance breaks Oikawa and Iwaizumi and the meet banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter for you guys!!!! I still can't promise consistency *glares at brain*, but here's one, at least.
> 
> Always thanks to Yun. I've started, as thanks for helping me with my work and aiding in my writing sadism, to put in a comment from her on every chapter.

Just before sundown, Shouyou, Iwaizumi, and the rest of the Aoba Johsai delegation climbs the hill to the council building.

Oikawa takes the lead, as always, muttering under his breath.

Shouyou looks over at Iwaizumi. “Oikawa-san doesn’t seem too happy about going.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “He just doesn’t want to play nice with Shiratorizawa’s king. He’s hated the man since we were kids.”

“He’s so stiff and boring and kingly. I don’t know how Ten-chan gets along with him. I really don’t,” Oikawa whines.

Shouyou gives the two a puzzled look.

“Ushijima’s parents and Oikawa’s parents are friends so Ushijima was often over at Seijoh castle.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Aunt and Uncle Oikawa had a tendency to dote on Ushijima.”

“Wakatoshi-kun this. Wakatoshi-kun that. You’d swear he was the crown prince of Aoba Johsai not Shiratorizawa. He couldn’t even be fun to be around.”

“He’s not at fault for your parent’s behavior, Tooru. We’ve been over this.”

“I don’t like him and I’m not going to like him. At least I’m civil.”

“To his face maybe. You’ve got a crappy personality and we all know it.”

“And yet you stick around.”

Iwaizumi averts his eyes, looking pointedly in a different direction. “Someone has to make sure you don’t self-destruct,” he mutters, too quiet for anyone but Shouyou to hear.

The redhead inches closer to Iwaizumi, threading their fingers together. The taller man blushes, the red tinge in his visible despite the growing darkness.

_ He’s such a softy _ , Shouyou giggles to Kei.  _ It’s kinda cute. _

_ If you say so. _

_ Look at his face!  _

_ Mhmm. You’re just smitten. _

_ Kei! _

Half an hour later, a tall man leads the Seijoh princes to a pavilion decked in string after string of faerie-lights. Inside, Fae from various delegations mingle, their voices mix with the soft music, filling the night air with sound.

“Hey hey, hey!” Bokuto’s booming voice easily cuts over the din as he and Akaashi make their way to where the northern fae have stopped.

“Good evening, Shouyou. Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san.”

Shouyou grins at the Fukurodani prince consort, “Hi Akaashi-san.”

“You look better, Shouyou. I can’t believe Daishou would dare bring the assassin to the meet.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head slowly. “He knows full well that we can’t do anything. We can’t do anything and  _ he _ can get off on our distress. Yours and Kuroo’s especially.”

“You’re not wrong. Daishou is a sadistic bastard and that’s on his good days. Enough about that, now. Sugawara-san wanted me to pass on a message about introducing you to the new member of their delegation. They should be over in that direction.”

“Alright. Thank you, Aka-chan.”

“Aka-chan?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Don’t bother trying to argue. When Trashikawa gives a nickname he won’t stop using it. I’ve been ‘Iwa-chan’ for most of my life.”

The other prince snorts. “Your cousin has a formidable personality.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Aka-chan. You were absolutely impressive a few days ago. Bo-chan is wise to let you do the talking.”

Iwaizumi shoves at Oikawa’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Shittykawa. Let’s go greet Sugawara.”

“But I’m giving an honest compliment! I don’t think I could have delivered those accusations any better.”

Iwaizumi glares, receiving a huff in reply. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

The quintet makes their way across the room, stopping once or twice to give brief greetings to various acquaintances. 

“Suga-kun!”

The gray-haired prince-consort waves at Oikawa. “Oikawa-san. Good evening, Shouyou, Iwaizumi-kun. Kageyama! Come over here for a minute.”

Oikawa’s eyes gravitate towards the tall young man that approaches them.

“Kageyama, this is Oikawa Tooru, the crown prince of Aoba Johsai. To his left, Hinata Shouyou and Iwaizumi Hajime. To his right, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei. Oikawa-san, this is Kageyama Tobio, one of my younger cousins.”

The black-haired man dips his head. “Hello.”

Makki and Mattsun glance between Oikawa and Kageyama, before grinning. “He can call us Makki and Mattsun like everyone else does. That being said, Issei and I are going to find something else to do. It was nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun.”

While Makki drags his mate off to do who knows what, Oikawa gives Kageyama a thorough once over. 

The crown prince’s gaze travels down, taking in broad shoulders and a lean waist. 

Oikawa’s brown eyes meet Kageyama’s deep blue ones and his heart stutters.  _ I see. That’s what they meant. _

“Good evening, Tobio-chan. I think that’s that.” For the first time in years, Tooru’s voice stutters through a sentence. “We’re getting something to eat. Come on, Iwa-chan, Shou-chan.”

The crown prince all but drags his cousins away from Sugawara and Kageyama.

As soon as they’re out of ear shot, they stop.

“What the fuck, Shittykawa? That was rude, even by your standards.”

“Mean Iwa-chan! We absolutely cannot associate with Tobio-chan.”

“And why not?”

Oikawa looks back over his shoulder, trying to find Kageyama in the crowd. “Ah. Ummm. I---”

Iwaizumi groans, resigned understanding spreading across his face. “He’s yours, isn’t he?”

“Uh.”

Iwaizumi sighs, half in irritation, half in sympathy. “Use your words, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s head sags. “I don’t know. What did it feel like when you met Shou-chan?”

“I didn’t have much in the way of an immediate indicator.”

“Liar. You wouldn’t let Shou-chan out of your arms for a second on the ride back.”

Oikawa finally spots Kageyama's silky black hair over the heads of other fae.

_ Tooru. _

_ What, Rai-chan? _

_ You should probably go apologize to Kageyama-kun. _

_ But--- _

_ No buts. You really don’t want your first interactions with a potential mate to go so poorly, do you? _

_ Probably not. _

“You and Shou-chan should go enjoy yourselves. Introduce him to people. Raiden is right, I should probably go apologize.”

Iwaizumi graces his best friend with a small smile. “You’re not going to regret this. Now go.”

Oikawa makes his way back, finding Kageyama and Sugawara where he left them.

“Tobio-chan.”

_ Tooru _ , Raiden scolds.

Oikawa sighs, forcing his trademark fake smile off of his face. “Sorry. Kageyama-kun.”

“Yes, Oikawa-san?”

“I’m sorry for being rude.”

The blue eyed man shrugs, shuffling his feet. “Oh. Apology accepted, I guess.”

Sugawara elbows his cousin. “Stop that.”

“Sorry, Suga-san.”

“We brought you with us for a reason. I’ll be with Daichi if you need me.”

Sugawara walks away, humming a little ditty.

“For a reason, Tobio-chan?”

“Forced socialization.”

“Not a people person?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “People are confusing. I’d rather spend my time practicing magic.”

“Oh? What school?”

Kageyama flips his arm over to reveal two stones, one black and one blue. “Shadow and Water.”

“It should be interesting when we introduce you to Shou-chan. Should we find something to eat? I’m sure everyone else is gorging themselves by now.”

After Oikawa leaves, Iwaizumi groans. “This is going to be a pain.”

“Why?” Shouyou asks, tilting his head to look at his mate.

“Oikawa hasn’t been looking forward to meeting his mate. He doesn’t want to end up like the King and Queen.”

“So? Why should he have such a problem here?”

“There’s a strong chance that Kageyama is his mate.”

“Ooooh.”

“Iwaizumi.”

A deep voice catches the pair’s attention.

“Good evening, Ushijima. I didn’t think you’d come up to us.”

“I probably wouldn’t have, if Oikawa were here. Since he’s not here I thought I should introduce myself to your new cousin. Greetings. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, King of Shiratorizawa.”

“O-Oh.”

Shouyou grips Iwaizumi’s hand tighter.

“You don’t have to be scared of Ushijima, Shou. Oikawa’s scarier than him, most of the time”

“I didn’t think you had such a high opinion of me.”

“I don’t share Oikawa’s issues. This is Hinata Shouyou, my mate.”

“I wasn’t aware you had made formal ties to someone.”

“We haven’t completed the union spell, but I was planning on speaking to Sugawara about the courtship, while we were here.” Iwaizumi blanches. “Speaking of, can I leave you in Ushijima’s hands while I go speak to Sugawara?”

“I-I suppose.”

“Take care of Shouyou, Ushijima.”

Ushijima nods. “Of course.”

Iwaizumi hurries off and Shouyou looks up at the towering king. “Did you really know Iwaizumi and Oikawa-san when they were kids?”

“Yes.”

“What were they like?”

“Not unlike they are now. Iwaizumi has always been Oikawa’s keeper. Strong and practical to counter his cousin’s flightier tendencies.”

“‘Toshi! So this is where you went off to. Oho? Who is this?”

A scarlet-haired runs up to Ushijima.

“This is Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi’s mate. Hinata-kun, this is my mate, Tendou Satori.”

“And where is Iwaizumi?”

“Speaking to Sugawara.”

Tendou throws an arm around Ushijima’s shoulders. “I see. Well, since Iwaizumi is busy, we should probably feed the Chibi-chan. No sense in letting him starve.”

“Come, Hinata-kun.”

While Ushijima and Tendou feed Shouyou, Iwaizumi approaches Sugawara.

“Sugawara-san?”

Suga turns to face Iwaizumi. “Yes, Iwaizumi-kun?”

“Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Of course. What about?”

A sweat breaks out on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, his heart beating an uneven rhythm.

_ Are you that nervous? _

_ I’m asking belated permission to court a man’s son, Akane. Anyone would be nervous. _

_ You’re worrying too much.  _

“You’re aware that Shouyou and I are mates correct?”

“It’s hard to miss the way you two cling to each other,” Suga replies with a wry smile.

“I already asked Shouyou this, since there was a convenient moment, but would you give your blessing for me to court him?”

Sugawara’s laugh is bright and clear. “Why are you asking me if you’ve already asked him?”

“Tradition is important.”

“I see. What did he say?”

“Yes.”

“That’s all I care about. You obviously love him to pieces.”

_ L--What? _

_ That can’t really surprise you, Hajime. _

Suga bursts into another bout of laughter. “Your face is priceless, Iwaizumi-kun. Instead of asking me for permission to do something you’re already doing, go dote on my son.”

“Oh. Uh--”

Sugawara takes Iwaizumi by the shoulders, spins him around, and pushes him back towards his mate. “Go. Don’t have too much fun.”

The spiky-haired prince nods dumbly and goes back the way he came.

Akane’s laughter is a sharp trill in Iwaizumi’s mind.  _ The L-word really does break people. I’ve never seen you so flabbergasted. Wait till I talk to the others about this about this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that, I suppose. Not my best work, but not the worst. 
> 
> From Yun: Ah yes. Makki and Mattsun going off to plan the torture of the two new pairs.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the comments you guys have been leaving. They are all very appreciated. 
> 
> Next on Sunshine and the Blue castle Prince: 2 chapters of angst.


	28. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou has a nightmare and Iwaizumi helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Um, on this chapter there's a fairly nasty nightmare. So if you're sensitive to that stuff, proceed with caution.  
> Otherwise... ok I won't say enjoy. I was a dick to Shouyou again.
> 
> Thanks as always to Yun for being awesome.

_ Plop. Plop. Plop. Large raindrops splatter on Shouyou’s nose and head, drenching him in cold water. Underneath him, his horse shifts its weight from one foot to another, pinning its ears back in obvious agitation.  _

_ It’s too quiet, a part of Shouyou whispers. The forest should never be this quiet. _

_ The redhead looks at Iwaizumi, who rides next to him. The older man’s face is calm, bearing the same frown it always does, but his shoulders and back are taut as a bow string. _

_ All at once, the tension breaks. A rain of fire descends on the group of Aoba Johsai soldiers. If not for the rain, the trees would be bursting into flame. _

_ The soldiers however, aren’t so lucky. Here and there fabric ignites. The crackle of flame isn’t enough to drown out the screams of burning fae. _

Kei.

I know.

_ Shouyou focuses his energy, letting Kei take it as she wills. One by one, the fires consuming the people around him vanish. _

_ Shouyou breath a sigh of relief.  _ Good job.

_ “Well done, Shouyou.” Iwaizumi echos. “Stay aler---” _

_ The pair’s heads snap around to see a wave of green clad fae running towards them, brandishing silver weapons and various kinds of magic. _

_ “Shouyou, go!” _

_“But---”_ _  
__“Run.”_

_ Shouyou’s heart leaps when Iwaizumi draws his sword and urges his horse towards the ever growing melee. _

_ The redhead is frozen in place. The forest floor turns crimson, the now heavy rain unable to wash away the blood that pours from countless bodies. _

_ Shouyou finds the broad form of his mate. Iwaizumi stands in the center of a circle formed of corpses holding off two Nohebi soldiers at once. _

_ A flicker of metal and shadow draws Shouyou’s eye. Across the field an archer sits, aiming a magic covered arrow at Iwaizumi. _

_ Before he can open his mouth to scream a warning the arrow takes flight. _

_ “Hajime!” The young man finally screams, just as the arrow embeds itself in Iwaizumi’s chest snuffing out--- _

“Shouyou!”

Shouyou’s eyes snap open.

“Shouyou.”

Iwaizumi’s face is inches from Shouyou’s, his lips pinched with worry.

Shouyou sucks in breath after breath, tears streaming down his face. “You-you died. They-they killed you. I saw it.”

“They didn’t kill me. It was just a dream. Just a dream, I promise.”

Iwaizumi pulls Shouyou into his arms, cradling the smaller man’s head against his chest.

“Hajime,” Shouyou whispers, tears streaming from his face. “I don’t want to fight Nohebi. I don’t want them to take you away from me.”

“They won’t, Shou. I promise. I’m not going to leave you like that.”

Shouyou’s breathing eases, eventually falling back into the rhythm of peaceful sleep.

_ Hajime. _

_ Yes? _

_ Oikawa wants to know what on earth-- never mind. Oikawa is on his way up. _

_Tell Raiden that I’ll meet him in the hall. Is Kei alright?_ _  
__She’s better than Shou. Very worried. It’s not unusual for him to get nightmares--_

_ I wonder why. _

_ But they aren’t often this bad. _

_ I see. Tell Kei that I’ll be back after I placate our favorite crown prince. _

_ Will do. _

Iwaizumi lays his mate back down, tucking the covers in around the younger man before stepping outside.

“What the fuck, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whisper-yells as soon as he’s within range. “I could hear you two from my room.”

Iwaizumi sighs. To his cousin’s credit, Oikawa looks annoyed, but concerned as well. Most of the time, he wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to pout and whine about it. Then again, Oikawa might be petty, but he’s neither heartless nor stupid.

“Seriously, Iwa-chan. It sounded like someone was dying.”

“Someone was,” Iwaizumi replies, his voice rough with exhaustion. “Me more than likely. Shou was having a nightmare.”

“I see. Is he alright?”

“He fell back asleep. I think I’m going to go join him. Good night, Tooru.”

“G’night, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi returns to the room, frowning at the sweat beading on Shouyou’s forehead.

With a heavy sigh he lays down over the blankets and wraps an arm around the redhead, hoping that his presence is enough to chase Shouyou’s demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel kinda bad about this one. I really do. This isn't to far from a lot of my own, so I really do feel bad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Chapter 29 will be up in just a few. It's really short.


	29. Chat with the Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa comes to breakfast exhausted and angry. Makki and Mattsun help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter #2. it's tiny and half angst half fluff.

Oikawa drags himself into the dining room the morning after Shouyou’s nightmare, hair lying flat against his head.

After checking in with Iwaizumi, Oikawa had gone back to bed, but the anger growing deep in his chest kept him from going back to sleep.

“Where are Iwaizumi and Shou?” Makki asks, noting the smolder in his cousin’s eyes.

“I had breakfast sent up to them. They had a rough night.”

“Rougher than yours?”

“Daishou Suguru had better hope that I never get my hands on him, because if no one else kills him, I will.”

“What happened?”

The memory of Shouyou’s scream rings through his mind for the fourth or fifth time since he left the young redhead’s room. “Shou-chan’s nightmares managed to wake me, of all people, up last night.”

Makki and Mattsun’s expressions darken. “That bad?”

“Daishou fucking Suguru is going to learn that the Seijoh royal family is not one to be messed with.”

Mattsun sighs. “He will. And I’m sure Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno are of the same mind.”

“Speaking of,” Makki adds, taking the opportunity to redirect conversation “Sawamura’s sending their young one with us. What was his name?”

“Kageyama,” Mattsun supplies. “Sawamura’s messenger said you’d know why. Surprisingly, our Lights refuse to offer up any information.”

“Odd. I’d imagine they want to wait until after I confess.”  
“Oho? Makki, did you hear what I heard?”

“Something about a confession? Do tell, Oikawa.”

Oikawa bites his lip, turning a soft shade of pink. “Karasuno is sending Tobio-chan with us because there’s a 95% chance that he’s my soulmate.” 

“You know what, Makki?”  
“What?”

“This is going to be fun.”

Oikawa withers at the sight of the lovebirds’ sadistic grins 

_ I’m doomed, Raiden.  _

_ Yes. Yes you are. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makki and Mattsun will never resist the urge to tease their friends. Ever. I also love seeing Oikawa get worked up like that. Not because I like hurting people (I'm not necessarily the sadist Yun swears I am), but because it shows some level of caring towards those he's close to. He's still a little shit, but he's not *just* a little shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you next time.


	30. Shadow Meet Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Shouyou meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun. And it's fluffy!
> 
> Thank you to the people who have been commenting. And thanks to Yun, who is all too nice and lets me babble.

Three days after the last council session, the Aoba Johsai delegation meets Sugawara and Kageyama by the north entrance to the meet ground.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara says, nudging the young crow with his elbow, “Go greet Seijoh.”

Kageyama urges his horse forward, bowing his head to the others. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Tobio-chan! Are you ready to leave?”

Kageyama nods.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Trashikawa?” Iwaizumi asks from where he rides next to Shouyou.

“For-- No? Oh!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and smiles at Kageyama. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. This is Hinata Shouyou.”

“Just call me Shouyou.”

“I’m Hanamaki Takehiro.”

“Matsukawa Issei. Usually we go by Makki and Mattsun.”

“Or the Lovebirds. Though, we’re not the only lovebirds anymore.”

Kageyama looks pleadingly at Iwaizumi. “Are they always like this?”

“Heh. Pretty much. You’ll get used to it.”

Iwaizumi laughs at the obvious doubt on the crow’s face before turning to Sugawara. “We’ll send a bird when we get to Seijoh castle.”

“Good. Behave Kageyama and make sure to spend time not practicing your magic. It’s not good for your health. Shouyou.”

“Yes, Suga-san?”

“No more teleporting to random places.”

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama interjects, “We’ll be fine.”

“I know, I know. Happy travels to you all.”

The Seijoh party murmurs similar well wishes as Sugawara rides away whistling to himself.

“Is he always like that?” Shouyou asks Kageyama.

“Pretty much. He’s the self appointed ‘mom’ of everyone in our generation. He’s ‘mom’ and Daichi-san is the generation ‘Dad’.” Kageyama shudders. “Never get on Daichi-san’s bad side. I remember one time Nishinoya and Tanaka snuck out of the castle to go bar hopping without telling anyone. Daichi-san looked like he was going to kill them.”

Shouyou bursts out laughing. “Really? Makki and Mattsun do stuff like that all the time.”

“Do not!” Makki objects.

“I think the problem was that both were underage at the time. There’s about a 200 year age gap between Sugawara-san, the eldest in the generation, and me.”

“Oooooh. Mom would have murdered Natsu and I for doing something like that. Nyoko was always so well behaved. Though, she’s Daichi-san’s daughter, so it would make sense if she took after him.”

“Daichi-san’s daughter?”

“Yeah. That was the deal with my mother. One pregnancy with Sugawara-san and one with Daichi-san.”

“Then why is it just you here?”

“Because Mom needed an heir, duh. The eldest child was given to the fae while the youngest stayed in the human world. Wasn’t this said at the council meeting?”

“I wasn’t… paying attention.”

Shouyou doesn’t miss the faint blush accompanying the older man’s mumbled words. “Oooooh? Were you paying more attention to Oikawa-san than what was going on at the meeting?”

“No…?”

The redhead raises a disbelieving brow. “Really?”

“You’ve met Kuroo-san haven’t you?”

“Oya?” Shouyou replies, doing his best to mimic Kuroo’s Cheshire cat smirk.

“Don’t do that! It’s bad enough I have to deal with it when he and Kei-nii come to the Crow’s Nest for family dinners.”

Shouyou nearly falls out of the saddle, nearly crying with laughter. “It’s horrible isn’t it.”

The redhead lays a hand over his chest, mimicking the Cat King’s faux offended expression. “You wound me, Kei!”

The words draw a snort out of Kageyama and a confused trill out of Kei.

“I wasn’t talking about _you_.”

Kageyama throws a confused look at Shouyou. “What?”

“Oh. My Light is named Kei. It got really confusing while Tsukishima-san was at the Eyrie.”

“Kei-nii went to the Eyrie?”

“Is that so odd? He and Akaashi-san get along quite well, though I think Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san exhaust him.”

“That’s usually what he complains about.”

“Honestly, I think Kuroo-san pestered him into coming and being my teacher.”

“Tsukishima Kei? Teach? You’re delusional.”

“Nope. Look.”

Shouyou extends his arm, visualizing the warping of Light around it. Half a second later, the appendage disappears from sight.

“Light School? That’s cool. Not as cool as shadow, though.”

“Oh really? Wanna bet?”

“Yeah. I do. Look at this.”

Shouyou watches Kageyama expand one of the small shadows cast by the trees above them, effectively vanishing into thin air. His heart jumps before he realizes that this is Kageyama, a family member, not some nameless Nobehan Shadow mage. 

“I could do something like that! With practice anyway.”

“Sure you could.”

“I can too.”

_Kei, a little help?_

_I’m not sure this is a good idea._ Kei replies, sending a quick Help Me! to Akane.

Oikawa is two steps ahead of her, clapping his hands together. “Children, children. You’ll have plenty of time to practice when we get back to Seijoh. Shadow and Light are similar enough that practicing together will be extremely beneficial.”

Kageyama sighs but nods his agreement. “Kei-nii and I learned together. Shadow and Light are two halves of a whole so the same casting methods apply to both. So it makes sense for us to practice together.”

“Exactly. Now, let’s get moving. The peace only lasts so long, after all.

The group leaves meet, riding in two lines. Makki and Mattsun take up the rear, keeping an eye on Kageyama and Shouyou, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi converse at the head.

“I think life just got a lot more interesting, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa comments about an hour after they left.

“You’re not usually one for understatement. As far as maturity goes, Kageyama may be the closest Shouyou has had to someone his age since coming here.”

“What about Tsukki-chan?”

“Mated to Kuroo. He’s also several decades older. Both matter. Hopefully Kageyama and Shou end up proper friends.”

Oikawa looks over his shoulder at the two, who are happily bickering over something or another. “They’ll be fine. They might try to kill each other a few times a month, but it’s not like you and I aren’t the same way.”

“True. Very true.”

Iwaizumi shifts in his saddle, stretching out his shoulders and neck.

_What do you think, ‘Kane?_

_It’ll work out fine. The conversations between their Lights is more than amusing._

_Oh?_

_Gossip, mostly._

_What are they saying?_

_It seems like the Eyrie and the Crow’s Nest are just as chaotic as Seijoh. Past that, Light gossip is Light gossip and only to be passed on by the Light’s involved in the gossiping. You’d have to ask Shou-kun and Kageyama-kun directly._

_Really?_

_Ask Oikawa what one of the primary rules of gossip is._

“Hey, Shittykawa?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“‘Kane says to ask what one of the rules of gossiping is.”

“Well, you never tell the subject of the gossip what is being said. Never blab to someone who isn’t in the gossip circle. Are the Lights gossiping?”

“Yes.”

“They’ll never tell. I can almost never get Rai-chan to spill either. Really not fair, the way they get all the details from our end but they almost never give us an in on inter-Light conversations. Wait... Since when are you interested in what is being said in the gossip circle?”

“Just curious. Shou hasn’t told me much about the Eyrie.”

“I see. Just ask Shou-chan. It’s not that hard. You’ll never get the information out of Aka-chan. Now, how do I go about wooing Tobio-chan?”

“You’re asking me of all people? Dumbass. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing either!”

The pair looks at each other and they break out laughing. “We’re a sorry pair,” Oikawa gasps. “No wonder the Lovebirds give us shit.”

“It’s not our fault their bond was at full strength as soon as they came of age. It’s not like they weren’t well…”

“Lovebirds?” the crown prince supplies.

“Yeah, long before that.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa continue chattering, lamenting their lack of experience and the past, present, and future torment at the hands of the lovebirds. 

Eventually, Oikawa comes to a conclusion. “We might have to ask them for help.”

“Probably.”

“When we do we’re going to get teased to no end.”

“Definitely.”

“We’re doomed, Iwa-chan, we’re doomed!”

Oikawa’s dramatic declaration effectively ends their conversation, the pair tacitly deciding that eavesdropping on Kageyama and Shouyou is far more entertaining than contemplating their impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I live for Shouyou/Kageyama and Iwaizumi/Oikawa friendships. I hope you enjoyed the fun because the next couple chapters aren't as sweet.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and come talk to me at [Haikyyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) a discord channel for anyone 17 and above.


	31. Shadow Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seijoh delegation returns and the situation worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it worsens
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the beta.

The trip back takes two weeks. Two weeks of bickering, horseplay, and enough teasing to drive Iwaizumi and Oikawa insane. Makki and Mattsun happily left Shouyou and Kageyama to their back and forth banter.

As soon as the six ride up to the gates of Seijoh City that lighthearted energy disappears.

Shouyou reaches out to Iwaizumi, who rides next to him. “I’m not sure I like this,” the young man says, glancing around at the people around them.

Iwaizumi squeezes his mate’s fingers, not missing the lack of fangirls assailing them. “If the Queen and King don’t have answers, the other guardsmen will.”

“Why wouldn’t they have information for us?”

“You know your adoptive aunt. She’s not going to be happy that this is the third pairing that will not have children without dealing with a different mated pair.”

“Oh yea. Our Queen Aunt has a certain sense of bloodline purity.”

Iwaizumi’s lips form a line of white. “It’s worse because Tooru is her son, not just part of an adoptee bloodline. For generations the monarchs of Aoba Johsai have been a male-female pairing, capable of producing heirs themselves. If Tooru had siblings, I wouldn’t put it past them to name one of his siblings crown prince.”

The delegation finally rides up to the azure castle complex, coming to a halt in a v-formation.

“Oikawa Tooru. Who do you think you have brought home?”

Oikawa Rin, queen of Aoba Johsai, stands at the door to the castle, hands crossed over her chest. Behind her, Tooru’s father, mouths a silent apology to his son.

The temperature of the air around Tooru drops by several degrees as he puts himself between his parents and Kageyama.

“I’ve never seen Oikawa-san so worked up.” Shouyou whispers to Iwaizumi.

“Fae magic can get a little out of control when we perceive threats to our mates. If we weren’t sure before, we know now. Kageyama and Oikawa are a mated pair.”

Rin seems to come to the same conclusion, her face darkening further. “Tooru…”

“Mother, this is my mate, Kageyama Tobio from the Karasuno Royal family.”

“I know who Sugawara and Sawamura’s cousins are. It would figure you wouldn’t find a nice young lady and give your father and I some grandbabies. Your generation is hopeless.”

The courtyard flares with magic, six Light’s happily channeling their mages’ unhoned energy.

“Put your magic away. Your mate is your responsibility, Tooru. And keep him out of my sight. That useless halfling too. I don’t know why you didn’t leave him behin--”

A flurry of bright crackles erupts around Shouyou, as Kei mixes his Light and Fire magic. “Enough, Aunt Rin. If my mate is hopeless and I’m useless then go. We’re not telling you to look at us.”

“Why, You--”

“Rin,” Koji says, resting a hand on Rin’s shoulder, “just leave it for now.”

Rin humphs and turns on her heel. “You’re just as bad. Just so you know, Tooru, Hajime, this mess in the south, don’t expect Koji and I to help. If you’re worthy of the crown, do it yourself.”

Without another word, Rin spins on her heel and walks off.

Koji sighs. “I’m sorry for Rin, children. If you need my help, have one of your Lights contact my Kyo. Tooru.”

“Yes, Father?”

“You have my permission to use whatever you need. Good luck. I should probably try to calm your mother down.”

As soon as the doors shut behind Koji, the princes and their Light’s relax.

“Well said, Shou-chan. Though, in the future it might be wise to keep the pyrotechnics to a minimum.”

“Heh. Kei’s fault.”

_ Hey! I wasn’t the one putting out enough energy to blow up half the Eyrie. _

“Still--”

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mutters to his mate.

“Yes, Tobio-chan?”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Huh, Tobio--”

Kageyama dismounts before dragging Shouyou off of his horse.

_ Tobio?  _ Miki asks her mage as the two mages run off in a random direction.  _ Kei wants to know what you’re doing. Raiden-san and Akane-san do as well. _

_ Can’t you make up an excuse? _

_ I can, but why? _

_ I’ll say when I figure it out. _

_ You never make any sense. Very well. I’ll tell them ‘I don’t know, my mage is being cryptic.’ Does that work? _

_ Fine. Whatever. Just keep Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san away. _

Kageyama can almost hear Miki’s long suffering eyeroll. 

The dark-haired crow pulls Shouyou into a shed.

“What the hell, Kageyama?”

_ I need your eyes too, Miki. _

_ Oh? Now I’m interested. _

“Take off your shirt.”

“What? No!”

Kageyama draws in a deep breath, settling his temper before reaching out and digging his thumb into Shouyou’s shoulder.

Tears spring up in the redhead’s eyes. “What did you do that for?”

“Please… I’m not going to do anything funny, but…”

_ I think I see what you’re thinking, but you might try explaining to Shouyou. As far as he’s concerned you’re just being weird. _

“A few years ago, Suga-san was super upset because a member of the family got hurt. That was you, wasn’t it?”

Shouyou nods.Whatever Kei is saying calms him down. “Fine. Whatever.”

The redhead pulls his shirt over his head, wincing when the movement pulls at his now aching shoulder.

“Can you make some Light, it’s a little dark.”

“I thought you were a Shadow mage.”

“I am, but I don’t have dark vision, dumbass.”

“Fine, fine, since Light magic is obviously better than Shadow magic.”

A small light blooms over their heads.

Kageyama lets his eyes travel over Shouyou’s sweat covered face over to his shoulder. 

_ Is that what I think it is? _

“Can I do something? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Shouyou nods. 

_ Miki, how should I do this? _

_ You want to force a spell to reveal itself? _

_ Yeah. _

_ It’s not yours, so.... _

  
  


While Kageyama and Miki figure out how to force a spell reveal, Iwaizumi and Oikawa let the grooms take their horses.

“What on earth are they doing?” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa responds, “but I don’t have a good feeling about it. Tobio-chan looked worried.”

_ Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi. We need help. _ A faint voice resonates 

“Kei?”

_ Was that Kei? _

_ Apparently so. _ Akane confirms.  _ The cross bond has formed just enough to use in an emergency. _

_ Where are they? _

_ Storage shed nearest the stables. _

Iwaizumi wraps a large hand around Oikawa’s wrist.

“What?”

“Don’t ask. I don’t know. But our mates are in trouble.”

The pair bursts into the storeroom, to find Shouyou slumped against Kageyama, his shoulder covered in two shadows.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have looked stuff up first. I’m sorry.” Kageyama repeats, his own face pale as death.

“What happened here?” Oikawa snarls.

“I thought I felt a shadow seed in Shouyou. I--”

_ He tried to get it to show itself, but the other magic was stronger than he anticipated. _

_What is it with our mates messing up spells?_

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. “Kei, Miki, listen to me.”

He guides the two young Light’s through disconnecting Kageyama’s magic from the Noheban mage’s.

Once Kageyama’s magic settles, the other Shadow retreats back into Shouyou.

“I--”

“Tobio-chan, what were you thinking? You both could have gotten hurt or worse.”

“I have a question. How did you figure that this might be a problem?”

“I felt a flare of Shadow magic when he set off his pyrotechnics. It didn’t come from me, so it had to be something like that. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.”

_ Miki says the same. _

_ Good intentions, bad execution. _

_ Essentially. _

“Kageyama-kun.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You realized it was an issue, you and I are going to figure out how to fix it. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Tooru, calm down. It could have been worse. Kageyama could have not noticed at all.”

Shouyou lifts his head. “What’s a ‘shadow seed’.”

“Kageyama?”

“It’s something I heard about when researching offensive magic in my spare time. Basically, a Shadow mage can bury piece of shadow magic into a Light mage using a weapon of some sort. It won’t be detectable or removable until after the Light mage has used enough of his Light magic to make it grow. I think, when Tsukishima cured the direct poisoning, he missed the seed.”

“Can a Light mage cure it?” Oikawa asks?

“Yes and no. I didn’t read much, but Shadow and Light seeds-- because Light can do the same to Shadow mages--can’t be cured by Light alone. I read something about a balance, but I don’t remember anything else.”

Iwaizumi sighs, taking Shouyou from Kageyama. “Starting in a few days, we three will start figuring this out. Tooru, Makki, and Mattsun can handle the rest to start with.”

_ Akane. _

_ Yes? _

_ Tell Raiden to get Tooru to cool his head and take care of his mate. Kageyama looks absolutely terrified. _

_ Done. _

Iwaizumi lifts Shouyou and walks out.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks when Iwaizumi and Shouyou are gone.

“Yes?”

“Next time, tell us. It’s our job to worry about our mates, you know.”

“I wasn’t certain.”

“Then we would have helped you. Just… lets go. No harm done. Not permanently anyway. We have other things that need done before dinner. Next time, communicate.”

Oikawa leads Kageyama out of the storage shed and into the palace, intent on getting his mate settled before anything else can rear its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. These boys just can't seem to get a break. Also, Iwaizumi is the absolute best in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and thank you for the Kudos and comments. They guys have been so damn nice to me.


	32. First Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two royal families start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one of my shittier summaries. And titles. Again I'm going to say thank you, thank you, thank you. Sunshine hit 100 kudos a few days ago. To thank everyone I finished the smut I mentioned back in chapter 9. Jeez that was ages ago. 
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the Beta.

A few days later, Sakusa Kiyoomi walks into the throne room of Itachiyama’s Hidden Light Castle. 

Komori Motoya, one of his cousins and the recently crowned King of Itachiyama, leans back in the throne, snoring softly.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you keep falling asleep on the throne,” Sakusa says, approaching the other man.

Komori shifts, blinking at Sakusa. “You could have knocked.”

“I did. What’s so important that you couldn’t wait until after you slept?”

“Nohebi and the Fukuro-Neko alliance are going at it in an official capacity.”

“So? We expected it to happen one of these days. Those owls might not see it, but Nohebi radiates shadow magic. It has for a while.”

“The only Light mage in the south is Kuroo’s mate. They’re not going to notice.”

“And? What Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Nohebi do is none of our business.”

Komori sighs. “It gets worse, Kiyoomi. Nohebi got Aoba Johsai involved.”

“It’s still not Itachiyama’s issue.”

“Kiyoomi. The Komori royal line took your great-grandparents in. Your great-grandparents, who helped start the generations of tension between the two nations. It’s our problem, just as it is theirs, and just as it is Seijoh’s. I sided with the owls at the meet.”

Sakusa drags his hands through his hair, groaning. “What do you need me to do?”

“We can’t do anything to help Seijoh. They’re too far away, but we can send mages to augment Fukurodani’s army. They’re going to need help.”

Sakusa grimaces, but nods. “I’ll arrange it if you go to bed. I refuse to take care of you when you get sick.”

“I’ll get some sleep. I promise.”

Sakusa turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

“What do you think, Susumu?” Komori asks his Light, long after his cousin is out of sight.

_ He’s practical, but I think he’d rather keep his head buried in the snow than face this reality. _

“We’ll think on it. But later. He’s going to be pissed if I don’t go to bed.”

While Komori and Sakusa speak, the directors from the Nekoman Council of Princes settle around a circular table.

“How did it go?” Kai, the director of regional princes asks, once everyone is settled.

“About as expected,” Kuroo responds. “The war papers have been assigned and the peace ends in two days.”

“You’ll want me to start coordinating with the regional princes, then. Me and Yaku.”

Yaku nods his agreement. “I’ll take Lev as well. It’s about time he learned what we princes actually do.”

Kuroo leans over to Kenma. “I almost feel sorry for the poor giant.”

Yaku glares from across the table. “I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

Kenma sighs. “Kuro, behave.”

“Fine. What is the state of our intelligence network?”

“In tiptop shape, of course. Daishou might be sneaky, but we’re the best at doing sneaky  _ and _ doing it by the book. I’ll start making trips between here and the Fox Den.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not particularly fond of the idea, but certain sensitive information should pass from one pair of royal hands to another. Make sure Fukurodani, Seijoh, and Karasuno know this.”

“Yes, Kenma. One other thing, before I let everyone sleep, or return to working, pick your poison. Mated pairs stay together.” Kuroo reaches to the side, grasping Tsukishima’s hand under the table. “Daishou is a slimy bastard that would have no issues using our mates. I don’t want any hostage situations, do you understand?”

The other four princes give firm nods. 

“Dismissed. Get some sleep at some point tonight. We don’t need to be sleep deprived.”

One by one the princes leave, until only Tsukishima and Kuroo remain.

The blond stands, sitting himself on the table in front of his rooster-haired mate. “You don’t have any intention of following your own advice, do you, Tetsurou?”

“Believe it or not, I do. I’m worried, Kei.”

Tsukki frowns, running long fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “What about?”

“We don’t have enough information on Nohebi. They flew under Akaashi’s radar, and there aren’t many people more observant than him. We just don’t know.”

“Trust in Kenma, Tetsu. Trust in all of us. I think you can even trust in that hair-brained thing we call the King of Fukurodani. Hmmm. Maybe not. I’d trust Akaashi-san, though. Akaashi-san, Kenma, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, Mom and Dad Crow. We have reliable people around us, you know.”

Kuroo leans forward and rests his forehead on Tsukishima’s chest. “I know. It’s Daishou I don’t trust. He kept smirking even though only Inarizaki declared total neutrality. There’s something we don’t know.”

“And you’re not going to figure it out tonight. You’re going to get up and we’re going to bed. What is it you say about needing air for the brain? Air doesn’t do much good if the brain is too tired to function.”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” The Cat king smirks. “Do I get a kiss before bed? Maybe a bedtime story?"

“You’re incorrigible.”

Despite his grumbled words, Tsukki gives Kuroo a slight smile and leans down to press a feather-light kiss on his head. “There. Now we’re going to bed.”

Back in their room, Kuroo watches Tsukki fall asleep. Before he follows, carried to sleep by his mate’s even breathing, he whispers a soft prayer. “Dragons, if you actually give a shit, don’t take this away from us.”`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last little bit was so emotional. I started tearing up. Which really isn't hard.


	33. Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma sends a letter then Oikawa and Iwaizumi give as good as they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, that's a title. I have not been titling good recently.
> 
> So this one goes funny-serious-funny with a bit of fluff.
> 
> Sorry this took a few days to get out. I have been totally swamped by world building. Very fun but I like getting to use it. Without further ado (thanks to yun for the beta) here's a chapter.

“Yoohoo! Tobio-chan, Shou-chan, how is the research coming?”

Oikawa barges into the small library dedicated to magical research.

He snickers when the pair glare at him with identical, empty expressions. 

“I guess that answers that. Take a break. We got a bird from Nekoma.”

“Finally,” Shouyou groans, dragging his fingers through his curls. “If I look at one more useless magic book I might die.”

“Well, that’s what we’re trying to keep from happening,” Kageyama says.

“You were complaining too. Or do you just want to look good in front of your mate?”

“Why you--”

“Now, now, children. Put the books up and return to our floor.”

A few minutes later, Kageyama and Shouyou sit down next to their respective mates at their floor’s small meeting table. 

When they’re settled, Oikawa picks up the envelope sitting in the center of the table. “Let’s see what the cat’s have to say.”

“It’s Sealed. Mattsun and I tried to unseal it, as did Iwaizumi.”  
 _That won’t work._

“Rai-chan? What do you mean?”

_I just talked to Miki and the others. We’ve all read the energy signatures._

“And? Spit it out, Rai-chan.”

_Patience, Tooru. This Seal has multiple keys. 6, in total._

“One for each of us. Is there an order in which the keys should be unsealed?”

A few seconds pass before Raiden replies. _Yes and no._

“Which is it?”

_Yes. Mated pairs in no particular order._

“In what order did you three try to open the seal?”

Makki hums. “Issei and I tried first, then Iwaizumi. If what Katashi is saying is correct, Shou is next, then you and Kageyama-kun.”

“Kei-chan, Miki-chan, Rai-chan,” Oikawa addresses their Lights directly, “the rest is up to you.”

Not long after, the physical seal sparks and the entire table feels the Seal disappear.

_Kenma really needs to make this a little easier on us. That was moderately confusing._   
_Agreed._

Oikawa breaks Nekoma’s physical seal and removes the contents.

“So?” Mattsun asks. “What was worth working for 30 minutes to get to?”

“ _Princes of Seijoh and Tobio, you’re reading this so I assume you’re well enough to make use of this information. Nekoma is setting the Fox’s Den in Inarizaki as our base of inter-territory intelligence. Nekoma is requesting that one royal pair from Seijoh be sent as representatives to make the passage of information as secure as possible. Karasuno has already readily agreed._ _-Kozume Kenma, Office of Intelligence.”_

“And the second piece?” Iwaizumi asks, threading his fingers with Shouyou’s.

“It says: _Keep your mates close. Nohebi may try to use our mates against us if we don’t. Be Safe._ That’s it.”

Iwaizumi sighs, gripping Shouyou’s hand a little tighter. “Who are we sending? Obviously, we can’t send you and Kageyama.”

“Shouyou.” Kageyama voices his thoughts for the first time since sitting down at the table.  
“Tobio-chan? Why Shou-chan?”

“Shadow Seeds are rare information. The Fox’s Den Library will have more information than this one.”

Oikawa nods. “It would certainly accomplish two tasks at once. Shou-chan.”

“Yes?”  
“Can you teleport Iwa-chan and yourself at the same time?”

“Easily.”

Iwaizumi suppresses a sudden green tinge to his face, instead asking, “Will that much magic use make the shadow sickness worse?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “No. For the most part, it only affects the Light energy. So long as he doesn’t use Light magic, the seed's growth will be slow.”

“Oikawa, tell Kenma that Shou and I will act as messengers.”

Shouyou nods, forcing down the flutter of fear in his stomach. 

From there the conversation drifts on to other topics and soon Shouyou is dozing off. Iwaizumi wraps an arm around the younger man, letting the redhead use his chest as a pillow.

Makki and Mattsun zero in on the pair’s intimate position.

“Awww,” Makki whispers, careful not to wake Shouyou.

Mattsun bats his eyes. “He’s sleeping and we’re cuddling and we’re so in _love._ ”

Iwaizumi makes a rude gesture at the pair while Kageyama looks at Oikawa. 

“Is this _really_ normal?” he asks his mate for the sixth or seventh time since meeting the lovebirds.

“Unfortunately, Tobio-chan, not only is this normal but Iwa-chan and Shou-chan are not their only targets.”

“What did you do to get this?” 

“Rude, Tobio-chan. I’ll have you know that just being friends with these two hellions is grounds enough for teasing.”

Mattsun shrugs. “I’d argue--”

“--but we all know that would be a lie,” Makki finishes. “In all seriousness, Iwaizumi, you should go tuck Shouyou in. I’m sure your chest is a great pillow, but it’s no substitute for a bed.”

“I never hear you complaining, ‘Hiro.”

“Well, no…”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa roll their eyes.

Oikawa pulls a sleepy-eyed Kageyama to his feet, while Iwaizumi picks up his own mate. 

“Rai-chan,” the crown-prince whispers.

_Yes?_

“Let us know how long it takes for those two to realize we’re gone.”

_Haha! Sure._

Raiden makes his report a few hours after. The result: an hour. It took a full hour for the lovebirds to stop making eyes at each other and realize that they were the only ones still there.

 _Well,_ Oikawa comments right before he falls asleep, _they can’t really say much about Iwa-chan and I, now can they._

Oikawa and Raiden fall asleep giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That first mini scene and then the last. Also, IwaHina is so damn cute. It's tooth-rotting at times and I kinda love it. Makki and Mattsun are Seijoh's Thing 1 and 2 (or maybe Tweedledee and Tweedledum) and I will swear by it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Fun chapter, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Oh yea, come yell at me on the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) discord server.


	34. Battle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama teaches Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start with my thanks to my lovely beta reader, Yun. 
> 
> Ok. That's done. Enjoy!

“Stop, Boke. How many times do I have to tell you, battle magic should be simple.”

Shouyou releases his hold on his energy, glaring at the shadow mage in front of him.

“Try again.”

Shouyou exhales and straightens, turning back to one of the stone and straw dummies they’re using as a target. 

“What do you mean, simple?”

Kageyama groans. “The spells you’re using are several step spells. That last one was three not one. Until your light can cast faster than a snail, anything complicated is going to be useless.

_ Shou _ .

_ Hmm? _

_ Can we take a break? Miki says she wants to help me with my technique. _

_ Only if she can convince Bakayama over there to take a break.  _

_ She’s taking care of it. _

“Fine, Miki! We’ll take a break.”

Kageyama and Shouyou sit under a tree, the shade a welcome relief from the summer sun.

The pair spend several minutes quietly regaining energy. 

“Shouyou?”

“What?” Shouyou asks, flatly.

“You’re a mess. It takes far too long for you to switch from one vibration to another and it takes too long for you and Kei to pick a spell,” the dark-haired boy pauses and grimaces before continuing. “But, you and Kei are almost perfectly in sync. You’ll be really good if you two can get your act together.”

Shouyou falls back into the grass, chuckling at Kageyama grumbled words. “Don’t hurt yourself, Kageyama.”

“Shut up.”

A few minutes later, Kei and Miki catch their mages’ attention.

_ Are you calm now? _

_ What do you mean? I was never not calm. _

_ Uh huh. You were this close to setting Kageyama’s hair on fire. Now, can we go practice. Miki showed me something cool. _

Kageyama and Shouyou climb to their feet and return to the training circle.

“Again Shouyou.”

_ Can we attempt the same spell? _

_ Kageyama would kill me. He said simple, right? _

_ He did… I see what you want. _

Shouyou molds the energy in and around him, blinking in surprise when Kei reaches out and takes the energy. Not a second later the target burst into flame.

“Kei! What did you do?”

_ Miki says that I don’t have to wait for you to pass the energy. As soon as it’s where I need it to be, I can just take it. _

“Oh. Let’s try another one!”

Kageyama smirks, motioning for Shouyou continue.

Two more explode in rapid succession.

Kageyama approaches Shouyou, a couple sheets of notes in hand. “Better. I put together this list. If you and your Light have a set list of spells you won’t have to spend as much time talking it over.”

The red-head flips through them. He frowns when he spots a couple odd spells. “Why spells for water and earth?”

“Just because Fire and Air are your specialities doesn’t mean you should neglect the rest. Especially since you can’t use Light. Now scoot over. I want to get some practice in too.”   


An hour or two later, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk into the training room, to find fire and water magic flashing around, soaking straw and scorching stone.

“Try an earth spell,” Kageyama pants, grinning despite his exhaustion.

Shouyou makes a face at his cousin, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Unless you think you can’t.”  
The redhead glares. “Only _you_ think I can’t Bakageyama.”

Shouyou stands up straight. A soft smile pulling at his lips right before a Shouyou-sized stone wall erupts from the earth, sending grass and dirt raining onto Kageyama’s head.

The taller man reaches out and grinds his palm into Shouyou’s head.

“Ow, ow, ow, Kageyamaaaa! That hurts.”

“I said try an earth spell, you idiot, not send earth flying.”

“I didn’t realize you spent that much time watching Iwai-chan,” Oikawa snickers, stepping out of the shadows of a tree. 

The red-head blushes, skin clashing horribly with his hair.

“Be nice, Trashikawa.” Iwaizumi grumbles, his face nearly as red as his mate’s.

“Be glad I’m not one of the lovebirds. They would  _ love _ to know that Shou-chan here is trying one of your favorite spells.”

“‘Kane, make a little room here.”

Shouyou’s rock shield crumbles, before melting into the parent stone entirely. “If you want to learn that spell, Shouyou, ask me.”

“Oh. Okay! Can you teach me that spell?”

“Later, Shou. How’s it coming, Kageyama?”  
“He’s casting spells quicker but he has no finesse. Best with fireballs and whirlwinds. I gave him a spell list to practice.”

“Let me see, Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look over the list, discussing the contents in voices too soft for Kageyama and Shouyou to hear.

“Shouyou,” Iwaizumi says, looking up at his mate.

“Yes?”  
“As soon as you master these, I’ll start teaching you the shield. They aren’t the easiest, but they’re the best for self defence in a city.”

“But now you two are putting the magic up,” Oikawa interjects, before Shouyou can reply. “Unless you want to skip dinner of course.”

The two young mages shake their heads emphatically. 

“We thought not.”

The quartet continues to laugh and joke as they make their way up to dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata are so fun to write like this.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a couple super short notes, someone is sanding stuff and I can't think through it. Thank you for the reads and the imput.
> 
> Edit: Once again I forgot to put the link to my discord server in. [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) There. That's better.


	35. Mage's Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa butts heads with the mage's Association

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say (Yun shut it) except enjoy
> 
> Thanks to yun for her help

Plop. Plop. Plop. Sakusa grits his teeth as he tries to ignore the ice-melt dripping onto a nearby windowsill.

A slight draft slips between panes of glass, chilling the air around him. 

_ You’d think that the Mage’s Associations building, of all places, would be properly protected against the cold _ , Sakusa complains to his light as he tries, and fails, to hike the tight collar of his shirt up over his face.

_ We both know they’d have to stop sorting paper for them to even think about anyone else’s comfort. Though, I did tell you you should wear something warmer. _

Sakusa rolls his eyes.  _ Unfortunately, I’m here on Komori’s behalf. As much as I want to wear the warmest clothing I can find, I have to look like a resentative of the crown. _

Ryo laughs at his mage.  _ You’ll be able to change as soon as we can get permission to reassign mages as we need. _

_ You say that like we’re not going to be here for the next decade. _

_ Don’t be so pessimistic. _

An hour later, Sakusa has moved to the other side of the room, having gotten tired of the cold and the monotonous dripping just outside the window. 

Finally, the door at the end of the hallway opens.

A twiggy man steps out. “Your Highness, the council will see you now.”

_ They say that like they outrank me. _

_ We both know the Mage’s council puts themselves apart from pretty much everyone else. _

Sakusa follows the man through the door and down a dusty hallway.

The prince wrinkles his nose at the dust. _ There is so much to be desired in this place. _

_ Ha! I wouldn’t disagree. Our guide’s Light says it’s for their aesthetic. _

_ There’s nothing aesthetic about dust and grime, even if anyone would believe that the mage’s association is anything more than a bunch of bureaucrats with powerful magic. _

_ Hmm. That sums it up. _

Sakusa and Ryo are led into a cavernous room lined with mage light’s in every color. In the center, a group of gray-haired fae sit at a round table.

Irritation spikes though the dark-haired prince. _This is a bit much. Where on earth have they gotten the ideas for this_ _‘aesthetic’?_

_ I can ask. _

_ Don’t. I don’t need the headache before this particular conversation. Remind me to have a conversation with Komori about this. _

_ Noted. _

“To what do we owe the pleasure of the illustrious Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

“Drop the act, High Mage Okabe. We both know I don’t believe it.”

“And to think we went through all this work in crafting an image.”

_ Apparently one from ‘ancient textbooks’. More likely from some of the human children’s books that sometimes make their way over the River. _

_ So they’re delusional. _

_ Or overpaid. _

It’s all Sakusa can do not to snort a laugh.  _ Possibly both. _

“I’ll be brief. Itachiyama is now allied with Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Seijoh in a war against Nohebi.  _ Our _ eyes have said there is dark going ons on the Fukurodani/Nohebi border. His Majesty wants mages to be loaned to Fukurodani.”

The sputtering, coughing, and angrily red faces are almost worth suffering the cold and dust.

“Excuse me, Prince Sakusa? You want to re-purpose mages?”

“Yes. Is this an issue?”

“They--They’re all busy.”

_ You might want to remind them who is paying for their activities. _

_ I know, Ryo. I guess, now we know why Komori sent me. _

_ Besides making you participate in wartime activities? _

_ Hush. Of all the princes, I’m the best at dealing with idiots like this. _

Sakusa takes a step forward, onyx eyes analyzing the men and women seated at the table.

“You seem to be under the false impression that you’re in charge.”

A slight woman, a few seats to the left of the High Mage huffs. “Are we not? We control the mages of Itachiyama.”

“I should offer a correction, Suta-san. The Mage’s Association is a semi-private organization tasked with the education, registration, and day to day management of mages. Rules state that the royal family and council of princes can, at any time, request the services of any mage in the register and expect that that request is fulfilled.”

Sakusa takes satisfaction in watching the council’s face go pale.

The High Mage sighs. “Very well. Who do you want?”

“The Royal family and Council of Princes will send someone to choose. In the meantime, please make sure areas we might be entering are clean. Aesthetic or no aesthetic, the state of the hall was unacceptable.”

A second woman sends Okabe a look that says ‘I told you so.’

“Please pardon us, Prince Sakusa. Certain members of the council have gained a flair for theatrics. We will await your representative.”

“Please excuse me.”

Sakusa turns on his heel and leaves the way they came.

As soon as he steps out of the musky hallway, he bats at the dust that has settled on his pants.

“Ryo,” Sakusa says aloud, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to use his next instructions as a warning for any listening ears.

_ Yes? _

“As soon as we’re in range, tell Komori that we need to talk to him.”

As the pair leaves the building, Ryo chuckles.  _ I see. Do you want to change first? _

_ What do you think? _

A few hours later, Sakusa sits across from Komori.

“How did it go?”

“Dirty. I’ll be going to look over the registrar myself in a few days. Hopefully, they’ve abandoned all sense of their aesthetic. I have no idea where they got those ideas.”

“I forget you don’t get out much. Some of the stories floating around the middle and low class areas are about humans. Wizards and witches and all kinds of magic we could never accomplish.”

“Strange.”

“Are you sure you want to go yourself?”

“You entrusted this particular job to me. I need to see the most recent reports, though.”

“Of course. Now rest a while. This is more than I expected of you.”

Sakusa sends Komori a reproachful glare. “You weren’t wrong when you said I was involved in this. I won’t start a job and leave it half finished.”

“I see. You still have a soft spot for Akiteru.”

“Ridiculous. He left me.”

“But you’re not going to leave the young ones he was teaching to fend?”

“Why are you trying to get me to rekindle an old flame?”

“He’s your mate, Kiyoomi.”

“That means nothing to me. I am doing this because my great-grandparents left Nohebi to make sure my grandma was safe. They started the conflict. You yourself said that as their descendant I have to finish it. That reminds me, I’ll be going to the Elder’s Place tomorrow.”

“Will you be able to get information? Your great-grandparents have long since Faded.”

“Grandma Sakusa is still present. If I’m helping the Owls I’ll do so properly.”

Komori smiles, eliciting another eye-roll from his cousin. “Good. You should make time to visit your parents. They’d be happy to see you, as well.”

Sakusa grimaces at the reminder of his overly touchy parents. “Don’t remind me. You know Mother is going to want to know what happened to ‘that sweet boy,Tsukishima Akiteru.”

Komori spits out his food. “You sound just like her.”

“Of course. I hear it every time I visit.”

“In all honesty, you should send Akiteru a message. I have a feeling that particular bond will be necessary.”

Sakusa rubs at his eyes. “Will everyone be satisfied if I send a message to my mate?”

“No. But it’s a start. Send it with the mages. Akaashi will get it to Kuroo and his mate--”

“Who is his mate?”

“You need to pay more attention to the world. Tsukishima Kei. One of the two mages you were helping teach. It looked like Kageyama Tobio, the other, was making some serious eyes at Oikawa. I heard Kageyama-kun left with the Aoba Johsai princes.”

_ Here comes Gossip King Motoya. _

_ He ever left? _ Sakusa replies.

_ No. _

“So, my mate’s brother is mated to Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Komori does the math in his head. “Pretty much.”

“The dragons hate me. I’ve been cursed.”

“You could have my mother-in-law.”

“No. No joking about that. I’d rather be in a polybond with-- who is the most annoying of the princes and kings?”

“Hmmm. Atsumu is loud. Bokuto is as well. Oikawa is highly intelligent but as fake as it gets. There’s a few others.”

“I’d rather be in a poly bond with Kuroo and Kei-kun than have your mother-in-law.”

Komori falls forward, pounding on the table as he laughs. “I don’t disagree. Now, Estranged Loverboy, go write to your mate.”

Sakusa stands and leaves the table. Just as he’s about to exit the room, he turns around and glares at “Motoya.”

Komori grins. “Yes?”

“Never call me that again.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa totally rocked in this chapter. I'm too tired to say much else. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and come chatter at me on the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	36. Enter the Fox's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma snoops and the alliance messengers meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in as many days! I'm glad you enjoyed the sakusa-centric chapter, I hope you enjoy a mostly Kenma centric chapter just as much.
> 
> Thanks to yun for the beta and edit of course and a shout out to lilacpaintchips and LaughsandHi for your comments recently. It always gives me a smile even when I've had a sucky day.
> 
> Enjoy!

A week later, Kenma finds himself lingering in the shadows of a storefront in the Fox’s Market. Next to him a single guard scans their surroundings.

“Don’t be so obvious, Mikio.” Kenma says, just loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

“I’m supposed to guard you, Kenma-san.”

Kenma mentally curses Kuroo for sending a guard with a strong sense of duty but no subtlety. A part of him wishes it were Lev and Yaku with him. For all his outrageous enthusiasm, Lev is incapable of doing anything but acting natural.

“Come with me.”

Kenma takes Mikio by the sleeve and pulls him into an alley. _Any listeners, Minori?_

 _None,_ his Light replies.

“Mikio.”

“Yes, Kenma-san?”

“You don’t need to be so obvious. This is the Fox’s Den Market where swords and aggressive magic is prohibited unless serving in the defense of yourself or others.”

“I know this.”

_I’m going to kill Kuro when we teleport home. Still clear?_

_Yes._

“Remember, I am not “Kozume Kenma, Prince of Nekoma. I am Kenma, a merchant scouting merchandise for a trading company that occasionally associates with the crown. Looming over me looking like you’re going to kill anyone who so much as glances at me is not going to help.”

Understanding dawns on Mikio’s face. “I understand now.”

“Good.” 

Kenma leads Mikio back onto the main road, only to have a passing hay wagon dump loose hay onto their heads. Kenma sneezes scratching at his nose. 

Minori giggles at the exasperated expression on her mage’s face.

_I want to go home now._

Despite his mental complaints and the growing itch in his nose, Kenma brushes the hay off and steps out of the alley.

“Where are we going first?”

Kenma ties his two-toned hair back into a loose bun, his normal apathy almost instantly replaced by the shrewd but subtle interest common in a working merchant. “The masters are interested in the prices of mage stones.”

“Magestones?”

“The Fukuro-Neko Alliance has gotten themselves into trouble. The masters figure the royals are going to want mages which means the MA will want mage stones. You should pay more attention, Kawahara-kun.”

“Oh. I suppose that makes sense. Are we looking at anything else?”

_You’re scaring the transportation. Kenma the price scout is a far cry from the nap-happy Prince Kenma._

_So it should be._

“Not today.”

Mikio follows Kenma through stores and temporary stalls with wide eyes. His stunned silence is occasionally broken by questions about the market and the practices of merchants.

 _I might not have to kill Kuro._ Kenma tells Minori after one of those questions. 

_Oh?_

_He plays the role of the dense guard very well._

_I hate to say, but I don’t think he’s playing._

_I know. It can be used and that’s all that matters._

Around mid afternoon, Kenma beckons to Mikio.

“Yes?”

“We’re going to an inn. Some friends of mine are going to be meeting us for lunch.”

“Friends?”

“Yes. It’s our other purpose for being here.”

Mikio’s eyes show a measure of understanding. “Oh. I’m looking forward to meeting your friends. Are they from a trading partner?”

_He’s catching on._

_Some. Chiasa is giving a little guidance._

“Yes. We usually meet up when we’re all out on business. Now hurry up. They’ll be here soon.”

“Kenma-kun! Who is your friend?”

The proprietor of the Blue Vixen greets the pair with enthusiasm.

“Good afternoon, Ikehara-san. This is my guard, Kawahara Mikio.”

Kenma glances around, finding the room empty.

“We did get your message, your highness. We will be closed until the seventh hour bell as requested.”

_Minori?_

_No ears._

“Kenma the Price Scout” disappears as fast as he came. 

“Thank you, Ikehara. Our friends should be here within an hour, maybe two depending on how long it takes Suga and Tooru to get them off.”

“Suga? Tooru?”

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “Just how much did Kuro tell you?”

“Not much. Only that I’m supposed to make sure you don’t get kidnapped while getting you to and from the Cat’s Cradle. I figured you would tell me what I needed to know. Is this about the war with Nohebi?”

_Dead Kuro. Dead Kuro._

_Quit threatening the king._

_I knew him before we reached our first century. I will threaten as much as I like._

“I suppose you weren’t wrong. It is my job to give you the information you need. Simply put, we’re here to meet up with messengers from Karasuno and Aoba Johsai.”

“Birds won’t do?”

“It’s best if information and coordination goes from one royal mouth to another. Birds can always be captured and the keys to the seal may not always be in the same place.”

“You’ve thought of everything.”

“No. No one thinks of everything. I just--”

Whatever Kenma is about to say is interrupted by a pop! and the appearance of a pair of people. 

Shouyou looks at Kenma and gives a big grin. “We made it.”

Iwaizumi sways back and forth, his face a sickly shade of green. “I’m going to be sick,” he groans before falling into a chair.

“I thought the crows would be here first,” Kenma comments.

“Oikawa-san wanted us to leave early. I’m not sure why he would want to be left with Makki and Mattsun.”

“You’re asking Oikawa to make sense,” Iwaizumi says, gratefully accepting some tea from Ikehara.

“Hmmm. True.”

A second pop! fills the quiet between speakers followed by a loud voice. “We’re here!”

Shouyou turns to face the newcomers. He raises an eyebrow when he realizes that they were part of the Karasuno delegation a couple months before.

“Yuu,” the taller of the two groans, glancing around the room like he expects something to jump out and bite him.

“Calm down, Asahi. Kenma picked the spot, not me. My tone of voice won’t give us away.”

Asahi gives the shorter man a withering look before turning to Kenma. “We’re sorry.”

“I am not!”

Shouyou steps forward waving his hand to catch everyone’s attention. “Excuse me, but can we move on? I don’t think we have all night.”

Kenma sighs. “Thank you, Shouyou. We have to be finished by opening time.”

“So,” Asahi’s companion starts, “I know you, Kenma and I at least know each other, but I don’t think I’ve ever met those two.”

“This is Iwaizumi and Shouyou from Seijoh.”

“I’m Nishinoya. This scaredy-cat is Asahi.”

“Yuu, you don’t have to put it like that.”

“It’s true though.”

Kenma scowls at Noya. “Moving on. You four will be staying here for the foreseeable future to act as messengers to each of your leaders.”

“What about you?” Shouyou asks.

“Mikio and I will be back and forth far more often. I need to direct the intelligence efforts in Nekoma as well. Much of the time you will be speaking to and working with my people here.”

Iwaizumi sits up, forcing his queasiness down long enough to ask a question of his own. “We’ll be helping out?”

“You will at least. I’m not sure how Nishinoya, Shouyou, and Asahi would be able to help.”

Noya glares at Kenma. “Don’t underestimate us. Karasuno does have a small presence here in the Fox’s Den.”

Iwaizumi nods his agreement. “Seijoh as well, though ours is not going to be as useful. Our use of intelligence is generally focused in Seijoh and some of the other northern cities. Shouyou won’t be able to be as involved.”

“Why?”

“He’s going to be spending as much time as possible at the library. We need information on shadow seeds and our library doesn’t have it.”

“That’s some pretty obscure information,” Noya comments. “Anything with the Shadow and Light schools is harder to come by. It took Tsukishima’s older brother several years to procure enough information to teach Tsukishima and Kageyama.”

“Understood. I’ll make sure someone keeps an eye on Shouyou. He’ll be as safe as anyone can be.”

Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Shouyou’s waist. “Thank you.”

Ikehara approaches the princes’ table. “Excuse me, my lords, but it is almost the seventh bell. I cannot guarantee your privacy after that.”

“There will be no need to. I have nothing more I need to say. This is Ikehara. He works closely with Nekoma and will be seeing to your needs while you’re here. I will be introducing you to others in the next few days.”

The four messengers nod. 

Noya raises his hand. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Are mated pairs allowed to split up, so long as we’re within the Peace-bound area?”

“I see no issue. Shouyou, have you learned any defensive magic?”

“Yes. Kageyama taught me.”

Nishinoya bursts out laughing. “Kageyama? Teach? How’d you manage to do that?”

Shouyou’s face falls and his hand moves to his shoulder.

“Did that idiot do something to you?”

“No, no. He’s a jerk and not very smart, but…”

The redhead looks to Iwaizumi.

“Kageyama wasn’t going to let Shou go get information without the ability to protect himself.”

“Did something happen?” Kenma asks, eyes narrowed at Shouyou.

“The arrow was never meant to kill him. Oikawa thinks, and I agree, that it was meant to be a terror tactic. There was a shadow seed which, the more he used his Light magic, the sicker it would make him. The shadow poisoning was just the mage taking an opportunity that presented itself.”

The temperature of the room drops by several degrees.

“And now?”

“Kageyama sensed the shadow seed before it could do too much

damage. We’re hoping the library here has information on a way to reverse it. If it were otherwise, we would have probably sent Makki and Mattsun instead. Kageyama taught Shouyou so that he wouldn’t be a massive target.”

“I’ll make sure Kuroo knows about this. He’ll decide on whether or not to tell Akaashi and Bokuto. Nishinoya.”

Noya turns a pair of burning brown eyes to Kenma. “We’ll tell Suga-san and Daichi-san.”

“We’ll leave it at that, for now. Seventh bell is in just a few minutes. So eat. I’ll have Minori tell your Lights where to meet tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, I don't think Kuroo died after that.
> 
> Thank you guys for the read. I don't have any self control, so a second chapter will be up not too long after this. I mean, Alcohol. Shouyou. The next chapter was fun.


	37. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is drunk. Iwaizumi suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really don't have any self control and the title and summary should give a clue as to why. But boooy was it fun to write.
> 
> Thank you Yun for betaing for me. See, I even said so nicely.
> 
> Edited: 12/28/2020 (chapter 36 and 37)

The rest of the night is tense. None of the princes are able to ignore the severity of their situation. Despite that, or perhaps because of that, Noya insists they have a party of four--person number five left almost as soon as the suggestion had been made, citing extreme exhaustion-- wherein he becomes the life of the party.

Eventually, after a number of drinking games, Asahi has to drag a very drunk Noya off to their room, sparing the other two the pain of a sixth or seventh off key bar song.

When Asahi and Noya are gone, Shouyou and Iwaizumi clean before cuddling up on one of the two beds in the room.

“How do you think Oikawa-san and Kageyama are doing?”

“Not going to ask about Makki and Mattsun?”

“No. We know those two. They’re either teasing Oikawa-san or making out. Or screwing.”

“Shouyou!”

Iwaizumi’s face turns scarlet as he realizes that a drunk Shouyou has no filter whatsoever.

“What? It’s true. Are we allowed to fuck before our union?”

The older man gives an undignified squeak, suddenly regretting his choice to remain sober. “W-why are you asking?”

Shouyou trails a hand up Iwaizumi’s bicep and over his shoulder. “Because I might want to, silly. I mean, I think the entire world finds you attractive.”

“You’re mistaking me for Oikawa, Shou.”

“Nuh-uh. Oikawa-san is pretty. I won’t lie. But he doesn’t have arms and shoulders like yours. I mean, I don’t think about it _all_ the time, but sometimes just before bed--”

“Where did you hear all this?” Iwaizumi wheezes.

“Really? We’ve all heard Makki and Mattsun talk about their fun.”

“That’s true. So…” Iwaizumi trails off nervously, not at all missing his Light’s hysterical laughter. 

Shouyou looks up at him, his brown eyes deceptively sweet. “So?”

“Would you… you know, want to do something like that? Not now, of course, but eventually?”

_You really did it! You really asked!_

_He brought it up! I’m not_ that _much of a saint!_

“Ha-ji-me. I was a gay 22 year-old back in the human world. If things weren’t so crazy I would be going insane with lust. And recently…”

_I don’t want to hear this... but I kinda do._

“Shou… you’re drunk.”

“So what if I am? I don’t get to tell _my_ mate that when I’m not having nightmares I’m dreaming of him? You wanted to court me and thought I wouldn't realize that one of these days I’ll get to have that dick my ass? I do want it. I promise you, I want it when I’m sober too.”

Iwaizumi looks down to find Shouyou’s eyes filled with desire, stoking small flames of his own. _You’ll bury me in Seijoh right?_

_Don’t be ridiculous._

“I’m not against talking about this, I promise---”

_Liar._

_Shut it, ‘Kane._

“---but I don’t want to talk about this when you’re drunk. I mean, fuck, we can’t do anything about it right now.”

“Oh. I suppose. Still.”

Shouyou shifts, straddling his mate and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. The younger presses their lips together in a sloppy kiss. At the first opportunity, Shou slips his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth, pulling a soft sound out of the larger man.

When Shouyou pulls back, slipping from the bed. Iwaizumi is left dazed and hard as a rock. 

“I’ll go to bed now, otherwise I might get us into trouble. Good night, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi falls back on the bed. _Damn that Nishinoya Yuu. If I wasn’t aware before…_

 _You are now._

Iwaizumi crawls under the covers. Images of eyes consumed by desire and the feel of Shouyou’s small body against his combine into a set of images he wasn’t sure he was capable of creating. 

He brings himself up short, forcing his boner down with memories of Oikawa’s fakest smile.

 _Don’t ever tell Shittikawa that I used his face to get rid of a boner,_ he growls to his giggling Light.

_Your secret is safe with me._

Across the room, Shouyou smirks.

_What?_

_I wonder if he realizes I’m only a little tipsy._

_You’re more than just tipsy, Shou._

_Makki and Mattsun were right though, a lot of honesty goes a long way with him._

_Couldn’t you have done it sober?_

_No. The people in the other world call it liquid courage for a reason. Do you think he’d hate me if he knew I was only tipsy?_

Now _you’re worried about being manipulative? I think he’d be… I don’t know. Can I ask Akane?_

_Feel free._

A few minutes later, Kei brings a response.

_She says he might be irritated, but he’s the one who assumed you’re drunk. She also says, tipsy is close enough to count._

_Oh. Okay. Good Night Kei-chan._

_Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Iwaizumi Hajime. Cause of Death: Embarrassment and a Boner"  
> Needless to say, everyone EXCEPT Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi used Oikawa's face to quell a boner. I still can't stop laughing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm often found hanging out at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	38. Itinerary Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya has a laugh a Iwaizumi's expense and Kenma changes the schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor (or I hope it's funny), kinda boring but very important business, kissy kissy face (plus emotion), and that's the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Yun for helping me beta and edit.

“What happened to you two?”

Iwaizumi and Shouyou sit across from Nishinoya and Asahi, being careful not to meet each other’s eyes.

“Hangover,” Shouyou claims.

“Nuh-uh. Something definitely happened after Asahi carried me to our room.”

Shouyou’s ears turn bright scarlet while Iwaizumi chokes on his breakfast.

“Oooh?” Noya grins, spelling certain doom for the blushing pair. “Don’t tell me you two---”

“No!”

“I may have been a bit forward after you left.”

“Forward? Shou, you kissed my brains out my ears. Had you been sober you wouldn’t be walking straight right now.”

Shou squeaks, pointedly looking at anything but the three people at the table.

“Nice job, Shouyou. We’ve all heard rumors about Iwaizumi Hajime the Great Oikawa Tamer. Who knew all it took to fluster him was a cute red-head.”

Shouyou snickers, finally looking over at his mate. “I’m pretty sure he’s immune to Oikawa’s so-called charms. Though, Iwaizumi?”

“Hmm?”

“I meant what I said last night, before, you know, kissing your brains out, as you so nicely put it.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open, his face turning a startling shade of red. “Shouyou!”

“Sounds like he suffered last night.” Noya laughs.

“From what Kei told me this morning, he really did.” Shouyou’s eyes sparkle with barely constrained mirth.

“Akane, you little liar.” Iwaizumi mutters.

Asahi catches Iwaizumi’s eye. “Can we run away?”

The latter purses his lips, seriously contemplating the question.

“Do you have to talk at full volume this early in the morning?”

Kenma plops down in the seat between Asahi and Iwaizumi.

“Kenma is not a morning person,” Noya whispers to Shouyou. “I heard he has nearly murdered Kuroo for being too loud too early.”

Kenma fixes a golden glare on the tiny crow prince. “I’ll kill you too if you keep being so loud.”

Noya snaps his mouth shut.

When Kenma is finished eating he sighs. “I’ve decided to rework the itinerary for today. Nishinoya, Iwaizumi, Asahi, you’ll come with me. Since Shouyou isn’t going to be involved with the intelligence end, I’ll have Mikio show him to the library. I’m sure you and Iwaizumi would like the necessary information as soon as possible.”

Shouyou nods. “Thank you, Kenma. Where is Mikio?”

“Waiting outside. He’s ready to leave as soon as you are.”

Shouyou stands, placing a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Iwaizumi smiles, shocking the entire table before accompanying his mate to the door.

As soon as the others are out of sight, Iwaizumi pulls Shouyou closer. He lifts the younger man’s chin so that he has no choice but to meet the elder’s eyes. Shou shivers at the intensity of the mixed emotions he finds there.

Iwaizumi dips his head to leave a gentle kiss on his mates lips. 

Shouyou snakes his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, giving in to the growing air of desperation. This kiss deepens, tangling tongues.

When they pull away, both are breathless with swollen lips.

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around his mate, pressing Shou’s head against his chest. “Be safe.”

Shouyou nods. “Don’t worry about me, Hajime,” he says fondly. “Kageyama didn’t spend as long as he did torturing me for me to be useless.”

The redhead lifts his head to leave another kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips. “I need to go now. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“See you when you get back.”

Shouyou leaves the inn to find Mikio exactly where Kenma said he would be.

Mikio bows. “Your highness.”

“We should hurry. I don’t want to be out for too long.”

The pair sets off, making small talk as they walk, unaware of eyes watching their every movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter. Not nearly as entertaining and fuck, kiss scenes are really hard. Seriously, downright filthy smut is easier than writing Shou kissing Iwaizumi's brains out. Though his reactions to some things are priceless.
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with the "I'm to tired for this shit" posts.


	39. Mobster in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Princes meet at a Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague as hell summary, but it's 100% true. 
> 
> Thanks to Yun as always. Enjoy!!1

The sun inches across the sky and Shouyou soon finds himself lost in the endless rows of bookshelves.

“History, history, history of the Fox’ Den.” Shou mutters under his breath.

“Ya sound like you could use a little help there.”

Shouyou jumps and spins around. An imposing, and oddly familiar, man leans against the bookshelf behind him.

“Don’t worry, shorty. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” 

The man tugs at the hoop that joins the several studs lining his ears. Those and the shifting silver tattoos do little to dispel the man’s deadly aura.

“How ‘bout this. I’m Miya Osamu. I live around here.”

“Hi-Hinata Shouyou of Seijoh.”

“Nice to mean you, Hinata-kun. Or would it be Shouyou-kun?”

“Shou-Shouyou.”

“Well then, Shouyou-kun. This ain’t my favorite place, but I think I can get ya where ya need to go.”

_ Kei? _

_ He’s not a ‘safe person’ but I don’t think he means us harm. _

“I’m looking for information on Shadow and Light schools.”

“Interesting. Learning to be one?”

“Yea. I’m a Light mage.”

“Follow me, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou follows Osamu up three stories and into a dusty room. 

“If you want the best knowledge ya wanna ask someone from Itachiyama. Ain’t no one better at Light magic.”

“I wish I had that time,” Shouyou whispers.

Osamu raises an eye, but doesn’t ask what the boy means.

Shou starts perusing the shelves. He pulls one off entitled  _ The History of Light and Shadow _ .

_ Shou, he’s not leaving. _

_ I know. Have a spell or two ready. Air school. I don’t want to burn the library down. _

_ Will do. _

Shouyou turns to face Osamu, trying to control his racing heartbeat. “Is there something I can do for you, Miya-san?”

The taller man’s frown turns into a brief smile. “Now that I think about it, I need your help.”

_ Kei. _

_ Yes? _

_ Can you reach Hajime from here? _

_ No. _

_ Damn. _

“With what exactly?”

“See, I happen to know that you’re Seijoh’s little prince. Figure, you might be able to get me an audience with Kenma and the others from the allied territories.”

_ Kei. _

Faint puffs of air burst from his palms.

“Okay, okay, calm down, shorty. Lets go sit. Just put the magic away why dontcha.”

Shouyou puts the book away and follows Osamu to a table. “Well?”

“I’m Miya Osamu, the heir to the Ookami Syndicate.”

_ Syndicate. Head of a Syndicate. _

_ I heard. Do you want me to get Mikio? _

Shouyou thinks for a moment than shakes his head.  _ No. Let’s hear Miya-san out. _

“And why would a syndicate head want to speak to Kenma?”

Osamu shrugs and once again Shou could swear he’s seen the man before.

“I’d go through my twin, but Inarizaki doesn’t like to play in other territory’s fun.”

“That’s not an answer, Miya-san.”

“Sorry. The Ookami and even the Kamomedai dislike the idea of the snakes winning. It would interfere with our business abroad. So---”

“So you want to give your aid to the allies in order to protect your own interests.”

“Yup.” Osamu pops the “p”, watching Shouyou from under heavy eyebrows.

_ Kei? _

_ I’m talking to Akemi, Osamu’s Light. She’s confirming what he’s saying. It would indeed be bad for Ookami business if Nohebi won. _

_ Understood. _

“Assuming I believe you, how would this work?”

“We loan people and information.”

“And what do you get?”

“An assurance that our associates and branches in other cities aren’t gonna be removed. Anything else can be worked with that pretty tactician of yours.”

“Hmmm.”

“I can also guarantee you protection within the city.”

Shouyou’s heart stops for a second before resuming its frantic pace. “How?”

“I thought that would get yer attention. Ain’t a person gonna mess with you if you’re wearing the Ookami wolf. And I’ll threaten the shit out of that brat Hoshiumi to keep ya safe on the north side.”

_ Kei? _

_ They will do anything to talk to Kenma. Take their protection. For Iwaizumi’s sake if not for yours. _

Shouyou glances from Osamu to the nearest window and back. “Will this protection be given even if Kenma doesn’t agree to cooperate?”

“Good, shorty, very good. Not as naive as ya look.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think it can be managed. My twin would bitch if ya got hurt. He said ya looked like the cutest thing. Swore he wanted you as a brother more than he wanted me.”

“Who is your brother?”

“Ya probably at least saw him at the meet. My twin is Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke’s mate. Dunno how that brat managed to score a king, but who can tell the minds of the dragons.”

_ True? _

_ Yes. Miya Atsumu is the Prince-consort of Inarizaki. _

Shouyou eyes fly wide. “Atsumu-san was a mobster too?”

Osamu bursts laughing. “I gotta agree with ‘Tsumu. Yer worth the work to protect. So, yer answer?”

“I’ll bring you to Kenma. If Kenma gets to choose the location.”

“Fair enough.”

_ Kei. Make sure Mikio knows I’m teleporting a guest to the marketplace. Assure him that I’m fully capable of defending myself. _

_ Done. _

_ Will you be able to get a hold of Kenma and Hajime from the bridge? _

_ I should. _

_ That will be our destination then. _

_ Are you sure you can after yesterday’s teleport? _

_ Certain. _

“Are you ready to teleport?”

“Hold on. Give me your hand.”

Osamu takes Shouyou’s hand and flips it so the inside of his wrist faces up. “Don’t worry ‘bout this making ya a member of the Ookami. It’s just a protection symbol. Those with a syndicate seal will be able to see yer status as protected. I’ll make sure the Kamomedai knows yer off limits. The Fox’s Den will be safe for ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Shouyou. I will say, Samu's accent fucking hard to write. A bit hard to get consistent. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for all your lovely comments.
> 
> For fucks sake. Looks like I once again forgot to put this. Join me at[Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw). Yun is there so it should be very fun.


	40. Protection of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu gives Shouyou a wolf. Osamu and Iwaizumi meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yun beta'd so thank you to her.
> 
> Enjoy

Osamu takes a finger, covers it in ink pulled from a pouch at his waist and slowly traces something on Shouyou’s wrist. When he takes his hand away and wipes the ink away, an indigo wolf remains. The energy it emits is a clear warning. Stay away or face the consequences.

“There ya go.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen in awe when he sees the wolf wag its tail at him. “It moves!” 

“Of course. Ya don’t think I’d draw something boring would ya?”

“Heh. Probably not. What do you think, Kei?”

Samu watches as the tension drains from the young man’s figure.

_ Admit it, Tsumu was right when he told you to go through Shouyou-kun. _ Akemi’s voice is wry as she teases her mage.

_ Yah, Yah. Don’t rub it in. Tsumu may or may not be right. Though… _

His thought trails off as he watches Shouyou interact with his wolf.

_ Though I gotta say, I can’t disagree with the idiot on wanting to make sure the kiddo is kept outta snake hands. _

_ From what I heard from Rika, most of the royals he’s interacted with seem to feel that way. _

_ The kiddo’s got a way with people. _

“When you’re ready, Shorty.”

“Oh!”

Shouyou jumps and grins sheepishly. He reaches out and wraps a hand around Osamu’s wrist.

One moment the pair is surrounded by books. The next, they stand on the market side of one of the bridges connecting the market to Fox’s Den proper.

Shouyou is silent for a long moment, but his expressions flow into one another in the way expressions often do when a mage communicates with his Light.

The boy sighs. “I know he’s not going to be happy. It’s not like-- Kei! We should let Miya-san explain. And then yes, you get to explain to Akane why there’s a wolf on my arm. What? It’s cute.”

_ Those two are funny _ , Osamu remarks.

_ They really are.  _

_ Ya think Shouyou-kun’s man is gonna try and kill me? _

_ Nope. I happen to be talking to the Nekoma prince’s Light. _

_ Ya want me to tell Shouyou-kun? _

_ Nah. He and Kei are kinda cute when they argue like that. _

_ Yer horrible. _

_ So says the Shrine Prince of the Ookami. _

_ Heh. You’re not wrong. They might call us Ookami, but we’re all a little fox-hearted. _

_ Samu. He’s coming. _

_ Who? _

_ Who else? _

Dangerous. Iwaizumi doesn’t have to look at the man standing several feet behind Shouyou to know that he’s dangerous.

Surprisingly, his stranger-wary mate seems to be completely relaxed in the man’s presence.

“What’s going on, Shou?” Iwaizumi asks, giving his mate a thorough once over.

“I ran into someone weird at the library. He wanted to meet with us.”

“Us? As in the princes here?”

“Yup.”

The man walks forward, the shifting tattoos running the length of his arms and up his neck advertising is origins and affiliation. Almost immediately, Iwaizumi is reminded of Inarizaki’s prince-consort. “Miya Osamu at yer service. Yer Shouyou-kun’s mate?”

“Yes. Iwaizumi Hajime. Miya, Miya, where have I--you wouldn’t be related to Kita’s mate would you?”

“No. Our mother just happened to gift us with the same face.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “We only spoke for a moment or two, but I thought Miya-san’s tattoos were a little odd.”

“I dunno why you’d want to talk to him at all. Can we find somewhere to sit? I tend to draw eyes.”

Iwaizumi looks down at Shouyou who is keeping his wrists well out of sight. “Can he be trusted?”

The red-head nods without hesitation. “He’s already helped us.”

_ That’s an odd way of putting it. _

_ He’s under the protection of the Ookami Syndicate. I will have to agree with him. Miya Osamu has indeed helped. _

_ He’s what? _

“Shouyou, can I see your wrist? I’d like to see what a protection mark from the Ookami Syndicate looks like,” Iwaizumi says, distrust a soft overtone in his voice.

Shouyou pulls his wrist out from behind his back. The wolf on it jumps and mimes a series of happy yips.

“I forgot to mention Shouyou-kun, Wolf-chan will warn ya of danger if ya pay attention.”

Iwaizumi’s lips pull into a faint smile as tension evaporates from his demeanor.

_ Told you so. _

“Thank you, Miya-kun---”

“Osamu.”

“Thank you, Osamu-san. Akane, ask Kenma where we can meet.”

_ He says to use the inn. Nishinoya and Asahi are already there. _

“We’re going back to the inn.”

Iwaizumi offers his hand to Shouyou who takes it with a blinding smile.

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “How do ya survive living with a miniature sunshine?”

Iwaizumi laughs, squeezing said sunshine’s hand. “It gets exhausting, sometimes. But it certainly beats spending all that time with Shittykawa.”

Shouyou pauses in his stride and takes his best Oikawa pose. “Meanie Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi blinks twice before throwing his head back laughing until he cries. “Shou-- Shou, whatever you do…”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you do that around Shittykawa.”

“Okay!”

“So that’s what Tsumu meant by an interesting couple.” Osamu mutters, as they continue down the road. “I like ‘em.”

_ It’s sweet. It’s obvious they’re heads over heels in love. _

_ I swear it’s a mate thing. Tsumu has the same disgusting look every time he looks at that king of his. Still don’t get how he managed to catch a  _ prince _ of all people. _

_ Still going on about that? _

_ Duh. His face ain’t pretty enough to catch the eyes of a steady guy like Shinsuke. _

_ And what will you say when you meet your mate? _

_ Akemi… What do you know? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou really is too adorable. That's it. That's all I've got to say.
> 
> Yun and I (because she finally jumped into the discord server) are being excessively chaotic on the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	41. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma meets Osamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time to properly introduce the last if what is (hopefully) the last of the romantic sublots. There's 4 now! I also really like this particular chapter title. So dramatic.
> 
> Thank you Yun for beta reading.

A couple hours later, Kenma glares at the inn from behind rain soaked locks. He sneezes once. The sudden downpour has done nothing to stop the hay-induced sneezing fits.

_ This is why I hate field work. _

_ Then why are you still outside? _

Kenma rolls his eyes, but pushes his way into the Blue Vixen. 

The noise inside is deafening. Both Noya and Shouyou are as loud as ever, their laughter and chatter egged on by an unfamiliar voice.

“Did Atsumu-san really do that?”

“Not only did he do that, he bragged about it ta the old boss. Really not sure how he managed ta get that straightlaced king of his.”

“Samu-san?”

“Yes, Shouyou-kun?”

“You don’t have a mate?”

“Nah. Never really wanted one. A guy in my position, having a mate is a risky business.”

_ Samu? Business? Position? Minori? Who is this ‘friend’? _

_ You’ll see. _

Kenma sighs.  _ You Light’s are keeping secrets again aren’t you? _

_ Maybe. Maybe not. _

“Would it kill you all to be just a little quieter?”

Kenma’s voice, although quiet, cuts through the noise drawing the eyes of everyone at the table.

“Thank you. Minori said we have an important guest.”

Shouyou tilts his head to the side. “That’s an interesting way to put it. Not wrong, but… interesting.”

“Will I need to make sure the area is clear?”

The strange voice speaks again. “It won’t be necessary. If there’s anyone around ta listen my wolves will know and not much gets through my wolves.”

“And you are?”

A man, presumably the owner of the voice stands and frowns. “Miya Osamu, heir of the Ookami Syndicate. Ya must be the infamous Kozume Kenma.”

“Yes. Kozume Kenma. Prince and head of Nekoma’s intelligence department. What would a Inarizaki mobster want with Nekoma? Don’t tell me the Inarizaki crown prince is trying ta get involved.”

“Nope. Though he did mention that Shou-kun is adorable and should be protected at all costs. Wasn’t wrong on that, fer once. I did figure he’d be the best person ta approach if I wanted ta talk to ya. Which I do. But not until you go dry off.”

_ Minori. _

The water evaporates off of Kenma’s clothing, eliciting a loud sound of awe from Shouyou. 

“How’d you do that?” The red-head asks.

“It’s a Water spell. I’m sure the Fire school or Air school has something similar.”

Kenma ignores the growing flutter in his chest and sits down, squeezing himself in between Asahi and Osamu. Not ideal, given that he’d like to see Osamu directly, but the only way to do that would be to sit in between Nishinoya and Shouyou.

“So what, exactly, does the Shrine Prince of the Ookami want with me?”

“We want to help yer alliance. Business for the Ookami would be total shit if Nohebi were ta actually succeed.”

“Fair enough. I will relay the request to Kuro. Iwaizumi.”

“Yes?”

“Would Oikawa allow us to make the decision on whether the Ookami joins in our efforts.”

“He’s offered Shou protection. There will be no issues from Seijoh. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good. Asahi, Nishinoya?”

Noya shrugs. “Tsukishima is Kuroo’s mate. They won’t have an issue leaving the decision to you.”

“Then I will offer a tentative yes. I’m not 100% positive what Kuro will say, but I expect it will be yes.”

Osamu nods. “That’s good enough for now. Anyone mind telling me how the hell we got here? The brat I call a brother didn’t give much information.”

“We didn’t give him much,” Iwaizumu responds. “The details of the matter were never made clear at the meet.”

“Soooo, care ta tell me?”

Iwaizumi looks to Shouyou. 

“I’ll tell him, Iwaizumi.”

Kenma tunes out Shouyou’s voice and focuses on keeping his eyes off of the man next to him. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to calm the weird spasming in his core or the way the warmth radiating from the larger man eases the tension built up from weeks of stressing.

_ You’re going to have to meet his eyes eventually, Ken. _

_ He said it himself, a mate isn’t good when you’re in his position. The same goes for mine. How the hell am I supposed to keep track of a mate when I’m doing field work.  _ If _ my mate is the Shrine Prince of the Ookami, how do I keep him close? _

_ Logical as always. What I said stands. You will have to meet his eyes. It is a forgone conclusion. _

_ I know. It won’t do me any good to fight it. _

_ Oh? _

Kenma rolls his eyes. _ I saw Tsukishima try and fight his bond with Kuro. It didn’t go very well. Yaku wasn’t the most receptive to his, either. _

_ It’s a running theme in the Nekoma Royal Family. _

“Talkin’ the Light?”

Osamu’s voice jars Kemna out of his communication with Minori.

“Hmm? Oh. Yes. Minori had something to tell me.”

“If she’s anything like mine she’s got a lot ta say.”

“Sometimes. Unlike some people,” Kenma shoots a disapproving look at Noya and Shouyou, “Minori knows how much I appreciate quiet. It doesn’t stop her from voicing her opinions, though.”

“Heh. Kinda like siblings. What was yers talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Mmm. Meeting eyes.”

The blond prince pauses before continuing. “Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“What do the Ookami think about mates?”

Osamu wasn’t sure what he expected to hear, but it certainly wasn’t that. Though… it shouldn’t surprise him, he figures. The shorter man is shrewder than most. The Nekoman intelligence division is arguably the best in their world, after all, and Kenma stands as it’s head. Of course he would recognise the signs, even before meeting eyes and of course he’d want more information.

“We might not have a history of playin’ along with territorial law, but Fae Law is absolute.”

“I hear what you said about not wanting a mate.”

“Well, I don’t. But if I find myself face ta face with one… Ya know, Tsumu was set ta be the next boss. Bad idea if ya asked me, but he found Shinsuke, and fell so hard, it was disgusting. Boss told him that mates transcend all other bonds. I suppose the same applies to me. What do ya think?”

“I find them to be impractical for someone who does intelligence fieldwork. But I have seen pair after pair fight the bond. It’s not worth the effort to fight it.”

“Smart.”

Kenma’s lips draw up into a small smile. “They look so happy.”

“Hah?”

“Those four.”

“They’ve found their mates. Simple as that.”

_ Look at him, Samu.  _

_ You knew about this didn’t you? _

_ Of course. _

_ Tsumu is a bad influence. _

_ Just him? _

Osamu refuses to dignify that with a reply. Instead he glances down at the other man, finding the other man mere centimeters away.

“Kenma?”

The sound of his name is soft, full of tredemption, curiosity, and a measure of something resembling need or perhaps longing. It draws Kenma’s eyes up. 

His hair parts, giving him a clear view of a pair of gray-brown eyes.

In that instant the world falls away. All that’s left is them and a sensation that has gone from a faint draw to the unbreakable connection of a recognized mate bond.

“Well,” Osamu says, when the world returns to a new normal, “how are we supposed ta work  _ this _ ?”

Kenma frowns, “I really don’t know. I’m going to talk to Kuro and you’re coming with.”

“Whatever you say, Kenma-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " We're mated."  
> "I guess."  
> "Gonna do this?"  
> "Yea."  
> "OK"  
> So little hassle!!! It's kinda nice.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. I know it's been a few days. I have plenty more for ya, though.
> 
> Am still chatty at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	42. Unfamiliar Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai find themselves at the mercy of dark magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension? What tension? Oh THAT tension.
> 
> Thank to Yun for the beta

_ Knock, knock. _ Kageyama taps on the door to Oikawa’s study. 

“Come in.”

Kageyama steps into the study and closes the door behind him. “You called for me?”

Oikawa raises his head, looking at his mate with red-rimmed, glassy eyes. 

“Oh Tobio-chan,” he says, voice so hoarse it’s unrecognizable. “Sit down.”

Kageyama obeys. “Oikawa-san?”

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Doesn’t really matter. I need your opinion as a shadow mage.”

The younger man’s face darkens. “Did Nohebi make a move.”

Oikawa passes a stack of messages to Kageyama. “See for yourself.”

Kageyama flips through the papers, reading report after report about fire, decay, and illness. When he’s finished, he looks up at Oikawa, his normally cranky expression dead serious.

“Well?”

Kageyama just shakes his head and grits his teeth. “This isn’t Shadow magic.”

“Then what is it? You’re the genius here. What kind of magic is this? How do we fight this? I can’t go to Mother and Father. Mother was very clear about that.”

While Oikawa continues to freak out, Kageyama sends a series of panicked thoughts to his Light.  _ Miki! What do I do? How do I help? _

For once Miki doesn’t rely immediately. When she does her voice is hushed.  _ I don’t know. Neither of us are the best at helping upset people. I guess, do what feels natural-ish? _

_ I’ll try. _

Oikawa drags his fingers through limp, greasy hair. “Tobio-chan? How do I fix this?”

Kageyama climbs to his feet and walks around the desk to stand beside Oikawa. He rests his hand on the elder’s upper arm in the way he’s seen Sugawara do to Daichi on more than one occasion. “Oi-Oi- Tooru-san, give me a second to think. We can figure this out, just calm down. We can’t think if we’re panicking. Just calm down. Please?”

Oikawa takes a shuddering breath and rubs at his eyes. “You’re right. Thank you, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama takes a moment to think. “It forbidden magic. Of what kind, I'm not entirely certain. I think, if we get Shouyou and Iwaizumi-san back here they may be able to help. Or Makki and Mattsun. They tease a lot, but they’re both more than competent and more experienced than I am.”

The tension flows out of Oikawa’s shoulders. He stands and wraps the younger man in a massive hug. When he pulls back, he leaves a butterfly kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. “You, Tobio-chan, are a lifesaver. You’re coming with me.”

Oikawa drags him out of the room and down a flight of stairs. He pauses for a second. “Rai-chan, I don’t care how you do it, but make sure Makki and Mattsun are in the common room in half an hour.”

Whatever the Light’s answer is, it must satisfy the crown prince, because Oikawa shifts his grasp so that he’s linking fingers with his mate before pulling him along again.

“We’re going to fix this, Tobio-chan. We’re going to fix this.”

  
  
  


Far to the south, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima gather around a table. For the first time in Fukurodani and Nekoma history, the four of them are completely silent.

After a while, Kuroo tosses the reports in his hands to the table, muttering a soft “damn it” under his breath.

“16 fires, covering dragons know how much land, 7 patches of decay. I know Nekoma isn’t any better,” Akaashi says.

The complete lack of emotion in the man’s voice sends chills down the others’ spines.

“Any news from Kenma, bro?”

“Sorry, Bo. I wish I could say so. I can’t help the feeling that something major has happened on his end.”

“Sometimes I’m surprised that I’m your mate, not Kenma.” Tsukishima snarks halfheartedly.

“Eww. Gross. You realize he’s my first cousin, right?”

“That would be a little disgusting, wouldn’t it. But while we’re waiting for Kenma, what are we going to do?”

Kuroo hums a soft tune while he thinks.

“Put out the fires,” he says, finally. “Save as much land as possible while we try and figure out what the fuck is causing the decay and plague.”

“I’ll send messengers to Itachiyama. Kou and I might go ourselves, if need be. We share a border and they’ve already agreed to be full participants in the war. Nohebi has shadow mages and I’m certain they’re using them on our borders. A few Light mages would be useful.”

“Speaking of mages,” Tsukishima adds, “We need to work on persuading the Mage’s Associations to help us out a little. Though, given the state of things, I don’t think it will be hard. Even those bastards have some sense of self preservation.

Bokuto points to himself. “What about me?” 

The other three blank out for a moment.

“Deal with the people, Koutarou. It’s what you’ve always been good at. Far better than me. I might be the brains but you’re the slightly idiotic bundle of charisma. We need you to use it.”

Bokuto nods enthusiastically, but the light in his eyes is iron hard. “I’ll do it.”

Kuroo leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and he can’t help but reread the words on the papers. Each time, the words fire, decay, rampant illness, and strange disappearances glare at him like the accusing eyes of his people. For half a second he dares think,  _ What if we lose? What will happen to everyone then? _

“Enough, Tetsu.” Tsukishima runs his hand up and down Kuroo’s back in a rare display of partially public affection. “No borrowing trouble. What would the rest of us do if the number one shady character, the Scheming King of Nekoma, doesn’t believe in us enough to help manipulate us out of this mess.”

Kuroo looks up at his mate. “Are you trying to cheer me up or insult me?”

Akaashi smirks. “This is Tsukishima. What makes you think it’s one or the other?”  
“You have a point. Anyone else want to sleep for a decade and pray this is all over when we wake up?”

Akaashi nods. “Every day. While we might not be able to do that, we  _ can _ sleep now. We’ve done all we can do for the night. Tomorrow, you and Tsukishima can return to the Cat’s Cradle and we can execute the plans made tonight. Please make sure to inform us when Kenma contacts you.”

Kuroo stands, pulling Tsukki up with him. “Of course. Bro, Akaashi, good luck.”

“To you as well.”

Tsukishima tugs on Kuroo’s hand. “Let’s go, Tetsu. I don’t want to be awake any more than you do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was not fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Once again I live on discord and you can find me on the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) discord server.


	43. A Sakusa's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa visits his Grandmother and learns his family history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's BACKSTORY!!!! Also, this does take place before the whole Fox's Den thing. Drives me nuts but it had to happen like this.
> 
> Thank Yun for being my beta.

A couple weeks before Osamu and Shouyou meet, Sakusa teleports from a garden in Hidden Light Castle to a small cliff just outside one of the Elder Valleys.

He bows to the mage taking him from place to place. “Thank you. I will not need another teleport until sunset at the earliest.”

“Yes, Your Highness. Are you sure here is fine?”

“Of course. The elders prefer to not have their day to day business interrupted by random teleporting. Does your family not visit your elders?”

“That is a job usually done by the eldest son in the family.”

Sakusa frowns. “You should make time to do so.”

“Yes, sir.”

An hour or so later, Sakusa walks into the valley proper. He shifts the collar of his sweater to cover the lower half of his face.

All around him, fae elders greet him with bright smiles. 

“Good morning, Sakusa-kun,” one old lady calls out. “Are you looking for your grandparents?”

“Good morning, Maeda-san. Is Grandma Sakusa around?”

“Sakusa-san… Yes. She should be getting back from tormenting Old Kato soon. If you want to wait, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

“No need,” a dry voice calls from behind Sakusa. “You should have sent a bird ahead, Kiyoomi. I would have made a point to finish your sweater.”

Sakusa turns and bows to his grandmother. “Pardon me, grandmother. I did not have time to do so.”

Sakusa Michi sighs, not liking the dark tone in her grandson’s voice. “Come. Let’s go in. I’m glad to see you wearing one of the sweaters I knit for you, for once. Oh don’t give me that look. Motoya-kun visits me too and comments frequently on your dour wardrobe.”

Michi and Kiyoomi walk back to Michi’s residence, not once breaking the comfortable silence. 

When the pair has settled into their seats with a pot on the tea resting between them, Michi clears her throat. “Tell me what is bothering you, child.”

“Motoya has drug us into conflict with the outside world.”

“You don’t believe that statement, do you? As much as you wish you did.”

Sakusa groans but nods. “Motoya has done nothing but follow the Law. War was not of his making.”

“Go on.”

“Nohebi has made its move against Fukurodani and Nekoma. Aoba Johsai and Karasuno are involved as well.”

Michi nods slowly. “Did you ever meet my parents.”

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “You wouldn’t have and our family has done little to make sure you children know the story of your family. Mother and Father agreed that it was a secret best kept to the mated members of the family. Your cousin Miki would have known, but she eloped with that painter. I suppose someone had to take after my parents. I digress. Let me ask, how much _do_ you know?”

“Only that Great-grandma and Great-grandpa were from Nohebi and Fukurodani, respectively and eloped, causing strife between the two nations.”

“That’s the basic story, yes, if you want an over generalization that wouldn’t satisfy a boulder.”

Kiyoomi shifts in his seat, leaning forward. “What happened? What was Miki supposed to be told?”

“My mother was Daishou Yasu, youngest daughter of Daishou Sadao, the king of Nohebi at that time. Father was Bokuto Kiyoshi, youngest son of Fukurodani’s Queen Chieko.”

“I thought… Great-grandma and Great-grandpa weren’t from adoptee lines?”

“Nohebi doesn’t have any, youngling. There has been a shield keeping others from entering Nohebi for an untold number of generations. Mother was the first in generations to find a true mate.”

“I don’t understand.”

Michi groans, running a hand through graying hair. “It’s called Tamiko’s curse. Nohebans can leave, but none can enter. Only Noheban’s who have mates within the borders of Nohebi ever find theirs. More often they are given pseudo-mates. A bond is there, but it is not what the dragon’s would have given them.”

“Why?”

“I think it has to do with the madness of the Noheban royal family. I don’t know whether Tamiko was indeed a real woman, but legend has it she cast a curse that would slowly drive each member of her blood mad, but keep the land from dying because of rampant blood magic use. Beyond that, I know nothing.

“Nohebi has been using blood magic for generations. Only Tamiko’s Curse keeps it from destroying the land as well as the people. King Sadao wanted to heal the land-- this was before the madness took hold-- so he sent a messenger to Bokuto Chieko and asked for an adoption exchange in hope that new blood would help heal the land. In the end, the Dragons matched Mother and Father. 

“They joined, properly, in the Eyrie. Sadao demanded they return and they agreed, swearing to never have children if it meant they succumbed to Tamiko’s Curse. Just before leaving, Mother got pregnant, so instead of returning to Nohebi, the Bokuto family helped them escape here where they took the name Sakusa and became an adoptee line of the Komori family.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t speak for a long moment and when he does his voice is soft. “Does Motoya know?”

“Not the full story. Only that the cause of a number of the issues between the two families are our family’s fault.”

“Thus our involvement in the war.” Kiyoomi’s face morphs into one of open worry. “Are you sure about the blood magic?”

“Certain. Nekoma, Fukurodani, and their allies are going to have to find a way to fight truly dark magic.”

“Akiteru,” Kiyoomi whispers before he can stop himself.

“How is the lad? Are you still estranged?”

“Yes.”

“Well? What is it? What’s going on in that daffy head of yours.”

Kiyoomi blushes. “It might be time to start talking to Akiteru again. His little brother was the one of the ones I was helping teach before we argued. Poor child ended up mated to the King of Nekoma.”

“It’s funny how the dragons weave us together. Now go stop being daffy and write a letter to your man. Make sure to tell Motoya-kun what I told you.”

Kiyoomi stands and bows but before he goes he speaks one more question. “Grandmother Sakusa? What do you recommend we, Itachiyama, do?”

“What were you thinking?”

“Send Light mages. As many as we can.”

“That will be enough. Fukurodani will send for you when the time is right. Connect with your man, first. Find the right mages, and don’t be afraid to leave Itachiyama.”

“Yes, Grandmother.”

“And make sure to bring that mate of yours to see me!”

Kiyoomi can’t help but laugh. “I will. I’ll bring Akiteru to see you at least once. Knowing him, he won’t stop asking until I do.”

Michi waves “Good. Off with you now.”

  
  


Two days later, in a sitting room in the Crow’s Nest, Tsukishima Akiteru reads Sakusa’s letter for the fourth time.

_‘Teru-kun,_

_I hope this finds you well. In light of recent events, I decided it is necessary for us to start speaking again. It seems almost everyone around me--and more than likely you, if I know anything at all about you crows--has been pushing for this for years._

_I’ll be waiting for your reply._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi_

“Heh. Brief as ever.” AKiteru mutters, smiling at the neat lines of text on the paper.

He sits, grabbing a pen and paper.

_Kiyoomi,_

_You really don’t have to be so formal. Or stiff. Knowing you, you were probably stiff and not happy about having to do what you don’t really want to._

_Though, I agree, it’s probably best we stopped acting like a couple of stubborn kids and bothered to talk through our issues._

_I never did thank you for the help you gave Kei and Tobio. So thank you for that._

_It was nice to see your writing again._

_Akiteru_

When Sakusa reads it, the tension he’s held for longer than he thought possible.

Moments later, when Komori walks in,he realizes that reading the letter in a public room was probably not one of his best ideas. The other prince zeros in on the letter and Sakusa’s fond smile. He plucks it out of Sakusa’s hand, reading through it without shame.

“It wasn’t that hard, now was it. I told you it was something simple.”

“I suppose.”

“See, now if you would have taken my advice to start with and gone _with_ him, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“It wasn’t the right time and we both agreed on this.”

“Next time take my advice.”

Sakusa hangs his head in defeat. “Whatever you say.”

“Hah! I knew you’d see it my way.”

_Ryo, if he wants to live…_

_No killing the King, Kiyoomi. He’s, unfortunately, the only one we have. I’m glad you’re talking to Akiteru. You might stop moping._

“I was not moping!”

Komori and Ryo break into unrestrained laughter.

Rather than yelling at them both, he curses and stalks out of the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Sakusa is so cool.
> 
> As soon as I get this up, I am posting a very important side story. So please mind the tags and check it out too. It will be the Legend of Tamiko's Curse.
> 
> Thank you for reading and come blabber at me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	44. Call for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto ask Komori and Sakusa for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the beta.

_ Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi. Wake. Up. Kiyoomi. _

Ryo’s voice drags Sakusa out of a deep sleep. Sakusa looks out the window, finding a black canvas covered in stars.

“What do you want?”

_ Motoya wants you in the throne room. Now. Don’t even bother getting dressed. _

Sakusa rolls out of bed, throwing on the nearest shirt and pair of pants before hurrying down to the throne room.

Motoya greets Kiyoomi with a tense smile. “Kiyoomi.”

“What’s going on.”

“Kiyoomi, this is Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi, Bokuto, this is my cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Akaashi bows his head slightly. “Pardon us for the sudden wake up.”

Bokuto groans. “‘kaaashiii, can we sit down now?”

Sakusa raises a questioning brow.

“Unlike Shouyou, Koutarou has trouble with long distance teleporting. Unfortunately, we’ve decided that mates stay together as much as possible.”

“I suppose that makes sense. We might as well sit down. Motoya.”

The Itachiyaman king motions for a few chairs to be brought. “Are you sure you two don’t want to sleep first.”

Akaashi shakes his head and the four sit.

“We will sleep after we speak.”

Komori shifts to make himself more comfortable. “Very well. Speak then.”

“We received word a few weeks ago that Itachiyama would be sending Light mages.”

Sakusa groans at the reminder. “We will be. As soon as I can access the Mage’s Association’s records. We have been too complacent, Motoya.”

“I know, I know. You complain about them almost daily.”

_ He’s not the one who has to deal with them, _ Ryo comments.

Sakusa turns back to Fukurodani’s royal couple. “Please continue.”

“Fukurodani and Nekoma can’t deal with Nohebi alone. Tsukishima is a wonderful Light mage, but he can only do so much. We need eyes and the alliance only has two who can see through Shadow illusions.”

Somehow Bokuto wilts even more. “We don’t even know what magic we’re having to deal with,” the king whines.

A flurry of images passes from Ryo to Sakusa. “Thank you, Ryo. I understand the situation. Motoya, you may receive a complaint or two in the next few days.”

Komori grins, catching on to Sakusa’s thought process. “Understood.”

“After that I will be making-- Akaashi-san.”

“Yes, Sakusa-kun?”

“Where is the best place for me to go to get information to all four countries at once? I’d rather not run here and there to pass along what I know.”

“What you know?”

“What kind of magic Nohebi is using. It was not something I was willing to entrust to a letter.”

“Fair enough. Teleport to the Fox’s Den Marketplace. There are representatives from Nekoma, Karasuno, and Aoba Johsai there as messengers. Do you have a mate?”

Sakusa waits a long moment before answering. “I do. We have been… reconciling over letters.”

“You sound unsure.”

“Kiyoomi and Akiteru have been estranged for several decades now,” Komori snickers.

Sakusa glares at his cousin. “You keep mentioning that word and I keep thinking up fun ways to kill you and don’t play innocent. I haven’t forgotten your ‘estranged loverboy’ comment a few weeks ago.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and Bokuto lifts his head to ask, “Akiteru? Tsukishima Akiteru? Kuroo’s brother-in-law.”

“Yes. Through some unfortunate happenstance, I ended up related to Kuroo.”

The agony in Sakusa’s voice draws a light laugh out of Akaashi. “You sound much like Tsukishima when he realized he was never going to get rid of Kuroo-san. You’re lucky. Akiteru is easy to get along with.”

“Agaaashi! I’m not that hard, am I?” 

“I was talking about your sworn brother, Kou. You have to admit, neither Kuroo-san nor Tsukishima are the easiest to get along with.”

“Kuroo is just fine, though.”

“You’re not mated to him. If it is agreeable to you, we will have Akiteru meet you at the Fox’s Den. Now that you’re leaving Itachiyama, it is best that you stay with your mate.”

“Hostage prevention?”

“Exactly.”

“I will be able to leave... Motoya?”

“Yes? Oh. If you can’t get the Mage’s Association moving in the next few days I’ll take over. Maybe send my wife to take care of them.”

“She  _ is _ infinitely scarier. Then, Kenma was it?”

Akaashi nods.

“Kenma can expect me by the end of the week.”

“Good. Kuroo said that Kenma will be in the Cat’s Cradle in a few days. We will notify him then.”

Komori frowns and gestures to the slumping owl king. “Are you sure he can teleport so soon.”

“I do what I have to. I have to do something to help.”

Akaashi runs his hand up and down Bokuto’s back. “I’ve told you, Kou, we need your people skills. If it’s alright with you, I’m going to take this one to bed. With some sleep and a decent meal he’ll be ready to teleport again.”

“I’ll have someone show you to your rooms. Kiyoomi, stay back please. I know you want some more sleep too, but we need to talk.”

Akaashi and Bokuto stand, saying thank you. Akaashi does at least. Sakusa he can’t quite tell what Fukurodani’s king is saying through yawns and exhaustion-induced slurring. 

_ They must not have gotten any sleep _ , Ryo remarks.  _ Even Akaashi looks exhausted. _

_ It was likely urgent. Motoya is more familiar with the reports than I am. _

The foreign royals leave Komori and Sakusa to their own devices.

“Can you handle the MA?”

Sakusa levels a hard look at his cousin. “They have gone far beyond an irritant. As much as I have often wished otherwise, we are obliged to aid the rest of the alliance and we cannot do so with those idiots deliberately impeding our actions.”

“In Kiyoomi speak, watching Nohebi get the better of Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Aoba Johsai because we can’t act yet pisses you off?”

“N--In part. Leave the MA to me. If I can’t knock sense into their heads…”

“Aki will do the rest. Go back to bed, Kiyoomi. You’ll need the energy.”

Sakusa stands. “Don’t stay up too late. Aki would not be happy with you if you didn’t get some sleep tonight.”

Komori shudders. “You raise a good point. See you tomorrow.”

Sakusa merely nods before going back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that. Komori/Sakusa interactions are always fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Also, the comments you guys have been leaving are awesome. I'm always happy to chatter at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	45. Table of Six, Room for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu meets Kenma's family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating has changed to reflect future chapters. I couldn't decide what the rating should be so I'll just let you guys read the tags.
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the beta.

A few days later, six figures sit quietly around a table known for its chaos.

“Someone please tell me why there is a Wolf at the table,” The tension in Akaashi’s voice is abnormally pronounced.

Kuroo nods. “I have to agree, Kenma. And what was with that entrance?”

“It was Osamu’s idea,” Kenma responds.

“It obviously wasn’t yours. Quit avoiding the question. Who the hell is the mobster.”  
Osamu bows his head. “Miya Osamu, Shrine Prince of the Ookami at yer service.”

Kuroo looks at Kenma with clear nervousness in his eyes. “Kenma… What is the heir to the Gray Syndicate doing at our table?”

“He needed to talk to you four.”

Osamu frowns at his mate. “We’re not going ta address it?”

Kenma gives him a blank look. “Address what?”

_ Minori says no. Business first, then we can cause chaos. Minori and I aren’t even talking to the other Light’s about this. _

_ I see. I’ll follow along. _

“Nevermind. I’m here ta offer some support.”

Akaashi cocks his head. “Oh?”

“See, the Ookami do a lot of business outside the Fox’s Den and it would be more than inconvenient if ya lost this little war of yers. And my twin would bitch my ear off about not helping when my syndicate can help. I think he just saw yer little red-head and was smitten. Not romantically, o’ course, he and Shinsuke are still disgusting, but he made sure I knew that he hoped Shou-kun stayed nice and safe.”

Akaashi smiles at his commentary. “Shouyou-kun does have that effect on people.”

“So, the Boss has agreed ta help ya out. Mages, information, Kenma-kun will have full access ta anything the Ookami know ‘bout Nohebi. Anything ya need that we can provide.”

Kuroo turns an openly suspicious eye on the wolf. “For no price? I’m aware that in the last several decades your syndicate has dropped almost all of it’s illegal activities and gotten in good standing with Inarizaki’s government, but as far as I know you still exact prices for aid like this.”

“Special circumstances.”

_ Can we say it now? _

_ Not yet. _

“You can trust him, Kuro. He is correct in that it would be advantageous for the Ookami to aid us. Iwaizumi is already speaking to Oikawa about it.”

“And Karasuno?”

“Because Tsukishima is your mate, Nishinoya and Asahi will have deferred to us.”

“Understood. You and Iwaizumi have good enough heads. Anything else you need to mention?”

“He’s protecting Shouyou free of charge,” Kenma says, as if it should solve everyone’s worries. 

All eyes turn to Osamu.

“What? It keeps Tsumu off my back and maybe I figured that ‘Tsumu had a point when he was gushing about ‘Iwaizumi’s adorable mate’”

Kuroo nods. “Fine. I’m convinced. If he’s lying we can always set his annoyance of a twin on him.”

Osamu blanches at the threat, but doesn't comment.

“Now,” Kuroo narrows his eyes at Osamu, “you mentioned something to address.”

“Ooops? Shoulda figured the Scheming King of Nekoma would catch that one.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

Kenma scowls at his cousin. “Kuro, quit being a menace to my mate.”

The table goes silent.

_ I thought this was supposed to be chaos? _ Osamu comments, glancing from royal to another.

_ Just wait. Minori says it’s going to be beautiful. _

All at once the tension breaks.

Bokuto is the first to regain his voice, launching himself across the table to wrap his arms around Kenma. “Kenmaaaaa! You found a mate! But he’s a mobster!”

Akaashi pulls his mate off of the younger man. “Koutarou! Off! You’re going to overwhelm Kenma.”

Kuroo on the other hand, ogles the pair. “You… mate... why didn’t you start with that bit of information?”

“Because he knew this would happen, Tetsu.” Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes,    
“I’m not surprised. The ink on Miya’s neck is fresh and I caught a glimpse of the mate marks on their wrists.”

“You’re so smart, Tsukki!” Bokuto crows, earning an unimpressed glare from the prince-consort.

“It doesn’t take _ that _ much intelligence to pay attention. Though, I am surprised that Kenma caved to the mate bond so easily.”

Kenma merely shrugs. “I saw how much effort it took you to resist Kuro’s advances. I’m not particularly fond of expending that much effort uselessly.”

“And by Ookami rules I am not allowed to try and reject my mate.” Osamu adds. “Hell, Tsumu got ta go off with Shinsuke without any resistance on the part of the Boss and left me with his job.”

“Can we talk about something else, please?” Kenma asks, more than tired of the questioning.

“We can,” Akaashi replies. “Bokuto and I have something to report. Something that concerns you and Osamu, specifically.”

The atmosphere in the room calms, Osamu and Kenma’s mating now temporarily forgotten.”

“What is it?”

“Itachiyama is sending its own representative to the Fox’s Den.”

Both Osamu and Kenma lean forward, eyes trained on the owl.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi will be joining you, as will Tsukishima Akiteru.”

Tsukishima tilts his head, pursing his lips in confusion.“Why would my brother-- oh. Those two finally decided to get their heads out of their asses and reconcile.”

“You can’t say much, Kei.”

“I didn’t start a relationship with you then go off and then mope around for decades when we stopped talking.”

Kuroo chuckles, twining his fingers with his mate’s. “When you put it that way, I can’t really disagree. Is there a reason that this changed, Akaashi? I’ve heard a little about Sakusa from Komori at various meets. He doesn’t seem the type to suddenly reconcile.”

“He’s not. Circumstances have pushed him to do so. Circumstances and a large push from Komori.”

“That can’t be the only thing bringing him to Inarizaki, though.”  
“He also has vital information on Nohebi. I would have brought him here but Aoba Johsai needs it too.” Akaashi directs the statements at Kenma who nods.

“Why would a reclusive prince of all people know what Noh--” Kuroo stops mid sentence, eyes flying wide. “Don’t tell me he’s a descendant of the elopees.”  
“It makes sense,” Akaashi says. 

“Osamu and I will keep that in mind,” Kenma tells Akaashi. “We need the information. All of my sources say that the land around the border is heavy, that people have been going missing. I’ve also heard rumors of the same in Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi will be able to confirm those. Just focus on containing the foul magic on the border and leave the information to me.”

“Kenmaaaa!” Bokuto blubbers. “We’re so lucky to have you!”

Kenma ducks his head, hiding behind the long curtain of his hair. “You’re embarrassing.”

“Bro, leave Kenma alone. Is that what you needed to say, Akaashi?”

“It is. If you’ll excuse me, Koutarou and I should return to our rooms. It was good to meet you, Osamu-san. It would be nice to meet under better circumstances next time.”

Akaashi ignores Bokuto’s complaints as he drags his mate off to bed.

“You’ve certainly caught an interesting one, Kitten.”

“I guess. Can I go to bed now? Osamu and I were up early to make sure everything was in order for our trip here.”

“Kei and I aren’t going to stop you. None of us have been having many late nights recently.”

“Liar,” Tsukishima says. “You’re regularly up until midnight bell looking over reports.”

Kenma stands and stretches, his hair falling aside to reveal a violet and silver mark at the name of his neck. “Bad, Kuro. You need sleep to function. Make sure he gets to bed, Tsukishima. I don’t want to lose a war because Kuro has bad sleeping habits.”

“I will. Good night, Kenma.”

  
  


“Where do you want me to sleep?” Osamu asks, when the pair have settled themselves in Kenma’s quarters.

“I have no preference. There wasn’t time to prepare proper guest accommodations.”

“Whatever. If it’s all the same, I’ll sleep with ya. No point in breakin’ my back if I don’t have ta.”

“Okay.”

Without another word, Kenma walks to his room stripping as he goes.

“Ummm Kenma-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Yer really gonna…” Osamu’s voice trails off. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Ummm.”

“If I am, just say so.”

Osamu shifts from one food to another. “I mean, yer not uncomfortable?”

“Not really,” he says, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “Seeing each other like this is inevitable. When doesn’t matter to me. If you want me to stop, I will.”

Once again Osamu is struck by Kenma’s logic and strange apathy. A part of him wonders at which point would the shorter man care. Where are Kenma’s interpersonal boundaries?  
“I can hear you thinking,” Kenma calls over his shoulder, still dressed from the waist down.

“Do you have any boundaries at all?”

“I grew up with Kuro and Bokuto. You’ve seen Bokuto’s lack of respect for personal space.”

“It is startling.”

“I see no point in being shy when I have your mark on my wrist and neck. We’re not going to have sex tonight. I don’t think you want to any more than I do, so skin is skin. And it’s a same sex pairing so I don’t have anything you don’t.”

Osamu sits and stews for a moment.

_ Do I really seem that uncomfortable? _

_ Yes. _

_ I didn’t expect him to be this casual or bold. _

_ He’s not being bold, Samu. This is typical for bonded mates. _

_ Yea, properly bonded and courted mates. _

“Minori says I’m making you uncomfortable. I’ll go change in the room.”

“Kenma wait!”

“Let me change and we’ll talk.”

A few minutes later, Kenma returns wearing an admittedly cute pair of black and red pajamas.

“Sit down.”

When they’re situated comfortably, Kenma sighs. “To avoid problems like this in the future, what are your expectations?”

Osamu shakes his head. “I’m not opposed to actin’ like this. I’m just surprised. This is abnormal courtship behavior.”

Kenma blinks twice. “Oooh. I see. I don’t place much importance on the courtship process. We are mates. That is that.”

“Not one fer formalities?”

“No.”

Osamu leans back in his chair. “I guess if it’s all the same. Ya don’t mind if I do the same, do ya?”

“I don’t have anything for you to wear.”

Osamu smirks. “Uncomfortable?”

“Not really.”

_ You two are weird. _

_ Huh? _

_ You realize you two just decided it’s fine because it doesn’t matter and it’s not going anywhere tonight, right? _

Kenma giggles, drawing Osamu’s eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“Minori told me what Akemi probably told you. Kuro would look at us weird.”  
“Whatever works for us, right?”

_ Minori and I swear, you two are going to find yourselves emotionally attached in some way shape or form and we’re going to die laughing. _

“Yer talking too much, Akemi.”

Osamu can almost hear the Light version of an eye roll.  _ Mark our words, one day, it will matter. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Samu: Mating is like whatever  
> Samu: Can I tell them, can I tell them, I wanna tell them  
> Also Osaken: we can do this shit cuz it doesn't matter.  
> Those two are a bit weird. Gotta love em though.
> 
> Thank you for reading and come chat at the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	46. To Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Akiteru meet at the Blue Vixen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to post it! Enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks Yun, you're the best)

The loud rumbling of wagon wheels over hard packed dirt sets Sakusa on edge as he follows a caravan into the Fox’s Den Market. 

Rather than set them down in the city or market itself, his transport mage brought them to a place just off the road just over an hour from the market gates. Instead of forcing a panting and sweaty air mage to make a fourth, pin-point teleport, Sakusa agreed to walk the rest of the way.

Once they are past the gates, Sakusa parts from the caravan.

_Tell Sato-san that I’ve left the caravan. He should find an inn and rest for a few days before going back to Itachiyama._

_Done. He wanted me to convey his thanks. Do you know where we’re meeting Kenma?_

_Either the Dancing Wagon or the Blue Vixen. Weren’t you paying attention?_

_Not really. Lights get tired too, you know. Knowing one of the messengers would help._

_Akaashi-san said that one of the messengers from Seijoh is a Light mage, correct?_

_I just told you I wasn’t paying attention._

_Very helpful, Ryo. Very helpful._

Sakusa can almost hear a mental shrug from his sleepy-head Light. _Light mages are rare enough, I can search the ambient energy at both inns for the signature of a Light mage._

_Don’t they have to have used Light magic recently for you to do so?_

_Ah-- yes. I’ll look anyway, just in case._

_Do as you will._

Sakusa steps into an alley and drops the illusion he’s held since appearing by the side of the road. As soon as he does, however, a pair of fae materializes as well.

The first, a short man who displays tattoo after tattoo for all to see, wraps a hand around Sakusa’s forearm. “The Shrine Prince and his mate want to see ya.”

Sakusa tenses, trying and failing to pull away from the man. _Ryo…? Why would the mafia be waiting for us?_

_No idea. I’m trying to talk to their Lights._

The other, a more discreetly tattooed woman smacks him. “Shut it, Seiichi. Ya read too many mafia books.”

“Pardon Seiichi’s idiocy. We won't hurt ya. What this idiot says is true. We’ve been sent to guide ya to our prince.”

“How did you find me?”

The woman flips her right wrist, displaying an amber starburst and a speckled white pebble. The first draws Sakusa’s attention. Starburst stones such as hers and the silvery one on his own wrist are attuned to Light mages specifically. “Kaede was waiting for a significant Light signature to enter the marketplace. The Prince’s mate figured that there you would have a strong Light energy, so they sent me and Seiichi.”

_Anything off?_

_No. Chances are they won’t harm us, since it seems like they could if they wished._

_They may, somehow, be acquainted with our companions._

“If you’ll release me, Seiichi-san, I will follow willingly. May I have your name as well?”

“Don’t make me hit ya again, Seiichi. I am Tokuda Aiko. This is Tokuda Seiichi. I’m sure you’ve realized that we’re part of one of the syndicates around here.”

Sakusa pinches his lips together. “Would I be permitted to know which one?”

“Given that _we_ sought ya out, that’s a silly question. We’re Ookami. The wolves show their ink openly so there is never really a question about who belongs to the Wolves.”

“Interesting. When you’re ready, Aiko-san.”

Aiko and Seiichi set a purposeful pace, taking advantage of both main roads and damp alleys.

 _This certainly isn’t how I expected today to go,_ Ryo remarks casually.

Sakusa rubs at the spot Seiichi grasped. _No. I’m not sure we should have had expectations. Nothing about this situation is normal._

_True. Very true._

Before long, the siblings stop in front of an inn.

Sakusa raises his eyes to the sign hanging above. _The Blue Vixen_ is painted in large, neat letters on a worn wooden plank.

_I thought so._

“May I--”

Sakusa’s question is interrupted by the loud pop of a teleporting mage.

“You missed, Shou,” a voice groans.

The speaker is a green-faced man, leaning on a shorter red-head. “I did not. I didn’t want to teleport into the inn itself.”

“Why?”

“We don’t know if Kenma is here yet so it’s better if we walk in normally.”

“That’s probably not necessary, but whatever.”

“Are you okay?” The redhead asks. “You look a little green.” 

Sakusa steps into the pair’s line of sight, not missing the Tokuda sibling’s quick get away. “Excuse me.”

“Yes?” The red-head responds. “Who are you?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Is Kenma here?”

“Lemme ask Kei.”

A moment later, the man shakes his head and adjusts the other’s position on his shoulder. “You’re heavy, Iwaizumi.”

“You’re just small,” the dark-haired man grumbles.”It’s not my fault teleporting makes me sick.”

The smaller man sighs. “Kenma isn’t here but should be back soon. Let’s go, Hajime, before you crush me to death.”

The red-head drags the other man into the inn, leaving Sakusa wondering what exactly happened there.

_We might as well go in._

Sakusa steps into the Blue Vixen. Unsurprisingly, the establishment is relatively empty. In addition to the pair he met outside, there are only two others. One, a broad but timid man, rests a hand on the shoulder of the second. If he remembers his conversations with Akiteru correctly, they would be Nishinoya and Asahi from Karasuno.

_Why didn’t Akaashi-san mention that the messengers were the loudest people known to fae-kind?_

_Pfft. They aren’t that much louder than some of your cousins._

_I know._

Sakusa exhales slowly and finds a corner table, hoping to be able to tune out the noise coming from across the room.

His relative peace, or lack thereof, lasts for maybe half an hour before the red-head’s partner--Iwaizumi, was it?-- slides into a chair across from him. Iwaizumi passes him a glass of water. “You look tired.”

“Is that so?”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. My partner is Hinata Shouyou.”

“Shouyou, Shouyou. The name sounds… oh. Akaashi-san mentioned his ability with long distance teleportation.”

“Among other things. He’s gone from Seijoh to the Fukurodani/Nekoma/Nohebi border in one jump before. He’s still a little iffy on the passengers bit though.”

“I see. You’re Aoba Johsai’s messengers?”

“Yes. And you are?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. A prince from Itachiyama. I have information your king is going to need.”

Iwaizumi purses his lips, taking a careful look at Sakusa. After a moment, he marks a small nod of satisfaction. “Rin-san and Koji-san will not involve themself.”

“Oh?”

“It’s complicated and I don’t think Oikawa would appreciate me spouting our family’s business to strangers, but Oikawa is the person in charge for all Seijoh war efforts.”

“Understood. Do you know when Kenma is going to be here? Akaashi-san was supposed to tell him I would be arriving by today.”

“No idea. Under normal circumstances he’d probably be back by now, but he had to introduce his mate to Kuroo-san. That could have gotten dicy.”

“Hmmm. If a new mate is involved, he could be a few more days, even. I think one more person should be coming. Today, if he doesn’t get lost.”

Iwaizumi rests his elbows on the table, finally relaxing his guard. “Who? I can understand Itachiyama sending someone, but who else?”

“Tsukishima Akiteru.”

Nishinoya bounces over. “Aki-nii is coming?” he shouts, nearly breaking Sakusa’s eardrums.

Sakusa nods.

“Why would Aki-nii come here? Even if he doesn’t talk to his ass of a mate, he still knows his. He can still be kidnapped and used against us that way.”

For the first time since entering the Blue Vixen, Sakusa’s irritated expression falls away. He drops his gaze to the table top, face shifting into a remorseful frown.

“Akiteru is coming because I left Itachiyama,” the prince says slowly. “Motoya had to push and prod, but we did reconnect.”

Noya eyes narrow, blazing with anger. “You’re the one who hurt Aki-nii like that. You stopped answering his messages.”

He surges forward only to be stopped by Asahi.

“Let me go, Asahi. He hurt Aki-nii.”

“Yuu, it’s probably not that simple. Long distance relationships are difficult.”

“Like hell it isn’t.”

Sakusa sighs, denying Asahi’s words with a shake of his head. “It really is quite simple. We argued. I wanted him to come back and he couldn’t. We stopped writing. We hurt each other and reacted in different ways.”

“Humph. Whatever. Let’s go, Asahi. Shouyou! When Kenma gets here I’ll be in my room.”

Asahi bows. “Please pardon, Yuu. He is quick to take offense on behalf of family and friends.”

“So what’s the story behind that?” Iwaizumi asks, when the two have left the room.

Sakusa shrugs and picks at the skin under his nails. The muscles in his shoulders refuse to relax. Nishinoya’s accusations run laps through his head.

_Did I really hurt ‘Teru so much?_

_He’s always been a bit softer than you, Kiyoomi._

_Softer, warmer, more emotional._

Ryo hums at the defeated tone in his mage’s voice. _Just remember, you do have a chance to fix it. Mate pairs who truly can’t mend their breaks really aren’t that common._

_I know._

_Do you?_

At that moment, the door of the Blue Vixen opens. Instead of Kenma, however, the door admits a tall, blond man.

The tension in his back and arms flows away as his heart _pulls_ him to his mate.

Akiteru glances around the common room of the Blue Vixen, finding it to be quieter than he expected. According to Kenma’s letter, Noya and Asahi would be there as well as a few others and...Kiyoomi.

Even thinking the name brings forth an uneasy longing. After the words they exchanged and two almost three decades of no communication…

_Miwa?_

_Hmm?_

_Does he really want me back? He sounded like this was forced on him._

_I don’t know, Aki. Kiyoomi isn’t the type to ever make the first move in romance. How long did it take to get him to kiss you?_

_Forever._

_Just because he was likely wheedled and possibly--okay more than likely--ordered to send a message doesn’t mean that you_ can’t _reconcile or that he won’t ever want to. And neither of you get to run anymore._

_Oh?_

_He’s in the near corner, hiding in the shadows as usual. Go get him, lover boy._

_Miwa!_

Despite Miwa’s encouraging words, Akiteru has to force himself to look at the corner.

Sakusa sits at the table there, hunched in on himself, but looking directly at Akiteru.

To Akiteru’s slight surprise, Sakusa’s onyx eyes don’t hold anything resembling anger, hate, or contempt. Instead, he looks just as nervous and upset as the blond feels.

When Sakusa stands and starts walking towards Akiteru, the latter bolts, pushing his way back out into the darkening street. 

He takes a left, sprinting as hard as he can, not even looking back to see if Kiyoomi has followed. 

A part of him hopes Sakusa has, while another is certain that, once again, the reserved man won’t reach out to him.

“Oof!”

Someone hits him from behind, his assailants taller frame easily bringing him to the ground.

“Who--?”

Despite being caged in, Akiteru manages to turn around to face his attacker.

His heart nearly stops when he finds dark and desperate eyes inches from his. Sakusa’s curls hang down to tickle Akiteru’s face while their chests brush with every heavy breath.

“Why?” Akiteru asks when he has enough air to speak.

“Not… again… I’m… an idiot. And an ass. Don’t go… again.”

_I’m not dead am I?_

_Nope!_

“I won’t go, Kiyoomi. Just let me up.”

The second Sakusa does, Akiteru pushes up and captures the taller man’s face in his hands. Their eyes meet for a brief second, before Akiteru’s lips crash into Sakusa's.

His nips at Sakusa’s lips, licking into the man’s mouth as soon as he has enough room to do so. Their tongues tangle, slow and sensuous, while their hands glide over clothing. Neither are willing to sacrifice their first kiss in decades to haste and desperation.

Sakusa brushes a sensitive spot on Akiteru’s back, eliciting a soft moan. The sound breaks them apart blushing, still aware of their surroundings. 

“We…should probably take this inside.”

Sakusa shakes his head as he stands and offers his hand. “Later. We still have to talk to Kenma. Ryo says he just got back.”

Akiteru accepts the hand. He places a soft kiss on his mate’s cheek. “As long as it happens.”

The two lace their hands together and meander back the way they came.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed this,” Sakusa comments, just loud enough for Akiteru to hear.

“I missed it so bad, missed it so bad it hurt. I can’t tell how you felt after our fight.”

“Motoya accused me of moping, which Ryo readily seconds. Oh. Ryo says that I should tell you that I threw myself into work because I’m an emotionally inept idiot and to make sure I make up for it in bed. To which I have to say: Ryo to go screw himself. Yes I know you don’t have human genitalia!”

The mage/light exchange is interrupted by peals of bright laughter.

“I-I forgot how funny you could be when irritated. Let’s go back. I teleported myself, slowly, so I’m hungry.”

Sakusa glares. “Then why didn’t you say so?”

“We were too busy making out?”

“Ah--” Sakusa flushes and bites his still swollen lips. “That might be a decent reason. Let’s go eat. I could probably use some myself.”

Akiteru pulls his hand from his mate’s, wrapping his arm around the dark-haired man’s waist instead, before they go back to the Blue Vixen enjoying the comfortable silence that has fallen.

For the first time in decades both of them find themselves truly at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuAki is totally the fics a romcom couple. Iwahina is sappy and shit, but that was some romcom level shit at the end there.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I know a few of you were really looking forward to this chapter. See you next time.
> 
> I'm always chatty at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	47. Necessary Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The messengers speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

When Akiteru and Sakusa return, Kenma has finally arrived. He and a second unfamiliar man sit at a table with the other four.

“Have you resolved your differences?” Kenma asks as soon as the two have settled into their own seats.

Sakusa nods. “We have.”

“Good. Akaashi-san said you have something to tell us.”

“I know what kind of magic Nohebi is using.”

Iwaizumi leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, not missing the dark cast to the light mage’s face. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Blood magic. The Daishou family has been using blood magic for more generations than I can count. One of the Daishou foremother’s is responsible for the family’s insanity and for the shield surrounding Nohobi.”

Kenma pulls his hair back into a low bun, leaving no buffer between Sakusa and his golden stare.

The unknown man lays a hand on the blond’s back. “Ya don’t need ta burn a hole through him, Kenma-kun. How might ya know what the snakes are doin’?”

_ This is going to be interesting. _

_ It might have been a good idea to give your heritage first. _

_ I doubt it would have done anything. _

“I don’t have any current information, since the Sakusa family is now firmly Itachiyaman.”

“You say that as if you weren’t always Itachiyaman,” Iwaizumi says, his voice even and unassuming.

Sakusa shakes his head. “The Sakusa adoptee line wasn’t formed through formal adoption. Rather, the Komori’s allowed a refugee couple to join the family as a new line.”

Kenma’s lips part and his eyes narrow as if trying to recall a faint memory, but he motions for Sakusa to continue.

_ Keep going, Kiyoomi. Avoidance is not in your favor. _

“I know that, Ryo. The original members of the Sakusa’s were a Daishou princess and a Bokuto Prince. Great-grandma Yasu and Great-Grandpa Kiyoshi came to Itachiyama and took the surname Sakusa. There is lore usually passed to each married couple after they’re formal union that details things known only in Nohobi itself. Of that, the most important is the use of blood magic.”

A heavy silence descends on the table as each person present processes the information.

Shouyou is the first to speak. “Seijoh is fighting decay, plague, and fires. Oikawa-san send mages to the border to try and douse the fires, which has helped, but the others won’t stop.”

The redhead clutches at his shoulder. “Would light magic stop it at all?”

“Shou,” Iwaizumi says, laying a gentle hand on his mate’s shoulder, “even if you could use your magic, you couldn’t fight along the entire border.”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “You’re a light mage, Shorty?”

Shouyou nods.

“You don’t seem like one. Ryo can’t sense Light magic on you.”

“Kei,” the younger man whispers.

“Shouyou, don’t.” Iwaizumi whispers.

“Sakusa-san would not believe me, Hajime, unless he can sense it. I’ll be ok.”

“No, you won’t. Kageyama told you that the seed’s growth will remain slow if you don’t use your magic. But if you do...”

“I won’t use much. I [promise.”

“I still don’t like it.”

_ Ryo, what’s going on? _

_ Don’t know. Only that Akane and Kei are too focused on their mages to talk to me. _

“Is there--”

Shouyou grits his teeth and orders, “Kei, just do it!”

The air in front of the redhead erupts into blinding light.

“Kei, Kei stop!”

Despite the boy’s panicked words the light continues to grow. As it does, so too does a dark shadow sprouting from his shoulder.

_ Kiyoomi, let me douse his light. _

Sakusa passes the energy and blinks away the spots clouding his vision.

When he can see again, his eyes are drawn to Shouyou and Iwaizumi.

The former is leaning over the table, clutching his stomach. Pained tears well up in his eyes, but what catches Sakusa’s attention is the inky cloud growing from Shouyou’s shoulder and arm.

Sakusa stands. “Iwaiuzmi-san, Shouyou-kun, can I talk to you privately?”

Iwaizumi nods, shaking with tightly controlled emotion.“I was going to take Shouyou to lay down anyway.”

Kenma nods his agreement, his own anger only barely concealed behind his usual bored expression. “We all need to take a break.” 

The three move to Iwaizumi and Shouyou’s room.

While Iwaizumi tucks Shouyou into bed, ever gentle despite his agitation, Sakusa takes a moment to breathe.

“How did this happen?” Sakusa asks when they’ve setted.

Iwaizumi threads his fingers through the redhead’s damp hair. “A Nohebi arrow. Nohebi decided to use  _ my _ mate’s body as a terror tactic.”

“Shadow seed then. It doesn’t surprise me that my mad cousin would stoop to tactics like this.”

“Kageyama figured it out, but couldn’t help.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. This is far beyond what I could teach him and Tsukishima from a distance.”

The concern and helplessness fades some. “Does that mean you can help?”

_ I almost feel sorry for him. It’s been years since we’ve spent time around ‘Teru-kun and I would probably be out of my mind with worry. _

_ It would be the other way around. You’re the light mage. _

_ I do love him, but he’d probably be insufferable. _

“I know how, but I am not capable of doing it for him.”

“How, then?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “Shouyou-kun is going to be sick for a while. It will take at least an hour for the growth to slow again and several days for him to recover. From now on, he may get sick much easier, as well. I apologize for not believing him.”

“No. You have every reason to doubt a claim from someone who shows-- We’re both idiots, Shou, and I.”

Iwaizumi takes Shouyou’s right arm and pushes his sleeve up. The three mage stones are obvious against the boy’s pale skin. One of those stones is a starburst like Sakusa’s own.

“This could have been avoided had one of us, any of us thought to check his arm.”

Iwaizumi nods. “It is a little ridiculous, in hindsight. Can we have space, please?”

“Of course. I’ll have Kenma send a healer.”

Sakusa leaves the room, leaving Iwaizumi to care for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'm sorry. I'm not sorry.
> 
> ...So thanks, Yun, for beta-ing and not murdering me. Though I'm pretty sure the only reason you left me alive is because you weren't here and couldn't beat me to death.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	48. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nohebi corners Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please mind the tags. The angst is going to keep coming, though there will definitely still be fluff.
> 
> Much thanks to Yun for the beta.

Yaku sits behind a desk in the tent erected near a junction of two rivers to the north east of the Nekoma/Nohebi border. 

The whistling of the wind adds an eerie counterpoint to the rusting of paper and the muted chatter of a nervous encampment. 

“Morisuke?” A whisper comes from the entrance.

Lev pokes his head into the tent.

“Come in, Lev.”

Even the silver-haired giant’s demeanor has changed, Yaku notes and not for the first time. A part of him misses Lev’s constant exuberance, height jokes and all.

“Another messenger has come from the affected districts in the north precinct. What’s going on Morisuke? Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know. It’s more than unfair, for the commoners to be living in hell because of the upper echelon’s issues. But it’s reality and our job is to make sure this ends as soon as possible. Do you understand, Lev?”

Lev nods. “I understand.”

“Then go get the messenger. After I talk to him---”

“Her.”

“After I talk to her, I’ll take a break. I’m starting to have issues focusing on the paper, anyway.”

“Yes sir.”

Lev leaves and returns a few moments with an exhausted young woman.

“Prince General, thank you for seeing me.”

“Of course. What’s your name?”

“Honda, Your Highness.”

When Honda is closer, can see the extent of the blood and mud that covers her from head to toe.

“Are you injured?”

“Not seriously. I’m one of the healthiest in my village now.”

“Sit down and tell me what happened. Lev make sure to write this down.”

Honda sits and takes a deep breath. “My village was attacked by Nohebi. They started taking young men and women, killing anyone else they saw.”

“How did you escape?”

“Father put himself in the way.”

_ Ken? What do you think? _

_ Watch out. She stinks. Toshiyuki is saying dump her in the river. _

_ Noted. Her Light? _

_ Silent. I’m not sure how healthy hers is… _

_ We’re seeing that a lot. Unusually weak mages with barely a Light to speak of. _

_ What are you going to do? _

_This?_ _Tell Lev we’re going to need a healer. I don’t like this, but I can’t do anything else until we have more information._

_ Done. _

_ Entrapment, if you will. _

The earth underneath them rises, encasing the woman in a dried mud mold. Yaku would prefer stone, but he’ll take what he can get.

“Who sent you?”

Honda thrashes around. “What do you mean? Let me go!”

“I’d rather not hurt you, but I will.”

_ I’m glad Lev’s not in here. He’s a far gentler soul and I don’t want that to change if it doesn’t have to. _

After several minutes of fruitless struggling, the woman’s entire demeanor shifts. Once innocent, but hurt eyes turn hard as a winter’s freeze. “You know who sent me. The snakemen.”

Yaku has to force the emotion that squeezes his heart away when he registers the warning in her eyes and voice. 

“Please,” she whispers, roughly. “They know where I am, they know where you are.”

_ Put the camp on high alert. _

Her eyes glaze over and her body loosens. “Hmmm. I suppose you caught our puppet. No matter. You, Yaku Morisuke and your camp, are trapped. Oh, I suppose we don’t need this one anymore.”

Honda begins to thrash in her restraints. Something inside her glows.

_ I don’t know. It’s bad magic, not natural magic,  _ Ken tells Yaku not bothering to hide the fear in his voice.  _ There’s no way to save her. _

_I’m aware._ _You know what to do._

Yaku’s earth gem glows bright enough to be seen through his sleeves and a set of stone missiles materializes in the air.

A moment later, they impale Honda.The glow vanishes, but so does what little life remains in her eyes.

_ I hate this part of the job. _

_ She was dead anyway, Morisuke. We need a plan. _

Yaku glances down at the dead woman.  _ We run. We break out and run. _

_ How? They’re waiting for orders. _

_ I don’t know. I need eyes in the air. _

_ Already done.The bulk of the enemy looks like it’s coming from the east. _

_ Dunno how they got there. Someone meet me with a map. _

Yaku ruffles through paper, shoving the most important into a bag and leaving the rest.

_ It’s good we picked a hill. Have the water mages flood the plain enough for there to be mud. Earth schools layer as many hardening spells on the hill. Keep our feet dry. They can hide their bodies but not their mark on the earth. When that’s done,  _ then _ give me the numbers. _

Yaku runs out into the night air and to the edge of their encampment.

A few minutes later, Ken has a reply.  _ The majority are coming from the north and the east. _

_ Understood. We’re going to cross the junction. _

_ That’s closer to Nohebi. _

_ And in the opposite damn direction of the snake bastards. Squad 3 and 4 need to be ready for the crossing .On my word, squads 5 and 7 should be ready to cast as much fog as possible. Confuse these fuckers eyes. _

_ Waiting for your word. _

Yaku finds Lev with the first of the twelve 10 person squads.  _ Go! Abandon camp! _

The shields go up and as one unit the fae in the encampment run for the river.

The crossing is as smooth as it can be.

_ Fog. Squad one and ten need to be prepared for forward combat. 3 and 4 rest until needed. _

_ Passed. _

They run and run until the sky lightens in the west. As soon as it does Yaku orders daytime bird-spy’s into the sky. 

“Prince-general, prince-general!”

A young man and a young woman approach Yaku.

“What is it?”

“We’re from squad 12.”

“What do you have for me?”

The woman nods. “Our contacts say the snakes are falling behind. None are ahead and that they can slow them even more.”

Yaku let’s a faint smile tug at his lips. “Wonderful. Do it.”

_ Ken, pass it on, We’re splitting up. squads 2, 3, 6, 9, 11 and 12 go due east to Kai’s stronghold and report to him, stay and offer his area extra defense. The rest come with me to the Cat’s Cradle. _

“You two, what are your names?”

“I’m Kanai and this is Takahashi.”

“Kanai, Takahashi, you’re coming with me.”

Two days later, Yaku’s group drags themselves into the Cat’s Cradle, exhausted from their retreat. All are grateful that Yaku allowed for a slowing of pace halfway through. 

“Gather around,” Yaku calls as they reach the barracks courtyard. “Well done these past few days.Take several days to rest and eat. Visit your mates if you have them. Squad leaders, submit your reports by dinner time tomorrow.”

“Yes sir!”

“Dismissed!”

As soon as everyone is out of sight, Lev slips his hand into Yaku’s. “Are you alright, Morisuke?”

“No, Lev. I’m not. I’m tired. I killed an innocent woman. Her Light was  _ dead _ ,Lev, and I think Nohebi did it to use her. She allowed us extra time to escape. Outside of her there were no casualties and had it come to blows there would have been.”

Just then a bird swoops down and drops a Sealed message.

Ken breaks Kai’s Seal and Yaku reads it aloud. “Yaku, your squads were ambushed a day outside of my stronghold. A third are dead, another third are injured. I hope your group fared better. Kai Nobuyuki.”

Yaku’s legs give out and he can’t even find the energy to pray his juniors aren’t looking. “We need help, Lev. We need Itachiyama or we’re not going to  _ have _ a Nekoma when we’re done.”

Lev picks his mate up, but refrains from giving him a bear hug like he usually would. Instead he holds Yaku bridal style like he would a female mate. “You and Kuroo-san will figure it out. Promise. And you aren’t alone. You said that Akaashi went to Itachiyama for help. Kenma is probably searching here, there, and everywhere for answers and help. We don’t understand Nohebi’s weaponry or tactics, but is there anyone better at the information game than Nekoma?”

Yaku aims a weak kick at Lev’s hip. “Put me down.”

“Nope. Not today. Tell, is there anyone better?”

Yaku sighs, in no mood to argue with his mate. “No.”

“And we aren’t alone. We have Itachiyama and Fukurodani plus Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. We’ll find a way.”

“I suppose we will. Thank you, Lev.”

“What for?”

Yaku smiles softly, relaxing as he rests his head on Lev’s chest. “Being hopelessly positive.”

Lev pulls Yaku closer. “Whatever you need, Morisuke. We need to go shower, though. We stink and I want my normal Morisuke back.”

Yaku kicks Lev again, harder this time. “You’re a brat.”

“I’m your brat, though.”

_ How’d I end up with this one? _ Yaku complains to Ken as he let’s Yaku carry him inside.

_ You know you love him. _

_Yeah, yeah. You sap._  
_Guilty as charged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the funnest chapter to write.
> 
> Thank you guys for the reads.


	49. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku reports to Kuroo and Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments following the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks Yun.

Kuroo is just about to put up his work for the night when a knock sounds at his office door.

“Enter.”

Yaku enters and closes the door behind him. “I need to talk to you. And Tsukishima too if he is available.”

A single glance at the shorter man’s grim expression and wrinkled uniform has Kuroo’s stomach churning with unease.

_ Mitsu? _ Kuroo reaches out to his mate’s Light.

_ Tetsurou? What’s wrong? _

_ I need Kei. Yaku’s back. _

_ Bad? _

_ I wouldn’t call you if it weren’t. _

_ I’ll tell Kei. _

Kuroo breaks off contact with Mitsuko.

_ Relax, Tetsu, _ his own Light says, her voice as soothing as she can make it.  _ Remember to keep a clear head. _

_ I know. A clear head is a clear path. _

_ Kei is on his way _ , Mitsuko’s voice reports.

“Kei is coming. You might as well sit down. You look half dead.”

“If I look it, it’s because I feel it. I had to spend an hour convincing Lev to let me report tonight.”

The door opens and closes again, this time admitting a scowling Tsukishima. “Whatever this is had better be important.”

“Sit, Kei. If we’re going to be talking about shit we’re going to do so comfortably.”

As soon as Kei is settled, he looks at Yaku. “What’s so important that it couldn’t wait for tomorrow?”

“Nohebi’s taking land faster than Bokuto’s mood shifts. My group was set up at the river junction northwest of Kai’s stronghold.”

Kuroo nods. “I know the one.”

“We were ambushed there. We had to abandon the camp, but there were no casualties, initially.”

Kuroo’s heart falls at the modifying word. “Initially?”

“We broke into two groups. One went to Tabi and the other came with me to the Cradle. My group had no further issues. The other lost a third with a second third injured.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo share a dark look.

“What do you need out of us, Yaku?” Kei asks, the news shoving his initial irritation to the side.

“Evacuate everything north of the junction. From what my scouts have been able to pick up, Nohebi is only able to pick up a few leagues a day, but they are using our own people against us.”

Yaku’s face pales and he falls silent. When he speaks again his voice is small. “I had to kill one of ours. Nohebi killed her Light, manipulated her mind and when she had served her purpose they were going to use her body… No. Nohebi is playing a mind game.”

“It’s just like what they were attempting with Shouyou. Try and kill him but if it doesn’t work, use it to stress our minds.” Tsukishima comments calmly. The lack of emotion in his voice raises the hairs on Kuroo’s arms.

“Attack Yaku’s camp, try and kill him. But knowing that Yaku is the Prince-General and therefore one of the best, work it so that if they fail, the event puts strain on him.”

“I am struggling to understand Nohebi. The magic they use, dragon gifted magic and something unnatural, something that kills our Lights, I don’t know what it is. I’ve had someone in the library since we received the first report and they’ve found nothing.”

“We have good news there. A representative from Itachiyama is meeting with Kenma. He claims to have answers. Hopefully within the next few days, we’ll know what we’re fighting. Until then, I’ll send out evacuation orders. Where do you want them to go?”

Yaku’s eyes unfocus for a moment. “The strongholds. Cat’s cradle can’t hold them all and I’m not sure how many would survive the trip. Send mages to reinforce the evacuation locations. Split the evacuation areas into three. Each should be ready to move as soon as we give the word.”

Kuroo nods. “It will be done as soon as I wake up. For now, we can do nothing. Go and get some rest. Take advantage of having a giant to cuddle up to.”

“Yes sir.”

Yaku rises and leaves the room without another word.

Kei stands and walks around the desk to drape himself over Kuroo’s shoulders. “Do you think this Sakusa is going to have the answers?”

Kuroo rests his hands over his mate’s. “I don’t know. Akaashi seemed confident though, and I trust his judgement. Either way, we’ll know in no more than a week.”

“I hope so, Tetsu. I hope so.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly less angsty. Slightly.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. Next chapter will be a bit nicer, I promise. 
> 
> Please come chatter at me on the [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw).


	50. The First Phantom Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa gives information about magic. A demonstration turns into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like I have to apologize. Also it's chapter 50!!!!!!

“Fae magic,” Sakusa says, several days after the retreat from the river junctions and Shouyou’s ill-advised magic use. 

His low voice draws the attention of the four other men in the room.

He, Osamu, Kenma, Iwaizumi, and Shouyou form a warped circle in Shouyou’s room, where the redhead is finally getting over the cold he caught a few days prior.

“Fae magic is one of the Great Dragon Gifts, according to our records. And the mage’s association--”

“Bastards,” Osamu mutters under his breath.

“Yes, I agree. Now, as I was saying, the Mage’s Association likes to say they know everything magic has to know about it. More to the point, they like to say they teach it all.”

“They’re also full of horseshit.”

“So don’t tell them that I told you this. It would be more than irritating having to explain where I got this information or to have to spend hours passing it to them.”

“As if,” Osamu comments. “I’ve spent half my life flipping them the bird. Ain’t gonna stop now. Now, are ya gonna get to the point?”

Sakusa snorts a laugh, his smirk matching the mobster prince’s. “Fair enough. There is a rather obscure offset of fae magic called Phantom magic.”

“Ooooo.” Shouyou sits forward in bed, watching Sakusa with wide eyes. “What does it do?”

“How to explain… Ah. Osamu you specialize in Fire magic and Kenma prefers Water, correct?”

Osamu nods, elearning back on his hands. “Yup.”

“This is a known fact,” Kenma tells Sakusa. “Please stop beating around the bush. If you don’t know how to explain, say so and we’ll have the Lights talk and pass information themselves. I assume your Ryo knows what you know.”

“He does. I am getting there. Shouyou, are you familiar with opposing Schools?”

“Fire and Water. Earth and Air. Light and Shadow.”

“Good. Phantom magic is formed when two mages who specialize in opposing schools, join their magic.”

Kenma furrows his brow. “How is this possible?”

“A certain percentage of the population has… I have an idea. It may not work but it won’t hurt to try. Kenma, Osamu, I will need your cooperation. Ryo, yours as well.”

_ You don’t have to ask. _

“What do you need us to do?” Osamu asks.

“Clear a space on the floor. Phantom pairs being two mages who specialize in different schools and are so perfectly compatible that they are capable of mixing magic. It’s rare to even have one, much less find them and even accidently form the bond. Of Phantom pairs, only 25% are mated pairs, but it’s worth testing.”

Osamu and Kenma hurry to make room for the other prince.

Sakusa raises a glowing finger.  _ Can you correct me if I miss a line? _

_ I can. _

The Itachiyaman prince draws an intricate design that covers most of the exposed flooring. 

When he’s done he motions to two conspicuously empty circles.

_ Correct me if I give a wrong instruction. _

_ Don’t be so nervous. You’re projecting and I can guarantee that it’s correct. Let me take care of activation. _

_ Very well. Thank you, Ryo. _

“Place a hand in the circles. Which one doesn’t matter.”

_ Remember to do so yourself. _

The three place their palms in the circles.

Sakusa activates his own magic, letting Ryo redirect it through his palm. A moment later the testing circle starts humming with raw energy.

“Now, activate energy but leave it raw and don’t pass it to your Lights.. This diagram is a spell related to phantom magics--”

“It’s a magic testing diagram. Used to focus and draw out the essence of untuned or poorly tuned magic. The Ookami don’t have fancy testing devices so we still use this.”

“Then you’ll know how to use it.”

Shouyou watches on with wide fascinated eyes as tongues of fire and streams water spill across the swirling lines of the diagram. 

Sometimes it seems that he learns about a new aspect of magic every day. Phantom magic to blend Schools. Generic unSchool magic that seems to fit nowhere, places where the dragons have left room for change and growth. It really is strange.

Fire and water meets in the center and… disappears. Shouyou blinks, clueless as to what just happened.

Iwaizumi and Sakusa, however, look on in baffled awe.

_ There’s still magic there! _ Kei’s voice nearly deafens Shouyou’s telepathic ears.

_ “ _ Owwww, Not so loud. What does Kei mean by there still being magic in the diagram?”

“Magic from opposing Schools, when used against each other or being cast on the same area simultaneously, rather than one spell on another like one of your fire whirlwinds, cancels out and the magic disappears. This is why, in the military, only mages from adjacent Schools--or better just one-- are placed in any one military squad.” Iwaizumi explains the usual phenomenon in as few words as possible, still unable to tear his eyes away from the floor. 

“What you mean is that Osamu-san and Kenma’s magic shouldn’t be there?”

“Exactly.”

Sakusa tears his eyes from the center of the diagram. “Kure-sensei said that I would probably never see the first melding of Phantom magic. Kenma, Osamu, what do you feel?”

Kenma and Osamu don’t seem to hear Sakusa’s question, instead touching the fingers of their free hands.

“It’s good to meet you, Akemi. Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No significant angst!!!! And I'm sorry if this was a little awkward.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading.


	51. Phantom Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Osamu start learning about Phantom Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. It feels like ages since I last posted. Chapter 53 and 54 were being a bitch to write. But here it is. A few answers and OsaKen fluff.

It takes several minutes for Sakusa and the others to snap out of their daze.

As soon as they do, Sakusa clears his throat. “It seems we’ll be working together more than we thought we would. And that I should finish my explanation.”

The Itachiyaman prince takes a long moment to gather his thoughts. “As I said earlier, or started to, a certain portion of the fae population is capable, when bonded to a compatible person, of producing the kind of magic you just witnessed.”

Kenma frowns. “What, exactly, does it do?”

“Neutralizes and circumvents magic of the types it’s formed from. Because it's undetectable and so effective against its pair type, they call it phantom magic. Unfortunately, it’s useless against spells of any other type and it takes a great deal of practice and communication to master.”

“That can be done. May Samu and I go now? He and I have things to figure out on our own.”

Sakusa nods. “We should leave Shouyou and Iwaizumi-san to their rest.” 

  
  


“Do you know of a private place for us to talk.” Kenma asks as the pair leaves the room.

“My place? Ain’t no one gonna bother the Shrine prince in his own place.”

“Very well.”

  
  


Osamu’s place is a small apartment just on the business edge of the south-east district.

Osamu unlocks the door, casting a small spell to light the lanterns stationed around the room. The furniture inside, a couple seats, a low table in the middle, and a few tables holding the lanterns, are simple, as expected, but surprisingly elegant. Less surprising is the relief portrait on the wall depicting Atsumu walking behind Osamu sticking his tongue out at his brother. Kenma would bet that the wood-artist who took it spent a day or two following the pair around, just to get something so… true to them.

“Took ‘em an hour tops to get that one. ‘Tsumu never stops being a brat,” Samu says making his way across the room.

_ They act like they hate each other, _ Akemi says to the blond. _ And then they decide to pull a prank. It really is amusing. _

Kenma jumps, not at all used to the Light’s voice in his head.

“You might as well sit down. I’m going to make something for us to eat.” 

Half an hour later, Kenma and Osamu sit across from each other, eating their dinner. 

“So what are we gonna do about this?”

Kenma raises his eyes to look at his mate. “About the Lights?”

“And the magic.”

“Would our Lights like to provide input? Maybe some information on what’s going on.”

Osamu frowns at the frustrated tone in Kenma’s voice. “This ain’t the end of the world. Just a bit weird”

“I keep getting the feeling that there’s something bigger going on.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Do you believe in coincidences?”

“No-- Oh. I see what ya mean. What are the odds of the first pair of mages Sakusa-san tests bein’ mates  _ and _ a phantom pair.. Akemi, Minori-kun?”

_ We don’t know much either, _ Akemi responds, her voice ringing in the minds of both mages.  _ Sakusa should have more information. He’d better, anyway. What we do know is the formation of the phantom bond has created an open channel of sorts. If so desired any of the four of us can mindspeak through the open mind channel and have it be heard by the other three. It allows for closer communication when casting magic. _

“That makes sense. Do you think Kageyama and Shouyou are going to turn out to have the phantom bond?”

Osamu shrugs. “I dunno Kageyama yet. But if yer right, and there are outside forces at work, it’s likely. This magic was supposed to be the answer to the shorty’s problem after all.”

“Minori.”

_ Yes? _

“Did you talk to Ryo about it? It seems like you two are decent friends.”

_ I did. _

“How much does he know?”

_ Only what Sakusa does. Basically, your phantom magic can cancel, remove, or bypass any other fire or water spell. Other kinds of magic completely ignore it. So simultaneously extremely powerful and completely useless. Ryo also said that Sakusa thinks you and Osamu will be able to figure the usage without too much input from him. _

“Probably. If Kageyama and Shouyou are indeed a phantom pair, Sakusa will need to teach them, not Samu and I.”

“Agreed.”

Kenma lowers his eyes, studying the grains of the wood table. His mind flits between a hundred different train of thought.

“Talk to me, Kenma-kun. Yer lookin’ a bit tense.”

“I want to walk the market tomorrow.” Kenma says, finally settling on one issue.

Osamu moves around the table to sit by Kenma. “And?”

“It’s too quiet. I haven’t gotten information out of anyone and I don’t like it. If I can I look for myself…”

“I see. Can I come with?”

“What?”

“I’ve never watched the head of an intelligence agency work before.”

Kenma snorts. “You just want to keep your eye on me.”

Osamu shrugs and gives his mate a small smile. “That too. Can ya blame me? I’ve told ya that my people have heard stuff ‘bout some nastiness in Nekoma and Fukurodani.”

“But it’s not detailed.”

“No, it ain’t. Just let me come with, will ya? Pretty please?”

_ Let him, Ken. _ Minori says.

“Did you hear Minori just now?”

“Nope.”

“I’m not sure having a wolf by my side is going to be conducive to ferreting out information.”

_ Why Kenma! _ Akemi’s voice is laced with mischief. _ The Head of Nekoman Intelligence and you haven’t figured it out yet. _

“I heard that,” Osamu snickers.

_ You were supposed to. _

“What exactly, am I supposed to figure out?”

_ Weeeell, no one looks twice at a couple of newly bonded mates going on a date. _

Osamu chokes on his food while Kenma loses all of the color in his face.

“Ah--” the blond starts to say before closing his mouth with an audible clack.

_ Well? _

“You two are brats. You know that, right?”

Two pairs of snickers come from the Light side of the group channel.

Kenma lets his face fall into his palms. “We’ve been had, Samu,” he mutters.

“Oh really?”

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

The soft smile morphs into one of Samu’s rare grins. “Not a fake date.”

“We’re mates. Even if it’s for an intelligence mission, we can’t really fake date.”

“That’s settled, then. Are ya gonna stay here for the night?”

“I might as well. I don’t particularly like the idea of crossing the city at night. Not in the unprotected portion.”

“Smart. Same set up as the Cat’s Cradle?”

“No reason not to. Can we be quiet for a little? There’s too much chaos in my head right now.”

Osamu nods, inching his way over towards Kenma, only stopping when he’s shoulder to shoulder with the smaller man. He wraps a gentle arm around Kenma’s shoulder, bringing him closer until the blond’s head rests against his chest.

“Is this alright, Kenma-kun?”

Kenma nods, relaxing in Osamu’s embrace.

_ You like this? _ Akemi says for only him to hear.

_ It’s alright, I suppose,  _ he responds, combing Kenma’s hair with his fingers.  _ Glad he trusts me like this. Saw him in the Cat’s Cradle an’ it seems like he don’t trust many like this. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi if Akaashi so desired, and Bokuto. Though, I think Bokuto is through necessity. He ain’t got much of a sense of personal space. _

_ No he doesn’t. _

A few minutes pass and Kenma’s breath slows to a soft, even rhythm.

_ Well… maybe this ain’t so bad. _

Osamu lifts Kenma bridle style, placing him in bed before climbing in with him.

_ Talk to ya, tomorrow _ , he says, projecting down the open channel.

_ Good night. _

_ Nice to meet you, Osamu-kun. _

Osamu curls up to Kenma’s back and is asleep as soon as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulated into a date. Hahahaha. If there's anything I like about this pairing is the amount of communication.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If y'all want to talk, like conveniently and shit, I am on [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw)


	52. Rooftop Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa muses and Kageyama helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Oikawa sits on the roof of the same tower Shouyou disappeared from, more than a half decade ago. 

From this vantage point he can see lines of evacuating citizens, flowing into the city like a long, black river. It took Makki and Mattsun weeks to find accommodations for the people displaced by the chaos in their southern borders.

The crown prince raises his eyes to the southern sky where weeks of barely contained fires, both in the city and in the ample woodland that covers almost all of Aoba Johsai have clogged the sky with smoke.

_ Tooru? _ Raiden breaks through Oikawa’s thoughts with a soft voice.

_ Hmm? _

_ This isn’t your fault you know. _

“I know that,” Oikawa snaps out loud. “I know I didn’t start the blasted war, but it’s my damn fault for not evacuating sooner. Kindaichi’s count has the death toll at more than a thousand now. I can’t see what’s happening next, where it’s coming from. The magic coming from that direction is so heavy, so foul. I’ll be taking over for Mother and Father in a decade, maybe less. What kind of King will I be if I can’t do shit now?”

_ I don’t have an answer. Only… at least you’re trying. Your mother and father have left for the northern hills. I’m still struggling to believe that they actually left you to deal with this alone. _

“I’m not. Part of me wonders whether it wouldn’t have been better if Mother had married Ushiwaka’s father.”

_ He would have killed her. The Ushijima family values a certain amount of discipline and upright behavior. _

“It’s insufferable. They would do anything if it was right.”

“Tooru-san?”

Despite the soft, tentative tone, the speaker commands Oikawa’s attention like no other can.

The crown prince tilts his head back until he looks into a pair of deep blue eyes. Eyes that have time and time again brought him back from the brink of despair.

A part of him laughs at the irony. Decades of denying the idea of a mate, of teasing the love birds and now this quiet shadow mage, his mate, has him ensnared. For the first time the man fully understands Iwaizumi’s desperation to protect Shouyou, why it hurt him so much to feel his mate’s pain. No more than a few months and if Oikawa is completely honest, he would die to make sure Kageyama lived.

_ Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen. _

_ Quit eavesdropping Rai-chan. _

_ Why would I stop gathering rumor material? _

_ Pfft. _

_ I am your Light. Your companion from birth to death. If you’re yelling your thoughts like you were, I’m going to listen. _

_ Whatever. _

“Sit down, Tobio-chan. No use just standing there.”

The crow prince settles beside Oikawa, leaving a couple inches between them.

“You don’t have to sit so far away, you know.”

Kageyama doesn’t close the gap.

“I heard what you were saying.”

“Oh?”

Kageyama brings his knees to his chest. “How you’re frustrated about not being able to fix this. I don’t think any of us can ‘fix’ it. Not until the southern countries can defeat Nohebi.”

“We can’t even help  _ them _ . We’re so wrapped up with our own damn group of stupid snakes that…” Oikawa stops himself. “These are snakes that can’t be fighting them. Holding down the fort here does help them. Still, that doesn’t fix what Nohebi is doing to our people.”

Kageyama flushes, strangely pleased at the use of “we” and “our”, that they reference him as well as the Oikawa royal family and their adoptee lines.

“That doesn’t change much though. A king who cannot protect his people is useless.”

Kageyama covers one of Oikawa’s hands with his own. Oikawa turns to look at his mate, the contact bringing a faint flush to his cheeks.

“Isn’t there anyone you can ask for help? It’s normal not to be able to do everything yourself.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Not bad, Tobio-chan. Who would you ask, in this case?”

Kageyama turns his face to the sky. “You probably wouldn’t like the answer.”

“I see. Explain your reasoning, please. Why should I go to that bastard Ushiwaka for help?”

“Karasuno is dealing with Nohebi too. They can’t help. Dateko isn’t optimally positioned. The death zone is in between us and them. Johzenji doesn’t even border us. That leaves Shiratorizawa.”

“Fuck. I hate that you’re right. You’ll have to pack an extra set of clothes. If I have to teleport to Swan’s Reach, which is going to suck big time, then you’re coming with me.”

Oikawa settles after a moment of stewing and reaches over to ruffle Kageyama’s hair. “You’re a good kid. Thank you.”

The prince flops back., lacing his fingers behind his head.

“Outside of the current, shitty circumstances, do you like it here?”

Oikawa startles himself with the question. Despite his internal monologue not long before, it still surprises him that he might care what anyone outside of his family might think. Then again, he thinks, mates are supposed to be as close or closer than your relative.

“I suppose. Your friends are scary.”

“Ha! I’ll tell them you said that, though they might start making a concerted effort to get you to like them. We should go in, though, before it gets too cold. I don’t want to be sneezing in front of Ushiwaka.”

Oikawa helps Kageyama to his feet and doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re standing outside of Kageyama’s door.

“Good night, Tobio-chan. We’ll leave for Swan’s Reach tomorrow morning.”

He ruffles Kageyama’s hair again. A part of him wonders if he’s starting to get addicted to the feel of his mate’s hair running through his fingers. Though, he can’t seem to find it in himself to complain about that.

Oikawa returns to his room, holding hope in his heart for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it! If OsaKen is the "whatever, lets roll with it" couple, SakuAki is the rom-com, estranged lovers couple, and IwaHina is the "they're so in love it's disgusting" couple, then OiKage is the mutual support couple. It's really sweet.
> 
> So this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I got started talking about Haikyuu characters at Hogwarts and I had a random burst of inspiration *fights the inspiration fairy*. So I'll be working on a OiHina hanahaki fic in a hogwarts college au. Dunno how long it will take me. Hopefully no more than a week and a half, but Sunshine will be on hold until I have the OiHina fic completed. Please look forward to that.
> 
> And come talk to me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw). It's so lonely there.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and for your comments. They mean a lot.


	53. Swan's Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Oikawa at Swans Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited for this for many, many days. 
> 
> He went to Shiratorizawa.

Ushijima and Tendou are sitting at a picnic bench, discussing current events when the distinctive sound of a teleporting mage echoes around the garden.

“I-- Are you alright, Tobio-chan?” a familiar voice whines a few seconds later. “That landing was a little rough.”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Now that Ushiwaka should be around here somewhere.”

Oikawa and Karasuno’s young prince walk around an evergreen bush and come face to face with Ushijima. 

“I got closer than I thought I would,” the crown prince comments to himself.

Ushijima bows his head their directions and motions to the bench across from him. “Please sit. I did not know I was expecting a visit today.”

“Tobio-chan’s idea.”

“I just suggested the location.  _ You _ decided to come today.”

“And? Still your idea.”

“To what does Shiratorizawa owe this visit?” Ushijima asks, trying to head off any bickering before it has a chance to get out of hand.

Oikawa sobers immediately. His haughty, whiny demeanor gives way to something far more intense. Intense, and if Ushijima is reading the other man correctly, exhausted.

“At the meet, Shiratorizawa cast its lot with Fukurodani and Nekoma.”

“That is correct. As the Law states, we are not to get involved unless either the war gets too severe for us to stay neutral or until one of the active participants in the war requests aid.”

“Will you stand by that?”

“An Ushijima always stands by the Law and his word.”

Oikawa sighs and rolls his eyes. “You’ve always been this way. Too stiff and upright.”

“So you have often said.”

The crown prince raises his head, shoving exhaustion to the side and leveling his hard gaze at the king. “Aoba Johsai is requesting assistance.”

“This is irregular, Oikawa-kun. Under normal procedures, a messenger would be sent bearing the monarch’s seal. Or a Sealed letter would be sent.”

“Shove it, Ushiwaka. Tobio-chan and I are the best you’re going to get, since Mother and Father decided to leave the entire ordeal to me and the other princes.”

“Aunt Rin did what?”

“She told me that she and Father weren’t going to give any aid. She was… displeased when she met Tobio-chan.”

Ushijima frowns, laying a hand over one of Tendou’s. “I am sorry. Aunt Rin has never behaved properly. What can we do to help?”

“Give my people a place to evacuate to. Seijoh doesn’t have the room to hold the number of people being displaced or the resources to feed them.”

_ I’m surprised, ‘Toshi. There’s a decent monarch under that petty exterior. _

_ Oikawa-kun has always had potential. He has a multitude of flaws, yes, but he’s intelligent, crafty, and has always cared for those in his care. I expect nothing less. _

_ You expected him to come to us.  _

_ Perhaps not that. _

“You would like us to house a portion of your evacuees until the war is over?”

“That is what I just said.”

Ushijima nods. “I understand. It will have to go by the Council of Princes, but I see no reason to disagree. Will you please introduce your mate before I leave to assemble my cousins? We did not have a chance to become acquainted at the banquet.”

“This is Kageyama Tobio, one of Suga-kun’s cousins.”

“It is a pleasure, Kageyama-kun. Please excuse me. I will return with an answer shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! The hogwarts au is going to take ages so I'm back to writing for Sunshine.
> 
> trhank you for your patience and thanks for reading.
> 
> (Come chatter to me and (sometimes) Yun on [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw))


	54. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima consults with his council of princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long, but enjoy!

Leaving Oikawa and Kageyama in Tendou’s care, Ushijima makes his way to a sandy courtyard where Semi and a couple others from the council are doing their morning martial practice.

“Swords down!” Semi calls as soon as he sees Ushijima approaching.

Kawanishi and Shirabu sheath their swords and take a seat on the sand

Ushijima joins them, motioning for Semi to sit as well. “Pardon my interruption.”

“Aren’t you having breakfast with Tendou?” Semi asks.

“I was. We had unexpected visitors.”

“And who would be so rude as to teleport into the middle of the palace? There are designated areas for that.”

Ushijima shrugs. “Oikawa was likely using me as his anchor.”

All three of his cousins direct incredulous looks at the king.

Shirabu snorts. “There is no way Oikawa of all people came here, much less used  _ you _ as an anchor. We all know he hates you.”

“Perhaps he does. That does not mean that he would not come if he had just cause.”

“He would.” Oohira’s voice comes from across the practice grounds. “Tendou sent me here.”

Semi huffs an irritated sigh. “What is so important that it couldn’t wait?”

“Oikawa has requested our aid. They do not have the resources to deal with the number of evacuees coming out of the south.”

Semi runs a hand through his hair. “And he wants our help. Wants it bad enough to visit himself. This could bring us into the war fully.”

“I don’t think it will,” Shirabu replies. “Trying to do what they’re doing to Aoba Johsai would be a waste of time. Aoba Johsai is actively allied with the southern territories. Based on what I’ve heard, Nohebi is just trying to keep Seijoh too busy to help the southern territories. As long as we don’t interact with Fukurodani and Nekoma, Nohebi should overlook us.”

Semi nods in concession. “That makes sense. Oohira? As director of princes you speak for everyone who isn’t here.”

“If Oikawa willingly teleported here, then they must need the help. We have no reason to withhold aid.”

“I suppose we’re in agreement. Ushijima?”

“Yes?”

“Kenjirou and I will go to Blue Castle to facilitate the transfer of refugees.”

Shirabu frowns at his mate. “Both of us?”

“Yes, both of us. In the worst case scenario, i.e Nohebi attacking us too, Ushiima and Tendou are perfectly well equipped to hold off until we can be recalled. In the meantime, you and I can probably convince Oikawa to accept aid on the strategy end.”

“And imply that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani aren’t good enough?”

“I’m here!” Tendou runs up to the group. “What did I miss? I heard something about implying that the Seijoh Prince-general and Assistant Prince-general aren’t good enough?”

“Eita wants to offer strategic advice to Seijoh. That could step on a few toes.”

Tendou shrugs. “They could use it. Iwaizumi is stationed in the Fox’s Den. He and the shorty are being used as messengers.”

Shirabu sighs. “In that case, when do we leave?” 

“Oikawa should rest for the day. Teleporting with a passenger must have exhausted him. Be ready to teleport to Blue Castle tomorrow.”

The two generals acknowledge his orders before taking up their swords.

“If that is all, Ushijima, we still need to finish practice.”

Across the castle, Oikawa falls back onto the pillows on the large bed that dominates the guest room and closes his eyes. Now that the Shiratorizawan royals are well out of sight the need to put on a face evaporates.

Kageyama crawls up next to him and wraps his arms around his waist. If there’s anything he’s learned in the last month or two it’s that on days like today this is all he can do to help.

Oikawa turns around to bury his face in Kageyama’s shoulder, letting the crow thread long fingers through his messy hair. “You should sleep, Tooru-san.”

“Mmmm. Whatever Tobio-chan says.” Oikawa replies, too tired to even pretend to argue with his mate.

Eventually the soft touch of Kageyama’s fingers in his hair and the hand running up and down his back sends Oikawa into a deep sleep.

  
  


When Ushijima walks into their room an hour or so later, Tendou following a half-foot behind, he finds the pair curled up together, both fast asleep.

“Let them rest as long as they need.”

Ushijima and Tendou slip out of the room.

_ You seem happy, _ Norio comments disapprovingly.

_ I am. _

_ Why? _

_ He’s not a friend by any definition of the word, but I consider him to be a brother. It is good to know that he has someone besides Iwaizumi to help look after him. _

_ You’re ridiculous. He hates your guts. It is strange to care for someone who hates you. _

_ So? I do not have to return the sentiment. I am well aware that his mother favored me over him despite my lack of relation to her. Should I not be happy that he has found someone else who will care for him the way his parents wouldn’t? _

_ I still don’t get it. _

_ You don’t need to. _

“Talking to Norio?” Tendou asks, draping an arm over Ushijima’s shoulder.

“He does not understand why I don’t hold any ill will towards Oikawa.”

“I see. Does he have to?”

Ushijima hums, considering his mate’s words. “No. He doesn’t.”

_ Rude. _

Ushijima ignores Norio. “Would you like to finish breakfast? I made sure to clear the entire morning.”

“Silly ‘Toshi. When have you ever had to ask that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norio reminds Yun and I a lot of Oikawa. It's amusing. Also, Ushijima's a really good guy. Like seriously.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please come chatter at me on a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven.
> 
> Edit: If anyone is interested, I can drop the name meanings for a few Lights in each chapter.
> 
> Edit 2: Next up OsaKen Date Day


	55. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Day finally begins. Kenma meets Osamu's primary parental figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain but fun. The question I asked myself was "Where would a mobster take his new boyfriend." The answer is 5 chapters long, lol. Enjoy the romance.

The chaos feels different. The realization strikes Kenma as he and Osamu enter the marketplace for their date.

It took three days for them to adjust to the phantom bond and the thrice-cursed open thought channel, but now that they’re in the marketplace, Kenma finds the effort and delay to be worth it.

“So where are we going?” Osamu asks.

“Hmmm.” Kenma leans up against a wall while he thinks.

“I’m not sure. If I were alone, I would pick a role to fit the area or vice versa. Now…. This is a date. I can’t change to fill a role. But I don’t know how to be on a date.”

“I see. It ain’t that hard. Just let me be yer doting wolf courtmate.”

Kenma looks at Osamu from the corner of his eye.

_ He’s enjoying this, isn’t he? _ Kenma asks down the communal mind bond.

Akane snickers.  _ Definitely. Just make sure to keep your hair off your wolf. The Ookami tend to keep those visible as much as they can. _

_ The Ookami really do prize that aspect of our society. _

_ They do. _

“We are taught to be proud of our mates. So we display our marks with the same pride,” Osamu explains.

He reaches for Kenma’s hair. “May I?

Kenma nods, turning so that the wolf can manipulate his hair easier.

_ It’s so soft _ , Osamu comments, taking Kenma’s hair in hand.

He weaves Kenma’s hair into a braid that sweeps from his left ear to the opposite shoulder.

A nearly undetectable sense of possessiveness blooms in Osamu’s chest as he brushes his fingers against the violet mark that covers the nape of his mate’s neck.

“That should do it. The wolf looks good on ya.”

“Thank you, Samu.”

Osamu twines his fingers with Kenma’s smaller ones. “My pleasure. Breakfast first.”

“That was the plan.”

“Breakfast it is then.”

  
  


Osamu brings Kenma to a permanent establishment about thirty minutes from his apartment, tapping on the door despite the clear “closed” sign in the window.

“Samu? It says it’s closed.”

“Obasan doesn’t usually--”

“I don’t what, Osamu-kun?” A thin woman throws open the door, glaring at the gray haired mobster.

“I was gonna say, ya don’t usually shoo me off when I decide to eat breakfast at yer place.”

“Just get in here. I’ll go put food in the oven.”

Osamu smirks and pulls Kenma inside.

“She seems familiar with you.”

“‘Course she is. ‘Tsumu and I have been comin’ here for longer than I can remember.”

“Just put it like it is. I all but raised ya. Ya might as well sit down. Yer Light, at least, had the sense ta call ahead.”

Osamu and Kenma seat themselves in a corner.

Kenma scans the room. In the daylight, the room’s dark wood furniture, the bar on the room’s back wall and the wrought metal hanging lights is unremarkable, no different than any one of a hundred working class restaurants in the marketplace alone. All in all, the blond figures, it would be a good place to have dinner after a long day at the market.

The proprietress brings a third chair and sits. “So where’s that brother of yers? Ya only usually come here so early when yer havin’ one of yer brunches.”

Osamu smirks, reminding Kenma greatly of the older Miya twin. “Ya make it sound like ya wanna see more of me.” 

The lady smacks him with a wet towel. “Don’t sass me. I was there when yer mother gave birth to ya. What’s your name, young man?”

“Me?” Kenma asks.

“No. The idiot next to ya. Yes you. It ain’t just anyone Osamu-kun brings to my door.”

Kenma glances at Osamu.

_ Don’t worry, _ Akane assures him.  _ If you can’t trust Obasan you can’t trust anyone.  _

_ Oh. _

“Kozume Kenma, ma’am.”

“Ain’t ya just the sweetest. Ya ought to learn a thing or two, Osamu-kun.”

Osamu ducks his head. “Yes. Ma’am.”

“I don’t suppose he told ya about me?”

“No, ma’am.”

The lady sighs with an affectionate eye roll. “I am Miki Chiharu, though most of the wolves just call me Obasan."

“Nice to meet you, Miki-san.”

“Ya might as well just call her Obasan. The rest of us do.”

Miki leans back and looks at the pair, at the way they orient themselves.

“Osamu-kun,” she says after a moment.

“Yes, Obasan?”

“I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said you never bring anybody here but Atsumu-kun. Who’s Kozume-kun?”

Osamu looks at Kenma.

“My mate,” he responds, reaching over to brush his fingers over the violet mark on the blond’s neck. “We’re on a date, of sorts.”

“Oh. Well, should have expected you’d find yers sometime. How’d Atsumu take it?”

Osamu blanches. “Haven’t told him. His bragging is goin’ to be insufferable. ‘I have a king and you only have a prince.’ And then I’m gonna punch him in the face and get scolded by Shinsuke. Which is fine with me cuz I’m gonna get a fist in first.”

“The next meet is going to be interesting,” Kenma mutters.

“What’s that, Kenma-kun?” Osamu asks.

“The next meet. Kita and Atsumu are going to be there.”

“I ain’t gonna go, am I?”

Kenma raises his face. With his hair braided back there is nothing between Osamu and Kenma’s gaze. “I know neither of us wanted this, but we agreed to do it anyway. I go to every meet. This time you will too.”

Osamu’s heart jumps as he and Kenma continue to hold each other’s stares. “I suppose that’s reason enough for me to go. I--uh---”

“Probably didn’t think that far ahead?”

“Yeah, that. Been kinda busy with a bunch of scaly irritants.”

“Fair enough. Nohebi takes precedence right now. I suppose I can’t help but think about… this.”

Miki sighs fondly. “I suppose if you two are gonna keep lookin’ at each other like that I’m gonna check on the breakfast pies.”

Miki leaves the table, smiling to herself. 

_ What’s got you so happy? _ Her Light, Atsushi, asks her.

_ Both the boys are finally all grown up. Atsumu-kun has had his mate for ages, so it’s nice to see Osamu have the same. _

_ It looks like their situation is a little more complicated than Atsumu’s, though. _

_ I imagine they might think so, but it’s not. Ain’t nothin’ complicated about the mating thing. They’ll take their time about it, but they’ll figure themselves out. _

_ Like you and your mate did? _

_ Dai and I were not even sure we wanted each other, Atsushi. When he and the Miya’s found that ambush… Osamu-kun and Kozume-kun are not like Dai and I. I’m certain of it. _

_ If you’re certain. I’ve heard stuff when listening to the Lights that come through here. Osamu and Kozume aren’t safe. _

_ I know. Part of raisin’ kids is lettin’ ‘em find their own wings. I get the feelin’ this is going to go well. _

_ If you say so. _

_ I do. I do say so. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One vote of approval from Obasan. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your patience and thank you for reading.
> 
> Next: Breakfast with Obasan part the second.
> 
> Edit: For the love of all I find holy! I keep forgetting to put the link to my discord server.  
> a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Here it is Feel free to come talk and hang out. I swear I don't bite.


	56. Miki's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Osamu finish their conversation with Obasan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“Do you think Miki-san might have information for us?” Kenma asks under his breath.

Osamu takes a minute to contemplate, tracing the whorls in the wood table with callused fingertips. “Huh. I hadn’t thought to ask. Obasan will probably scold me fer it.”

“What will I scold ya for?”

Miki returns with a few breakfast pies in hand.

“Not much. Just forgettin’ that ya know more than most in the city.”

“Ya’d better believe it. People start to talk when ya give ‘em good food and beer. Eat up. You too, Kozume-kun.” She glares as Kenma, who has barely touched his pie. “Going out with no breakfast ain’t good fer ya.”

Kenma averts his eyes, but stops picking at his pie and starts eating properly.

When they are finished and the dishes are cleared away, Miki leans back. “So what do ya wanna know?”

“Nohebi. Nekoma’s eyes aren’t catching any more than Samu’s. It worries me. They have to be doing  _ something _ .”

“Hmm. I’m not familiar with the trade-sphere, though I hear some stuff now and again. As far as I understand, yer heavily involved with those cats.”

“Prince of intelligence,” Kenma mutters reluctantly.

“Huh. Then it might interest you to hear, rumor has it there’s lots of folk comin’ from Nohebi and just disappearin’.”

“As in kidnapped?”

“Nah. Like a magic trick. Another rumor, one I hear a  _ lot _ , there’s a strange amount of resource trade going south via independent companies.”

“Which I would know,” Kenma says, his gold eyes harder than steel, “except trade has been limited in the last week or two. I’ll have plenty to talk to Kuroo about next week. Between blood magic and phantom magic, like Sakusa’s been telling us about and now this. Samu?”

“Yeees?”

“I don’t suppose you can take me on a date that will let me check up on some of this stuff.”

“Ya don’t trust me? And don’t worry so much. Now that I know we’re lookin’ for, I’ll send send my wolves huntin’.”

Kenma sighs. “I trust you. Unfortunately, what’s left of my intelligence network isn’t much use. Not in the marketplace.”

Osamu rests a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “Look at me, Kenma-kun.”

Kenma looks up.

“This is my domain. Not even Tsumu can ferret out information as fast as I can, south of the castle. We can dig around some…”

Kenma narrows his eyes, picking up on something Osamu seems reluctant to say. “But?”

“I said I would take ya on a date. It’s not much of a date if all we do is work. It’s not a fake date… right?”

The blond chuckles, resting his face in his palms. “I keep forgetting about that. No it’s not a fake date.”

Osamu gives Kenma’s ear a light flick. “So stop thinkin’ so much. Let me do my job.”

“He’s right, Kozume-kun. The wolves hunt with the best of them. Now shoo. Make sure to buy Kozume-kun something nice. And next time ya see that brat of a twin, tell him to come visit.”

“I will. Come on, Kenma-kun. What Obasan says goes.”

The pair stands and Kenma bows. “Thank you, Miki-san.”

“Just call me Obasan. Everyone else does.”

“Thank you, Obasan.” 

The name is awkward on Kenma’s tongue, but it brings a smile to Miki’s face all the same. 

“Yer a good one, Kozume-kun. Take care of this idiot for me. Now you, Miya Osamu, no getting into too much trouble.”

“Trouble? Who? Me? Who do you think I am? Tsumu?”

“Don’t give me that.”

“Heh. I promise I’ll behave. Kenma-kun can tattle if I don't.”

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “I get the impression Obasan will know whether I do or don’t.”

“Uh-- Probably. See ya later, Obasan.”

The thin woman accompanies them to the door before pulling them down to leave light kisses on their foreheads. “Stay safe, kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miki is so cool. Oikawa Rin could take a page or twenty out of Miki's book.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	57. Silver Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu takes Kenma to get something pretty. After, they meet some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day. I couldn't help myself.

Kenma allows Osamu to guide him deeper into the market district, away from his usual information related haunts and into other areas.

“Where are we going?” he asks, as they make a fourth random turn.

“Haven’t decided yet,” comes the nonchalant response. “I ain’t ever been on one of these before.”

“So you’re just as clueless as I am.”

“Yup. I figure I show ya some stuff you won’t see while sniffin’ out information.”

“Oh. I suppose.”

_ Be a little more enthusiastic, Ken, _ Minori tells him.  _ It will be fun. We all need a day off. _

Kenma sighs, but lets Osamu lead him where he wills.

  
  


Not far from Osamu and Kenma, another pair wanders the marketplace.

“Oi! Saaamuu!” A certain blond prince-consort calls out for his twin, drawing not only the stares of various passerby but also his mate’s frigid glare.

“I told you I would come, Atsumu, but not if you pulled the attention of everyone around us.”

Atsumu chuckles, scratching at the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“If he’s taking his mate on a date, we’ll run into him.”

Atsumu smirks. “Of course we will. Akemi and Rika are bringin’ us right to him.”

“So yelling is unnecessary?”

“Probably.”

“Are you sure we can’t wait for him to bring his mate to the palace? You know the palace staff aren’t going to harass someone from the Ookami.”

“Nope. If hasn’t come visit yet, he ain’t goin’ to. So I’m going to him.”

Kita sighs, realizing for the sixth time that morning, that on this, Atsumu is not going to be swayed. All he can do is make sure the former and syndicate heirs don’t destroy too much.

_ In this case you may be giving them too little credit. _ his Light, Saki says, her voice soft as her mages ever is.

_ I don’t think I am, Saki. Atsumu is overzealous, loud, and impulsive. Osamu is less so, but is easily provoked by his twin. With Atsumu’s sudden “double date” idea, it could turn out rather disastrous. _

_ I see your point. I can lecture Akane and Rika, if you would like. _

_ Later, maybe. We’ll see how it goes. _

“Shinsuke. Shinsuke.”

Atsumu’s voice pulls Kita out of his conversation with Saki.

“They’re a few streets over. Looking at pretty shit, according to Rika.”

“You’re both incorrigible. Let’s go meet up with them.”

“Yay!”

  
  


A few streets over, Osamu and Kenma enter a small store.

“Welcome to Akiyama’s-- Oh.”

The owner bows his head to Osamu. “To what do I owe a visit from the shrine prince and--”

Akiyama glances at where Kenma and Osamu’s hands are still linked.

“Who is your companion, Miya-sama?”

“My mate. Kenma.”

“You keep saying that so naturally.” 

“That’s cuz it’s true. Yer stuck with me.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

Akiyama clears his throat. “Would I be correct in assuming you want to get something for the young man, sir?”

“Obasan made a point to mention it.”

Akiyama chuckles. “When Obasan says something we all listen.”

“Especially when she has a point. I haven’t had a chance to buy a courting gift yet. I think his cousin and his friends would skin me alive if I didn’t observe that, properly.”

A tiny smile tugs at Kenma’s lips. “Possibly. Bokuto-san nearly squeezed me to death at that dinner.”

Akiyama opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

“Yes, Akiyama-san?”

“Should that stay in this room? Kenma-sama being acquainted with the southern royals?”

Osamu looks at Kenma. “Well, Kenma-kun?”

“Probably. I’m sure it will get out anyway and Nohebi may already know, but just in case, it keeps you out of their direct line of sight. I don’t want to risk losing a mate the same way Iwaizumi-san almost lost Shouyou.”

“Ya touch my heart.”

“Shush.”

“Ya heard Kenma-kun. Keep it quiet. Ya can talk about how ya knew first and all, but not until it’s common knowledge.”

Akiyama nods. “Understood. You want a courting gift. What is your preference, Kenma-sama? Bracelets, necklaces, a new piercing. You don’t seem to be the type to use gaudy jewelry.”

Kenma shakes his head. “No. A bracelet, I suppose. I’m not partial to necklaces.”

Akiyama beckons to the pair. “Come see what I have over here.”

The storekeeper brings them to a counter full of bracelets of various designs.

“Miya-sama, you should choose, since this is a courting gift.”

Osamu leans over the counter.

A delicate ring of burnished silver catches his eye. “Can I see that one?”

Akiyama pulls it out and hands it to Osamu, who turns it over in his hands.

Kenma can’t help but note the stark contrast between the foxes dancing along the silver and Osamu’s rough hewn hands and find it strangely pleasing.

Samu traces the foxes, a smile playing on his face. “I like it. How much?”

Osamu and Akiyama spend several minutes haggling before Osamu hands over the agreed upon price.

Osamu takes Kenma’s hand in his, slipping the silver band around the blond’s wrist.

It hangs loosely, bringing a frown to Akiyama’s face. “It’s a little loose. Give me a moment. Ki-chan, resize please.”

A few seconds later, the bracelet shrinks to an appropriate size.

“Better. Please come again next time you need something pretty.”

“Of course. Thank you, Akiyama-san. Your reputation is well earned.”

Osamu wraps his hand around Kenma’s, pleased at the way the bracelet rubs against their wrists.

“Thank you, Osamu. It’s pretty.”

“Akiyama-san is one of the best in the syndicate at making fine goods. I haven’t had a chance to buy from him before.”

“Not even your earrings?”

“Nah. Don’t need to go to Akiyama’s for my earrings.”

Osamu and Kenma leave the story only for Osamu to cuss up a storm.

“Why the fuck are  _ you _ here,” he growls at Atsumu, who is leaning in the shade.

“Surprise!”

“You little ass…”

Kita bows his head to Kenma, momentarily ignoring the twins. “It is nice to see you outside of a meet, Kenma-kun.”

“Likewise, I suppose. I did not expect to see you here.”

“Akemi and Atsumu’s Rika had a great deal of fun arranging this.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“They are bonded to the twins. Speaking of, we should probably stop them.”

Kenma and Kita look over to where Osamu has Atsumu pinned to the ground, hands wrapped in the front of the older twin’s shirt.

“They look like they’re enjoying themselves.”

“And causing a scene. I’m sure the shopkeeper would not appreciate our idiots causing a scene outside his shop.”

In lieu of a response, Kenma walks over and takes Osamu by the back of his shirt. “Get off of him, Samu.”

Osamu complies, still snarling at Atsumu.

Kenma looks at Kita. “I don’t suppose we can take this elsewhere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Samu sit. Samu stay." LOL. This was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Might take me a couple days to get the next chapter out since I had to dig into my backlog to post this. (I regret nothing)


	58. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita, Kenma, and the twins have a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I wrote words. Why it took 1 completely and totally unplanned smut scene in chapter 61 (ok and the little bitty scene before) to snap me out, don;t ask me. Seriously, me: I'm missing something. What am I missing? My brain: 400 words of plot and porn with feelings. So yea, now that that's said, enjoy.

Not long after the four sit themselves on a curved bench next to a fountain. Kenma and Kita make sure to place themselves between a still fuming Osamu and his unrepentant twin.

Kita looks over at Kenma. “I have to admit, I was curious about why Osamu-kun didn’t bring his mate to the palace to show off. Given the circumstances, you coming to the palace would not reflect well on Inarizaki’s neutrality.”

Kenma shrugs in response, his fingers fiddling with the silver around his wrist. “We haven’t had the time to think about it.”

Atsumu glares at Kenma. “Yeah, right. You’re out here having fun.”

“Only because Samu is making me not work,” Kenma mutters.

“I wasn’t the one who suggested a date.”

“No, that was yer Light.”

_It did the trick._

Kenma’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly. “You knew---”

Akane cackles, projecting clearly down the open channel. _It took you that long to figure us out? You’re slacking, Kenma-kun. Yes, we knew Samu would want it to be a proper date. Samu is a ro-man-tic._

Kenma glares at Osamu.“Your Light is horrible. Absolutely horrible.”

“Pfft. I don’t know where she gets it from.”

Both Kenma and Kita give him a disbelieving look.

“I know you and Atsumu well,” Kita says. “I imagine ya were a bad influence.”

“Who me? Are you sure it wasn’t Tsumu?”

Kita ignores him, humming to himself for a moment before speaking again. “Why don’t we get some food. Atsumu’s probably hungry already and I have some questions.”

Osamu groans. “Here comes the part where ya look at us and pry out all our dirty little secrets.”

“Ya expect anything else?”

Kenma snickers. 

_Kita is an expert at this,_ he thinks to Minori and Akane.

_Course he is. He’s mated to Atsumu who is twenty times worse than him._

“Will ya quit comparing me to Tsumu already?”

Samu’s glare is received by Kenma’s trademark bored expression. 

“But you share the same face,” the blond replies.

“That isn’t--”

Osamu snaps his mouth shut, drawing bright laughter from the other three and their Lights.

“We’ll come eat with you, Kita-san. I’m not sure what Samu had planned before we met up with you.”

Samu shrugs. “Wasn’t much. Maybe checkin’ out one of the shadow theater troops or plays. I heard there were some good ones. I suppose now that Shinsuke and Tsumu are here we should probably ask them to join us.”

“A double date?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Kita-san did come all the way here.”

“What about me?” Atsumu whines from his end of the bench.

“Yer the one who drug Shinsuke out here, so shut yer trap.”

“Would you like to join us, Kita-san?”

Kita nods. “For a while. Atsumu and I aren’t going to impose on yer entire date.”

The quartet makes their way to a nearby food stall while Osamu and Kenma explain the events leading up to their first meeting.

When they have their food and are seated at a shaded picnic bench, Kita asks, “I assume Kuroo-san knows?”

Kenma groans. “Don’t remind me. Osamu and I went to the Cat’s Cradle a week or so ago while Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were there.”

The mention of Fukurodani’s king draws a small wince out of the other man. “Did it not go well?”

“I think Bokuto-san broke all of my bones. Kuro threatened Samu, but was… calm enough. It could have gone worse.”

“It’s not a disappointment to be related to yer family.”

The blond gives a non committal hum. “At this point, I think you’re related to more than Nekoma. Though Nekoma, Karasuno--”

“Through Tsukishima-kun, correct?”

“Yes. And through Karasuno, Seijoh and Itachiyama”

Kita furrows his brows. “Itachiyama and Karasuno? Is there a new mating I wasn’t aware of?”

“Itachiyama’s Sakusa and Tsukishima Akiteru. Apparently an old pairing, but wasn’t made official. Sakusa was the indirect teacher of Tsukishima and Kageyama.”

“And Seijoh?”

“Kageyama-- the new member of the Karasuno delegation-- is mated to Oikawa-san.”

“I thought Oikawa was paying an unusual amount of attention to the Karasuno delegation. The next meet might be something to look forward to.”

Kenma blanches at the thought. “So much chaos. So many territories that never talked much are all related through mating bonds. Maybe I can convince Kuro to let me stay home next time.”

“I doubt it. Yer an important part of the Nekoma delegation, especially after recent events.”

Osamu nudges Kenma’s shoulder. “Ya won’t be alone.”

“No you’ll just be adding to the chaos.”

“I--no--ok yes, but you’ll have Tsukishima-kun and Akaashi-kun.”

Kenma considers the thought before sighing. “I’ll go as many times as necessary if we manage to get to the next meet at all.”

A heavy weight falls over the table only to be broken by Kita’s steady voice. “Enough of that. From the sounds of it, yer Lights had a good idea in getting you both away from work. We’ll join you in some fun and then leave you to your devices for the rest of the evening.”

Kita and Atsumu do just that. The two couples eat and then sit for a few plays of various varieties. Throughout it all, Kenma and Osamu never seemed to stray more than an arms length from each other. 

Not long before sunset, just as the sun is turning a rich gold, Kita bows to Kenma and Osamu. “Good luck. If there is anything we can do within traditional means send a wolf. Osamu-kun.”

Osamu bends down to let Kita whisper in his ear.

“Really?” He responds, a new twinkle in his eye.

“Would I be wrong about something like that?”

“Heh. Ya never are. Tsumu, Obasan wants to see yer ugly face one of these days.”

“It’s yer face too, ya bastard,” Atsumu grumbles. “But I’ll take Shin and visit. They always have so much fun at my expense.”

“What do ya expect? Ya make it so easy.”

Atsumu opens his mouth to retort but Kenma cuts him off. “Goodbye, Kita-san.”

“Just Shinsuke. Yer mated to Samu. There’s no need to be so formal. If I recall correctly, ya prefer yer given name over yer family name.”

Kenma smiles and nods. “Usually.”

“I’ll make use of it. Come, Atsumu. You’ve had yer fun for the day.”

Atsumu follows Kita obediently, not even pausing to make a face at the younger twin.

Kenma turns to face Osamu. “Kita suggested something?”

“Only a reminder. Do I have ya for the rest of the day?”

Kenma gives him a puzzled look. “Huh?”

“Can we go the rest of the day without workin’? Shinsuke reminded me of somethin’.”

“I suppose.”

“Good. Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the twins' interactions is so damn fun. The pair interact a lot like Yun and I do, so it's just a blast.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Merry christmas, Happy Yule, and have a generally awesome holiday season.
> 
> Note: I'll be going back through a few chapters to edit dialogue to account for a regional accent because I didn't pay enough attention to that before.


	59. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu takes Kenma to watch fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. The last chapter of the OsaKen date. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I went to fill back long and boom! writer's block. It took ages to get through it and I'm still not writing fast. So I'm sorry about that. But I haven't disappeared. I hope this chapter makes up for my slow ass writing.

Kenma works to keep up with Osamu as he’s led away from the picnic table.

Not long after leaving Kita and Atsumu, Kenma calls out to Osamu. “Samu, wait for me!” 

Osamu turns and winces when he sees the shorter man bracing his hands on his knees, panting. “I’m sorry, Kenma-kun. I’ll slow down for ya.”

Kenma steadies his breathing as he straightens up.

“I’m not built for this much physical exercise,” he complains when he finally catches up to Osamu.

“So noted.”

They continue, but now Osamu makes sure to match his strides to Kenma’s, never straying more than a foot ahead or behind him.

“Where are we going?” Kenma breaks the easy silence reluctantly, but curiosity wins over enjoying the quiet.

Osamu’s frown eases, replaced by something much softer and slightly mischievous. “You’ll see. Shinsuke reminded me of a little something. Think ye’re gonna like it though.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, but doesn’t push any further.

Soon Kenma recognizes the cluttered store fronts that are overshadowed by the warehouses on either side of the arteries feeding from external territories.

Judging by the abnormal lack of traffic, Osamu must be leading him southwest, out of the city.

“Osamu? Are you sure...”

“Just trust me. And Shinsuke. Ya really think Shinsuke would give a suggestion that would hurt us?”

Kenma is forced to concede the point. Kita Shinsuke has a high reputation among the frequent attendees of the inter-territory meet, perhaps even higher than Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima. Shinsuke wouldn’t lead his brother-in-laws astray.

Without a reason to worry, or more to the point, with the assurance that there is no reason to worry, all the blond prince can do is follow his mate to where he might lead.

 _This feels weird, Minori_ , Kenma thinks down his private bond with his Light.

_What does?_

_This. I don’t know where we’re going. It is so far out of any plans I had for today, and yet…_

_Ooooooh. You’re not used to trusting someone the way you do Kuroo, Akaashi, and a few of your other family members. Being willing to follow blindly._

_Mhmm._

_It doesn’t feel bad, does it?_

_No. Just weird._

_Then leave it as is. Quite overthinking it. If you do, I’ll set Kuroo on you._

_Akemi is a bad influence._

_Perhaps._

Kenma sighs, wrinkling his nose, but turns his attention back to his surroundings.

Eventually the pair walks through the southwestern market gate and almost immediately turns off the road, further confusing Kenma.

At this point he’s starting to wonder whether it’s really something to be confused about. Osamu is a force to be reckoned with, at times. 

_Though,_ Kenma muses to himself, _I’m not expending much effort to resist. Is this the near inevitability of the dragon’s gift?_

“What are ya thinkin’?”

Kenma raises his head to look at Osamu directly. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“Ya have yer thinkin’ face on.”

The shrine prince reaches out and rubs at a wrinkle between Kenma’s eyes, forcing the blond to relax his face. “There. Sometime watchin’ ya think gives _me_ a headache and I ain’t even doin’ the thinkin’.”

Kenma giggles at the thought, bringing a happy smile to Osamu’s face.

“Whatever it is, ya probably ain’t gonna fix itself right this moment. Besides, ya got better things to do right now.”

“Like what?”

“Look up.”

Kenma does and finds himself staring at a field of cerulean more vivid than any paint that comes from Johzenji. Wispy trails of cloud break the endless blue into something soft and relaxing.

“Oh.”

“Sometimes I come out here to get a break from the hassle of my work. Nothin’ but the sky and the grass and if ya ain’t ever seen a storm on a flat horizon ya ain’t been livin’.”

“Oh.”

“We’re close now.”

Osamu and Kenma top one of the ridges that are randomly scattered around the Fox’s Den to view a respectably sized town built several miles from the capitol city.

“It’s a town.”

“Heh. It is. Sit down. We’ve still got an hour or so. Had I remembered, I woulda packed a picnic and a blanket, but we’ve been a little busy.”

Kenma cocks his head, staring at Osamu as if he were something completely foreign to him.

“What’s the look for?”

“Trying to figure out how I got mated to a romantic.”

“Pfft. Not really. Just wanna do this properly.”

Kenma sits next to Osamu. “Keep telling yourself that. I don’t mind it. Probably. Kuro is the same way.”

“Really?”

“I felt sorry for Tsukishima. Kuro would come up to him with flowers and grand speeches of eternal love. He’d make me go with him to pick bouquets. How Tsukishima managed to fall in love with the idiot, I don’t know.”

Osamu falls backwards, wracked by wave after wave of wholehearted laughter. “You’re really comparing me with that? How dedicated is he?”

“You don’t want to know,” Kenma mutters, before cracking and bursting into uncontrollable giggling.

“Kuro is so dramatic. He won’t admit it, but sometimes he’s worse than Bokuto-san. I did hate seeing the rejections, though. Kuro was brought up with a very traditional, very happy example of a mated pair, so having his mate push him away made him miserable. But their pairing was inevitable.”

“That’s why ya caved so quickly?”

“I don’t feel like expending the energy to fight it.”

_Is that really true, Ken?_

_Why wouldn’t it be?_

Osamu furrows his brow. “And what would ya do if it got to be more than a convenience?”

Kenma’s heart clenches at the slight hurt in Osamu’s voice. “I won’t push you away,” he says, his tone clearly conveying an unwillingness to talk further.

“Sorry Kenma-kun. That was probably a little too early to ask. Are ya at least enjoying yourself?”

_Am I?_

Kenma thinks on the day, meeting Miki-san, the bracelet, Kita and Atsumu, and the way he couldn’t help but laugh. Suddenly a realization hits him. Today the questions for their future as a pair don’t matter as much as he thinks they do.

The Nekoman prince sighs a laugh. “I am. Do I get to know the surprise now?”

“Soon. It’s time sensitive.”

They lay back, listening to the crickets chirping while they watch the sky soften and fade into a soft indigo blanket.

Osamu reaches over to tap Kenma’s shoulder. “Sit up. It should be any moment now.”

They shift, turning their eyes south to a near invisible town.

“We--”

Kenma is halfway though his first word when a fiery streak flies into the air and erupts into a glittering globe of scarlet.

The fireball is followed by several more in rapid succession, one in baby blue, the next in gold. The third blooms forgoes mere color and blooms into a eerily realistic rose.

Kenma tears his eyes from the show to look at Samu. The light plays on the taller man’s face, illuminating a small smile of contentment.

 _I like this_ , a tiny, barely heard part of Kenma whispers.

“Samu?”

“Hmm? Oh. The town is celebrating the end of the sunlight days. the town has a history of producing multitudes of Fire and Air mages, so they celebrate the coming and going of the sun twice a year with a fireworks show. I haven’t missed one since I was allowed out unsupervised.”

“It’s incredible.”

Kenma looks back, watching the play of light against the inky night sky.

At points he could swear that the mages were competing for the brightest and most complex flash of light.

_This is what’s at stake Minori. If we fail, where will Daishou Suguru turn to next?_

A warm hand rests on Kenma’s upper arm. “Ken-kun, I can see you thinking again. If ye’re worried for people like them, I kinda am too. But it would be a shame to sully their lightshow with thoughts of war.”

“Heh. It would.”

When Osamu tries to take his hand away, Kenma captures it in his own.

“I’m cold,” he tells Samu when looked at in askance.

Osamu smirks, not entirely believing Kenma’s excuse.

“I got a solution for that,” Osamu says right before pulling Kenma into his lap.

Kenma squeaks, but relaxes, unable to deny the comfort his mate’s heat brings him.

And if he can’t focus on the fireworks anymore, instead falling asleep listening to the steady thump-thump of Osamu’s heart, then he can’t find it in himself to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. The OsaKen date is over. Next well, you'll see. It's too damn cold and I'm too damn tired
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading.
> 
> You can find me at a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven.


	60. Late Night Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa worries. Kisses cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 60! Thank you guys for reading this far.

While fireworks paint the southern sky, a figure of white and black wanders the area around the Blue Vixen.

As usual, the chaos present when Nishinoya and Shouyou are in the same room is overwhelming, forcing Sakusa to his room or out of the inn entirely.

“Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa turns to look at Akiteru. “Hmm?”

“You’re out late.”

“Nishinoya and Shouyou are being especially loud tonight.”

Akiteru nods. “Which isn’t unexpected. This is the first time Shou-kun has been let out of bed in a week.”

“No, it isn’t. Would you like to come walk with me?”

The question draws a bright smile out of the older man.

With Akiteru by his side, the eyes of the Ookami watchers don’t feel as oppressive. If anything, the feeling of being watched fades almost entirely.

“There’s more to it, though,” Akiteru says after a time.

“Huh?”

“You’re not out here just because of our noisy friends.”

Sakusa sighs, the exhale dragging his entire frame down. “I should know better than to try and hide things from you.”

“Kei and Kageyama do the same thing, trying and hiding their emotions behind their grumpiness.”

“I do not… try and hide my emotions behind grumpiness.”

_ Oh really? _ Ryo chimes in.

_ Hush. _

“But really, Kiyoomi. What’s on your mind?”

“The southern territories. I never managed to get the Mage’s Association to send Light mages. Motoya said he would or that his wife would---”

“But you’re still worried.”

“Yes. I’m a capable Light mage, but we need to go north with Shouyou and Iwaizumi.”

“Is there more?”

“If Motoya can’t get Light mages moving south by the end of the week, next at latest, Light mages will have to be transferred two at a time. I did the math before I left. As it is, Itachiyaman air mage transport will only take them to the Itachiyama-Fukurodani border. Fukurodani’s Air mages are much better at teleportation than ours are.”

Akiteru lays a light hand on Sakusa’s back. “Trust Motoya-kun. Has he failed you before?”

Sakusa looks down at the blond, lamplight glittering in deep black eyes. “No. Motoya will do what needs done. I just hope it’s soon enough.”

Akiteru reaches a hand up and flicks Sakusa’s forehead. “Enough of that. Trust Motoya-kun and focus on more immediate problems.”

“Like?” Sakusa’s voice drops by half an octave at the slight playful note in his mate’s voice.

“This,” Akiteru says breathlessly before drawing Sakusa into a deep kiss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute. Next time... it's a surprise but once again I should remind you guys to check the tags.
> 
> Thanks you for reading and for all the nice comments you leave.
> 
> Come talk to me on a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven.


	61. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Akiteru get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason titling the last chapter was a pain. It really was. Please mind the tags on this one. If it didn't warrant an explicit rating now, well it does now. Gonna keep it as is, though.

Akiteru and Sakusa return from their late night kissing about the same time Osamu carries Kenma into the Blue Vixen. 

By this time Asahi and Iwaizumi have already drug their respective mates to bed, leaving the room blessedly quiet.

Osamu sets Kenma down for a moment, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

“How’s Shouyou-kun?” The wolf asks.

“Getting better. He should be able to teleport in a few days.”

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean for ya? The phantom bond--” he gestures to him and Kenma with his chin”-- was to fix the kid’s shadow seed, wasn’t it?”

“It was. ‘Teru and I will be going with them. I have no resources or purpose here in the Fox’s Den. It won’t hurt Shouyou and Kageyama to have a Light mage around.”

“Understood. I don’t think Kenma-kun will object. Speaking of, I need to get Kenma to bed.”

Sakusa nods. “We’ll make sure loud and louder stay quiet tomorrow morning.”

Osamu lifts Kenma and starts up the stairs. He pauses just the top. “Thanks, Sakusa. I owe ya one.”

Sakusa groans when the dark-haired mobster is out of sight. “What did I do in a past life to get stuck with this bunch?”

Akiteru huffs a laugh. “I’m not sure your past life’s deeds has much to do with it. Are you coming to bed soon?”

“Are you going to be there?”

Akiteru’s breath hitches at the drop Sakusa’s pitch. He realizes, belatedly, that taller man has come to stand behind him, warm breath tickling his ear.

Akiteru turns in Sakusa’s grasp, brushing his lips against his mate’s chin before bringing him down into a bruising kiss.

Sakusa pulls away, panting.

“Bed,” Saksua whispers.

The two make their way up the stairs and into their room fumbling with the ties on each other’s clothes.

When the door closes behind them, Akiteru lifts Sakusa up with a grunt.

_ Miwa, a little help here. _

_ Heh. Of course, Aki. _

A phantom breeze takes up some of Sakusa’s weight, allowing Akiteru to deposit the taller man on the bed without breaking bones or bed frames. 

Sakusa yanks on Akiteru’s shirt. “Off.”

“Impatient, impatient,” the blond chuckles, but complies with his lover’s demands.

Sakusa runs his hands up Akiteru’s arms tracing lines from one from freckle to another before running them over broad shoulders.

Akiteru hisses and jerks back when Sakusa drags his hands down and brushes his thumbs over his hypersensitive nipples.

“‘Teru? Are you alright?”

“Sensitive.”

“Oh really?”

Sakusa’s growl sends blood rushing to Akiteru’s hardening member.

Sakusa pulls his mate down into another scorching kiss while his hands wander ever southward.

“No, no” Akiteru breaks their kiss and pins Sakusa’s wrists over his head. “It was my turn this time.”

“It figures you would remember that.”

Akiteru removes his hands and Sakusa leaves them where they are.

“Good boy,” the blond says as he nips and nibbles at his mate’s neck and ears. “Always so good.”

He trails his lips down, over Sakusa’s collar bone, where he happily leaves a sizable mark and down his chest. 

Akiteru continues to leave licks and nibbles over every inch of pale skin, drawing out hushed groans every time he finds a particularly sensitive place.

“Are you going to do anything else or not?” Sakusa asks, breathlessness taking any bite out of the comment.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Akiteru sits back on his heels and peels off Sakusa’s pants and underwear.

“What about you?”

“Later.”

Honey-brown eyes drift over marked up skin, bringing the smallest of satisfied smirks to Akiteru’s lips.

“What am I? Art?”

“Hmm.” Akiteru runs a hand over his handiwork. “I think so. So pretty for me.”

The soft compliments, delivered with such sincerity, draws a choked whine out of the brunet. Sakusa bushes crimson. “Just.. do something. This is embarrassing.”

“Why be embarrassed?”

Akiteru doesn’t give Sakusa time to answer, instead shifting to take the taller man’s cock in his mouth.

Sakusa bites his lip to keep his groan in, knowing that the Karasuno messengers are right next door.

“‘Teru, ‘Teru.”

Akiteru pulls up from what he’s doing. “Hmmm.”

“Just fuck me please.”

After a moment the blond nods. “Flip over for me, I’m going to find something to use as---”

“Bed table. Ryo hinted that this might be our near future.”

Sakusa watches over his shoulder as Akiteru strips and grabs the oil, not missing the livid state of his mate’s dick.

Rather than turning to attend to it himself, something he knows Akiteru would not take kindly to, Sakusa turns his face forward, spreading his knees to draw more attention to his ass.

“How long?” Akiteru asks, laying a hand on his mate’s hip.

“Long enough,” Sakusa replies, heart warming under the consideration Akiteru always shows in and out of bed.

A cool finger presses itself against his asshole. “Ready?”

“Just do it, ‘Teru.”

“Patience, Omi. Been so long. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The finger sinks in, drawing a fully fledged moan out of the raven-haired prince.

“Omi?”

“Feels good. Need more,” Sakusa pants. “Want more.”

A hand runs up and down Sakusa’s back as the finger thrusts in and out.

“More, ‘Teru.”

Akiteru sighs but obliges, adding a second and not long after a third, stretching Sakusa as much as he can.

A few seconds after the third finger is added, Akiteru starts prodding around, searching for Sakusa’s spot. When he finds it, Sakusa’s arms nearly give out as stars dance across his vision.

“Omi?”

“Please, ‘Teru.” Sakusa pants. “I’m more than ready.”

Akiteru hums his acknowledgement, drawing his fingers out and lining his dick up with Sakusa’s hole. He pushes in, having to wrap a hand around the base of his dick to keep him from spilling before fucking his mate.

“‘Teru?” Sakusa asks when he doesn’t push in the rest of the way.

“Sorry.”

He takes a deep breath and bottoms out, squeezing out a moan of his own before resting his head against Sakusa’s back.

“Akiteru?”

“Tight. Forgot how tight.”

“Pull out and let me flip over.”

Sakusa flips himself around and brings Akiteru into a slow kiss. “What are you thinking,” he asks, when he pulls away.

Akiteru plants his hands on either side of Sakusa’s head and sinks back in. 

“So tight and warm,” he whispers, starting a slow rhythm. “And all mine.”

Sakusa smiles against Akiteru’s lips. “All yours, now if you’d fuck me like it…”

Akiteru chuckles but increases his pace.

“Always so demanding,” he chuckles, wrapping a hand around Sakusa’s dick.

Sakusa arches his back, nearly screaming when the change in angle drives the head of Akiteru’s cock into his prostate.

“So pretty,” Akiteru hisses, driving into the spot with each thrust. “Sounds so good. Gonna sound better when you’re coming on my dick.”

Each word sends Sakusa farther and farther into oblivion, before one last twist of Akiteru’s wrist sends him over the edge.

Sakusa shouts Akiteru’s name as ropes of cum spill over his stomach and chest.

Akiteru tries to pull out but Sakusa pulls him closer. “No. Inside. Cum inside me.”

Akiteru chokes, but continues to drive into his lover. A few seconds later, the blonds hips setter as he paints Sakusa’s insides.

He pulls out and stands.

“Where are you--?”

“I’m not using a shirt to clean us up.”

Sakusa nods his agreement before leaning back and enjoying post-orgasm bliss.

When Akiteru has finished cleaning them up, the pair curls up in the room’s second bed.

Sakusa threads his fingers through Akiteru’s hair. “Do we need to talk?”

Akiteru shakes his head. “Just missed this, missed you.”

Sakusa pulls him closer. “I won’t leave again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now get some sleep. We have our work cut out for us tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and a bit awkward to edit. I do like the idea of Akiteru being sweet and emotional and Sakusa just wanting to get fucked into oblivion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for commenting. You guys all rock. 
> 
> Edit: Please come find me on a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven


	62. Love Bites and Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya picks on Sakusa. Shouyou practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been up for 23 hours straight, so my notes are gonna be sparse. Don't ask me how I edited, but I did.

Sakusa pauses in the stairwell leading to the Blue Vixen’s common room. His prayers of an empty room are immediately dashed by Nishinoya’s loud voice.

“Worried?” Akiteru asks from beside the Itachiyaman prince.

Sakusa doesn’t answer, instead debating whether he should brush off his dread or confess. After a moment’s deliberation, he sighs. “I don’t trust Nishinoya to not make a big deal over last night’s activities. We weren’t exactly quiet and even if we were, you were rather indiscriminate about where you left your marks.”

Akiteru chuckles, sheepishly. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. I don’t often mind showing your marks.”

Akiteru flushes scarlet. “Should we stop stalling and just get it over with?”

“We might as well. Nishinoya isn’t going to get quieter.”

Sakusa and Akiteru walk into the common room and take a seat, immediately catching Nishinoya’s attention.

“‘Teru-nii! I told you they went after it, Asahi. I don’t know how you slept through that.”

Sakusa nearly dies from mortification. Of course the shorter man would mention that in the worst way possible. At least he didn’t mention the few marks left above the crossed collar of his top.

Seconds later, Sakusa realizes he spoke too soon.

“Though, I didn’t think you’d like biting that much, Aki-nii.”

“Yuu, enough.” For the first time since they met, Sakusa hears Asahi truly assert himself.

“Yes Asahi. I’m sorry for embarrassing you, Aki-nii, Sakusa-san.”

“We expected it,” Sakusa replies. “Where is Shouyou?”

“Practicing short distance teleporting. Said he wanted to warm back up to a long distance teleport.”

“Fair enough. He shouldn’t over do it, though. The shadow seed has left him weaker than he was.”

Nishinoya shrugs. “Iwaizumi will keep an eye on him. I don’t think you’ll find anyone more protective of his mate than him.”

Sakusa nods. “Noted. Now be quiet for a while. Kenma and Osamu came in late last night and have requested to--”

“It’s too late for that,” a slow voice says from the stairs.

The occupants of the room look over to find a ruffled Kenma glaring at them. 

“Where is Shouyou?”

Across the marketplace, Shouyou leans over a bench panting and dripping sweat.

“Shou, you need to stop for now,” Iwaizumi says in a tone not unlike one he sometimes uses with Oikawa. “Nothing is gained from overworking yourself.”

Shouyou looks up and sighs. Despite his gruff tone, Iwaizumi’s face shows nothing but concern.

“A few more. Please. I want to try one with a passenger.”

Their eyes meet for a brief moment and Iwaizumi nods. “A few more and then we stop.”

“Alright.”

Shouyou straightens taking in a deep breath.  _ Kei. Try to minimize the energy use, please. _

_ I’ll do what I can. _

The pair casts the spell twice in rapid succession. The first takes them to the far end of the square, where a pair of Ookami keeps a discrete eye on Shouyou and Iwaizumi. The second brings them right back to where they started.

“You would tell me if you weren’t alright, Shou?”

_ Worrywart.  _

_ No, Kei. I understand why he’s asking. We’re reaching our limit for today and he can see it just as well as I can. _

_ Oh. I suppose. Do you want to attempt a third? _

Shouyou hums in contemplation while he assesses his condition.  _ One, with a passenger. _

_ And where do you want to go? _

Once again Shouyou takes a moment to think.

“What are you and Kei talking about?”

“Deciding on our last teleport. I don’t think I can do any more than that. I  _ think _ , even with you as a passenger, Kei and I can get us back to the Blue Vixen.”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “You think?”

Shouyou nods. “I can do one more jump, for sure. I don’t know how far, though. I don’t want to exhaust myself too much so close to our trip back to Seijoh.”

Iwaizumi graces his mate with a soft smile. “Go as far as you think you can.”

Shouyou is silent for a few seconds, then reaches for Iwaizumi’s hand. “Kei, now.”

The square disappears, almost instantly replaced by the street outside of the Blue Vixen. 

A bright grin spreads across Shouyou’s face when his knees don’t immediately give out. 

“I did it, Hajime,” Shou breathes, eye wide with disbelief.

“Well done. Very well done. Let’s go in and get some food. You need it.”

The common room of the Blue Vixen is unusually quiet, Nishinoya not being anywhere in sight. Instead, Kenma has his head on the table, napping while Sakusa and Osamu converse in low voices.

When Shouyou wobbles in, leaning slightly on Iwaizumi, Sakusa looks over at them. “Well?”

“I’ll be able to teleport in a few days.”

“Good. Kenma wants to speak to us beforehand. Something about a line of communication. Osamu just gave me an overview.”

“Understood. Is Kenma alright?”

Sakusa shrugs. “Tired. Yesterday was exhausting, apparently, and Nishinoya wasn’t exactly quiet this morning.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Is he ever?”

“No. I’ll be glad to be away from him.”

“Be away from who?” Akiteru walks over to his mate, laying his hand over Sakusa’s.

“Nishinoya.”

“Ah. He does get a little overwhelming. Asahi-kun has been a good influence on him.”

“He was worse?”

“Much. He and Tanaka were absolute hellions before they found their mates. They’re still overbearing when they’re together.”

Sakusa pales. “Do we have to be related to them?”

Akiteru chuckles. “Yes. There’s no getting out of it. You’re related to Kei, at least. I think the two of you will get along quite well.”

“At least that’s someone. Shouyou, go rest. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I am not. I was very careful about using too much energy. Kei and I even improved our efficiency today.”

“You do and well done. Iwaizumi, I trust you’ll make sure he gets some rest.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “You doubt my ability to take care of my mate?”

Sakusa recoils at the slight aggression in the shorter man’s words. “No, no I don’t. ‘Teru.”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to come out walking with me?”

Akiteru smiles. “Of course. See you at dinner, Iwaizumi-san, Shouyou-kun.”

Sakusa and Akiteru leave the inn, leaving Iwaizumi and Shouyou with Osamu and a still sleeping Kenma.

Iwaizumi links hands with Shouyou, who allows himself to finally relax into Iwaizumi. “Come on, Shou. Sakusa-san is right. You need rest before dinner.”

Shouyou merely nods and allows Iwaizumi to lead him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya has no tact.
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with my tired ass.
> 
> a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">My 17+ Discord Server


	63. Back to the Blue Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gives instructions. Introductions are made at Seijoh castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

A few days later, all of the representatives gather in the Blue Vixen for breakfast. For once, even Nishinoya is quiet while they wait for Kenma to speak.

When Kenma is finished with his food he stands and clears his throat. “Akiteru.”

“Yes?”

“You and Shouyou are teleporting Iwaizumi and Sakusa to Seijoh today, correct?”

Akiteru nods. “That was the plan. Shouyou is confident he can make the trip in one go.”

Kenma sighs. “I see. Can you make it? It’s not a short distance.”

“I made it from the Crows Nest to here in one jump. As long as I have Shouyou-kun as a tether I will be more than fine.”

“Understood. Osamu, can you explain how we’ll be working messages?” 

“The Fox’s Den will continue to be the passing point. If Kenma and I aren’t here, find a member of the Ookami and they will pass yer message on to us. Make sure to bring a Sealed message with ya just in case that happens.”

The other representatives nod their understanding.

“That should be it.” Osamu concludes. “Good luck to ya.”

With that clear dismissal, the group returns to their meals.

The sun is high in the sky when Shouyou and Iwaizumi meet with Sakusa and Akiteru in an alley near the northern Market Gate.

“Are we ready?” Iwaizumi asks the other three, already gripping Shouyou’s hand.

“We’re ready,” Shouyou huffs. “Breaking my fingers isn’t going to change how sick you get. And you didn’t even get sick last time we teleported together.”

Iwaizumi rubs a hand over his face, but loosens his grip. “No, I suppose I didn’t.”

“Can we stop talking and get going?” Sakusa interjects.

Shouyou shrugs. _ When you and Miwa are ready, Kei. _

Iwaizumi’s feet touch the deep blue ground in front Seijoh Castle’s keep. Shouyou slumps against him.

Iwaizumi steadies Shouyou, letting the redhead lean against his chest. “Shouyou? Was that too much? Should we have taken the trip in spurts?”

Shouyou shakes his head, though the lack of color in his face throws significant doubt on his response. He tries to push himself upright, falls backwards and lands on his rear instead.

“Maybe a single spell jump was a bad idea,” Shouyou breathes, resting his forehead on his knees. “What about Sakusa-san and Akiteru-nii? They should be here by now.”

“We are. I thought you said you would be able to handle the jump.”

Shouyou and Iwaizumi turn their heads to look at Sakusa and Akiteru.

“I did.”

“Barely.” Sakusa pinches his lips, leveling a disapproving glare at the younger man. “If I’m going to be teaching you and Kageyama-kun, you are going to learn to pace yourself. Your body can’t handle over-exerting yourself like this.”

“Yes, Sakusa-san. I’ll do better.”

“Here.” Sakusa extends his hand to the redhead. “We should go inside. Does your crown prince know we’re here?”

Iwaizumi frowns. “Akane? Does he?”

Raiden-kun is telling Oikawa now.

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

“If he doesn’t know now, he will momentarily. We can wait in the entry room.”

Iwaizumi half-carries his mate as they lead Sakusa and Akiteru indoors.

_ I’m glad Sakusa is around. _

_ Haji? _

_ He’s rather adept at giving lectures and Shou needs them. I try but… _

_ He doesn’t listen. Or… He misjudges his strength, I think. _

_ True. I still think Sakusa’s lectures will be good for him. _

All four men heave a sigh of relief when the castle doors close behind them and warmth surrounds them.

Shouyou sinks to the floor.  _ I think I messed up, Kei. _

_ Why? _

_ Kageyama is going to kill me for this. He doesn’t react well to incompetence or stupidity where magic is concerned. _

_ Heh. That’s true. He might wait until you can stand before he lectures you, though. _

_ Not a chance. _

“Iwa-chaaaan!”

Oikawa runs down the stairs, nearly tripping on the bottom step. Makki and Mattsun follow him at a safer pace. Behind the trio, a pair of unfamiliar men keep to the shadows, remaining visible, but unobtrusive. Kageyama is nowhere to be seen.

Oikawa tackles Iwaizumi in a hug, nearly sending them both sprawling. 

“Oi, Shittykawa. Get off,” the shorter man grunts, trying to break his cousins hold. 

“But it’s been so long.”

“A few weeks, you idiot. Stop acting like I’m your mate or some weird shit. Speaking of, where’s yours?”  
Oikawa releases Iwaizumi, his smile swallowed up by a tired frown. “Probably still at the books. I was surprised at how willing he was to start doing research when things went to hell. He keeps muttering something about Shadow magic being involved somehow.”

“Because it is,” a low voice says.

Kageyama walks around a corner, rubbing at his eyes. "Because it-- Aki-nii? What are you doing here?”

Sakusa sighs. “Can we take this elsewhere? This isn’t the best place for this discussion.”

“Of course. Follow me.”

An hour later--Iwaizumi insisted that Shouyou and Akiteru take a small detour for food-- five mated pairs form a circle in the official meeting room at the base of the prince’s tower.

Oikawa clears his throat and gestures to Sakusa and Akiteru.. “So, who are they?”

“Be nice, Crappykawa. This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of Itachiyama’s princes.”

“Okay, Itachiyama. Not what I was expecting but go on.”

“The blond is Tsukishima Akiteru, a Prince from Karasuno.”

“And my teacher,” Kageyama adds.

Akiteru shakes his head. “Not really. I just passed on information. Kiyoomi was the one with the information.”

“Oh. Thank you, Sakusa-nii.”

Sakusa flushes at the honorific. “It was no problem. Though, you shouldn't brush off your part in their teaching, ‘Teru. You were just necessary as I was.”

“How do they get so sappy?” Shouyou whispers to Iwaizmumi.

“It’s a bit disgusting isn’t it. Now shush.”

“It’s good to meet you, Saku-kun, Aki-kun. I’m Oikawa Tooru. The lovebirds over there are Hanamaki and Mattsukawa.”

Makki rolls his eyes. “As if anyone calls us that. I’m Makki. This is Mattsun.”

Sakusa dips his head in greeting.

“I think that leaves us,” one of the strangers says. “I’m Semi Eita and this is my mate, Shirabu Kenjirou. We’re both from Shiratorizawa.”

Iwaizumi whips his head around to stare at Oikawa. “You went to Shiratorizawa?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my brain is dead. I have literally nothing to say. (Don't say a fucking thing, Yun.)
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for reading.
> 
> a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven (17+ haikyuu-centric anime discord server)


	64. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa explains the situation in Seijoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the joke has finally been told, time for the actual talky, talky serious stuff.
> 
> Also, that was the worst summary ever. But it will do.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You went to Shiratorizawa?” Iwaizumi says, looking at his best friend as if he were a complete stranger.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. It was not my idea, but… It’s gotten bad here. Mother just had to take her council with her. Ours is working the way it should barely. I really wish Kindaichi and Kunimi were of age. Mattsun is having to work overtime trying to do their future jobs too, which isn’t helping. ”

“This is Aunt Rin, Oikawa. It was to be expected. _Our_ council will listen and pay attention without seeing you as the son of the current monarchs.”

“I know. But even though things are working smoothly, we can’t figure out what’s going on. Even Tobio-chan has been researching as much as he can.”

Kageyama nods. “If there’s Shadow magic involved I’m the best person to research it.”

“As I was saying, it’s gotten bad. Tobio-chan recommended going for help.”

“Oh. And Shiratorizawa was the only feasible option.”

“Exactly. Shiratorizawa is going to be taking some of the evacuees. Semi-kun and Ken-chan are both willing to help us think over plans of action.”

Semi looks to Iwaizumi. “Kenjirou and I weren’t expecting you to return so soon. Would you be opposed to us helping? We don’t want to overstep our boundaries.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “I am not so prideful as to refuse freely offered help. As long as it will not draw Nohebi’s attention to Shiratorizawa, I have no issues.”

“Good. May I ask why a Prince from Itachiyama and one from Karasuno are here?”

Oikawa shrugs. “I didn’t know Itachiyama was doing more than sending troops to Fukurodani.”

“We weren’t, not until I received information that you need.” Sakusa rests his elbows on his knees and laces his fingers together. “I know what magic Nohebi is using, though I don’t know how to combat it. Strategy was never my strong suit.”

“Explain, please.” Oikawa’s voice is quiet but demanding, his eyes not straying from Sakusa’s face.

“To make a millennium long story short, my great grand-parents were Bokuto Kiyoshi and Daishou Yasu. They ran from the internal situation in Nohebi when they discovered that Great-grandmother Yasu was with child. It caused the current tension between Nohebi and Fukurodani. Nohebi has been using blood magic in their own territory for longer than anyone can remember and it seems to cause issues in the royal family. They’re using that same blood magic on your territory now.”

Oikawa opens his mouth and snaps it shut.

“If your grandmother knew about this… no.” Semi shakes his head. “It wouldn’t have been pertinent until after this meet. Is there anything we can do?”

Sakusa shrugs. “I just learned of this a few weeks ago myself and as I said, I never excelled at strategy. I leave that to the generals and their assistants.”

“Fair enough.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and finally speaks. “You’re not saying something. Why are you actually here? Iwa-chan could have passed on that information.”

“You live up to your reputation, Oikawa-san.”

“Hah? What does that mean.”

Sakusa’s lips twitch into the smallest of smirks. “Highly intelligent. Perceptive. To answer your question, I’m a Light mage and Kageyama’s teacher. I think I can help Shouyou with his Shadow seed. If I am correct about the way fate has arranged things, that is. But that is a conversation for later.”

“I see.”

“Are we done here, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. “Shou looks like he’s about to fall asleep.”

“No, I’m awake,” the redhead mumbles, blinking drowsily. 

Oikawa looks at Sakusa and they both nod. “Yes, we’re done.”

The room is quick to empty, leaving Kageyama and Oikawa alone.

“He looks worse.”

“Tobio-chan?”

“Shouyou. He’s too pale. And the feel of Shadow is more prominent.”

Oikawa examines his mate, not missing the conflicting mix of irritation and concern. “Go on?”

“He used Light magic. The idiot used Light magic even though the shadow seed is going to kill him if it does.”

“Do you think Sakusa really has a solution?”

Kageyama shrugs. “If anyone does, it’s him. He did teach Kei-nii and I. You can trust him not to hurt Shouyou too much.”

“Too much?”

“In that dumbass’s state nothing is going to be easy or painless.”

“You’re still worried though.”

Kageyama huffs. “He’s a dumbass and barely more than a beginner, but Miki likes him and I don’t hate him.”

“Miki likes him?”

“And Kei. They get along well. It’s nice to see her truly get along with someone besides Kei-nii’s Mitsuko and your Raiden.”

Oikawa wraps his arms around Kageyama, who is sitting on the floor in front of him. “Hmm. I’m glad. You trust Sakusa-kun with Shouyou’s life?”

“I do.”

“Then I’ll trust him. Let’s take a break from work.

Kageyama tilts his head back. “Are you sure we should? There’s still a lot to do.”

“Mhmm. As much as I’d love to have solutions now, neither of us have taken a break from work since breakfast and dealing with this,” Oikawa gestures to the room, “is exhausting. We need a nap.”

_Miki?_

_He’s right. Both of you need a break._

“Fine. But only if I get to go back to work later. I swear there’s Shadow magic involved in this. I just don’t know _how_. Knowing about blood magic makes it easier, but it’s not everything.”

Oikawa sighs, pressing a soft kiss to his mate’s forehead.“You need a break more than I do. I know you want to help me and help Shou-chan, but you need to let me help you too. You’re just as important to me as Aoba Johsai is.”

“Now you’re being embarrassing,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Hehe.”

Oikawa teleports them from the meeting room to their bedroom, depositing them both on the bed before stripping them of their outer clothes and pulling the covers over them.

Kageyama shifts restlessly.

“Relax, Tobio,” Oikawa says, pulling the younger man to his chest. 

Long fingers tangle themselves in Kageyama’s hair, combing through it with slow movements that melt the tension in his shoulders.

Kageyama melts into the bed and wraps an arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“Can you sing to me again,” he asks, his voice colored with the faintest trace of embarrassment.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Oikawa sings a soft lullaby that lulls his mate into a deep sleep and carries him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for angst/fluff mixes like this. The second part was giving me so many warm fuzzy "awwww, they're so supportive!" feels. I hope you guys felt even half of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come chatter at me on a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven.


	65. Further Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa tests Kageyama, Shouyou, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting MONTHS for this chapter and the next. I hope you guys enjoy.

Heavy snow falls, blanketing the courtyards and roofs of Seijoh in white.

It further isolates Sakusa, his two students, and their mates, as they settle in the metal-and-magic reinforced building used for more volatile magics or spells that aren’t wisely learned in the communal magic practice spaces.

“What is so secret that you have to teach Shou-chan and Tobio-chan here?” Oikawa asks, lighting the candles in the room with a wave of his hand.

“Something I’d rather not let the MA get their hands on. An obscure magic.”

Oikawa scowls at the Itachiyaman prince. “That’s not much of an answer.”

“I think he’s going to test Kageyama and I for phantom magic.”

“Phantom magic.”

Iwaizumi gives his cousin and Kageyama a brief explanation of the concept and his observations from Kenma and Osamu’s bonding.

“So we’re staking Shouyou’s life on the  _ chance _ of a bond.”

“We don’t have any other options.”

“Fine. How do we start?”

“I draw a diagram.” Sakusa replies.

Sakusa draws out the same diagram he drew in Shouyou and Iwaizumi’s room, every flick of his wrist unerringly precise.

“There.” He finishes and motions to Shouyou and Kageyama. “Place your hand in the circle and directly channel raw energy into the circle, not unlike you do when you work invisibility spells.”

The two nod and follow instructions while Saksua places a hand in his own circle and invokes the spell.

Bright flashes of light and inky whorls of shadow fill the diagram almost immediately, the magic of the spell now pulling on Light and Shadow attuned magic instead.

Shouyou whimpers, face draining of color as piercing pain shoots up his arm, through his shoulder, and into his chest.

Iwaizumi takes a step closer, but is waved off by his mate. “No.I have to do this, Hajime.”

Not a heart beat after Shouyou declaring his resolve, shadow and light meet in the middle, the visual evidence of their magic vanishing from sight. 

_ Kei? Miki-kun? _ Shouyou projects blindly into the void of mind-speech space, hoping to catch an open channel.

_ Shouyou? _

_ What the fuck, Shouyou? _ Kageyama hisses.  _ How am I hearing you? _

_ Phantom bonds, _ Kei replies for her mage, who is still wincing and massaging his shoulder.  _ Just as Iwaizumi-san said before, this kind of magic is complicated so a phantom bond creates a four-way, open telepathy channel between the two mages and their Lights. _

_ Oh. I suppose that makes sense. _

Sakusa clears his throat to draw their attention back to him. “I will be helping you both with your magic--both typical and phantom. With practice, your magic will be able to remove the shadow seed.”

“Now that Kageyama and Shouyou are bonded, Ryo passed a hunch Kenma and Osamu had to me. One I had considered myself.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“When I tested Kenma and Osamu for compatibility as a phantom pair, I was only testing them as a way to explain the concept. Pairs who are mated and capable of a phantom bond are extremely rare. It was coincidental enough,our theory is that we’re going to find one pair of each type of phantom magic. Whether it be fate or a curse, we think something is influencing that in our favor.”

Oikawa takes a moment to contemplate. “I see. Kenma-chan and Samu-kun are a Fire-Water pair. Tobio-chan and Shou-chan are a Light-Shadow pair. You think Iwa-chan and I are an Earth-Air pairing.”

“Is it unreasonable? Given the trend.”

“Iwa-chan and I have known each other since birth. Wouldn’t a bond have set in before?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “No. Magics have to mix in a specific way,first.”

“In that case, I can see your logic. Coincidence or not, if there is a pattern to follow, then we’ll follow it. It’s up to Iwa-chan whether or not we attempt. I’m not going to force a mental communication channel on him.”

Iwaizumi takes a long moment to think before nodding slowly. “Normally I would not attempt to bind myself to Shittykawa like that--”

“Mean.”

“--but the situation transcends personal preference. I don’t need your voice in my head Shittykawa and I’m not sure you really  _ want _ mine in yours.”

Oikawa shrugs. “Fair enough. We’ll do it, Sakusa-kun.”

“You saw how those two did it?”

The Seijoh princes nod.

“Let’s begin.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa follow the same process with the same results.

“So Kenma was right,” Sakusa comments while he rubs away the diagram. “Three phantom pairs. I’m interested, and a little worried, about the cause.”

_ Shouyou? _ Kei’s voice is abnormally weak.

_ Yes? _

_ There is something really, really wrong. _

_ I’d say so, _ a voice that belongs to none of the four mages and not to Miki either.

Iwaizumi’s eyes dart around the room, displaying an uncharacteristic confusion.  _ Who…? _

_ Hello Iwaizumi, Shouyou. I’m Raiden. Are you going to say something, Tooru?  _

“I’ll speak aloud, thank you very much. What’s happening ,Saku-chan? Why can I hear Shou-chan and Kei-chan in my head?”

Sakusa furrows his eyebrows. “Ah-- Ryo? What do you remember?”

The two mated pairs wait quietly, while the chatter of the four bonded Lights grate on their mental ears.

_ Can you please be quiet, _ Kageyama asks, rubbing at his temples.  _ It’s too loud. _

The Light’s murmur apologies before joining their mages in anticipatory silence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliff hangers! I hated myself for that one, cuz I cliffhangered myself too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Next chapter will have answers, though if you guys want to comment with predictions on what's going on, I won't complain.
> 
> As always, I can frequently be found on a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw">Haikyuu Haven.


	66. Growing Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 (mostly) clueless people sit in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to answer questions. Though most of my guessers (thank you for guessing btw) were really on point.

Sakusa and Ryo spend several long minutes conversing, leaving the 4 other mages watching him--and each other-- with obvious apprehension.

“Unfortunately,” Sakusa says eventually, “Ryo doesn’t know either. Fortunately, I can probably come up with a close answer.”

“And that would be?” Oikawa responds, voice dripping with irritation.

“Mated mages have a certain magical compatibility. Not usually enough for a phantom bond, but it is there. As it is, long term mages can speak to their mate’s Light, as seldom as that ability is used.”

Iwaizumi shifts so that he’s cross-legged with his elbows braces on his knees. “OK.”

“Hmmm. Think of it this way. You have two mated pairs that have two phantom bonds split between. It forms a square, with each mage being a corner. It’s a little slimplistic on the phantom bond side, which has an open channel not two separate ones, but the Light communication channels between Kageyama and Oikawa and between Iwaizumi and Shouyou form two parallel ‘lines’ if you will. The open channels between the phantom pairings form a second set of parallel ‘lines’ that encloses the ‘square’. It is possible that the magic compatibility, usable or not, and the natural lines formed between each pair have allowed an eight-way open channel to form. Filling the square, so to speak.”

“And a bond like ours is so rare it might very well be unheard of and thus not written about,” Oikawa finishes.

“I believe that is the case, yes.”

“In your esteemed opinion, is this incidental or something the Dragons intended?”

Sakusa hums while he thinks it over. “Probably incidental. I do believe that a talented politician like yourself can find a way to make use of such a thing.”

“I do believe you would be correct, Omi-chan. Can you teach us how to use this?”

Iwaizumi groans then looks over at his mate. “Should we run now or later?”

Shouyou stands, wincing before giving Iwaizumi a wan smile and offering his hand. “This is Oikawa-san. Now is always the better option.”

Iwaizumi takes the redhead’s hand and they wink out of sight before Oikawa has a chance to whine about their rudeness.

“Can I be honest, Oikawa?”

“Be my guest.”

“This is something you and yours are going to have to figure out for yourselves. Ryo agrees, our texts have no information on this phenomenon and we don’t have the necessary experience to truly be helpful. The best resource would be Kenma and Osamu. They had to take the time to balance their own mental speech channels.”

“But would advice be given in a timely manner?”

Sakusa frowns. “I’m not sure. Kenma told us to bring messages straight to the Fox’s Den, presumably through one of the four of us. I suppose I could go…”

“You’re not comfortable with that.”

“No. I am needed here to teach Shouyou and Kageyama. Shouyou is the other option, but his body can’t handle the strain it puts on his body. Learning to utilize phantom magic is going to be hard enough.”

“So? What are our other options?”

_ Can everyone hear me? _ Raiden projects into the shared mind-space.

_ Damn it Raiden, that hurts. Be quieter. _

_ Sorry, Iwaizumi. Other than Iwaizumi, can you hear me? _

The other Lights and their mages give fleeting indications of their presences, before returning to their restless quiet. 

_ Oikawa and Sakusa are trying to figure out how to get information from Kenma and Osamu. Using Shouyou or Akiteru to teleport to the Fox’s Den isn’t an option. Any ideas? _

The dead air shifts from uneasy to pondering, but remains unbroken until Kei raises her voice.

_ Shou has the wolf. _

_ How does that... _ Raiden trails off.

_ I know what Kei is saying, _ Akane says.  _ Shouyou has the Ookami wolf. There are Ookami branches in every major city. Shouyou can find the Ookami branch, give them a Sealed message, and they will take care of the rest. _

_ But why? _ Kageyama asks.

_ Osamu is the heir to the entire syndicate. A message addressed to the Shrine Prince will reach him sooner than hurting Shouyou with excessive teleports will. _

_ I’ll pass that on the Omi-chan. Good Job Kei-chan, Akane-kun. _

_ Why does ’Kane get -kun and I get -chan? _ Iwaizumi growls.

_ Coz Akane-kun is sweet and Iwa-chan is not. _

_ Less than an hour and I’m already regretting bonding myself to your ass, Shittykawa. _

The channel erupts into laughter.

_ I will pass on the message to Omi-chan. Shou-chan, you go rest. _

_ Yes Oikawa-san. _

Oikawa turns to Sakusa and explains Akane and Kei’s idea.

When the crown prince is finished Sakusa nods. “That is more than acceptable. Give Shouyou a day to rest and then he and Iwaizumi can go down into the city.”

“Tobio-chan and I will go as well. He’s been cooped up here in the castle since we got here. The city might not be a pleasant place, but…”

“You think that having Kageyama will give an edge on Shadow mage’s sneaking around?”

“The interim prince’s council has agreed that we can’t rule it out.”

“I think that works, as far as plans go. If there’s nothing more you need me for, I’m going to spend time with my mate.”

Before Oikawa can reply, the Itachiyaman walks out of the room.

“Tobio-chaaaan.”

“Hmm?”

“Why is everyone so mean to me?”

Kageyama grimaces. “Do I have to answer that?”

While Oikawa is whining to Kageyama, Iwaizumi carries a shivering Shouyou up the stairs.

“Are you sure of this, Shou?” he asks when he sets the redhead on a bed in their shared room.

Iwaizumi brushes a hand over Shouyou’s forehead, the line between his brows deepening when he feels the pulsing heat under the younger man’s skin. “It’s going to get worse if you keep like this.”

Shouyou reaches up and threads his fingers through Iwaizumi’s spiky brown hair. “It’s not going to be fun, Hajime. I don’t like it, but we’re all involved. And Kageyama made sure to let me know that it might be slow, but the shadow seed will grow even if I don’t use Light magic.

Iwaizumi sits on the bed.

“You might as well lay down. We’re past the point of formalities, I think.”

“I still want to observe  _ some _ , Shou,” Iwaizumi groans, but slips under the covers anyway. 

When he’s settled, Iwaizumi continues speaking. “I worry about you. It’s my job to protect you. It was my job to protect you, to make you feel at home. Damn it, I didn’t even realize you were my mate. So when you needed me, when you teleported, when you were shot…”

Shouyou pulls his mate close, letting the older man bury his face in his hair.

“I felt it all, Shou. I could feel your pain and I couldn’t do anything about it. I didn’t protect you.”

Shouyou doesn’t respond immediately, instead rubbing gentle circles along Iwaizumi’s arm and side.

When he does finally speak, his tone is gentle. “It’s not your fault, Hajime. It’s not your fault I’m only half fae and couldn’t take to the mating bond immediately. Not fully.”

“I know. I want to protect you now, like I couldn’t then.”

“Then stay with me. That’s all I need. I have to do this, but I need you.”

“We need each other,” Iwaizumi corrects, almost too softly to hear.

Shouyou smiles. “Yes. We do. Now sleep. You seem to need it just as much as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sakusa's interactions look like they're going to be soooo fun to write. I really do love writing Oikawa in general. And Shou comforting Iwaizumi. *bursts into tears*. That hit me in the heart, cuz, believe it or not, I actually have one. I actually almost started tearing up.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope the wait was worth it. I have no excuse. One opf these days I might show off some of the related art I'm doing. If I can ever figure out how, cuz I'm a tech dunce.
> 
> 17+ Haikyuu/Anime discord here: a href="https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw"> Haikyuu Haven


	67. Finding the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama search out the regional head of the Ookami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've gotten horrible at get chapters out quickly.
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy.

The day the newly bonded quartet descends into the capitol city is perfectly clear. The only clouds to be seen are the ones puffing from the mouths of Iwaizumi, Shouyou, and their phantom partners.

When a stern-faced guard waves them through the first gate in the palace compound, Iwaizumi wraps Shouyou’s hand in his. 

Shouyou squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand and gives him a soft smile.

Oikawa and Kageyama follow several paces behind. Unlike the pair in front, they maintain a proper distance between each other. As a not-yet-courting mated pair, it wouldn’t be seemly for them to appear so familiar with each other.

Kageyama glances at the man next to him. Oikawa hasn’t brought up the idea of courting, despite readily admitting their status as mates on any number of occasions. On one hand, it shouldn’t surprise him. On the other, the surety and connection of being official court-mates would be more than nice.

Oikawa turns his head to look at Kageyama and matches the younger’s frown. “Are you ok, Tobio-chan?”

“Hmm. Fine.”

“If you’re sure…” Oikawa lets the sentence trail off.

“I am.”

It might be time to broach the topic himself. 

The transition to the city proper brings the young prince’s attention to his surroundings.

In his experience, mostly in the Crow’s Nest and other towns in Karasuno, towns are boisterous places, where the children laugh and the adults interact and talk freely.

Seijoh city is not so. Not even the rich portions they left behind show signs of normal life. In the middle class areas, the difference is even clearer.

In the wake of the evacuation, the lower and middle class areas of town--excluding the marketplace district, where merchants are still struggling to make a profit-- have been taken over by small clusters of tents. Street corners are especially popular, where tents are far less likely to be in the way of passerby. 

When he looks beyond the tents and their mud-and-snow marred colors to the people living in them, his dismay only grows.

It strikes him as  _ unnatural. _ Fae men should not be relegated to staring at every shadow with suspicion. Nor should so many faces hold eyes that seem to hold the remnants of unspeakable horror in their eyes.

Oikawa rests a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Tobio-chan? You’re getting one of your scarier expressions again. What’s wrong? I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“This is wrong,” he says, simply.

“How do you mean?”

“Cities shouldn’t look like this. People shouldn’t look like this.”

“No. They shouldn’t. They’re relying on us to make sure that this changes. We have to fight for them. But I’m pretty sure you know that.”

“We have to make sure Shouyou can cast his spells. He’s got potential, but with that shadow seed, he’s useless.”

“That’s a way of putting it.”

Kageyama sighs and attempts to explain again. “I still think Shadow mages are involved. I can find them, but my magic is better suited to opposing Light mages. Between our individual magics and phantom spells, we could do much on our front and in Karasuno’s, because I’m sure they’re having trouble too. But...”

“But we can’t push him,” Oikawa finishes for him. “Through your thought process, one of our best assets is our most fragile, correct?”

Kageyama nods his head emphatically.

“You don’t think of him as a friend?”

The younger man shrugs. “I don’t know him well enough. I don’t dislike him. I certainly prefer him as a bond mate as opposed to someone like Kei-nii.”

“Heh. Fair enough.”

In front of them, Iwaizumi and Shouyou hold their own hushed conversation.

“Do you know if we’re close, Shouyou?”

The redhead pulls back the loose sleeves of his coat and top, to reveal the protection mark of the Ookami. “Wolf-chan? Are we close?”

The wolf shakes his head and gestures in the direction of a less influential portion of the city.

“I suppose that would make sense,” Iwaizumi grunts. “There’s a gambling den or two in one of the lower districts. As far as I know, the Ookami still have their hands in the gambling businesses in most cities.”

“Then let’s go there.”  
The four turn off at the next street, venturing away from the large avenues of the middle and high-class districts and into the seedier areas of the city.

As they get further into the poor parts of town, Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s hands move closer and closer to the swords on their hips.

When Shouyou had asked earlier why they were going out with swords, the answer was a simple “sometimes hitting them on the head is faster than hitting them with a spell”.

Now, as they finally enter the heart of Seijoh’s underbelly, where gambling dens and brothel’s clearly advertise their services and where the fine make of the simple outfits they’re wearing mark them as potential targets, Shouyou finds himself to be very grateful for the steel hanging at the other two’s hips.

Shouyou pulls back his sleeve again and repeats his question to Wolf-chan.

This time the response is a nod and a tail pointed at the nearest gambling den. Etched in the corner of the sign there is a small, but visible wolf. On the other side of the street, the buildings are all marked with a seagull, showing the Kamomedai-Ookami balance that exists in all major cities. Based on what Osamu said, even in a city controlled by the Kamomedai, the Ookami owns the north and east sides of any street in the underbelly.

Iwaizumi nods once and releases Shouyou’s hand.

“Hajime? The redhead asks, barely loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

“It will look better if we’re not holding hands, since you’re the one speaking for us.”

“Me?” Shouyou squeaks.

“You have the mark.”

“Oh. Let’s go then. This area makes me nervous.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “You’re under the protection of the Ookami. You’re actually _safe_ here.”  
The irony of his mate’s words doesn’t escape Shouyou.

The redhead steps forward and walks into the building. He knows Iwaizumi is correct, that he should come across as stronger than he feels, But that doesn’t keep his right hand from fiddling with the sleeve over his protection mark.

The entire room falls terrifyingly silent and all eyes turn to the four princes.

_ Hajime! _

Shouyou can’t help but call down the eight-way mind channel, drawing winces out of everyone else.

_ Sorry _ , he mind whispers.

Iwaizumi lays a broad hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. “Calm, Shouyou. You’re under the protection of their Shrine Prince. They won’t dare lay a hand on you.”

“I know, I know. Who do I look for?”

“The bouncer in the back. Bouncers for mob-ruled gambling dens are always members of the syndicate who owns it.”

“Oh.”

Shouyou forces his trembling legs to walk him over to the bouncer.

Despite Iwaizumi’s assurances and unwillingness to link hands, he doesn’t miss the way his companions loom behind him, making it more than clear that anyone who looks at the redhead crosseyed will be punished.

“Excuse me.” Shouyou breathes a sigh of relief when his voice doesn’t crack.

The bouncer looks down at the boy. “Yes?”

“Can I talk to the person in charge?”

Shouyou relaxes, inwardly, when his words come out steady

“What business would you have with the regional head?”

“I-I---”

“Shou. Breathe.”

“My name is Hinata Shouyou. I have a letter for Miya Osamu.”

“The shrine prince?” The bouncer studies Shouyou for a second, before raising a brow. “Give me a moment. Hokama! Get out here and watch the room. Please excuse me, Hinata-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf-chan makes his appearance! Also, anyone else find the image of Kags, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi looming over Shou to be a rather amusing visual?
> 
> Thank you for your patience on this and thank you for reading.
> 
> Note: I'm going to be continuing to do small edits for earlier parts of the story. Hopefully nothing too major,


	68. The Regional Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes meet the Regional head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Minutes tick by. Most of the eyes that have been boring into Shouyou have turned back to their games. A few however continue to watch with interest. After all, it’s not often princes from the Azure Castle find reasons to visit this quarter of the city.

Of all the lingering eyes, Hokama’s is the heaviest. There is nothing normal about a Blue Castle prince asking for the regional head of a gray syndicate. If this were a few meet cycles ago, before the elder Miya joined the Kita family, Kamei would have taken the four in hand immediately, as in accordance with their previous “act first, ask questions later” policy. Although, their knowledge of the Shrine Prince’s full name does vouch for their character.

Hokama holds back a grunt of frustration. The trio behind the redhead seem to pick up on his irritation, though. The shortest of the three immediately shifts to turn his intimidation tactics on him. 

That too, vouches for them, he reckons. Their diligence and protectiveness over an apparent weak link speaks well.

Not that it’s his place to judge. Bouncers are supposed to keep order in the gambling den, not deal with princes from the overworld throwing around the name of one of their underworld counterparts.

Kamei returns. “Stay here, Hokama. Shouyou, Lord Princes, the regional head has agreed to see you.”

Kamei leads the quartet out a back door and into an alley. From there they take a winding route through the district until they come to a surprisingly pretty single-story house. 

The inside is just as presentable as the outside. A small entryway provides a place for the quartet to put their shoes and hang their jackets.

Kamei bows to them. “Someone should be with you soon. Dragon’s Blessings, your highnesses.”

The bouncer disappears, leaving the princes alone to wait.

“The Ookami’s devotion to the dragons never ceases to amaze me,” Iwaizumi comments.

“It shouldn’t, Iwaizumi-san. We might be mobsters, but we are still fae,” a female voice calls from the entryway.

The princes turn to face the speaker.

A willowy woman, a century or two older than themselves, beckons to them. A long braid drapes over her shoulder, coming to hang a few finger widths above the hilt of a long, curved sword.

“Please, come and join me for tea.”

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who shrugs. “No point in offending our hostess. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t try and poison us.”

The woman laughs. “You mistake us for the Kamomedai. Even if I had a reason to slip something in your tea, I have to consider Atsumu-sama’s position. You can trust me.”

A few minutes later, all five are settled around a low table with cups of tea in front of them.

“Now, I’m Arita Izumi the regional head of Seijoh City and surrounding areas. You would be Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru; Iwaizumi Hajime?”

Oikawa bristles, narrowing his eyes at Arita. “It seems you know us.” 

“Pardon me. I thought to shorten the introduction time, since I’m fairly certain you’re not here to make small talk.”

“No. We’re not.”

“I do not know who your other two companions are. Can you introduce them?”

Oikawa’s eyes flit between his three companions. “The redhead is Hinata Shouyou, Iwa-chan’s mate. The other is Kageyama Tobio, my mate.”

“I’m pleased to meet you. Kamei-kun told me that you have a message for the Shrine Prince. I  _ am _ confused as to how you know Osamu-sama.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to speak, but Shouyou doesn’t give him a chance.

“Iwaizumi and I met Osamu-san in the Fox’s Den. He’s the one who gave me the protection of the Ookami.”

Shoyuou pulls up his sleeve to show the grinning wolf on his arm.

“I thought I felt that magic, but I wasn’t sure how a prince from up the hill received it. There is no mistaking the spell, however. This does clear up some confusing directives from the Fox’s Den.”

Oikawa takes a drink of his tea before speaking. “Oh? Do tell.’

“Osamu-sama sent a message saying that if we met, somehow, I was to offer the help of Seijoh’s wolves. It makes far more sense now that I’ve met Hinata-kun.”

“Shouyou. I go by my given name.”

“As you will. As I said, the directive makes more sense. Is there some way I can help?”

“I need a way to pass messages to Osamu-san. He told Iwaizmi and I to go to the Fox’s Den to pass them. Well, Kenma and Osamu-san said to. But that won’t work. My Light suggested that we could use Wolf-chan to vouch for us and send messages through the Seijoh Ookami.”

Izumi raises an eyebrow, an approving smile spreading across her face. “Not a terrible idea. We can certainly do so. Is this message verbal or a letter?”

Shouyou hands over the letter. 

“It’s Sealed? Good. We’ll get it to the prince. And get some details in the process.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m simply following orders. I will make sure those my wolves know that you’re the one with the mark of protection. You and whoever you might be with will be the safest people in the city. Is there anything else I can do?”

Oikawa shakes his head “Not currently.”

“If you change your mind, go to the same gambling den where you found Kamei. I will leave instructions for you to be brought here.”

“Thank you.”

“What should I do when I have Osamu-sama’s reply?”

Oikawa contemplates for a moment. “Have someone bring it to the gate.”

“Hokama will be the messenger then. Hokama Hiroaki.”

“I’ll leave instructions with the palace guards.”

Shouyou watches the exchange between Arita and Oikawa with passive interest.

“They don’t like each other, do they?” he asks Iwaizumi, quiet enough that it doesn’t interrupt the pair.

“Not really. Arita-san went wrong in brushing over the introductions. Not that I blame her. This wasn’t exactly a planned visit. I imagine they’ll continue until the tea is finished and then we’ll leave. It’s never wise to leave Shittykawa in situations like this for too long.”

True to Iwaizumi’s word, Oikawa is quick to excuse them, citing completely non-existent plans as reason for their quick escape.

Of course, no one in the room really believes him, but no one wants to prolong the encounter, so it is accepted at face value.

  
  


As soon as the four princes are well away from Arita’s home and any ears that might be listening, Oikawa starts his grumbling.

“Damn regional head. Who does she think she is?”

The muttered rant goes on and on until Iwaizumi reaches over and smacks him on the head. “Enough, Shittykawa. You won’t have to deal with her again. I’ll make sure to bring someone else along, next time.”

“Good. I don’t like her.”

“There’s a lot of people you don’t like. Are we returning to the castle now, or do we have something else to do?”

“Back to the castle. I wasn’t  _ completely _ lying when I said we have other plans. Makki and Kyoutani have a new set of reports for us all to look over.”

“Then we’ll go back.”

When they start back to the castle, Kageyama holds Iwaizumi back a few feet. 

“Can I help you, Kageyama?”

“Later… after we finish looking at reports, can I talk to you and maybe Makki and Mattsun?”

“What about?”

Iwaizumi follows Kageyama’s gaze as it trails towards Oikawa. He grins. “I see. I think we can help. Are you free after dinner?”

Kageyama nods.

“You know that spot on the roof?”

“Yeah.”

“Meet me and lovebirds there after dinner.”

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi claps the younger man on the shoulder. “Now let’s catch up before Oikawa comes snooping.”

Kageyama chuckles and the pair hurry to join their mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you guys think of Arita?
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. I won't be posting the link to haikyuu haven, since it seems to be going wonky. If you want in, just post a comment and I'll go the long route. This also applies if you want to talk to just me. Whatever works.
> 
> See you guys next chapter in Fukurodani and Itachiyama


	69. Terror Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Komori's convince the MA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I know what the title implies, but it's probably not entirely what you're thinking.

While the Seijoh princes make their way back to their castle, Bokuto and Akaashi stand on a balcony of one of the Eyrie’s warped towers, looking over the city and into the forest beyond.

The city, for possibly first the time in the couple’s memory, the city surrounding the palace is truly silent. No dogs, no birds, even the wind blows without a sound.

A burnt-brown haze blankets Fukurodani, constantly billowing from the north-east. 

To the west, the sun dies in a beautiful blaze of crimson and gold. 

The beauty of the sunset only serves to fuel the grim aura surrounding the three royals.

“I got a message from Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, as scarlet fades to a more somber violet.

“What did he say?” Bokuto tears his eyes away from the sunset to look at his mate.

“That we need to speak to Komori-san again. And Kenma’s scheduled visit is in a few days. Can I ask you to make the jump to Hidden Light again?”

“Anything. You can’t even see the sun rise anymore, Agaashi. Everyone looks so miserable.”

“I know, Kou. Get ready. It’s time to pay Komori-san a visit.”

  
  


Komori Motoya paces outside of a room in Hidden Light palace. Inside, his wife Akira faces down High Mage Okabe for the fifth or sixth time since Sakusa left their territory.

Like each of the previous times, voices begin to rise, soon being clearly heard through the heavy wooden door.

“Enough is enough. We need those mages _now_ ,” Akira hisses

“I told you, Your Majesty, these proceedings take time.”

“First, it was conveniently misplacing documents after cleaning the rooms for Kiyoomi-kun. Then, it was being utterly obstinate when dealing with him after that. After that, you spent weeks avoiding me and now you’re deflecting. Perhaps if you were dealing with some of my cousins, those tactics might work. But you’re not. _I_ think the truth is one, or a combination, of a few things.”

 _This is going to be fun,_ Motoya’s Light, Susumu, says.

_It always is._

The pair turn their attention back just in time to catch Akira’s reply to Okabe’s steady, “And those would be?”

“One. You do not recognize the crown’s authority in times of war. Two. You do not wish to make the effort to reallocate resources. Three. You simply don’t care.”

Okabe hums, an arrogant smirk spreading across his face. “I see. I suppose if we’re approaching the topic like this, I’ll be honest. All three are applicable. I do not see a reason why we, Itachiyama, have to get involved. The affairs of other territories do not concern us. They never have.”

“Motoya, come in here. I’d like your help on this, since you spend more time on foreign relations.”

_That’s our cue._

Motoya enters the room, stifling a proud smile at the pure power radiating from his wife. From the firm set of her jaw, to the straightness of her back, and the calm authority in those soft brown eyes, she truly is the pride of the council. She’s the back up that can be relied upon in most any situation and Motoya can’t help but love her for it.

“What can I do for you, Akira-chan?”

“Why don’t you explain to Okabe-san exactly why Itachiyama _must_ involve ourselves.”

Motoya nods, tearing his eyes away from his mate to level a calm gaze on the high mage.

“There are a couple reasons. First, the Sakusa adoptee line was started by a mated pair from the royal bloodlines of Nohebi and Fukurodani.”

“Is--”

“He’s still speaking.”

“Thank you, Akira-chan. As I was saying, there is a second reason. What do you think would happen if Fukurodani were to be overrun by blood magic? What would happen if the land started dying, leeched by dark magic?”

Okabe’s face drains of all color, leaving a ghost-like countenance behind. “Is that what they’re facing?”

“Please answer me,” Motoya pushes. “Lay it out for me.”

Okabe closes his eyes and draws in a shuddering breath. “If Nohebi is using blood magic, first their land would die. And when they attack Fukurodani that decay would spread. If left unchecked, even without active use on other territories… it’s possible that once the decay starts it will continue to spread regardless of territory line. Are they insane?”

“It’s hard to tell the mind of Daishou Suguru. But this is the magic our allied territories face.”

Okabe’s eyes widen in abject horror. “They---”

“Go on.” 

“Light mages will be ready in three days, as will several units of other magic types. Itachiyama is small but our mages are strong.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

Okabe scurries out of the room.

“I’m not sure who terrified him more,” Akira comments wryly, “me or you?”

Komori shakes his head. “Neither. _Nohebi_ scared him. Scared him into total submission. His reaction is worrying.”

“How so?”

“A magic that can cow High Mage Okabe is formidable indeed. I need to let Fukurodani and Nekoma know.”

_Motoya?_

_Yes?_

_Akaashi and Bokuto just teleported in._

“It seems like we may have tarried a little too long,” Motoya sighs. “Akaashi and Bokuto are here.”

“Hideo said as much. I suppose it’s a good thing that we have some good news.”

“You may be right about that. After you, milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komori. Akira. Is. A. Fucking. Bad ass. I was 2 paragraphs into her dialogue and I was like "I love her so much".  
> Thank you for reading. I'm trying to get things out faster. I swear I have enough backlog. I'll try and get the second part of this piece out tomorrow.


	70. Assurance of Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Motoya have good news and bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Chapter 70!
> 
> B) two chapters in one night cuz I said so, lol. nah. I've got the backlog and I just want to get this and the next few chapters over with.

Akaashi and Bokuto are both seated when Motoya and Akira come into one of the throne room’s side chambers.

Akira waves a hand in greeting. “I’d like to say this is a pleasant surprise, but I think we all know that neither term really applies.”

Akaashi rises and gives the hosting couple a small bow. “No, they don’t.”

“Sit back down. I’ll have someone bring in some tea.” Motoya gives Akaashi a wry smile. “It never ceases to amaze me, how no matter how many windshields get set, it still gets cold and drafty in the fall and winter.”

Akira rolls her eyes. “Just the winter? Hidden Light is a drafty hunk of rock at all times of year, love. You’re just immune to it during the warmer months.”

“That might be true.”

The Itachiyaman royal couple take a seat across from their Fukurodani counterparts.

“I’m assuming you’re here about the Light mages we promised.” Akira states.

Akaashi nods once.

“We have good news for you, then.”

Bokuto raises his head, eyes wide with disbelief. “Really?”

“It took more work than it should have, but the MA has finally come to their senses. A sufficient number of Light mages, as well as units for more common magic types will be departing in four days.”

“And how long will it take for them to cross the border?”

Akira winces. “Given the size… several weeks. It’s not ideal.”

_ The MA isn’t ideal _ , her Light gripes.

_ Hush, Hideo. _

_ You can’t say I’m wrong. _

_ No. _

Akaashi’s frame stiffens in an attempt to maintain his outwardly calm appearance. “We’ll make due. As long as we have a timeframe.”

“I’m sorry, Akaashi-kun. My inability to get the Mage’s Association to cooperate has caused you and your territory more trouble than necessary.”

“Trouble isn’t the right word. Your MA has left us, and Nekoma, alone, facing things our magic can’t fix.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto scoots over and wraps an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Motoya and Akira share a look. “We’ll give you some space. I’d offer to let you stay a few days but--”

“May we? Koutarou can’t make the trip back tonight or tomorrow. And it wouldn’t be bad to teleport home and be able to say that help is on it’s way.”

“Of course. Just talk to one of the servants outside and they’ll take you to a guest room.”

As soon as the door shuts behind Akira and Motoya, Akaashi leans into Bokuto’s side. 

“Are you OK, Keiji?” 

Akaashi shrugs. “Not really, Kou. We can’t seem to get a win. We’re supposed to be protecting our people, not sitting around waiting. And Nekoma has it worse. We’re losing faster than we can muster defenses.”

Bokuto shifts them around until Akaashi can comfortably rest his head on his chest. “I dunno. If you want defenses, ask Kuroo. He’s good at that kind of stuff.”

Akaashi chuckles. “He is. He and Tsukishima are two of the stronger strategic minds I know. It might be worth combining efforts more than we have.”

“Mhmm. Good idea. My Akaashi is so smart.”

A few moments of soft silence later, a long nose buries itself in Akaashi’s hair, muffling quiet snores.

_ It’s about time. Can you speak to the servant’s light for me please, Eiji? _

_ Done. _

Akaashi reaches over to shake Bokuto’s arm. “Kou, Kou.”

Bokuto stirs, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “Mmm. ‘Keiji? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just thought you might want to sleep in an actual bed.”

“Oh. Probably a good idea.”

Akaashi stands and pulls Bokuto to his feet. “Come on, Kou. You’re too heavy for me to carry.”

“I know.”

After some poking and prodding, Akaashi gets Bokuto in bed and crawls in himself. A tired Bokuto is almost as bad as a Bokuto in a bad mood. 

Of course, Akaashi thinks as he runs a soft hand through his mate’s hair, he loves him just the same.

Bokuto reaches out, muttering something resembling Akaashi’s name, and pulls the younger man close to his chest.

Akaashi cuddles up to his mate and with a small smile, falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, good news and bad news. And a stressed out Akaashi. Also probably not my best. I was tired while writing it and tired and hungry while editing. But it passes muster, so whatever.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	71. Blood Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Nishinoya stumble upon something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bad chapter summary, but that doesn't matter.
> 
> Heads up, there's some significant blood and gore in the second half of this chapter, I mean please reference the chapter title for an idea of the chapter's contents. (for the super squeamish stop at relief turns to horror to skip the worst.)

The temperature just north of the Karasuno-Wakutani border plummets, the clear sky above only adding to the north wind’s bite.

Tanaka dismounts, leaving his horse loosely tied to a tree. He beckons Nishinoya, Asahi, and Ennoshita, before slipping into the forest proper.

For the first several minutes, everything is as it should be. The feel of the earth beneath the soles of Tanaka’s well-worn boots is warm, familiar. It feels like home.

As the sun travels across the increasingly cloudy sky, however, dipping below the trees and deepening the winter-dim shadows, the feel of the land changes. The familiar ground seems to ache, pulsing with a wrongness that Tanaka can’t place.

Tanaka holds up a hand as he tries to quell the slight queasiness the change has induced.

“Well?” Ennoshita whispers the question as he and the others gather around Tanaka. “Do you have what you need?”

Tanaka shakes his head, rubbing his hands together to keep the chill at bay. “No. I told you I wanted to get a better look. No one else has been coming back sane, if at all.”

“And what makes you think  _ we _ will? Seriously, Ryuu. I think this is one of your poorer ideas.”

“He’s not wrong, Chikara-san. You’re the head of intelligence. I’m the second prince general. Ryuu is the head of the southern regions.”

“What am I?” Asahi wheezes, glancing over his shoulder for the fifth time since they stopped.

“My mate and therefore coming with us anyway. Admit it, Chikara-san, if there’s anyone who can get a look into what’s happening--someone who isn’t freaked out and traumatised by being chased out of their homes-- it’s us.”

“I know. Just making sure you’re sure.”

Nishinoya rolls his eyes. “When haven’t Ryuu and I been sure about doing dangerous stuff?”

“Fair point. What’s the plan?”

“We stay together--” Tanaka starts.

“A given.”

“--And we keep moving forward. It might be inconvenient, but for the most part we need to communicate through our Lights.”

_ Understood. _ Tanaka’s Light, Emiko, responds. _ Are you ready? _

_ I am. Everyone else? _

_ We are. _

Tanaka turns to face the darkness and winces.

_ A small fire, please, ‘Miko _ .

A small ball of fire, no bigger than Tanaka’s clenched fist, winks into being a few inches from his ear.

_ Thank you. _

Tanaka starts off to the south east, trying to block out the sickness attempting to seem through his boots.

_ Emiko? _

_ Hmmm? _ The Light’s voice wavers.  _ You need something? _

_ Which direction is the feeling the worst? _

_ Your left. Actually, it’s hard to tell, but I think there’s an encampment in that direction. Be careful. _

_ Tell everyone else. _

_ Done. _

The bald prince creeps forward, trying to blend with the shadows as much as he can. A detached part of him laments not having Kageyama or Tsukishima around to provide cover.

As soon as the encampment comes into sight, Nishinoya siddles up to Tanaka. “So, what now?”

“We go look, of course.”

“Quiet,” Ennoshita. “Let’s get this over with.”

The four close the distance to the tents on their hands and knees before stopping in the shadows.

“So?” Nishinoya mouths.

_ Tell them, on three, to look around the corner. _

_Okay._ _ I don’t like this, Ryuu. There are barely any Lights. It feels so…. _ wrong. _ How soon can we leave? _

Tanaka swallows.  _ As soon as we have enough information. Do they know? _

_ Yes. _

The head of the southern regions raises a hand. Three. Two. One.

Four heads pop around a corner. To their relief, they’re afforded a clear view of most of the encampment.

Relief turns to horror, a heart beat later as an armor clad guard drags out a young fae woman and binds her onto a short wooden platform. 

A trench runs from the base of the platform, across the length of the camp and disappears into the forest.

_ ‘Miko is this… _

_ Ryuu, _ Emiko whines.

_ I know. We have to see. We have to make sure we know enough to report to Daichi. _

_ I wish you were wrong. _

A second man, this one clad in a vibrant robe, approaches the thrashing woman.

“You’re only hurting your land, you know,” the robed fae rumbles. “Despair feeds our magic as the purity of nature feeds yours.”

Tanaka’s heart plummets, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Once the man has reached the platform, he draws a long, ornate dagger from one of his sleeves and begins to chant in a sibilant tongue.

One by one, others seated around the inner campfire take up the chant.

_ The Lights, the other Lights are dying. _ Emiko cries out.  _ I can’t save them. _

The dagger-wielding man sets the tip of the dagger to the hollow of the woman’s shoulder and thrusts in time to a swell in his chant. The woman screams.

_ Her Light, her Light _ . Emiko is shrieking in Tanaka’s mind. Somehow her formless being is beating against the confines of his skull, giving him a raging headache that he promptly ignores.

Next to him, Noya vibrates in place, clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood.

The woman screams, again, her voice weaker. Blood flows in heavy rivers down both arms, accompanied by puffs of sickly, violet smoke.

The chanting continues. The mages of Nohebi watch her bleed with cold eyes.

A cold tear slips unnoticed down Tanaka’s face. 

When the woman’s cries are feeble at best the chant grows and grows and the man with the dagger raises his instrument high. But before he can bring it down a furious voice calls out and a set of arrows formed from blazing blue fire wraps the woman in fire. Her heart stops before anyone realizes that Noya has cast his magic.

As soon as they do, Tanaka curses. The soldiers of Nohebi are on them in an instant, but an instant is all it takes for the princes of Karasuno to draw their own blades and bring forth their own magic. 

Ennoshita and Tanaka meet eyes and nod, years of being court-mates making their worth known.

_ Tell Asahi to get Noya out of here. Chika and I can break our way out of this. _

_ Alright. It’s done. What do you need me to do? _

Tanaka hesitates for a moment.  _ Call down the fire. Just leave a path for Chika and I. _

_ That will exhaust you. _

_ Ryuu. _ The deep rumble of Ennoshita’s Light echoes in Tanaka’s mind.

_ Yes? _

_ Ennoshita agrees. Don’t bother with finesse. He can shield you both. _

_ Very well. As soon as Asahi breaks free. _

A few moments later, Asahi breaks out, his conjured boulders crushing the soldiers around him. The raging giant sprints away and out of sight.

_ Emiko, now! _

The world burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah. Blood. Gore. Human sacrifice. It was really, really hard to write. I come across as super blase about the shit I do to characters, but I am not immune to feeling absolutely horrible when I write something like this. It's something akin to some of my nightmares even and it's not easy. It's rather horrifying actually, the things I can create. So I am actually really sorry for this mini arc. I can promise fluff and stuff after it though.
> 
> If you want to yell at me, just leave a comment asking for my discord handle or the link to Haikyuu Haven. Thank you for reading this far.


	72. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Hell Mini-Arc part 2/3

The moon is high when the four Karasuno princes reach their horses.

“We need to get away from here,” Ennoshita says, his calm voice and face grounding his companions. “We can’t guarantee that they won’t leave the dead zone.”

Tanaka and Asahi nod, mounting up. Ennoshita hands Nishinoya to Asahi, who cradles the still trembling prince to his chest. “Thank you, Ennoshita.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Without another word they hurry away as fast as the darkness will let them.

Around dawn, they stop outside of a town that is far enough from the dead zone for them to feel a modicum of safety. With assurances from the Lights that Nishinoya’s disruption of the ritual will keep the Nohebi mages from following them, they dismount and collapse underneath a tree.

Silence reigns for what seems like an eternity before being broken by a harsh word from Nishinoya. “Why?”

Tanaka can’t help but feel that the question is directed at them, not Nohebi.

“Why what?” he asks in return.

“Why didn’t you stop them? She was just… just…”

“We know.” A hot tear slips down Tanaka’s face, seeming to scald his sin when it lands on his dirt-covered hands. She was screaming. ‘Miko was screaming. If I had a legion, maybe we could have helped, Noya. But four of us….”

Tanaka slams his fist into the ground. “I couldn’t move. I wouldn’t move. Had I had a legion, maybe we could have done something, but we couldn’t, Noya. There was no ‘win’”

“We did what we could,” Ennoshita tells them, his tone of voice not leaving room for doubt.

“Maybe.” Noya responds, bitterness permeating his words, despite Ennoshita’s assurance. “Maybe it was right to end her suffering, even if it was at the cost of our lives and Karasuno’s. Maybe it was right to not move.”

Tanaka draws his knees up to his chest, letting his forehead rest on them. “Could you hear them, Chika?”

“Hear who?”

“Everyone. There were crows there,too. Men. Women. Children. They burned too.”

Nishinoya looks at his friend directly for the first time since unleashing his flaming darts. Maybe it shouldn’t, but the mix of emotions on Tanaka’s face surprises him.

_ I hurt him too. _

_ Yuu _ ? His Light’s voice is soft in response to his own quiet thought.

_ I thought of the woman. It hurt so bad watching her suffer. I didn’t think about what  _ our _ escape would take. It took Ryuu unleashing everything, didn’t it? _

_ I won’t lie. He burnt down the entire camp while Ennoshita shielded them. _

_ Why? _

_ Could he and Ennoshita have fought off that many blood mages? _

_ No. _

_ Maybe it was for the best. There was no saving the crows and there won’t be more blood magic out of that camp. _

_ Still. _

_ Your impulses cost him. _

For once in his life, Nishinoya can’t find anything to say. He finds that no number of “I’m sorry’s” could do much to help. For as much as they trained to fight…

“They never trained us for this,” Nishinoya rasps, catching the attention of all three of his companions.

“Noya?”

“We’ve spent our entire lives training to fight, to fend off attackers with swords and magic. But they didn’t teach us how to kill. They never tell you how to deal with this.”

The memory of the woman’s face draws another round of tears.

_ Yuu.. I wish I had a body right now. _ Riku laments.

Nishinoya stands and moves over to sit by Tanaka. He rests a hand on the taller’s shoulder. “Forgive me? I know I messed up.”

Tanaka shifts so that Nishinoya is leaning against his chest, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

“Of course. You’re my best friend and it was a bad situation. Right and wrong was real damn confusing back there.”

While the two talk, Ennoshita and Asahi sit side by side.

“I think they’ll end up okay,” Ennoshita sighs.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s true that okay is relative. But they’re still friends, which is a start. Suga and Daichi aren’t going to like the news, though.”

“No. They aren’t.”

“How are you holding up? Those two aren’t the only ones who killed last night.”

Asahi winces. “I don’t think I can think about that. Not right now. It’s too much.”

“Fair enough. I know I wish Ryuu and I’s third was here. Last night was… rough. Do you think Nishinoya can teleport?”

“I’m not sure. Why?”

“I’m thinking of sending you both to the next city to have a couple air mages ready as soon as Ryuu and I get there.”

After a moment of silence, Asahi nods. “Riku says he can and if Yuu can’t focus, Riku is willing to do extra work to get us there.”

“Good. Ryuu and I will follow as fast as we can. So expect us tomorrow or the day after.”

“Of course. Thank you, Ennoshita.”

“What for?”

“Being calm when we can’t.”

“I do what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I cried just about the who time I was writing this chapter. And editing hurt like hell, too. I really am a cruel person. Just not heartless. 
> 
> One more chapter of heavy angst after this and I'll give some fluff. I'm not sure how soon the next chapter is going to be out. Chapter 76 is being a thorn in my side. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. I can't say I hope you enjoyed it, but I hope it was a satisfying read.


	73. Necessary Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka, Ennoshita, Noya, and Asahi report to Suga and Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...I guess?

The sun rises on the many domed rooves of Crow’s Nest Palace, where most of the residents are already awake and starting their days.

Near the top of the tallest tower, Daichi and Suga sit on a balcony overlooking the palace grounds and much of the city surrounding it.

“I’ve got a bad feeling, Dai.” Suga comments after the gentle quiet so typical of their mornings starts to shift into something more ominous. 

He rubs at his neck in a vain attempt to flat the hairs that have begun to stand on edge.

Daichi merely grunts a response. The late nights in recent months have chipped away at the man’s normally pleasant morning disposition.

Realizing that he’s not likely to get a coherent answer out of his mate, Suga leans back in his chair.

_ Am I the only one who feels it? _ The ash-haired king asks his Light.

_ No. Dai’s just too tired to respond, _ Aki replies in a soft voice.  _ I’m surprised you’re not just as tired. _

_ Sometimes I am. It’s just hard to be tired when I feel like something has gone terribly wrong. At least one of my crow’s is in trouble, Aki. I just don’t know who and what. _

_ Your parental instincts never cease to amaze me, Koushi. _

_ Shush. Is there any word being passed between the Lights? _

_ Give me a second to listen in. _

Minutes pass by at a snail's pace, while Suga waits for Aki to speak again.

_ I’m telling Daichi to snap out of it, _ The Light hisses, suddenly.

Suga’s eyebrows fly to meet his hairline.  _ You’re what? _

_ It’ll do the trick faster than anyone else telling him. You’re both needed in the courtyard now. _

  
  


_ Wake up, Daichi. _

Daichi blinks away his early morning doze, a jolt of urgency coursing through him.  _ Aki? What’s wrong. _

_ You and Koushi need to be in the courtyard now. Tanaka’s mission went south. _

“Shit!”

Daichi takes Suga’s offered hand without a second thought. 

The balcony disappears, replaced by the snow blanketed ground of the main courtyard.

Daichi catches Suga as his mate’s legs give out, from the use of a spell beyond his usual capabilities. For once, he can’t muster up the lecture that always seems to come to mind every time Suga or one of his other crows overexerts themselves.

Instead, he focuses on the area around him. As of yet, the fresh layer of snow from a sudden snowstorm the night before is unmarred by foot prints besides his own.

As pretty as the sight might be on any other morning, a clean courtyard is a courtyard without his cousins home, safe and sound.

A few seconds later a ripple of sound, characteristic of multiple people teleporting at once, echoes around the courtyard.

Two of the six step away and bow twice, once to their charges and again to their king and prince consort before walking into the palace.

Suga straightens and hurries over as fast as his trembling legs can take him.

Ennoshita and Asahi pull their mates--neither of whom remained standing after the other two air mages left--to their feet.

“Inside,” is all Ennoshita says, letting Tanaka lean on his shoulder.

Neither Daichi nor Suga argue, simply leading the way indoors.

After a brief wordless exchange, the group takes a servant’s hallway down the kitchen.

As soon as they enter, the servants take a look at their prince consort’s face and the room clears out. Only the cook remains long enough to point out the food stash he keeps for Nishinoya, Tanaka, and some of the other palace residents.

Ennoshita and Daichi sit the others at a wooden table before going to fix food for their cousins and mates. 

When the pair are seated, Daichi takes a good look at his younger cousins. Tanaka and Nishinoya both dig into their food, just like they always do, though their usual shouting and laughing is conspicuously absent.

Daichi clears his throat. “What happened?

Nishinoya and Tanaka stiffen, drawing concerned looks from their respective mates.

_ Tamotsu? _

_ I don’t know either, Dai. Their Lights aren’t talking to each other at all. _

The tensionin Daichi’s chest, which has been building since Aki’s harsh wake up call, winds even tighter.

Ennoshita is the one to finally reply. “We figured out what happens to the people who don’t make it out of the dead zone,” he says, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“And? Please talk to us. Your Lights aren’t talking to ours.”

Tanaka looks up from his food for just long enough for Daichi to see tears welling in already red and puffy eyes.

Daichi looks at Suga, an unspoken “help” in his eyes.

“You don’t have to speak now,” the eldest of the crows says, looking from one exhausted cousin to the next. “You look completely worn out.”

“We are,” Ennoshita reponds, “but you need to know. The people from those towns are being used to fuel blood rituals. We… stumbled on one and it didn’t go well.”

“How do you mean?”

The head of intelligence pales as he remembers the events from a couple nights before. “Nishinoya interrupted a ritual and Ryuu set the entire encampment on fire so we could escape. It was… horrible.”

Daichi rests his weight on his elbows. “Is there anything that can be done?” He asks, choosing to focus on Nohebi rather than pushing for details on their escape.

Looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya, he’s not sure whether they can really talk about it at the moment.

Ennoshita shakes his head. “Keep people away from the dead zones. The blood magic makes-- Oh. Daisuke says that being around blood magic poisons the Lights. Long term contact weakens them and the blood ritual kills them completely. So for the sake of our Lights, if no one else, keep people away.”

“Are Tanaka and Nishinoya going to be alright? Neither of them seem…”

“Here?” Ennoshita supplies.

“Yes.”

”They need time. Time, rest, and a decent healer to talk to.”

Tanaka and Noya finish their food and set down their silverware.

Nishinoya leans into Asahi, exhaling the softest of sighs. “Ennoshita is right, Daichi. Even if a Light survived the contact, it’s more than likely that the mage would be captured themselves. Those who die at the hands of a snake die very painful deaths.”

“The more they suffer the more power their mages gain,” Tanaka finally adds, his tone empty of anything resembling emotion. “The ritual seems to get its power off of suffering. If it hadn’t, they would have just killed her and let the blood drain.” 

“Fuck it all,” Nishinoya snaps. “Four of Karasuno’s best and we couldn’t help a single damn person.”

“There was no saving them, Noya.” Tanaka repeats his words from a few days before. “I had to burn down the entire camp to make sure Chika and I were able to escape. All of it.”

Daichi catches Ennoshita’s eye. “Should we--” he mouths only to be interrupted by a firm head shake.

_ Let them. Ennoshita’s Light is being very firm about that. _

During Daichi and Ennoshita’s exchange, Noya is dead silent. 

“You really did it.” Noya’s expression morphs into one of abject horror. “I thought I believed Riku when he said as much, but you never told me…”

“Why--How could I?”

By this time, both men are trembling in their seats, glaring at each other.

Tanaka is the first to break. “How could I when I don’t really want to think about it myself.”

“I suppose. I don’t want to either, but I can’t stop seeing it. I fucked up bad didn’t I, Ryuu? Can’t be angry or horrified at you when it’s my fault. Not when I--”

Asahi takes Nishinoya in his arms. “Enough. We don’t need to rehash this again. Not right now. I think it would be a good idea for us four to take a bath and go to bed. Tanaka and Ennoshita have barely slept and neither of us have gotten much better. We can talk later. Good night, Suga, Daichi.”

Asahi lifts his mate, holding against his chest as he leaves the room.

Ennoshita pulls Tanaka to his feet. “Asahi’s right. I’m willing to explain more. But not before we sleep.”

Without another word, Ennoshita and Tanaka follow Asahi out of the kitchen.

“Well,” Suga says, chewing on his lip. “When Aki said it went wrong, I didn’t think it went wrong like  _ that _ . I thought… I have no idea what I thought.”

“I don’t think either of us expected them to come home like this. All we can do is follow their advice and keep people away from the dead zone. That, and hope Tanaka and Nishinoya are able to continue serving on the council.”  
“I worry more about Ennoshita and Asahi. They might be more put together now, but I know my crows, Dai. None of them are ‘fine’. They’ll continue to serve, if for no other reason than them being who they are.”

Sugawara reaches his hand out to take Daichi’s. “We don’t have time, I know, but we need to make sure they have it.”

_ He’s right, Dai. Time is all they need. _

Daichi runs his free hand through his hair. “If they need time, they get time. We wouldn’t be Crows if we couldn’t make the best out of a bad situation.”

“Exactly. Now eat. You’re almost useless when you’re hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and strong for Noya Asahi is really nice to write. Also, Mom and Dad crow for the win.
> 
> Anyhoo, finally at the end of the mini arc. It was certainly intense and emotionally taxing. And yet it's likely some of my best writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter with like pure romantic fluff.


	74. Midnight Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes Kageyama on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff and fun and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_ His Royal Highness Oikawa Tooru hereby invites Kageyama Tobio to dinner. Please arrive at the gate to the royal gardens, just before dusk in formal attire. _

Kageyama reads through the invitation again. In the fading light, the silver gilded lettering is almost impossible to make out, so the crow prince turns his attention to his attire.

Given the abrupt arrival of the missive, Kageyama was forced to choose from the clothing he had brought from the Crow’s Nest. While a part of him worries that Karasuno style clothing might be inappropriate for a formal Seijoh affair, he can’t deny that it suits him.

The blue of his tunic and pants, a fabric so dark it’s almost raven-black, is highlighted by silver moon embroidery lining the hems of the tunic and sleeves. Similarly, the reverse side of his shirt-- exposed by the sharp, asymmetrical cut favored by the Karasuno--, within the loose sleeves, and forming the entirety of his belt sash is a shimmering silver. The ensemble often reminds him of moonlight reflecting off of midnight waters. 

Not unlike the waters Tsukishima Akiteru found him by so many years ago.

“Yoohoo, earth to Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama snaps out his thoughts only to come face to face with Oikawa. The crow’s throat runs dry as he takes in the lines of the older man’s very traditional honey outfit. The simplicity flatters him, letting natural charm, a pretty face and--if Kageyama’s being sappy, the shine cast by the nearly full moon--take center stage.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Pssh. Let’s go. I spent all day waiting for this.”

Oikawa leads Kageyama into the garden.

“Are we eating outside?” Kageyama asks, his eyes flickering to the bare inch between his hand and Oikawa’s.

“Don’t worry. I made the necessary preparations.” 

The crown prince snickers when he notices the way Kageyama’s eyes dart from their hands to anywhere but their hands and back again. “Aww. Does Tobio-chan want to hold hands? All you have to do is ask.”

“Ca-can we---”

Oikawa snakes an arm around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him close. “Does this work?”

_ MIKI! Help me!  _ Kageyama calls down the recently found private thought channel.

_ Hahaha. You’re alone. Just remember what you have in your pocket. _

Oikawa looks up at Kageyama, finding deep blue eyes that don’t quite meet his.

“ _ Are _ you alright with this? I don’t want to push you faster than you want to go.”

_ Well? What are you going to do? _

Oikawa’s heart jumps with joy when, rather than pushing him away, Kageyama wraps a tentative arm around his shoulders, eliminating what little space is left between them.

_ Rai-chan! He likes me! He actually likes me! _

_ Really, Tooru? You’re on par with Nekoma’s Scheming King when it comes to perceptiveness. How could you miss it? No one else has. _

_ I-- am probably overreacting, aren’t I? _

_ In any other situation, yes. But I think I can overlook this. _

_ You aren’t talking to the others about this are you? _

_ What? Who me? _

_Humph_ _. Mean! _

_ Why, thank you. This rude Light would like to point out that you are on a date and should probably pay attention to your mate. _

_ Oops. _

“Say, Tobio-chan, have you ever found Lights to be completely unhelpful at the most inconvenient times?”

“Yes! Miki is laughing at me.”

“Interesting. Rai-chan is doing the same.”

The pair bursts out laughing, neither of them missing the absurdity of what they just said.

“Oh, here we are. Close your eyes, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama obeys. Oikawa leads him the last few feet to a large blanket spread across some grass and sits him down. “Now you can look.”

Kageyama opens his eyes and a rare smile graces his face. “This is amazing. You enchanted the blanket to keep the entire area warm?”

“I may have had a little help on that.”

Once Oikawa has passed the food out, the pair falls into a comfortable silence while they eat.

Without the chatter filling the air, the nighttime song becomes an auditory focal point. 

Winter birds chirp a soft song, one that seems almost melancholy in nature. But when paired with the whisper of the wind and the tumbling of autumn leaves, all under a clear, moonlit sky, it soothes Oikawa’s soul.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect, he thinks to himself.

_ Now for the main event. _

_ Don’t be too nervous now. _

_ In the words of Iwa-chan, fuck off. _

“So, Tobio--”

“Tooru--”

They burst out into giggles.

“Pretty crows first.”

Even in the washed out light of the moon, Kageyama’s blush is clearly visible.

“Umm. I, uh, didn’t know if you were going to bring this up so I talked to Iwaizumi-san, Makki, and Mattsun and they helped me make this.”

The crow pulls a small night-table mirror out of a shadow hidden pocket and offers it to Oikawa with both hands. “It’s not traditional, but will you allow me to court you?”

“Tobio-chan! You ruined my surprise!”

_ Hahahahaha. _

_ You knew about this? _

_ Duh. _

“What do you mean ruining your surprise?”

Oikawa draws a small pair of ear cuffs out of his sleeve and presents them to Kageyama in the same way the young crow presented the mirror. “You beat me to it, but Kageyama Tobio, please allow me to court you properly. It’s my duty as your elder and superior in rank to make sure you’re courted properly. Will you allow me to do so?”

“I will. Would you accept my courting gift anyway? Iwaizumi-san helped me make it.”

“Of course I’ll accept it! My dear Tobio-chan made it!”

“Then I’ll be in your care.”

The pair exchanges their gifts.

Oikawa examines his gift. On one side, the mirror seems like your average, oval, hand mirror. The lacquered silver is framed by the marbled patterns of Seijoh’s signature stone and ornamented by an odd black stone in the shape of clouds in addition to a black diamond at the bottom.

He flips it over to find a continuation of the frame surrounding a back made of the same black stone inlaid with pearlescent and forget-me-not blue details. 

What truly catches Oikawa’s eye, as beautiful as the rest of it might be, is the intangibly dark stone. In his two centuries and more of life, he’s never seen anything quite like it.

“Ne, Tobio-chan?”

“Yes?”

“What is the black stone?”

Kageyama’s lip twitches into a brief smile. “Iwaizumi-san made the black parts out of clear crystal and I poured enough Shadow magic into it to turn it that color of black.”

“That is… brilliant. Thank you, Tobio-chan. I absolutely love it. Do you like yours?”

Kageyama looks down at the ear ornaments. Each is a simple, silver cuff. decorated with a single navy moon.

“I do like them. They’re simple, but pretty. Can you put them on for me?”

“Of course!”

Oikawa shuffles over and takes the cuffs from his mate just long enough to clasp them around the upper parts of Kageyama’s delicately tapered ears.

_ I don’t know how I haven’t noticed before, but he’s got really pretty ears. _

_ You fae are weird. _

_ Hush.  _

Oikawa pulls back, only to be caught by a pair of large hands. “Tobio-chan?”

The older man gradually slides his eyes from the silver glinting on Kageyama’s ears to his face.

Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat. Eyes that so often resemble the surface of an undisturbed lake, blaze with a kind of fire he’s never found himself at the mercy of. 

Sure, he’s seen the look on other mated pairs--most notably the lovebirds--but now that it’s directed at him, he wants it,  _ needs _ it more than he thought possible.

“Tobio.”

“Tooru… can I?”

Oikawa reaches out, wrapping one hand around Kageyama’s neck, letting the other brush against the curve of his mate’s cheek. 

Without warning, he pulls Kageyama close, pressing their lips together in the briefest of kisses.

The small, offended sound Kageyama makes when Oikawa goes to pull away has the taller man surging forward again.

This time the kiss is long, lingering. Oikawa takes every opportunity to lick at Kageyama’s lips and dip lightly into his mouth. After a few moments, though, Kageyama pushes back, parting Oikawa’s lips and tangling their tongues together.

When Kageyama’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling just so, Oikawa lets out a strained moan that startles both of them into breaking their kiss.

“Oh,” Oikawa breaths.

“Sorry,” Kageyama whispers, pulling back to stare at the ground.

Oikawa shifts back onto his knees pulling Kageyama’s face up so that the latter can’t look away. “You’re mine, Tobio. You’re mine and I want you. If we knew each other better we might be in my bed, right now continuing what we just started. Dragons know I want to. But.”

“But?”

Oikawa rests his forehead against Kageyama’s and wraps his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. “But, I want to do this right, because you are mine, and I want to take care of you properly.”

“You still don’t mind kissing?”

“Silly, Tobio-chan. Just like you’re mine, I’m yours to hold and to kiss. So never say sorry for something that we both obviously want.”

“Yes, Tooru-san.”

“Now come here and give me a few more kisses.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun. Possessive and sweet Oikawa. slightly steamy kisses. A double proposal, basically. Lights are little shits.
> 
> So, I'll be posting the heavy edits for chapters 1-5 right after I post this. I edited all of those and this so I'm mildly exhausted.
> 
> Anyhooooo, thank you for reading.


	75. Cat Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu and Kenma make a surprise trip to Seijoh. Kenma get's a new informant (*cough cough* pet,) nickname, and tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Yun and I used a lot of store manager analogies for this. Also, our conversation about Kenma, his new informant (pet), and potential kinks got really entertaining really quickly.

Kamei and Hokama sit around a table in the back room of the North Wolf’s Dice, playing one of their half-hearted, pre-shift card games.

“Do ya think the Shrine Prince is gonna send a message back?” Hokama asks offhandedly.

“You asked me this yesterday, Hokama. And the day before. And the day before that. And like I said, I don’t know. They did refer to him by name, however, so I imagine that you’re not getting out of messenger duty.”

Hokama grunts, making a sour face.

‘What do you have against them anyway? I know you’re not the best tempered man-- it is half the reason you’re employed here-- but you’re not usually this… how to put it… blindly irrational.”

“Ya sure have a way of insulting a man.”

“I say it how I see it. You know this.”

“Humph. Ya do at that. I dunno. It’s just the principle. The royal’s ain’t supposed to bother with the syndicates and we don’t bother them.”

Kamei smirks. “Then what do you call our interactions with the Inarizaki royal family?”

“Weird. That’s what. And it ain’t like we could help it when Atsumu-sama went and got himself mated to a royal.”

“Pft! Hokama, you really should pay more attention to the rumor mill. I heard that---”

“What did ya hear?”

Kamei and Hokama jump to their feet and bow at the waist. “Shrine Prince. We weren’t expecting a visit.”

“Apparently not.”

Osamu steps out of the shadows, followed closely by Kenma. 

“So this is what an Ookami gambling den looks like,” the blond comments.

“Only the back. Now as ya were saying?”

“Rumor has it that you’re mated to a prince of one of the southern territories.”

Kenma sighs. “Stop intimidating him, Samu. We figured it would get out, not when we weren’t actively shutting the information down. And even then, word travels.”

Osamu shrugs. “True. Can Kenma-kun and I sit?”

“Of course. Want me to deal you in?”

“Nah. We’ve got business up the hill.”

“Of course ya---”

Hokama stiffens halfway through his sentence. “Wait… ya got business up the hill…”

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “And?”

Kamei looks sideways at the other bouncer before bursting out laughing. “Looks like you got free of messenger duty.”

“Yer an ass, you know that?”

“As I said before, you know this. What can Hokama and I do for you, Shrine Prince?”

Osamu shrugs. “Send a message to Arita. Let her know that I am in town for a while.”

“Pardon me, but you don’t intend to visit yourself?”

“Our business ain’t with her. Arita is competent. Or is there a reason for me to pay her a visit?”

Kamei shakes his head. “No. It’s just… odd. Also…”

“Yes?”

“Can you introduce your mate? The rumors are fairly varied. I’m not sure how to address him.”

“I told ya to stop listenin’ to all them rumors’,” Hokama hisses.

“It’s not like us little guys get information any other way.”

Kenma raises a hand. “Enough. I am Kozume Kenma from Nekoma.”

“There you go, Hokama. A reason the princes up the hill might have to associate with the Shrine Prince.”

Kenma leans forward, pulling his hair back to reveal piercing, gold eyes. “It seems like you hear a lot--what’s your name?”

“Kamei Toshiaki.”

“You hear a lot, Kamei-san.”

Kamei’s face drains of blood and he gulps. “I suppose. You can find a surprising amount of accurate information if you pay enough attention. Am I in trouble, Shrine Prince?”

Kenma looks up at his mate. “Samu, may I?”

“My resources are yers.”

“Thank you. You’re not in trouble, Kamei-san. If anything, can you keep an ear out for anything interesting? Nekoma doesn’t have resources in Aoba Johsai, but it seems like the Ookami have a few who are more than useful.”

Kamei flounders, lost for words for the first time in a long time.

“Well, are ya gonna answer him?”

“Sorry, Shrine Prince. I didn’t expect to be honored in such a way, by no other than the Shrine Prince’s mate, and if I’m correct, the head of Nekoman Intelligence. A few of the rumors said that Osamu-sama’s mate was a high ranking prince from one territory or another, so that makes the most sense. Or rather… it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Kenma grins, sending shivers down the spines of the other occupants of the room. “He’s mine, Osamu.”

“Of course he is.”

“You’re correct, Kamei-san, though I think I would like  _ that _ part to remain quiet.”

“Understood, Cat’s Eye.”

Kenma blinks, not unlike Bokuto when he’s completely lost, drawing a loud laugh out of Osamu.

“Each of the people in command get a nickname of sorts, to keep names out of it and for some drama. It’s also easier to remember for some of our more forgetful members. Ya know mine, of course. Arita is the Northern Swordmaiden.”

“And Atsumu?”

“The Shrine Wolf. Totally lame if you ask me. And now Kamei-kun has given ya yers. I suppose that makes ya a proper wolf now. Well, almost.”

“I know what you’re going to ask. And once again, you are not giving me a tattoo.”

“But yer a wolf now, dramatic nickname and all. And all wolves have tattoos.”

Kamei and Hokama both nod, rolling up their thick sleeves to show their ink covered skin. “It’s tradition, Cat’s Eye. And unlike the Kamomedai, we can be proud of ours.”

Kenma sighs.  _ Minori… _

_ Why are you so resistant, Ken? _

_ I’m a prince of Nekoma. I can’t have tattoos. _

_ Uh huh. _

_ Syndicate tattoos are permanent. _

Minori’s next words are soft and full of warmth.  _ Is that so bad? Are you not using the Ookami as an extension of your own network? _

_ I am, _ Kenma relies, slowly, starting to realize where Minori is leading him.

_ Are you not  _ mated _ to one of the two or three highest ranked members of their organization. _

_ I am. _

_ Is that not just as permanent?  _

_ It is. _

A strong wave of victory flows down the pair’s bond.

_ I’m still a prince, first cousin to Kuroo no less. _

_ Shinsuke has a tattoo. At least one. _ Akemi’s smooth voice rings in Kenma’s head, making use of the open channel between the four.

_ Eh? Really? _

_ Atsumu gave it to him. A crown over his heart to represent his name in our circle, King. _

Kenma groans, unable to hold on to the last shreds of his arguments.  _ I can’t really refuse, can I? _

_ Nope! Glad you can see it our way. _

Kenma turns to look at Osamu. “You win. You can give me one, ONE, tattoo.”

“Okay.”

Kamei and Hokama stand, sharing a quick glance. “We’ll leave ya to it. Don’t worry ‘bout bein’ bothered. Kamei and I have it covered.”

Osamu bows his head. “Thank you. I’ll make sure Arita knows to pay ya extra.”

When he and Kenma are alone, he reaches for Kenma’s shirt. “Can I?”

The blond nods. “Where are you putting it?”

“Depends. Our tattoos are actually kinda quick and painless, but still permanent. Ya want it to be covered?”

Kenma tilts his head to the side. “Please. As least as much as I can. Why do you insist on giving me one?”

“Well, the way I see it, yer a wolf now. And those who earn a nickname have something referring to their nickname as a tattoo. It’s why Shinsuke has one.”

“Oh.”

Osamu’s fingers brush against the skin over Kenma’s heart. “Hmm. How bout here. Prominent, but not in plain sight.”

Kenma takes a deep breath, face wrinkling. On the exhale he lets his face relax. “You choose where and what design. I trust you.”

Akemi laughs.  _ Thank you, Kenma. I think you just made his day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samu is smitten. 100% wrapped around Kenma's little finger. I love it. Everyone to Kenma: Resistance is futile.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the inconsistency recently. Between mood issues, writer's block, and the stupid inspiration fairy making me start a new draft for my original work, trying to get stuff written has just been a pain. But anyhoo, see you next time.


	76. Up the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Osamu make their way to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days late, but enjoy.

Not long after Osamu wipes the excess ink off of Kenma’s skin, the pair walks out of the gambling den and into the streets.

Kenma holds out a gloved hand, watching one of the drifting snowflakes land on the dark fabric. 

He wrinkles his nose at the melting white clump. “Eew. Snow.”

“Pfft. What, don’t get much down in Nekoma?”

“No. Snow is cold. Cold is unpleasant. I try to avoid unnecessarily unpleasant things if I can help it.”

Osamu grins. “Then let’s get up the hill before ya freeze to death.”

Kenma rolls his eyes but allows his mate to usher him away up the street.

The first thing he notices, almost immediately after leaving the North Wolf’s Dice, is the strong reactions their passing illecets from the people around them.

Some people stop their conversations and bow deeply to them, while a greater number glare with open hostility.

Kenma taps Osamu on the shoulder. “Samu.”

“What is it Kenma-kun?”

“Why are the reactions here so strong? The syndicate members of the Fox’ Den--Kamomedai and Ookami--don’t react like this.”

“It’s cuz the guys in the Fox’s Den are used to me bein’ around. No reason to bow and scrape when I’m around everyday.”

“I see. And the Kamomedai are more hostile for the same reason?”

“Nah. Ya should see ‘em on the north side of the Fox’s Den. I get the same looks there too.”

“Oh. I see.Only...how are you so recognizable, even here?”

Osamu purses his lips. “It’s cuz of the tattoos we get when we earn our nicknames. Syndicate Light’s can sense and read the shape and name associated with it.”

“So they can read mine too?”

“Of course. Yer my court-mate, so Light’s can pick up the ‘Osamu’s, keep off’ from the mating tattoo, but the other tattoo does tell them yer title and yer position.”

Kenma raises an eyebrow and for half a moment Osamu thinks that he might have screwed up.

That fear is quickly erased when the blond gives him an approving smile. “Efficient. I would have preferred to know about the function before accepting the second tattoo, but it is efficient and potentially useful.”

“I’m sorry, Kenma-kun. I kinda forgot that ya might not know about the various functions of syndicate tattoos.”

“I told you, I would be angrier if it weren’t so useful. What exactly  _ does _ mine say?”

“It says yer my mate and intelligence agent. So basically ya can go up to any Ookami and ask any question and expect to receive an honest answer.”

Kenma’s eyes light up. “I take it back. I’m not angry at all.”

“Haha. Yer strange.”

“I can’t be any stranger than the one mated to me.”

“Yer probably not wrong. Can we hurry up? I dunno ‘bout ya, but I’m startin’ to get a bit cold.”

The pair hurries out of the city’s underbelly and through the rest of Seijoh city.

“I didn’t realize it was this bad in the north,” Kenma comments at one point.

Osamu shrugs. “Doesn’t surprise me. Nohebi has a step up on ya. I don’t think they want Seijoh sending help south.”

“True. It seems like Nohebi has effectively cut Karasuno and Aoba Johsai off from their neighbors to the south.”

Osamu grunts a response before pointing a wall in front of them. “Looks like we’re here.”

“Finally. Much longer and I’m not going to have a nose.”

Osamu and Kenma walk up to the gate, only to be stopped by a pair of guards wielding long spears.

“Halt. What business do you have here?”

Osamu looks down at Kenma. “We didn’t mention we were coming did we?”

_ Nope.  _ Akemi responds, heavy chagrin leaking down the open channel.  _ We did not call ahead. _

_ Would you please contact Kei please, or maybe Akane? _ Kenma asks, rubbing one of his temples.

_ Give me a moment. The castle grounds are larger than they seem. None of their lights are within easy speaking range.  _

_ I know Miki best, _ Minori chimes.  _ So I can ask her, rather than us having to try and reach Kei and Akane. _

Kenma nods.  _ Speak to whoever you need to. _

“Well,” one of the guards demands. “State your business.”

“We’re coming to meet with yer crown prince and his cousins. That good enough for ya?”

The guard scowls. “We weren’t told about this.”

“Of course ya weren’t. Surprise visit.”

“How do we know you’re not from Nohebi?”

Osamu groans, starting to roll up his sleeves.

“Don’t just yet, Osamu. I’m Kozume Kenma, younger cousin to King Kuroo from Nekoma.”

The guard narrows his eyes. “Nekoma wouldn’t send a messenger without warning, would they?

_ Okay, now you can. As frustrating as it is, these guards are good at their jobs. _

Osamu continues rolling up his sleeves to display the silvery tattoos that start half way up his forearms. “Is this proof enough that we’re not from Nohebi? We’re wolves, not snakes.”

“Hirano, send--.”

The gates open behind the guards, who both throw surprised looks over their shoulders.

“Hirano, Tsunoda, stand aside.”

The two guards step away, revealing Iwaizumi who beckons to Kenma and Osamu. “Well, are you going to come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma was so happy and it's adorable.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I'll be editing chapter 23 and adjusting tags soon, hopefully today. If not I have no idea when.


	77. Strategy in Seijoh Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Osamu join the others in the strategy room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my shitty posting speed. I'm not writing as fast and I'm definitely not posting as quick.

In a windowless room within Seijoh’s keep, a mismatched group clad in colors and cuts from a multitude of territories gathers around a recently dusted table.

From Itachiyama, in his typical black attire, Sakusa sits next to Akiteru of Karasuno, who compliments his mate with his amber-stitched brown. 

To Akiteru’s right, in matching gray, Shiratoizawan long-tunics--“So stuffy” was Oikawa’s comment to Kageyama, too quiet for Iwaizumi to hear-- Semi and Shirabu give the room routine eye-sweeps.

“You could trust us a little more,” Makki says from across the table.

He and Mattsun are both in spring time colors. Makki’s shirt is Mattsun’s favorite green while the latter wears one in the exact shade as Makki’s hair. The entire table silently agrees that it’s intentionally hideous.

The only ones missing are Iwaizumi, who was sent to attend to the situation at the gates. Shouyou bounced out of the room no more than a minute later.

“How long are we going to continue to wait?” Shirabu asks, clenching his fists under the table.

Oikawa smiles. “As long as it takes. We’ve got some very important guests.”

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “That’s--”

Semi rests a hand on the younger man’s thigh. “Calm down, Kenjirou. Don’t get into a fight over something small.”

“It’s not--”

“If Iwaizumi was sent to resolve an issue at the gate, whoever it is must be important enough to warrant waiting for them.”

“Whatever.”

Semi growls something along the lines of “impatient brat” before returning to his silent observation.

Nearly a half hour later the door swings open.

“They’re here!” Shouyou crows, bounding back to his chair. “Are we going to bring some chairs for them?”

“Give me a second, Shou. ‘Kane, why don’t we give our guests someplace to sit.”

The stone making up the room’s floor rises up and quickly forms a couple of simple, but impeccably crafted chairs.

Osamu gives a low whistle. “Impressive. Seijoh trains it’s mages well.”

“Of course it does,” Oikawa sniffs.

“Can we make introductions, please?” Kenma asks when they’ve taken their seats. “I’ve only really interacted with Shouyou, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama.”

One by one, the other occupants of the room introduce themselves.

When they’re done, Kenma nods. “Most of you probably know my face at least. I’m Kozume Kenma, Nekoma’s Prince of Intelligence. This is my mate, Miya Osamu. He’s the heir to the Ookami Crime Syndicate, based out of the Fox’s Den.”

Semi raises an eyebrow. “Miya? As in related to Miya Atsumu?”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Why does everyone gotta mention that idiot when talkin’ about me?”

Semi shrugs. “It must have something to do with his irritating personality. An ego larger than Oikawa’s makes an impression.”

“So rude, Semi-chan.” Oikawa whines.

Osamu burst out laughing. “And here I thought Shou-kun was exaggerating when he did his impression. Yer pretty good, Shou-kun.”

Seijoh’s crown prince glares at Shouyou. “What was this impression?”

Shouyou meets Iwaizumi’ eye and the spiky haired earth mage nods. “Remember what I said,” he mouths.

The redhead’s eyes go wide as he remembers what his mate told him not two months before.

“Oh. I remember. I think it was something along the lines of ‘meanie Iwa-chan.” Though… I think you’re about to say something like… “So rude, Shou-chan.”

The accuracy of the imitation leaves Oikawa speechless while the rest of the table bursts into laughter.

Shouyou looks at the subject of his teasing, unleashing the full force of his smile. “You know we love you, right?”

Oikawa chuckles. “I know, Shou-chan. I don’t know whether to be impressed or offended.”

“Both?”

“Yer mate is a menace, Iwaizumi. Too adorable for his own good.”

Iwaizumi groans. “You have no idea. That smile is devastating.”

“Can we please return to the subject,” Semi interrupts. “We were talking about the situation to the south. I assume Kenma and Osamu-san have some information.”

Osamu shrugs and leans back in his chair. “Well, we’re not here for that in particular, but if Kenma-kun is agreeable, we can share.”

“We can and should. What would you like to know.”

“How to fight it would be good,” Shirabu grunts. 

“That’s what Nekoma and Fukurodani are trying to figure out. Right now, Nekoma has evacuated and has defensive measures set up.”

Iwaizumi leans forward. “Like what.”

“Blood magic relies on the suffering and dying of living things. So dying plants, livestock, and fae all feed their magic. So, beyond physical fortifications to deal with the actual fae, Yaku has burnt a line of land a mile or so from the dead zone.” 

“Across the entire thing?”

“Yes. The land is important, but it puts a stretch of land they can’t consume between the dead zone and living areas. We did this twice, I think. Better safe than sorry.”

“This is true. I’ll pass this on to Kyoutani. He and Yahaba are on the northern edge of the dead zone thinking of defenses. How far as it spread, Makki?”

The pink-haired prince lays out a map marking the dead zone. “My sources indicate that the growth of the dead zone is fairly slow and even slower since the first snow. I don’t think that Nohebi’s focus is on us.”

“Oh.” Kenma’s eyes widen in realization. “They’re cutting Seijoh and Karasuno off from the south. And from supply lines too. See, it would be a pain, but, if need be, Karasuno and Aoba Johsai could send troops south and attack the dead zone from the north.”

“Exactly. If I’m right, come spring, the dead zone will start to expand again, consuming more resources.”

“Watari isn’t here, but I’m pretty sure that without the supply lines, we’re going to be in trouble,” Mattsun adds.

Semi raises a hand. 

“Yes, Semi-chan?”

“Will you please stop calling me that?”

“Nope.”

“Kenma, will Shiratorizawa giving Aoba Johsai and Karasuno merchants a free route to go through bring Shiratorizawa into the war fully?”

“I’m… not sure. It might. Nohebi won’t hesitate to act against Shiratorizawa if they think Shiratorizawa is a threat. Rerouting supply lines could indicate a willingness to direct troops as well, making you a threat.”

Semi pinches his lips. “I need to talk to Ushijima, but I think the best Shiratorizawa can do is take your refugees.”

Oikawa tilts his head in confusion. “But you already are.”

“All of them. Your supplies are going to last longer if you don’t have to support potentially thousands of homeless fae.”

“Can  _ your _ resources sustain that?”

“If need be we can call in aid from Dateko and Johzenji. Johzenji’s king might be a little stiff and not likely to get involved, but we’re still in good standing with them. Dateko and Shiratoizawa get along well, so they should be willing to help.”

Oikawa bows his head. “Thank you. If you can get your council to agree to it, Aoba Johsai would be grateful.”

“We’re not going to leave you to fend for yourself,” Shirabu says. “What do you take us for.”

“I do not think we’ll be able to help Karasuno, though. Even with Johsenji’s aid, that would be too much of a strain,” Semi says.

“Still, thank you. I am wondering, Why are you here Ken-chan, Samu-kun?”

Kenma shrugs. “You sent a letter and we decided that it would be easier to help if we were face to face.”

“I see. Then if we’re done discussing Nohebi, I really want to sort the rest of this bond out.”

Iwaizumi stands and stretches. “We might as well take this to our tower where it’s relatively comfortable.”

Kenma nods. “We’ll follow you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yun made sure to remind me repeatedly (good grief she was insistent), to use this opportunity to reference a gag I made during the Fox's Den arc. I hope it satisfied you guys as much as it did us.
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient with my slow posting speed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I have enough backlog. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. This is my favorite genre and yet it is sooo much harder to write.


End file.
